El libro de Jade
by Basileia75
Summary: Jace es un hombre atormentado. Un vanirio, un ser inmortal creado por los dioses para proteger a la humanidad.Busca venganza y no dudará en llevarse a Clary, la hija del científico que está experimentando con los cuerpos de sus amigos. Ella será la respuesta a toda aquella red de sangre y violencia hacia los suyos. Clary tendrá que pagar. Pero no sabia que seria su perdición...
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con una adaptación de la novela de Lena Valenti "El Libro de Jade". Me gusto mucho cuando lo leí y los protagonistas me recordaron a Jace y a Clary, así que decidí compartirla con vosotras, espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO I**

No le gustaban los días nublados, los detestaba. Desde hacía más de una semana, el clima amenazaba con la llegada de un terrible huracán. Faltaban siete días para luna llena, la noche del solsticio de verano se acercaba y en Cataluña la tradición llamaba a todas las personas que creían en las historias de magia y brujas a que salieran a la calle, encendieran las hogueras y se inventaran todo tipo de hechizos y encantamientos para traer prosperidad y felicidad a sus vidas.

Claire se acercó a la cristalera de su habitación, que dejaba ver unas bellísimas vistas de Barcelona, y alzó la mirada al cielo. Su huskie siberiano blanco de tres meses se acercó a ella y le rascó la pierna con su patita. Claire lo miró, lo cogió en brazos y sonrió mientras masajeaba digitalmente la coronilla de Brave y volvía a mirar las soberanas nubes. Por el amor de Dios, estaban casi en pleno verano y el tiempo acechaba amenazador como en invierno. Vaya con el cambio climático... Todo el mundo hablaba de ello como si tal cosa, pero nadie entendía muy bien cuáles iban a ser sus consecuencias.

El 23 de junio se celebraría la verbena de San Juan, su fiesta favorita y, de seguir así el clima, iba a estar pasada por agua. Desde pequeña sentía adoración por esa celebración, para ella era realmente especial, y ni siquiera podía explicar de dónde provenía su fascinación.

En ese día la gente compraba las tradicionales cocas de San Juan. Algunas eran de piñones, otras de crema o de cabello de ángel. El techo estelar se inundaba de fuegos artificiales, habría música por doquier y la noche más corta del año se convertiría en la más larga para muchos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que buscaban diversión, música y alguien con quien revolcarse en la arena de las playas del Mediterráneo para luego alcanzar juntos y confundidos —muchos gracias al alcohol— el amanecer.

Estaba más ilusionada por la llegada de esa festividad que por la de su cumpleaños. Faltaban dos días para que ella cumpliera veintidós años. Veintidós años. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral erizándole los pelos de la nuca y borrando la sonrisa que había aparecido divertida en sus labios. Se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos y logrando entrar en calor de nuevo.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cama, no sin antes pararse enfrente de su tocador e inspeccionar su cuerpo y su cara. Dejó a Brave en el suelo y él se fue directo a morder un ratón de peluche, su juguete particular.

Claire llevaba un pijama de short y camiseta de tirantes finos, ambas partes de color blancas. Su piel bronceada vestía un cuerpo sencillamente perfecto. Un cuerpo estilizado, sin ápice de grasa y de largas y moldeadas piernas. Pero no era el cuerpo lo que más llamaba la atención de ella, sino su rostro.

El rostro que aparecía en el espejo era la reencarnación del embrujo y la atracción. Una larga y ondulada cabellera pelirroja caía por debajo de sus esbeltos hombros. Las cejas del mismo color, perfectamente arqueadas y sexys. Sus ojos eran de un color azul grisáceo que a veces era imposible de definir, enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas rojas que de lo extensas y rizadas que eran tocaban casi sus pómulos, estos altos y ligeramente tintados de un rosa pálido. Su nariz fina y elegante. Sus labios gruesos dibujaban un arco perfecto y volvían locos de deseo a sus compañeros de universidad. Más de uno había intentado probarlos, sin mucho éxito. El inferior algo más relleno que el superior pedía a gritos que lo mordieran y lo succionaran hasta decir basta.

Con una sonrisa, recordando a sus amigos, que más de una vez borrachos hasta las cejas le habían pedido un beso por compasión, alzó la barbilla y deslizó su dedo índice por el pequeño y gracioso hoyuelo que la dividía. Su amiga Maya le había mencionado que tener un hoyuelo dividiéndote la barbilla significaba belleza y armonía física. No sabía si era cierto, pero éxito tenía, no había duda.

Acariciándose ese peculiar rasgo, pensó en su madre. ¿Habría tenido ella esa marca? Puesto que no llegó a conocerla, no lo sabía.

Debió de ser hermosísima, porque a su padre no se parecía en nada, de eso estaba segura. A lo mejor no

conseguía encontrar ningún parecido con él porque Valentine siempre estaba de mal humor, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada ensombrecida. Tal vez si el hombre se relajara más cuando estaba con ella... Imposible. Desechó esa idea al instante. No iba a engañarse, ella debía de ser calcada a su madre. El no tener ninguna foto ni recuerdo de ella le hacía difícil sacar conclusiones, pero su intuición le decía que así debía de ser.

Su madre... Cuánta falta le había hecho durante esos casi veintidós años que estaba a punto de cumplir. Valentine le había contado que Elena murió dándole a luz. Las cosas se complicaron, perdió mucha sangre debido a los desgarros. _La hemorragia la dejó seca_, le había dicho sin pizca de tacto su padre. Claire tardó un tiempo en descubrir el significado de la palabra hemorragia. Con cinco años ya había aprendido a leer perfectamente, así que tomó un diccionario y con sus delicadas manitas buscó por la H lo que eso quería decir. Cuando entendió que al nacer ella su madre sangró tanto que nadie pudo detenerlo se echó a llorar desconsoladamente y la aflicción le duró meses. Se iba a sentir culpable durante toda su vida y si no era así su padre ya se encargaría de recordárselo. _Tú la mataste. Tú fuiste la culpable._

Claire ensombreció la mirada recordando las palabras que su padre había tenido más de una vez hacia ella. Inspiró hondo.

—Serás mi padre y todo lo que quieras —susurró

mirando fijamente al espejo, —pero eres un cabrón de los grandes.

Tras la muerte de su madre, Valentine había quemado y eliminado cualquier fotografía, vídeo o imagen que pudiera recordar a su mujer. Ignorando y siendo indiferente a si su hija alguna vez hubiese querido tener un recuerdo de ella.

Por supuesto que ella quería tener uno y no sólo uno, sino miles de recuerdos de la mujer que le dio a luz. Pero él se lo había privado, lo mismo que muchas otras cosas igual de importantes como el cariño, el amor y el calor de una familia. Aunque sólo fuesen dos. Ella y él.

Jamás le había demostrado que la apreciaba, jamás escuchó un _te quiero, hija_. Si bien era cierto que no le faltaba de nada materialmente, tenía todo lo que quería. Trabajaba en la empresa de su padre como vínculo de relaciones externas. Tenía un muy buen sueldo con el que permitirse cualquier capricho sin necesidad de pedir nada a nadie. Ella se había pagado la universidad y también su coche, un BMW Z4 descapotable de color azul eléctrico que la tenía fascinada.

Sabía hablar varios idiomas, como el español, catalán, inglés, ruso, chino y francés. Su padre tenía una empresa de materiales y productos para salas de operaciones y hospitales, así que necesitaba a alguien que pudiese comunicarse a nivel comercial con todo el mundo. Lo más novedoso, lo más nuevo, Valentine lo creaba y lo vendía. Tocaba desde instrumentación quirúrgica hasta fórmulas de nuevas vacunas. Ella era la encargada, mediante sus enlaces, de recibir y distribuir las sustancias y los aparatos.

En el trabajo se dirigían la palabra lo justo. Por la mañana, en la empresa familiar y por la tarde en la universidad. Así era su vida desde hacía cinco años.

Estaba escasa de vínculo afectivo en su casa, no le había quedado más remedio que aprender a vivir con ello y tejer esos vínculos fuera de las paredes de su hogar, desde bien pequeñita.

En el colegio y en la universidad había hecho grandes amigos. Pero mantenía y mimaba a los de siempre, Maya y Gaby. Ellos eran sus dos pilares. Pilares no. Hermanos para ella, mejor dicho. Se conocían desde la escuela, eran inseparables.

Y luego estaba su médico, Rafael, que desde hacía cinco años, tras la muerte de su anterior doctor, el señor Francesc, llevaba el control a diario de su diabetes. Venía cada noche, controlaba su azúcar en la sangre y le suministraba insulina. Ella odiaba las agujas y su padre evitaba tener contacto íntimo con ella, así que tenía a su médico particular que la cuidaba, la pinchaba y luego se iba. La intimidad que compartían en su habitación, mientras le hacía la revisión médica les había hecho trabar una buena amistad.

La canción de _Unwritten_ empezó a sonar distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el bolso _Tous_ que había dejado colocado sobre la silla. Tomó el móvil exclusivo Motorola Dolce & Gabanna dorado y lo abrió al ver que ponía _Maya llamando_. Le encantaban todas esas pijadas.

—Hello —dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono. Era Maya.

—Hola, loca.

—Tengo noticias que darte.

Claire tomó asiento y se colocó las zapatillas de estar por casa en forma de conejo.

—Dispara.

—Gaby y yo hemos decidido que no nos vas a dejar tirados todo el veranito mientras tú estás pendoneando en Londres. Claire sonrió ante la expectativa.

—Ya sabes que yo no pendoneo —contestó acariciando las orejas del conejo.

—Puede que esa no sea tu intención, pero lo harás si nosotros dos te acompañamos.

—¿Vendríais conmigo en verano? —agrandó los ojos y levantó las cejas ilusionada.

—¿Tú qué crees? Alguien tiene que sacarte a los moscones indeseables de encima. Serías un cervatillo rodeado de lobos. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros te pervertiremos, ejem... Digo protegeremos.

Claire se echó a reír. Cómo le gustaban sus amigos. Maya era maravillosa, siempre le arrancaba alguna que otra sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? —le recrimino Maya. —Nada como... Te quiero Maya, es genial Maya, eres un amor...

—Es fantástico. Y sí, te quiero mucho, bruja.

—Eso está mejor. ¿Está por ahí el Dr. Zhivago?

—No, todavía es pronto para que llegue.

—Dale mi teléfono, por Dios. Y yo te diré si es o no es gay.

—Eres una lagarta incorregible.

—Por eso me adoras. Te dejo, voy a entrar en un parking y no tengo cobertura. Mañana te llamo.

—Ok. Besitos.

—Besitos.

Con una sonrisa colgó el teléfono, lo dejó sobre la cama, recogió su cabello de satén y lo enroscó en un moño mal hecho para dormir. Era una gran noticia saber que sus dos mejores amigos compartirían con ella unos días en Inglaterra. Miró su reloj digital de hombre Brail. Nunca le habían gustado los relojes de mujer.

El Dr. Zhivago, como lo llamaba Maya, debía de estar al llegar. Bostezó y se sentó esperando a Rafael. Dios, tenía unas ganas locas de pegarse la gran fiesta y celebrar su precoz licenciatura en Pedagogía. Había sido la mejor de su promoción y necesitaba hacer alguna locura de las grandes. Ella tenía un máster en calamidades.

Como el día en que preparó ella misma unas tartas con marihuana por su dieciocho cumpleaños y las repartió a toda la clase, incluido el profesor. Aquel día estaba en uno de los seis créditos de Educación para la Sexualidad. Lo cierto es que la clase tomó un matiz muy literal cuando la subdirectora Martínez, que había entrado sólo a gorrear, se metió dos trozos de tarta ella sólita y más tarde empezó a lamerle la oreja al Dr. Jiménez, el encargado de impartir dicho crédito. A lamerle la oreja... En público. Claire nunca pensó que la maría fuese afrodisíaca. Pues lo era. Y mucho por lo que pudo ver ese día.

O como el día, hacía ya dos años, en que el guapísimo pero memo de Gorka la había intentado sobar en la habitación de las tizas y los borradores. Sin duda, su queridísimo amigo Gaby le había tomado el pelo al pobre chico, diciéndole que ella quería verlo en la habitación del magreo —más conocida como la habitación de las tizas. —Gorka había ido súper ilusionado. Por fin iba a poder tocar ese cuerpecito que tenía embelesado a media universidad. Pues bien, ella sí que lo atizó bien. Lo cogió de los huevos, los apretó hasta casi tocar con los dedos la palma de su mano y luego lo lanzó contra la puerta, haciéndolo salir disparado y cayendo de espaldas en el pasillo más concurrido de la facultad.

Aquel día tuvo una discusión con Gaby sobre lo que eran bromas de buen y de mal gusto. Aquella no había sido una de buen gusto ni por asomo. Gorka jamás le volvió a dirigir la mirada.

O como el día en que... _Toc toc_.

Claire, se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Un chico de unos treinta años, ligeramente más alto que ella, moreno, de ojos negros y grandes le sonreía. La miraba con dulzura y esperando recibir permiso para entrar.

—Buenas noches, Claire —la saludó con voz amable.

—Hola, Rafael —le respondió. —Entra.

Se echó a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

—Hoy has llegado temprano —lo miró sonriendo.

—Sí —dijo él dejando la maleta negra sobre una de las mesitas de noche. —Hoy por suerte me he adelantado al tráfico —le sonrió.

En Barcelona, a hora punta, era imposible conducir por la ciudad sin verte inmiscuido en una caravana de tres cuartos de hora.

Claire se sentó sobre la cama y le ofreció el brazo izquierdo. Había hecho ese gesto todas las noches desde los siete años y estaba llena de automatismos. Lo hacía con una gran naturalidad, ya no se sentía incómoda. Ni él tampoco.

—¿Cómo te has encontrado hoy? —le preguntó sacando de la maleta un medidor de tensión arterial. La miró esperando una respuesta.

—Como siempre. Perfectamente.

—¿No has sentido mareos, ni sudores fríos ni hormigueos?

—Nada —negó con la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones azabache resbalaran por las sienes.

Rafael siguió su pelo rebelde con un deseo irrefrenable de ponérselo detrás de sus finas orejas. Carraspeó y volvió a concentrarse en su labor.

—Eso está bien —dijo con la voz algo ronca.

Claire levantó una ceja y lo miró de soslayo. No era tonta. Sabía exactamente lo que provocaba en los hombres, y Rafael, aunque se esforzara en ser diplomático, no era inmune a sus encantos. Ella no pretendía llamar su atención. Nunca lo había pretendido. Pero sabía que lo hacía.

—Siempre ha sido así —le dijo intentando relajarlo. —Gracias a ti, tengo la diabetes perfectamente controlada. Mi dieta está equilibrada, baja en grasas y en hidratos. Hago deporte a diario y cada noche me inyectas la insulina. Más control no puedo tener, ¿no crees? —sonrió. —Cada noche las mismas preguntas y las mismas respuestas.

—Nunca se sabe, Claire —rodeó su brazo con la cinta azul y lo presionó. Miró el medidor y sonrió conforme. —12/8. Estás...

—Estoy bien. ¿Te he dicho ya que como siempre? —arqueó las cejas. Rafael negó con la cabeza mientras hacía esfuerzos por no darle la razón. —La diabetes es caprichosa a veces.

—Pero no conmigo, por suerte. Dudo que haya alguien que esté tan vigilada como yo.

La miró directamente a los ojos y se quedó en silencio. Claire lo miró incómoda y enseguida intentó desviar su atención. Él se dio cuenta de su encantamiento y tomó de la maleta el medidor de azúcar.

—Dame tu dedo índice —la tomó de la mano.

—No, pínchame en otro —le dejó el dedo anular. —Éste ya lo tengo muy dolorido.

Cada dos semanas cambiaba de dedo de la mano. La máquina del control de azúcar la acribillaba sin compasión.

Rafael tomó la gota de sangre roja y espesa que salió de la yema del dedo y la colocó sobre una tira blanca, que estaba encajada a un aparato digital.

—Tu nivel de glucosa es normal —miró a la pantalla digital del medidor. —Muy bien —guardó los aparatos en el maletín y sacó una ampolla y una jeringuilla. Clavó la jeringuilla en el frasco y extrajo el líquido. Con una pequeña presión del pulgar y unos toquecitos sobre el extremo de la jeringa expulsó el aire.

Claire se pellizcó la pierna derecha y esperó a que Rafael le clavara la aguja en la poca carne que conseguía retener entre sus dedos. Tenía las piernas tan fuertes que no había carne flácida por ningún lado. Las clases de natación, defensa personal y _spinning_ eran las responsables de su tonificación muscular. Él le pasó un pequeño algodón y luego la pinchó.

Claire siseó arrugando la nariz.

—Hoy te ha dolido —Rafael extrajo la aguja con rapidez.

—No ha sido nada —sonrió mientras se frotaba ligeramente el muslo.

Una vez guardó todo en la maleta, Rafael se relajó.

—¿Y bien? —la miró agrandando los ojos. —Felicidades por tu licenciatura...

—Gracias —contestó. Se levantó y caminó hacia una gran nevera que tenía empotrada en la pared, en el otro extremo de la inmensa habitación.

—¿Lo de siempre? —lo miró por encima de la puerta de la nevera.

—Sí, por favor.

Claire tomó una cerveza para él y para ella un agua con gas. Se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo vas a celebrarlo? ¿Ya has pensado algo? —arqueó las cejas repetidamente. —El 21 de junio es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. El siempre se acordaba.

—Creo que lo celebraré todo en la verbena de San Juan —bebió de la botella de Vichy.

—Recuerda que no puedes emborracharte —le recomendó mientras bebía de un solo sorbo media cerveza.

—No me hace falta beber para pasármelo bien —frunció el ceño.

—Ya lo sé. Sólo te lo advierto. Tu padre me ha puesto a tu cuidado.

—Eres mi doctor, no mi niñera, Rafael.

—Soy tu doctor y debes obedecerme, Claire —replicó en el mismo tono que ella. —Tu salud y mi vida corren peligro si decidieras hacer alguna de tus locuras. Tu padre es...

—Mi padre —le cortó ella— se puede guardar sus recomendaciones y sus amenazas donde le quepan —volvió a beber otro sorbo.

¿Amenazas?, pensó Rafael. Valentine no amenazaba. Procedía directamente. Era un hombre sin escrúpulos.

—Bueno —la miró de reojo. —Se preocupa por ti, ¿no?

—No seas cínico —se echó a reír. —Confieso que no entiendo la obsesión que tiene en mi integridad física, pero yo, como persona, no le he importado jamás. Lo único que le agradezco es la posibilidad que me ha dado para estudiar y el hecho de que me deje vivir bajo su mismo techo. Más como una inquilina que como su hija, claro está. Nunca me ha abrazado, ¿sabes? —su voz se tiñó de resentimiento. —Ni una sola vez —añadió dolida. Frunció los labios y dijo con determinación. —Pero en unas semanas voy a arreglar mi situación —un brillo esperanzador apareció en su mirada.

Rafael tensó la espalda y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me marcho de Barcelona —se recogió un mechón de pelo que le caía por la cara. —Me largo de aquí y de su control.

—¿Cómo?

—En avión.

—No, eso no... Que ¿por qué?

—El director de la facultad se puso en contacto conmigo. Me han ofrecido llevar a cabo un proyecto en Inglaterra con las futuras promesas en el campo de la pedagogía. Se trata de un proyecto ambicioso y pionero en Europa. Intentaré crear junto con un grupo de psicopedagogos bases y nuevos métodos de enseñanza para un nuevo sistema de educación primaria. Podríamos revolucionar el sistema educativo obsoleto —lo miró esperanzada. —Es genial...

Rafael ensombreció la mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Lo sabe Valentine?

—¿Cambiaría algo si lo supiese? —alzó una ceja. —No, no lo sabe —miró al frente con seriedad reprimiendo la alegría que su proyecto le hacía sentir.

—No puedes mantenerlo en secreto —la miró con severidad. —Es tu padre.

—Sabes lo que pasaría si se lo dijese —por supuesto que lo sabía. No la dejaría irse.

—Mira, ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo en cómo te trata. Pero aun así...

—Ya lo tengo más que decidido. El billete está comprado. Me esperan para septiembre, pero quisiera estar en Londres con antelación. Me gusta mucho la ciudad y no me vendría mal aclimatarme antes. El veinticinco de junio sale mi avión.

—Deberías decírselo —recomendó levantándose con urgencia y recogiendo el maletín. —Soy tu médico, ¿quién te controlará allí? Tienes miedo a las agujas, la sangre te marea y...

—Allí habrá médicos también —Claire se levantó

con él. Tiró la botella de cristal en su basura ecológica y lo señaló con el dedo. —Si le dices algo, dejaré de hablarte —lo miró extrañada de arriba abajo. —Y por cierto... ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—Hoy no me puedo quedar mucho rato más. Tengo cosas que hacer —se abrochó los botones de las mangas de la camisa. Claire reprimió una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Has quedado? —su sonrisa se ensanchó. —¿Vas a jugar a médicos con una doctora?

—Por Dios, Claire... —resopló rindiéndose ante ella. —¿Cuándo dejarás de intentar emparejarme?

—Eres mi amigo, tienes treintaidós años y no has tenido pareja nunca desde que te conozco —lo miró divertida. —Me preocupo por ti y por tu descendencia.

—Yo también podría decir lo mismo de ti —replicó. —Nunca te he visto con ningún chico en particular —dijo entre comillas. —Y no me sirven esos perritos falderos que te siguen babeando y humillándose por todos lados. Tú tampoco has tenido novio nunca. Gaby es el único chico que te acompaña, pero él sabe muy bien que eres sólo algo platónico. ¿Qué me dices a eso? ¿Cuándo vas a lanzarte?

—No hay hombres que me interesen —frunció los labios intentando parecer enfadada.

—¿Mujeres?

—No soy lesbiana. Pero a este paso... Ya no le hago ascos a nada —soltó una carcajada.

A ella le gustaban los hombres. Lo sabía desde que vio a Keanu Reeves en _Speed_ o a Adam García, el tío bueno de _Coyote Ugly_. Le gustaban rubios, de eso estaba segura. Era cierto que nunca se había sentido atraída por nadie y en cuanto algún chico intentaba coquetear con ella lo rechazaba. Eso sin mencionar, que no le gustaba que la tocasen mucho. Obviamente era virgen y no le importaba porque ella creía que entregarse a alguien era algo muy serio y si ella debía hacerlo se aseguraría de que fuese con alguien especial. Por Dios, tenía que dejar de leer a Lisa Kleypas.

—De todos modos —Claire siguió pinchándole, —yo estoy en la flor de la juventud —se cruzó de brazos y lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo. —Tú...

—Oh —exclamó irritado. —Cierra ya esa boquita que tienes, ¿quieres, bonita?

—Sólo bromeaba —alzó los brazos suspirando. —Eres un hombre que está de buen ver.

Rafael se echó a reír y la dejó por imposible. La besó en la mejilla y se apresuró a abrir la puerta y salir de su habitación.

—Rafael —le dijo más seria. —He confiado en ti. Sólo lo sabes tú, Maya y Gaby. No lo dirás, ¿verdad?

—No lo diré. Confía en mí. Aunque bien podrías haberme mencionado algo antes —le recriminó. —Si soy tu amigo y tanto me quieres... —dramatizó.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Me lo ofrecieron y acepté sin pensarlo. Me cuidaré, lo prometo —cruzó los dedos. —No tendrás que preocuparte por mí y además seguiremos en contacto.

—Claire, eres mi amiga. Me preocuparé por ti estés donde estés. Pero ten cuidado. Si tu padre se entera de esto cerrará el aeropuerto de Barcelona para que no salgas de aquí —comentó pasándose la mano por el pelo negro. —Él no es alguien que puedas sortear a tu antojo.

—Pero no se enterará, ¿verdad? —deseaba una confirmación por su parte.

—No, cariño. No por mí.

Claire le sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por la cerveza. Te veo mañana —tiró la lata a la basura. Le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

No, él no la traicionaría. Lo que le preocupaba era que, en el fondo, sabía que Rafael tenía razón.

Valentine no la quería. Sin embargo la trataba como a una posesión. Tenía a gente vigilándola constantemente y ella era lo suficientemente avispada para darse cuenta de esa vigilancia. Controlaba cada uno de sus pasos, revisaba sus llamadas de teléfono, sus cuentas de email. Y además lo hacía sin ningún disimulo.

No, su padre no la quería como a una hija, pero su comportamiento maníaco-obsesivo para con ella tampoco era normal. Haría lo posible por escapar de él. Lo que hiciera falta. Después de San Juan se iría.

Con ese pensamiento y observando cómo la lluvia empezaba a salpicar las ventanas se metió en la cama. Apretó el botón del interfono empotrado en la pared.

—Daniel —habló al micrófono.

—Sí, señorita —respondió la voz al otro lado.

Daniel era el guardia de seguridad de la entrada.

—¿Se ha ido ya el señor Rafael?

—Sí, ahora mismo ha salido del recinto, señorita.

—Bien, gracias.

Dejó de apretar el botón del interfono y cortó la comunicación. Se acomodó la almohada y clavó su mirada al techo de la habitación. Un sueño súbito, dulce y profundo amenazó con cerrar sus ojos. Un agradable cosquilleo recorría sus piernas y los brazos, de repente, se tornaban pesados. En un suspiro, le llegó el sueño profundo que rozaba la inconsciencia. Como cada noche, caía dormida al instante.

-oOo-

La mansión estaba casi a oscuras. Sólo unas luces permanecían encendidas y él podía ver, a tenor de la luz que salía por las ventanas, qué habitaciones eran. Empezaba a llover con fuerza, pero a Jace no le importaba mojarse.

No podía creer que por fin, después de diecisiete años, vengaría la muerte de su mejor amigo, Will. Y mucho menos entendía que todos y cada uno de los pasos por detener a su asesino le llevaran a la zona del Tibidabo, en la montaña de Collserola de Barcelona.

Barcelona no era un lugar muy frecuentado por los suyos. Era una ciudad preciosa, encantadora, cosmopolita y diseñada para la cultura, el ocio y la diversión. Pero, por lo que él sabía, no era un cónclave vanir. La luz y la vida diurna de esa ciudad no podía ser cómoda para uno de los suyos.

Posiblemente esa era la razón por la que el hijo de puta de Valentine había instalado su hogar allí. No podrían perseguirle en ese entorno, por lo menos no durante mucho tiempo. Pero él no iba a estar mucho tiempo. Iba a entrar, interrogarlo y mutilarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Iba a hacerlo sufrir y a darle donde más le dolía.

La mansión que tenía enfrente era un palacio envuelto por pinares, rodeado por un espectacular jardín. La fachada construida de piedra estaba cubierta por esgrafiados de gran originalidad y colorido, sin caer en la redundancia.

Observó cómo en la fachada oeste había dos torres. Una de esas torres sería la habitación de su próxima víctima.

Allí estaba ella, fría y distante, terriblemente hermosa. ¿Cómo algo tan bonito podía albergar tanta maldad? No la había visto nunca a menos de un metro. Sin embargo, aquella pose, aquella piel que se antojaba suave y dulce al gusto y su figura estilizada no podían dar cabida a la duda. Era un bombón. Un bombón relleno de ácido.

Cuando ella desapareció de la ventana Jace inspeccionó con sus ojos de color dorado eléctrico lo fantasmagórica que podría llegar a ser esa casa, si no fuese por los focos de colores azulados y amarillos que la iluminaban. Valentine tenía que haber ganado mucho dinero a costa de las carnicerías y de los experimentos a los miembros de su raza a tenor del poderío que mostraba a simple vista su vivienda.

Su hija y él se habían hecho ricos. Su hija Claire era la Relaciones Públicas de su empresa. Estaba en contacto con todos los proveedores. Se encargaba de pedir los aparatos, así como las herramientas y las drogas necesarias para proceder con los cuerpos de su clan. Como habían hecho con su amigo.

Claire, en realidad, se limpiaba las manos, porque ella no trataba con las víctimas directamente, para eso ya estaba su padre. Perra. No sabía a quién odiaba más, si a la princesita de hielo que tiraba la piedra y escondía la mano o al asesino sin escrúpulos.

A su mente volvieron las imágenes de Will mutilado. En uno de los brazos descuartizados que encontraron en aquel contenedor vieron un sello que ponía Newscientists M.I., una empresa destinada a la investigación científica. Siguieron el rastro durante años y no les fue fácil por la cantidad de empresas y corporaciones tapaderas que impedían ver el origen real de esa fundación.

En aquel momento, allí plantado, chorreando de pies a cabeza por la lluvia, ya sabía que uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de aquella empresa era el hombre que vivía en la mansión que tenía enfrente.

Valentine Morgenstern. Uno de los culpables del asesinato de Will. Uno de los muchos que tenían que pagar por la persecución a la que se veían sometidos los vanirios.

Iba a disfrutar de lo lindo con él y con su hija, pensó mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Cuando descubrieron que Valentine tenía a su hija trabajando con él no se podían imaginar que ella fuese tan apetitosa. Sin duda, iba a saborear a ese bocadito hasta que le suplicara que parase, y bien sabía que no iba a ser ni gentil ni educado con ella.

Las luces de la llegada de un coche iluminaron por décimas de segundo la zona de bosque donde él estaba escondido. Acechando. Protegió sus ojos alzando la mano.

Del Honda Civic negro salió un chico moreno, no más alto que él, con un maletín negro.

—Según nuestras investigaciones —dijo una voz penetrante tras él, —su nombre es Rafael y trabaja para Valentine. Visita a su hija cada noche.

Jace miró hacia atrás y saludó con un gesto de barbilla a Sebastian. Era de su misma estatura, uno noventa. Tenía el pelo largo, castaño oscuro, con un mechón blanco en el lado izquierdo. Sus ojos eran de un color gris pálido y su rostro frío y duro como el granito causaba respeto a los que le conocían, y temor a los que no.

—¿Son... pareja? —preguntó Jace mirando fríamente a Sebastian.

—Puede que lo sean. Él la visita todos los días. Cada noche.

—De todos los que hay en esa casa —la mirada de Jace se tornó determinada mientras volvía a mirar al frente, —además de su hija, ¿quiénes más están al corriente de sus acciones?

—No sabría decírtelo —hizo una mueca con los labios. —No creo que los sirvientes estén informados sobre lo sádico que es su patrón.

—Nos encargaremos de Valentine y de su hija Claire. Sólo de ellos —advirtió. —Él nos llevará hacia las técnicas que usan para investigarnos —apretó la mandíbula— y ella hacia todos los contactos y proveedores que están implicados.

—¿Investigaciones? Eso suena muy suave para describir lo que hacen con nosotros, ¿no crees? Nos abren en canal, nos sacan las entrañas y nos matan como animales. Somos seres inmortales, Jace, pero ellos se encargan de arrebatarnos la inmortalidad cuando nos degüellan y nos arrancan el corazón.

Jace apretó los puños con rabia. Debía relajarse si no quería verlo todo rojo antes de tiempo. Cuando cogiera a Valentine iba a arrancarle el corazón, las uñas, los ojos, no sin antes haberle despellejado vivo y... no. No. Los ojos sería lo último. Valentine tenía que ver antes lo que le esperaba a su hijita querida. A ella la iba a atar a... Detuvo su mente. Sus músculos se tensaron, la boca se le hizo agua. De repente no podía pensar, sólo sentir. ¿De dónde venía ese repentino olor que todo lo inundaba?

Sebastian tensó la espalda y escudriñó la zona con la mirada. Él también lo olía.

Jace movió las aletas de la nariz y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese éxtasis súbito. Era un olor peculiar, un perfume que como una droga se le subía a la cabeza y ponía en alerta todos sus sentidos. Olía a tarta de queso y frambuesas. Recién hecha.

—Por los dioses... —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. —¿Quién huele así?

Sintió cómo los colmillos luchaban por alargarse y las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataban hasta límites insospechados. Debía controlar sus instintos básicos. Se miró la entrepierna. Oh, no. Tenía una erección de campeonato. La cubrió con su mano y presionó para relajar ese órgano sin cerebro, tan impetuoso, caliente y difícil de controlar.

—¿Viene de la casa? —preguntó Sebastian con los colmillos completamente desarrollados y los ojos negros.

—Es un olor a mujer —dijo Jace volviendo a inhalar. —¿Quién huele así? —repitió.

—Una mujer muy apetitosa —se relamió.

—Céntrate, Sebastian —le ordenó. —¿Están todos en su posición? —tenía que quitarse ese olor de las fosas nasales. Le dolía la ingle horrores y esos pantalones téjanos oscuros, aunque eran anchos, no ayudaban a sofocar el dolor. Ya buscaría a la fuente de aquel perfume embriagador.

—Están preparados para recibir nueva orden.

—Bien. Esperaremos —dijo agradecido cuando ese olor desapareció.

¿Habría alguna sirvienta en la mansión que pudiese nublar sus sentidos así? Nunca antes había sentido nada igual. Olido nada igual. Sacudió la cabeza, esperando borrar esa extraña sensación.

Esperaron un rato más en silencio, parados, ocultos, expectantes como dos tigres al acecho. Veinte minutos después salió el chico moreno de nuevo. Parecía tener prisa mientras se acicalaba el pelo con las manos.

—Caramba... La ha abierto de piernas, se la ha tirado y ya puede volverse a su casa —dijo Sebastian entre susurros. —Ha sido muy rápido, ¿no crees, Jace?

Jace lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

—Dime, ¿cuál va a ser tu venganza hacia ella, Jace? —le preguntó Sebastian alzando una ceja.

—Sea la que sea —miró de nuevo al frente y siguió con los ojos a Rafael. —Te aseguro que no voy a ser tan rápido. Durará —gruñó para sus adentros.

—Hagas lo que hagas déjanos verlo. El resto también queremos darle su merecido.

—No —dijo Jace tajante.

—¿La quieres sólo para ti?

—Quiero humillarla y castigarla tanto como tú. Pero dijimos que tú te encargarías de Valentine. No está en nuestra naturaleza maltratar de ese modo a una mujer. Pero haré lo que tenga que hacer para obtener la información.

—Así que no lo está, ¿eh? ¿Ni siquiera a una que está colaborando en la exterminación de los nuestros? —lo miró con furia. —Esa ramera también ha colaborado en el asesinato de mi hermano, Jace. Will era algo mío. También quiero mi parte del plato...

—Bien. Primero tú irás a por Valentine. Yo iré a por Claire —miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de ella. —Cuando me haya desahogado con ella, haremos un intercambio de parejas.

Por supuesto no pensaba hacerlo, pero si eso bastaba para aplacar a Sebastian... La chica iba a tener suficiente castigo con lo que él le iba a hacer y aunque el odio que sentía por ella y por su padre era muy grande tampoco permitiría usar con ella los mismos métodos de reducción que Newscientists M.I. utilizaba con los suyos.

Sebastian tomó aire y lo exhaló, relajando la espalda y la tensión de su cara. —Bien. Eso me gusta más.

Otro coche llegaba al recinto. Un BMW negro. El chófer salió y abrió la puerta a un hombre alto y corpulento, de media melena blanca, nariz aguileña y barba recién afeitada.

Jace y Sebastian se pusieron alerta. Era Valentine.

El ambiente se espesó hasta tal punto que era difícil respirar. Podía palparse el odio a gran escala que emanaba de los dos cuerpos ocultos entre los pinos.

Rafael salió a su encuentro. Se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos e intercambiaron algunas palabras.

—¿Qué hay de él? —preguntó Sebastian mirando a Rafael. —¿Nos lo cargamos también?

—Veremos... —respondió. —De momento tenemos a dos piezas que pueden llevarnos a muchos sitios. Pero puede que más adelante lo necesitemos.

Jace que estaba a casi trescientos metros de distancia, agudizó el oído y escuchó la conversación.

—...Está bien, en su habitación —dijo Rafael.

—¿Todo normal? —preguntó Valentine con interés.

—Como siempre —miró el reloj de su muñeca. —Tengo prisa, Valentine. Hasta mañana.

Valentine lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el Honda Civic se fue.

Jace los estudió a ambos. Por el lenguaje no verbal que pudo observar no tenían una buena relación. Parecía que Valentine lo coaccionaba de algún modo, se percibía la falta de confianza entre ellos.

Valentine dirigió la mirada a los pinares y con sus ojos negros inspeccionó el perímetro. Inmediatamente entró cojeando en la casa.

—Sebastian —dijo Jace sin perder de vista al cojo. —Avísalos a todos para que estén preparados. En cuanto entre Valentine, entraremos nosotros. Diles que en media hora tengan los coches en la salida.

Sebastian asintió y se alejó para llamar por el transmisor que tenía pegado a la oreja.

Jace inspiró profundamente mientras dejaba que su naturaleza fluyera como río de lava ardiente. Los ojos se le oscurecieron como la noche. Los colmillos blancos y brillantes se alargaron hasta rozar el labio inferior. Cualquiera que lo viera, aunque seguía siendo salvajemente bello, saldría corriendo.

No se iba a sentir orgulloso de lo que iba a hacer. Su misión era proteger a los humanos, no acecharlos. Sin embargo, ni Claire ni Valentine podían llamarse humanos para él. Ellos habían sido responsables del asesinato de su mejor amigo. Ellos, junto con el resto de las sociedades que capturan a personas con extrañas mutaciones genéticas sólo para la investigación y la explotación de sus facultades, como los vanirios, estaban exterminando su raza. No iban a quedar impunes, no lo iba a permitir. Sobre todo porque la humanidad también debía librarse de individuos como ellos, y él y los de su clan habían sido elegidos para proteger a la humanidad.

Lanzó un grito al aire. Calma. Necesitaba calmarse o no iba a disfrutar de la tortura. Tal y como habían visualizado, había un guardia en la entrada, dos guardaespaldas en el interior de la casa y tres pastores alemanes cercando el jardín.

Él podía comunicarse con los animales, aquel había sido su don otorgado, así que los perros estaban más que controlados. Sólo hacía falta reducir al guardia y a los dos armarios que vigilaban la seguridad interna de padre e hija.

Sonrió con malicia. Iba a ser fácil. Con gesto sereno, cogió impulso sobre sus piernas, los músculos se flexionaron y dio un salto por encima de los pinos. Su media melena rubia ondeaba al viento, enmarcando un rostro felino y lleno de convicción. Se preparó para aterrizar sobre la cabina del guardia de seguridad.

Valentine ordenó a la sirvienta que le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo empapado, que le trajera un bourbon. Cada noche más de lo mismo.

Llegaba de los laboratorios, después de revisar tomas y tomas de sangre que se comportaban ante él como libros cerrados. Se sentaba en el sofá y se tomaba una copa.

_¿Qué era científicamente hablando lo que hacía que esos monstruos tuvieran un ADN tan sumamente complejo?_ No podía dar con la solución y el no poder controlar las cosas lo enfurecía.

Se recostó sobre el sofá de piel marrón del amplio salón. El suelo del salón era de parquet oscuro. Una gran alfombra con motivos árabes decoraba la zona de estar. Cuatro figuras de piedra estaban colocadas estratégicamente en cada esquina de la sala. Figuras de guerreros de terracota, en posición de larga y eterna vigilia.

La sirvienta, rechoncha, rubia y de mejillas rosadas, le trajo el bourbon en una elegante copa de cristal, dejándola sobre la mesa de marfil blanca. Con un tímido asentamiento de la cabeza se fue dejándolo solo.

Valentine tomó la copa entre sus dedos y observó el líquido ambarino removerse mientras la movía en círculos. Estaba cerca de conseguir algo. Los años pasaban y la larga espera debía llegar a su fin. Tenía que dar con el eslabón perdido, aquella diferencia entre ellos y los humanos.

Tomaba su primer sorbo cuando oyó unos ruidos extraños en el jardín. Se levantó del sofá con la mirada recelosa y apretó el comunicador plateado que había sobre la mesa.

—¿Daniel? —preguntó esperando respuesta. —¿Va todo bien?

No se oía nada. No hubo ninguna contestación.

Valentine dirigió la mirada al amplio ventanal que daba al jardín. No parecía haber nadie. Y los perros... ¿Por qué demonios no ladraban los perros?

—Jorge, Louise —gritó a los dos guardaespaldas para que acudieran a su lado.

Inmediatamente dos torres humanas, de talla XXXL, se colocaron detrás de Valentine. Eran gemelos. Calvos, morenos y con muy malas pulgas.

—¿Qué ocurre, señor? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—No puedo contactar con Daniel. Uno de vosotros que vaya a ver si funciona su comunicador.

Jorge, que era ligeramente más alto, salió del salón en busca de Daniel. Al llegar al jardín vio tres cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a los bultos inanimados. Eran los pastores alemanes.

Se agachó a inspeccionarlos. No parecía que estuviesen heridos. Parecían... parecían dormidos. ¿Cómo era posible? Alzó la mirada para localizar la cabina de Daniel. Lo que vieron sus ojos lo asustaron. No había nadie en la cabina, no había ni rastro de Daniel.

De repente oyó pasos tras de él. Una presencia grande y poderosa. Se giró con cuidado, temeroso de hacer movimientos bruscos. Enfrente de él, un hombre de espaldas anchas, de su misma altura, pero más corpulento y con más pelo lo miraba con gesto frío y divertido.

—¿Buscabas esto? —dijo Jace tirando a sus pies el cuerpo inconsciente de Daniel.

Jorge abrió los ojos con consternación mientras que Jace se cruzaba de brazos y le sonreía. Daniel tenía un golpe muy feo en la cabeza.

El guardaespaldas miró a Jace, lo miró a la boca para advertir no sin sorpresa que de sus labios caía un ligero hilo de sangre. Jace se había cortado a sí mismo con sus colmillos, pero el humano creería que había mordido a su compañero.

Sus colmillos eran largos y afilados y su mirada negra con una aureola dorada más clara de lo que ningún humano había visto jamás. Daba a entender que ese ser era letal. Y que él era el culpable del estado letárgico del guardia de seguridad. ¿Un vampiro?

Nervioso volvió sobre sus pasos a avisar a Valentine de lo que pasaba, pero Jace lo cogió de la pechera y lo alzó a medio metro del suelo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Por... por favor... dé-déjeme libre...

Jace miró al hombre tembloroso y pálido que agarraba sus muñecas con fuerza.

—Muy bien —sonrió chasqueando la lengua. —Si eso es lo que quieres...

Con una fuerza sobrehumana lo lanzó a más de veinte metros de distancia, por encima de los árboles. Se oyó un golpe seco, un hueso roto y seguidamente un rugido de dolor. Jace miró hacia donde lo había lanzado.

Utilizó su visión nocturna para ver como el cuerpo de Jorge, poco a poco, perdía el color del calor corporal. Se había quedado inconsciente.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sebastian para que entrara a buscar a Valentine. De entre los árboles, corriendo a la velocidad del viento, Sebastian se dirigía hambriento a la casa. Mientras él se ocupaba de Valentine y lo retenía Jace iría a por la princesita.

Acto seguido miró hacia la torre donde estaba la habitación de Claire. Volvió a impulsarse sobre sus talones y voló hacia el balcón. Cayó a cuatro patas y se dirigió a abrir la ventana. Allí estaba ella. Dormida.

**Pues esto ha sido todo! Espero que os haya enganchado y que sigáis leyéndola ;)**

**Os aviso que a partir de ahora, la historia se vuelve muy bestia y con mucho contenido NR-18**

**Espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene! Mientras tanto, mil besos de Jace!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola chicas! Como me ha dad tiempo aquí os dejo el segundo capi de esta historia. La cosa se va poniendo muy fea para Clary… nos leemos mas abajo!**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

CAPITULO 2

Claire intentaba salir del trance en el que se hallaba. Su sueño tan profundo no le permitía abrir los ojos, pero luchaba para ello. Algo no iba bien. Sentía que la estaban observando. Que alguien la llamaba, que la incitaba a que saliera de la cama.

Jace intentaba despertarla con su mente. Intentaba meterse en su sueño y sacarla de allí. Debía convencerla, atraerla hasta él, pero no era fácil entrar en su cabeza.

Claire sintió una amenaza, una punzada en el corazón. Debía despertarse. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza e intentó levantar los párpados. Imágenes borrosas de su habitación aparecían ante ella como sombras fantasmales. Empezó a ser consciente del sonido de la lluvia, del viento que acariciaba su rostro. ¿Viento? Intentó abrir más los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la ventana. Estaba abierta.

Intentó aclarar su vista y un sudor frío se concentró en sus manos. ¿Qué hacía la ventana abierta? Antes de dormirse estaba cerrada. Se sentía aturdida.

Hacía años que no se despertaba en la noche. Su sueño duraba desde que se acostaba hasta que sonaba el despertador. Nunca se había desvelado.

Se incorporó y tocó el parqué de la habitación con los pies. Lo palpó buscando sus zapatillas de conejo, miró su reloj y le dio al botón de alumbrar para ver la hora. No hacía más de veinte minutos que había caído rendida en la cama. Abrió los ojos, despierta del todo finalmente.

Se levantó y entonces vio algo que la dejó petrificada. Había un hombre oculto en las sombras de la habitación. Un hombre con las piernas y los brazos abiertos vigilaba como un animal que va en busca de su presa. Y a sus pies, Brave, su amado perro, estaba tumbado de espaldas con las patas para arriba, durmiendo plácidamente. Estaba durmiendo, ¿no? Asustada volvió a mirar al hombre. Ese tipo chorreaba de pies a cabeza. El corazón de Claire palpitaba alocadamente en su pecho y su respiración se descompasó.

El hombre dio un paso hasta que la luz que se colaba por la ventana lo alumbró. Aquel hombre, vestido completamente de negro, que se había colado en su habitación estaba rodeado por el aura más poderosa que había sentido en su vida.

¿Qué hacía ella hablando de auras? ¿Qué sabía ella de eso? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, esperando que la imagen viril desapareciese de enfrente de ella, esperando en vano que fuese un sueño. Sin embargo, hacía años que no soñaba, desde su diabetes.

Más nerviosa todavía, comprobó que él se le acercaba.

Era enorme, ese cuerpo lo ocupaba todo, comía su espacio vital de un modo escandaloso. Lo miró a la cara. Por el amor de Dios, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Tenía el pelo largo, del color del oro, ligeramente ondulado y le caía sobre su rostro. Los mechones goteaban agua y resbalaban por su cara, siguiendo cada uno de sus estilizados rasgos.

Su cara... Jesús. Esa cara era pura sensualidad. Una promesa que escondía una dulce virilidad en su expresión, aunque nunca imaginó que los adjetivos dulce y viril pudiesen conjuntar. Los ojos dorados más increíbles del mundo, la nariz perfecta, los labios gruesos, un hoyuelo en la barbilla. Como ella. El de él mucho más pronunciado.

Un calor inesperado empezó a recorrer su estómago.

Tragó saliva. Jace la miró de arriba abajo. Había respondido a él. A su llamado. La tenía enfrente, con su tez blanca, los mechones de su pelo caían sobre su cara y por detrás de la nuca. Su pecho se alzaba agitadamente como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Su delicioso pecho, prieto y firme. Mmm... Qué ganas tenía de morderlo y succionarlo. La miró fijamente a los ojos. Era dulce y aunque le doliera admitirlo, preciosa. Con excitación miró su boca.

Claire se humedeció los labios sabiendo que él estaba mirándole la boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no salía corriendo de la habitación y gritaba para que la ayudaran? Había un hombre, un dios pagano de la belleza. Estaba a solas con ella en su dormitorio... ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

Intentó dar órdenes a sus extremidades, pero éstas no la obedecían. ¿Cómo había entrado y burlado todos los sistemas de seguridad que el paranoico de su padre había puesto en torno a la casa?

Jace siguió su lengua y rugió por dentro. Era dulce, sí. Y atrevida también.

—Ven —le dijo Jace con la mirada fija en su boca.

Claire se quedó estática en su lugar. ¿Qué pasaría si se movía? Tenía la sensación de que ese extraño de atractivo demoledor, podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Bueno, con ella y con quien le diera la gana.

Jace volvió a darle un empujón mental. ¿Por qué no respondía ella? Seguramente había sido Valentine. Valentine le había enseñado a protegerse de ellos. La había instruido a erigir barreras mentales para que las ondas no pudieran llegar a ella. Mientras pensaba eso, un músculo se tensó en su barbilla.

Claire logró dar un paso atrás. Empezaba a temblar.

—Ven —repitió él.

Su voz era melosa y cautivadora. Pero no podía ir. Él era un extraño, y aunque era capaz de ver la excitación en sus increíbles ojos, excitación por ella, había algo vengativo en su mirada y aquello la asustó, aunque ella era consciente también de su propia excitación. Qué descabellado era sentirse excitada por un hombre que no conocía y que además parecía no tener buenas intenciones. Qué diablos... Es que además se había colado en su casa.

—No —susurró cubriéndose inconscientemente el cuello. —¿Quién eres? Sal de mí...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jace se abalanzó sobre ella, la agarró de los hombros y la aprisionó contra la pared. El golpe fue duro y ella gimió de dolor. Le dolía la espalda, pero eso era lo de menos... ¿Iba a hacerle daño de verdad? ¿La iba a matar?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Jace la agarró del pelo y con un tirón violento la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Claire gritó. Un fuerte dolor le subía por el cuello. Seguramente le había dado un tirón muscular. Era un salvaje y ella estaba a solas con él.

—Chist...—susurró Jace a un centímetro de su boca sin soltarle el pelo.

Qué bonita era. Y qué mala. Inclinó la cabeza hacia su cuello. Inspiró hondo mientras sentía las convulsiones de los temblores de Claire. Sí. Olía su miedo y su pánico.

Las manos de Claire intentaron empujarlo.

—No me toques —dijo él bajando la mirada a sus manos y apartándolas de un manotazo. Volvió a tirarle del pelo. Claire le golpeó el pecho con fuerza.

—Suéltame, hijo de puta. Brave, Brave, despierta —gritó esperando que su huskie la socorriera. Por fin reaccionaba. Sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en la garganta.

—Cállate —pegó todo su cuerpo al de ella y con una sola mano le tomó de las muñecas y las pegó a la pared por encima de su cabeza. —¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos. —No puedes gritar, no puedes pedir ayuda. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte, ramera, así que no pierdas el tiempo.

¿Ramera? ¿Ramera?

—¿Has matado a mi perro? —preguntó ella ahogando un sollozo.

—Tu perrito está dormido —inhaló su perfume de nuevo, rozando con su nariz la vena carótida que corría bajo la piel de su cuello, siendo consciente de cada una de las partes de su esbelto cuerpo. ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones? Sintió como su pene se ponía más duro que una roca. Presionó su ingle a la de ella.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —lo miró desafiante, mientras intentaba apartar ese roce íntimo de ella. Quería alejarse de la hoguera humana que parecía el cuerpo del hombre.

Caramba. La chica tenía agallas pensó Jace. Había que bajarle los humos.

—¿Qué quiero de ti? Déjame pensar... —con la mano libre le acarició la garganta, la clavícula y el canalillo de los pechos.

Claire apretó los labios y sintió como los ojos se le humedecían. Apartó la cara para tomar aire y para impedir que él la viera llorar. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a ella? Jace se sintió victorioso ante su vulnerabilidad.

—Vaya —con descaro le agarró de la camiseta y la desgarró hasta dejar sus pechos desnudos. —Esta ropa de puta no es muy buena. Se rompe con facilidad —tiró de la camiseta con una sonrisa cínica.

—La única puta que se pone ese tipo de ropa es tu madre —Claire intentó forcejear con él. Quería liberar sus muñecas pero la agarraba tan fuerte que no dudaba que iba a aplastarle los huesos, o como mínimo, a dejarle moratones.

Jace la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con malicia. Incluso semidesnuda, tenía atrevimiento y orgullo.

—Alguien debe enseñarte algunos modales, Claire. Pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a someterte.

Claire palideció al escucharle decir su nombre.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Quieres...?

—Tú no me puedes ofrecer nada —le dijo él al oído. —No quiero nada de ti.

Claire comprendió que todo aquello ya había sido premeditado. Su padre era un hombre millonario y poderoso, podía ser víctima de algo tan horrible como aquello. Secuestro, extorsión, manipulación, robo...

—¿Y mi pa... padre? —preguntó esta vez sin poder detener las lágrimas.

—Lo tenemos abajo. No llores —dijo fingiendo pena por ella. —Pobrecita...

Volvió a embestirla con la ingle. Un calor fulminante recorría todo su cuerpo, y él recorrió con la mirada el de ella, de la cabeza a los pies.

Claire sentía que su mirada la abrasaba. Se sentía acorralada, agraviada, asustada... Pero esos ojos que la miraban dejaban una marca de fuego sobre su piel. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Ella forcejeó y colocó una pierna entre las de él, para luego ascender la rodilla en un golpe seco y duro.

Jace aulló y cayó de rodillas poniendo las dos manos sobre su entrepierna. Ella corrió a cuatro patas para socorrer a Brave mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin ningún control. Parecía que su perrito estaba muerto, le preocupaba que no se despertase.

—Brave, bonito —le susurró abrazándolo contra su pecho. Necesitaba el calor de su amigo para sentirse fuerte. —Bonito, abre los ojos para mí. No me dejes...

Jace se alzó tras de ella y la vio mecerse para delante y para atrás con su perro en brazos. Podría haber huido, pero prefirió escoltar a Brave. Eliminó los pensamientos de su mente, ésos que podían hacerle creer que ella podía demostrar lealtad y sumisión a un simple huskie siberiano. Jace rugió como un animal salvaje y dejó que los colmillos tomaran su forma depredadora.

—Claire.

Ella dejó de mecerse. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo por lo que le pudiera hacer. No entendía nada. No sabía si era un simple ladrón o alguien que llevaba espiándolos durante mucho tiempo para preparar un golpe. ¿Y si era simplemente un psicópata violador? Pero no podía ser sólo eso. La miraba con odio y resentimiento, como si ella le hubiera hecho algo horrible. Pero eso era imposible. Nunca se había llevado mal con nadie, ni había hecho daño a nadie.

Sintió como una mano fuerte se cernía sobre su cabeza y cerraba el puño sobre su cabello. Volvió a tirar de ella hasta alzarla. Ella intentó clavarle las uñas en las muñecas, pero el monstruo no respondía al dolor.

La lanzó de nuevo contra la pared, esta vez con más fuerza. Ella se quedó sin respiración por el impacto y luchaba por conseguir que una bocanada de aire entrara a sus pulmones.

Jace miró como sus pechos se bamboleaban. La tomó de la barbilla antes de que cayera al suelo, y la obligó a que lo mirara, aunque ella luchaba con fuerzas para evitarlo.

—Mírame —le exigió con aquella voz seductora.

Ella sintió un calor súbito que la invitaba a obedecer. Aquella voz era sexy, seductora. Seguro que si le pedía que tocara la flauta mientras pintaba un cuadro con los pies, ella lo haría a ciegas. Temblando obedeció y deseó al instante no haberlo hecho nunca.

Su rostro no había cambiado mucho, pero a su boca le habían salido unos colmillos más puntiagudos y largos que los de Brave, y su mirada, había dejado de ser bonita y cruel, para convertirse en una mueca llena de oscuridad y pecado. Era la boca de un depredador. Pero, aun así, no dejaba de parecerle hermoso.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué era él?

—Ya sabes lo que soy —contestó él casi leyéndole la mente. —Tú y tu padre nos dais caza, así que no te hagas la inocente.

Claire no podía cerrar los ojos. Tenía que ver aquel espectáculo para cerciorarse de que era real.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —susurró ella con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—¿Así que no sólo eres cómplice de asesinato, sino que también eres una mentirosa?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —volvió a gritarle a un suspiro de su cara. Observó bien sus dientes y sus ojos. —No creo en los va... vampiros, y seas lo que seas, psicópata asqueroso, no sé qué quieres de mí. Y si qui... quisieras algo, no obtendrías nada trata... tratándome así.

¿Se estaba encarando con él? Jace volvió a cogerle las muñecas y a sostenerlas contra la pared, sobre su cabeza.

—Me da igual cuanto te resistas. Al final voy a ser tan duro contigo que serás tú quien pidas clemencia. Lo revelarás todo —su voz cortaba como una espada. —Habéis matado y perseguido sin tregua a los míos. Los sometéis a todo tipo de experimentos, los rajáis, los mantenéis con vida para luego torturarlos y ver cómo responden a vuestros ataques.

—Creo que te... te confundes de persona —las rodillas se le doblaban, los dientes le castañeteaban y estaba a punto de desmayarse. —Mira, porque no te vas y hacemos co... como si nada de esto hubiese pasado... Yo no... no... di... diré nada.

—Puta cobarde —le dijo con asco. —Te diré lo que voy a hacer contigo. Primero, vamos a subirte al coche que hay abajo esperando. Te llevaremos con un avión privado a Londres. Ahí te llevaré a una sala con cristales en todos lados— echó un vistazo a sus dulces pechos y a sus oscuros pezones. Dios, sí que estaba bien formada. Sin poder evitarlo, le abrió las piernas con las suyas y se colocó entre ellas. Presionó su erección entre las piernas de ella, levantándola un centímetro del suelo mientras que con la mano libre, cogió con dureza un pecho. Era tan suave y esponjoso...

—No... Por... Por favor... Para —sollozó intentando cerrar las piernas.

Jace la miró a la cara. Sentía el calor de su entrepierna como una invitación. Quería desgarrarle el short y hacer con su cuerpo cosas prohibidas en algunos estados. Ella estaba sonrojada, las mejillas las tenía húmedas de llorar, y un leve sudor cubría su cuello haciéndolo brillar. Brillaba para él. Su mirada quitaba el aire, aun teniendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y aquella boca...

El animal que llevaba dentro estaba a punto de saltar a devorarla en todos los aspectos. Pero debía de esperar. Todavía no.

Con el dedo índice y el pulgar, agarró un pezón y lo frotó esta vez con más delicadeza. Hacía un momento le había agarrado el pecho con violencia, y ahora estaba haciendo que se excitara.

—Mírate, Claire —le susurró lamiendo el lóbulo de su oído.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente. ¿Era eso una especie de caricia?

—Escúchame —prosiguió mientras le acariciaba el pecho, intentando calmar su ansia por, para qué iba a negarlo, poseerla ahí mismo. —Te encerraré conmigo en esa habitación de cristales. Tu padre estará mirando. Los míos estarán mirando. Te ataré a la cama, te desnudaré y jugaré contigo de las maneras más inverosímiles que hayas imaginado jamás, hasta que cantes todo lo que sabes. Y lo más vergonzoso será que tu padre estará presente para ver como su tierna hija, se corre conmigo tantas veces como yo quiera y verá cómo lo traiciona sintiendo placer con alguien como yo. Algo que odiáis.

Claire no podía creer lo que le decía. ¿Cantar el qué? ¿La iba a poseer en público?

—Eres un monstruo —lo miró a la cara sin amilanarse. —Mátame ahora. Mátame, por favor —le suplicó acongojada.

Lejos de parecer una chica tonta y acobardada, Claire estaba demostrando mucho coraje en una situación límite como esa. Jace hizo negaciones con la cabeza.

—No —contestó evaluando el peso de su pecho con la mano. —Tienes que pagar Claire. ¿Mostráis clemencia ante los míos cuando están indefensos en vuestras salas de operaciones? —la despreció con la mirada. —No.

—Esto tiene que ser un error —dijo débilmente. Esa mano la estaba marcando a fuego. —Deja de tocarme así —gritó furiosa.

Jace levantó una ceja desafiándola. Abrió la boca. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Le contestó inmediatamente cuando posó la boca sobre el pezón del pecho derecho.

Claire se sacudió. Se sintió humillada y avergonzada por lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero sintió más vergüenza cuando un calor húmedo y palpitante se concentró en su entrepierna. Contrariada, se derrumbó y se echó a llorar sin control. La lengua de Jace jugueteaba con su areola oscura y endurecida por las caricias. La lamía en círculos y la succionaba como si fuese un bebé. Soplaba el pezón y lo enfriaba, para luego volver a llevárselo a la boca con la misma ansia.

Jace sabía que la chica estaba al límite. Sentía su miedo. Ella creía que la iba a morder y a desgarrar el pecho. Cesó su tortura cuando descubrió lo cerca que estaba de hacerle eso. Sabía tan bien que estaba a punto de clavarle los colmillos... Alejó la boca del pezón y volvió a erigirse.

Le sacaba una cabeza entera. Claire ya no quiso volver a mirarlo. Ni quería, ni podía.

—Ya habrá tiempo para esto... Tu cuerpo responde a mis atenciones —lo dijo sintiéndose ganador. —Y no, no voy a desfigurarte.

Ella se tensó al oír de su boca sus propios pensamientos. —Aunque te lo merezcas —continuó él.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó con un hilo de voz y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Según tú, algo que no merece vivir. Ése era otro de sus pensamientos.

—Lo creo, y me das razones para ello. Eres un monstruo que... que abusa de las mujeres —dijo con desprecio. —Un ser sin alma ni corazón que disfruta doblegando con sus coacciones a los demás. Y si los tuyos son así, si e... sa es vuestra naturaleza, entonces... es... espero que sigan torturándolos có... cómo dices que les ha... hacen.

Aquello fue lo último que esperaba oír de una mujer que parecía asustada de él, de una mujer que era una asesina.

Una vena empezó a palpitarle en la sien. Un músculo de la barbilla, se movía sin control. Frunció el entrecejo y apretó más sus muñecas hasta que oyó un chasquido.

Claire inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y chilló hasta que se le acabó el aire. Juraría que le había roto la muñeca. Los hombros de ella se sacudían en espasmos repetitivos. Intentó no llorar fuertemente. No quería darle nada de lo que él se alimentara. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para intentar olvidar el dolor de la muñeca derecha que todavía tenía sujeta junto con la izquierda.

—¿Crees que estoy jugando, Claire? ¿Crees que disfruto de esto? Al contrario de vosotros, yo no. ¿Me oyes? —la zarandeó.

Los dioses bien sabían que no era así. Despreciaba tratar así a una mujer, pero ella estaba jugando con él. La ira lo consumía y la sed de venganza parecía actuar por él. Nunca antes había hecho daño a una mujer. Ni siquiera ahora estaba seguro de haberlo hecho a propósito. No le había querido romper la muñeca así. Tenía que controlar más su fuerza con ella. Ella era más frágil que él. Pero oír de su boca cómo hablaba de los vanirios lo descontroló.

—No voy a matarte. Te encadenaré a mí por la eternidad. Yo también pagaré por mis pecados, también me castigaré por lo que te haré —susurró de nuevo volviendo a alzarle la barbilla con la misma fiereza. —¿No crees? Te convertiré en uno de los nuestros y nunca nos libraremos el uno del otro. Serás mi puta para la eternidad. Para siempre —recalcó con odio.

Ella sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago.

—No quiero ser como tú —replicó. —Me mataré antes de que eso ocurra o encontraré el modo de matarte a ti. Nunca, antes muerta —repitió moviendo de un lado al otro la cabeza. —No sé qué es lo que te he hecho para que me trates así, pero te juro que estás equivocado —le dijo intentando parecer digna. —Me castigarás sin conocerme, sin razón. Yo soy inocente.

—¿Inocente?—arqueó las cejas mirándola de arriba abajo con una mirada libidinosa. —Eso seré yo quien lo compruebe.

De un tirón la apartó de la pared y la instó a que caminara delante de él. Ella se tropezó y con la mano derecha se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para no caerse. Un dolor la atravesó desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro y su frente se llenó de perlas de sudor. Nunca antes había sudado tanto en su vida. La debilidad le llegó a las piernas y luego el suelo se movió.

Jace la agarró de la cintura antes de que cayera en mala posición.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué tenía en cuenta cómo iba a caerse? Como si las manos le quemasen la volvió a empujar hacia delante.

—Camina —le ordenó.

Claire reprimió una arcada y se paró en seco ante las escaleras.

—No te diré nada hasta que no me des algo con lo que taparme.

¿Estaba loca? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Así él iba a creer realmente que tenía algo que ver con esa locura que él le había contado... Pero ¿es que acaso ese monstruo iba a creer en ella? No.

Esperó su réplica. Silencio.

—¿Puedes leer mi mente? —le preguntó ante su ausencia de respuesta por su condición. —Léemela y averigua si te miento.

—No puedo entrar en tu mente. Tú sabes bien por qué. Tu padre te enseñó a protegerte. Hasta ahora no he entrado en tu cabeza, sólo he adivinado lo que pensabas. Tu mirada es muy expresiva cuando estás asustada, así que deja de jugar a que no sabes de lo que hablo. No eres inocente.

—Por favor —volvió a suplicarle todavía sin girarse. Apretó el puño de la mano izquierda, la derecha empezaba a hinchársele y la muñeca había adquirido un color morado tirando a negro. —Mi padre no me enseñó nada.

—Mientes.

—No... yo... déjame cubrirme —rogó. —No dejes que otros me vean. Oh sí. Realmente era muy buena actriz.

—Soy el menos indicado a quién pedirle favores de ningún tipo, Claire. Tú ya no te perteneces a ti misma. Ahora eres de los vanirios y te mirarán y te tocarán cuando yo lo diga. Eres mi concubina. Prepárate para perder la dignidad —Claire no podía ver que él sonreía, pero se irguió al sentir el regocijo que a él le causaba el poder decirle esas palabras. Volvió a empujarla. —Ahora camina. Abajo te están esperando.

Su vida se había acabado. Estaba indefensa, sola y medio desnuda. En manos de unos hombres que no eran humanos, que parecían vampiros de ésos que ella creía posibles sólo en un mundo de ficción.

Hacía menos de una hora, tenía un futuro, una vida por delante. Y ella era su única dueña. Cincuenta minutos antes, ella podía elegir con quién iba a hacer el amor, cuántos hijos iba a tener, qué proyectos iba a realizar... Ahora, ese hombre se la llevaba como una esclava.

Agachó la cabeza y arrastrando los pies descalzos bajó las escaleras.

Descendía al infierno.

Al llegar al salón, Claire vio el cuerpo de Louise en el suelo. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero enseguida ahogó el grito con la mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza. No podía estar pasando, no podía ser.

Louise tenía los ojos entornados por debajo de los párpados, la boca abierta y el cuello roto. Estaba muerto.

Jace frunció el ceño al ver el cadáver. ¿No habían dicho que sólo iban a tomar a Valentine y a Claire? Sólo a ellos. No había necesidad de matar a nadie. —Sebastian —gruñó Jace notablemente irritado. Sebastian no contestó.

Jace instó a Claire a que siguiera caminando. Ella estaba bloqueada, casi en shock. Se tapaba los pechos con los antebrazos, intentando abrazarse a sí misma, mientras los temblores y el sudor frío la sacudían.

—Sebastian —Jace volvió a llamarlo mientras observaba a la chica, que no podía controlar los espasmos.

Al llegar al salón, Sebastian tenía cogido a Valentine del cuello. Lo había alzado y estaba bebiendo sangre de su cuello desgarrado.

Claire cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando recuperar el control de su respiración. Estaba hiperventilando.

El cuerpo de su padre colgaba sin vida de las manos de ese hombre. La sangre chorreaba desde su cuello, manchando su camisa blanca, sus pantalones y sus zapatos. Los pies todavía sufrían algunos tics involuntarios y de la punta de la suela, el líquido rojo goteaba hasta formar un gran charco en el suelo.

—¡Sebastian, no! —gritó Jace corriendo hacia él.

Sebastian dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida del padre de Claire haciendo que su cabeza golpeara fuertemente sobre el parqué. Luego, el vanirio inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretó los puños y rugió como lo haría propiamente un león.

Claire quiso taparse los oídos pero, si se los tapaba, dejaría descubiertos sus pechos. Le daba igual. Habían matado a Louise, a su padre y su perro Brave yacía inconsciente en su habitación. ¿Qué más le daba que le fuesen a ver las tetas? Aun así, no las descubrió. Con el rostro pálido y la mirada ausente, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Jace observó cómo se rendía, y se debatió entre ir a por ella y ayudarla a levantarse o coger a Sebastian y zarandearlo.

—Los chicos ya vienen hacia aquí, Jace —la mirada hambrienta de Sebastian repasó a Claire de pies a cabeza. Con el antebrazo se limpió la sangre que caía por las comisuras de su boca. —Fíjate, qué buena está la muy...

Jace lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo alzó zarandeándolo.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Sebastian? —le enseñó los dientes. —¿Por qué lo has matado?

—Ahora sí que he vengado a mi hermano.

—No has vengado a nadie si no nos sirve para coaccionar a los demás. ¿Crees que nos llevarán hasta los capos si lo has matado? ¿Qué crees que temerán perder ahora? ¿Eh? —lo zarandeaba con rabia. —Estúpido. Te has cargado a su mejor científico.

—Aún la tenemos a ella —replicó él agarrándole de las muñecas y fijando sus ojos en Claire.

Cuando ella sintió que ese asesino la miraba, se levantó de repente y se arrinconó en una de las esquinas del salón.

—Lo has echado a perder todo —susurró Jace dejándolo en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, Jace. Ella nos llevará a todos los demás —añadió Sebastian.

Dos hombres más, vestidos de negro y de largas melenas negras y lisas aparecieron en el salón. Claire miró a los cuatro seres que había en el salón. Sus espaldas doblaban las de ella. Eran increíblemente fuertes y corpulentos.

Uno de los morenos que había entrado llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta. Tenía los ojos azules claros, el mentón obstinado, una ceja partida y unos labios muy seductores.

El otro se sujetaba el pelo con un cordel negro a modo de diadema. Los mechones largos caían por su nuca hasta llegar a los hombros. Sus pestañas onduladas y largas enmarcaban unos ojos de color azul oscuro. Los labios gruesos dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa.

Este último miró a Claire, que estaba contra la pared y haciendo negaciones con la cabeza.

—Empezasteis la fiesta sin avisarnos —dijo con un acento sensual. La miró de arriba abajo ignorando el cuerpo de Valentine. —Ñam, ñam...

Claire se abrazó con más fuerza.

—Jace —dijo el otro moreno. —¿Quién se ha comido a Valentine?

—Fui yo —dijo Sebastian señalándose a sí mismo. —Vosotros no entendéis lo que yo siento. Este perro mató a mi hermano, mi-her-ma-no —marcó con énfasis. —Cuando lo he tenido enfrente, no... no he podido controlarme —dio una patada al cuerpo muerto del suelo.

—Will también era mi mejor amigo —le cortó Jace. —Te has comportado de un modo indisciplinado, Sebastian. Has desobedecido las órdenes. Alec, Simon —miró a los dos morenos. —¿Está todo listo?

Alec que era el de la cola de caballo, asintió mientras pasaba por el lado de Jace y se dirigía a Claire. Ésta intentó recular, pero tras ella sólo estaba la fría y dura pared.

—Los coches están en la cabina del guarda —dijo Alec mientras le miraba las manos que cubrían sus pechos. Estaba a un palmo de ella. —Los aviones están esperándonos. Y tú —le miró a la cara— no deberías cubrirte si no quieres que nos enfademos —le susurró a un suspiro de su cara.

Sebastian se alejó de Jace y con pasos rápidos se dirigió hacia donde estaba Claire.

—Alec —le dijo Sebastian poniéndole el brazo por encima a su compañero. —¿La probamos?

Claire se dejó caer al suelo mientras su espalda resbalaba por la pared. Quería morirse.

—¿A la vez? —preguntó Sebastian ahogando una risa. —¿Crees que podrá acogernos a los dos?

—No sé tú —dijo Alec alzando una ceja, —pero yo la tengo enorme.

—Entonces, tú por delante y yo por detrás —chasqueó la lengua con desdén. —Yo la tengo más grande que tú.

—Hijos de puta... —susurró Claire alzando la mirada hacia ellos. Los ojos humedecidos. —No sé quién era tu hermano, pero si era como tú —le dijo a Sebastian, —espero que antes de descuartizarlo le desgarraran el culo con una estaca.

Alec silbó y arqueó las cejas. —Guau, vaya lengua.

Sebastian miró el gesto divertido del moreno y luego la miró a ella.

La agarró de la muñeca rota y la levantó. Claire vio las estrellas, estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. La dejó contra la pared y le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara. Lo vio todo negro. Sintió un regusto a hierro en la boca, y un dolor frío y abrasador a la vez en el pómulo. Las manos violentas de Sebastian la arrojaron de cara a la pared, pegó sus muñecas a su espalda y le separaron las piernas mientras él se apretaba a su cuerpo.

—Entonces, tú me dirás si le gustó a mi hermano o no cuando yo te meta mi estaca en el tuyo.

—¡Suéltala!.

La voz de Jace se oyó en toda la mansión. Sebastian se giró para mirarlo por encima de su hombro. Claire no dejaba de sollozar, y de temblar como un animal indefenso. Eso es lo que era ella, un animalito indefenso en manos de cuatro lobos hambrientos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sebastian mientras apretaba su cuerpo a sus nalgas.

—Si no la sueltas, tú y yo tendremos un serio altercado —le advirtió con el rostro lleno de rabia. —Al ser los más cercanos a Will, acordamos con el clan que decidiríamos cómo llevar a cabo nuestra venganza. ¿No es cierto? —rugió Jace, amenazador.

Sebastian miró la nuca de Claire y luego lo miró a él. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, Sebastian. Tú te has encargado de su padre sin compartirlo ni conmigo ni con nadie. Alec y Simon están aquí para atestiguarlo. ¿No es así? Los dos morenos asintieron.

—Entonces creo que es mi derecho disfrutar de Claire yo solo —prosiguió Jace. —Conmigo y para mí. No tengo por qué compartirla contigo, y si le tocas un sólo pelo más, te aseguro que te retaré a muerte. A ti, o a quien sea —miró a Simon y Alec. —¿Queda claro?

Claire se sobresaltó al oír la determinación glacial con la que Jace intentaba protegerla de ellos. Sebastian la soltó y dejó que sus colmillos retrocedieran.

—Queda claro, Jace.

—¿Queda claro? —gritó mirando a los otros dos.

—Clarísimo —respondieron intimidados.

—Quiero mi venganza tanto como tú, Sebastian —le dijo más calmado. —Pero hay cosas que no las apruebo, como por ejemplo tu conducta de hoy. Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, tendremos una charla para recordarte cual es el código de conducta vanir. Claire va a ser mía. No quiero que la uséis y me la devolváis en mal estado. Hoy no la tocaréis.

Jace miró la bonita curva de la espalda de Claire y sonrió de lado.

—¿Y mañana? —preguntó Alec.

—¿Quién sabe? Depende de cómo se comporte en la cama. Claire deseó matarlo.

Sebastian lo miraba fijamente sin contestarle.

—Ahora dejadlo todo limpio y sin pruebas. Nosotros os esperamos en los coches.

Obedecieron sin rechistar. A la velocidad del viento, y desplegando un abanico de poderes increíbles, limpiaron el parqué, reconstruyeron los objetos rotos y enterraron los cuerpos en la tierra.

Jace miró a la chica que tenía enfrente. Seguía pegada de cara a la pared. No osaba moverse ni abrir los ojos. Caminó hacia ella y colocó una mano fuerte y posesiva sobre su hombro obligándola a darse la vuelta.

Claire se sacudió haciéndole entender que no quería que la tocase, pero Jace la agarró con las manos y violentamente la giró hacia él.

—Ahora escúchame bi... —dejó de hablar cuando vio lo que el bruto de Sebastian le había hecho en la cara. Palideció todavía más cuando olió la sangre que salía del corte de su pómulo morado. Tarta de queso y fresas recién hecha.

—¿Tú? —dijo horrorizado.

Claire se cubrió los pechos de nuevo y le giró la cara. Jace tenía hambre. Hambre de verdad: sexual y física. Ella era el pastel.

—Me da igual lo que me hagas, pero... ¿Qué harás con Brave? —le preguntó ella sin poder controlar el temblor de su voz.

Le afectaba más lo que le pasaba a su perro que lo que le habían hecho a su padre. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería efecto del shock?

Jace sólo veía sus labios moverse. No oía su voz. Labios sensuales, algo enrojecidos por el golpe y la sangre.

—¿Lo vas a matar también? —lo miró más tranquila al ver que su rostro volvía a tener una boca hermosa sin colmillos y unos ojos dulces y peligrosos del color del ámbar mas puro.

¿También? ¿A quién había matado él? Había sido Sebastian, no él. Le enfureció que lo acusara injustamente.

—Te dije que estaba dormido. Se despertará cuando yo se lo ordene. Ahora, no.

—¿No me dejas despedirme de él? —sentía la garganta ardiendo y escocida de la sal de las lágrimas.

Jace sintió algo parecido a la ternura por esa mujer. Pero desapareció al instante.

—No, no te dejo —la tomó del brazo y la llevó a trompicones fuera de la casa.

La lluvia torrencial caía sobre Barcelona. La noche estaba oscura y el cielo se iluminaba por los relámpagos. Claire tiritaba del frío, aunque agradeció la sensación de frescor del agua, porque la desbloqueó. Dos Porsches Cayenne negros, con los cristales tintados, esperaban en la cabina de seguridad. Estaban vacíos. A dos metros de la cabina había otro cuerpo en el suelo. Era Daniel. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un corte sangrante en la frente. ¿Inconsciente?

—No está muerto —le dijo él. Se agachó y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza para susurrarle algo. —Cuando despiertes, sabrás que Valentine y Claire han tenido que viajar precipitadamente por asuntos de negocios. No sabrás cuándo volverán. Todo seguirá con normalidad. Nunca me viste. Tropezaste y te diste un golpe en la cabeza.

Ella desencajó la mandíbula. Estaba sorprendida. ¿Podía hacer eso? ¿Podía mandar algo a alguien con aquel timbre de voz?

Jace abrió la puerta del coche y la obligó a entrar. Los asientos de piel beige se estaban empapando. Él no entró todavía. Abrió la puerta del maletero y sacó una bolsa precintada con algo rojo y esponjoso dentro.

Finalmente entró en el coche.

—Toma —le lanzó la bolsa que acabó golpeándole en la herida del pómulo.

Claire gimió de dolor, pero se sorprendió al descubrir una toalla. No se lo iba a agradecer, pero había sido una sorpresa. Seguramente se la tiró para que no se mojara la piel de los asientos. Con una mano intentó abrirla, la otra ya no le respondía. Sentía las manos entumecidas.

—¿No te enseñaron a abrir bolsas, ramera?

Claire se envaró.

—La abriría si pudiese utilizar las dos manos. Pero me has roto la muñeca, estoy con el pecho descubierto, tengo frío y se me está hinchando la cara —añadió con sarcasmo. —No, creo que no me enseñaron a abrir bolsas en estas condiciones, monstruo.

Jace refunfuñó. Le quitó la bolsa de la mano con muy mal humor, la abrió y volvió a tirarle la toalla a la cara. Con lentitud y unos movimientos muy sigilosos, Claire agarró la toalla con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de su mano buena perdieron el color. El arrancó el coche mirándola de reojo. La había cabreado y eso le encantaba. Ella abrió la ventana y tiró la toalla a la calle con un grito de furia.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó él asombrado. —No quiero nada de ti. Prefiero coger una pulmonía o morir de frío a aceptar algo de un asesino como tú —le señaló con el dedo. Jace la miró impasible.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de asesinos? Aún no he empezado contigo, Claire. No me provoques —le dijo con una voz suave pero fría.

—Pues más vale que cuando empieces, termines conmigo —sugirió con los ojos rojos e irritados. —Porque removeré cielo y tierra para ir a por ti y destruirte. Asegúrate de dejarme bien desvalida, asegúrate... Porque por pocas fuerzas que me queden, te buscaré y te mataré. Lo juro —estaba temblando no sólo de frío, sino de la rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

Él admiró su valentía. Estaba débil, magullada, herida en su orgullo y, sin embargo, todavía peleaba. Si no fuese quien era, puede que...

—Monstruo. ¿Os llamáis vanirios, verdad? —lo miró de arriba abajo conteniendo la ira que la carcomía. —Os merecéis todo lo que os hagan.

¿Es que no le tenía miedo? ¿No había tenido suficiente con todo lo que le estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué no le temía?

—No me das miedo —añadió con asco y desprecio.

Ni pensarlo. Si había alguien que debía temerle, esa persona era ella. Sonrió con malicia.

—Veo que crees que lo que nos hacéis está bien —comentó alargando de nuevo los colmillos. —Bien. No te cubras, ramera —le ordenó.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Te he dado la toalla y la has rechazado. Ahora no te cubras.

Seguía abrazándose los pechos sin apartarle la mirada y con los labios temblorosos. Jace frenó en seco y paró a un lado de la carretera. Cogió la palanca de posición del asiento de Claire y lo echó para atrás, dejándola estirada. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y de un salto se colocó encima de ella.

—Habéis matado a mujeres y niños —le susurró volviéndola a agarrar del pelo y forzándola a levantar la cara hacia él. —Violasteis a las mujeres, le extrajisteis los órganos, incluso los fetos a aquellas que estaban embarazadas. A los niños, los apartáis de sus padres y les forzáis a que vean cómo los mutiláis. Experimentáis con ellos para ver cómo reaccionan sus pieles al sol y luego hacéis el proceso una y otra vez para ver y estudiar sus rápidas recuperaciones. Matáis y torturáis —le tiró del mechón. —Te mereces todo lo que yo te haga a partir de ahora.

¿Quién era capaz de hacer algo así? Se preguntaba Claire mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos dorados. ¿De verdad había gente tan salvaje? ¿Pero qué pintaban ella y su padre en todo aquello?

—Pero... pe... pero, yo no... no tengo nada que ver co... con eso —le susurró implorando un voto de confianza. —Tie... tienes que creerme, Jace.

Jace tensó la espalda cuando la oyó pronunciar su nombre por primera vez. Le soltó el pelo y colocó una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. La miró detenidamente. Estaba acorralada, doblegada, herida por él y los suyos. Sus magulladas manos reposaban tensas sobre su torso con los brazos doblados. Habían matado a su padre. Y ella quería luchar por su libertad, por su vida. Pero no podía engañarlo. Ella era la que firmaba y daba el beneplácito a los transportes para que movieran de un lado al otro la mercancía, los instrumentos y las medicinas. Era la hija de Valentine y se suponía que entre ellos había confianza como para trabajar juntos en algo así. No era ninguna ignorante.

—Déjame entrar en tu mente y entonces, sólo entonces, puede que te crea —le desafió.

—¿Qué... qué debo hacer para que entres? —preguntó insegura.

—Relájate.

Claire echó un vistazo a la posición de sus cuerpos. Sí, claro, relajarse. Así de fácil.

—Me estás aplastando... a... así no puedo...

—Cállate —gritó. Ellos no podían tener aquella conversación cordial, ella era su enemiga. —Haz el favor de cerrar los ojos —utilizó su tono melódico para atraerla e inducirla a la relajación.

Claire cerró los ojos gustosa y empezó a abrir las piernas. No, por Dios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esa voz... Jace apretó los dientes ante la invitación.

Miró como sus piernas blancas y esbeltas se abrían. Se encajó entre ellas hasta que tocó y aplastó su sexo con el de ella. Encajaban a la perfección. De estar desnudos, ya la habría hecho suya. Se concentró en ella. Intentó acceder a su mente, a sus recuerdos. No había ningún muro pero se topaba cada dos por tres con una niebla espesa y blanca. No era que no pudiese entrar. Si entraba, él se perdería en esa confusión. Ella no lo iba a dejar, no lo iba a permitir.

—¿Intentas confundirme? ¿Quieres que me pierda? —le preguntó él con un gruñido.

—¿Perderte? ¿Confundirte?

—Basta... No me engañarás más. Me pones obstáculos. No quieres que descubra la verdad.

Claire cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragó saliva e inclinó la cara a un lado, enseñándole la yugular. Él dictaba sentencia.

—Si no me crees, será mejor que acabes con esto. Yo... no lo soportaré mucho más. Venga, muérdeme —dijo ofreciéndose.

—Te haría un favor si hiciese eso, ramera.

Ya estaba otra vez ese insulto afilado. Por un momento, al llamarlo por su nombre, había visto algo de comprensión en su mirada, como si él quisiera creerla, pero debía haber sido un espejismo. Ahora volvía a ser el monstruo. Un monstruo encajado entre sus piernas como ningún hombre lo había estado antes con ella.

—Por favor... Jace —lo iba a intentar de nuevo. —Tiene que haber un modo de que podamos...

—Primero, yo no soy Jace para ti —la cortó alterado. —Me llamarás amo a partir de ahora —su tono era frío e impersonal. —Segundo, te dije que no me tocaras —cogió la mano de ella que había colocado sobre su durísimo pectoral para apartarlo y la alzó de nuevo sobre su cabeza. Luego cogió la mano derecha, la lisiada, y con delicadeza la colocó sobre la izquierda. Agarró ambas muñecas con una mano. —Tercero —miró su boca, —no hablarás más hasta que yo te dé permiso. Se acabó, no te creo, ni te creeré. No quieres que lea tu mente, pero hay muchos modos de entrar en la mente de alguien.

—¿Me vais a torturar? —lo miró angustiada.

—Más de uno querría eso, ramera —contestó afirmando con la cabeza. —Verás que donde te voy a llevar, no serás muy bien recibida. Pero, no. No voy a pegarte.

—¿Entonces...?

—Ya lo verás.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó con la barbilla temblando.

—Desde que empezasteis la cacería, no os habéis molestado en preguntárnoslo. ¿Qué te importa ahora?

—Me importa porque quiero saber qué son mis enemigos. ¿Sois vampiros, verdad? Debo de estar volviéndome loca... —susurró al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta. —¿Qué me vas a hacer? —Si era o no era un vampiro, no lo sabía, pero por Dios que era igualito a esos seres atractivos y con colmillos que salían en las películas inspiradas en los libros de Anne Rice.

Jace bajó la mirada a sus preciosos pechos desnudos y ella volvió a hiperventilar. Aquella intimidad con él era más de lo que podía soportar. El cubrió un pecho con su mano libre y la miró a los ojos.

—Te voy a soltar las muñecas. Si intentas tocarme, te prometo que te morderé. Te haré daño.

—¿No me contestas? —la voz algo afónica. ¿O era ronca?

—También te haré daño si vuelves a abrir la boca otra vez.

Claire alzó la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo, aunque sabía que debía resignarse. Poco a poco, Jace soltó sus muñecas, mientras con la yema de los dedos reseguía con una caricia sus brazos, sus axilas suaves, su cuello, su clavícula y, al final, su otro pecho, frío y húmedo de la lluvia. Claire se movió inquieta bajo su cuerpo aguantando con todo el aplomo que pudo aquella revisión a la que Jace la sometía. Él siguió acariciándole el pecho hasta ver como se le ponía el pezón erecto, entonces lo cubrió y lo empezó a masajear. Sus manos grandes y masculinas la estaban abrasando con su calor. Ella movió las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla. Quería agarrarlo de su melena dorada como el sol y apartarlo de ella. Pero no podía tocarlo. Se cogió desesperada al reposacabezas del asiento.

Jace liberó uno de sus pechos y lo observó hambriento mientras inclinaba la cabeza para llevárselo a la boca. Sus ojos tenían un dorado que era casi amarillo. Claire reprimió un pequeño chillido. Su boca, húmeda y caliente, se movía sin piedad sobre la carne blanda de la chica. Su lengua torturaba el pezón hasta tenerlo henchido y erecto. Apresó el montículo oscuro entre los dientes, tiró de él mientras le daba pequeños toques sutiles y dulces con la lengua. Ella apretó la mandíbula, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus piernas. Sentía toda la virilidad de Jace contra ella. Sentía su calor corporal a través de los jeans negros que él llevaba. Y ella sólo llevaba ese ridículo short blanco y fino con lo que podía sentirlo todo. Todo.

Jace dejó a sus extasiados pechos para colocarse a la altura de sus ojos. La miraba fijamente. Ella estaba sudando y tenía todavía chorretones de sangre que descendían desde la cara hasta su cuello. Los labios semi-abiertos y algo hinchados por la brutalidad de Sebastian. Olía tan bien. Era un bocado sabroso y especial para él. Ese era su olor favorito, su sabor preferido. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la que oliera así? A humedad, a fresas y a tarta dulce...Deslizó las manos por su estrecha cintura y por los huesos marcados de sus caderas. Siguió acariciándole la plana barriguita y dejó las manos abiertas sobre ella. Colocó los pulgares por debajo del short y se limitó a ponerla nerviosa haciendo caricias circulares por la zona de su anatomía donde casi empezaban los rizos de su intimidad.

El observó sus expresiones. Sí, estaba tensa y asustada. Pero no asustada de él, sino de lo que creía que podía hacerle y, además, lo creía acertadamente. Puede que no esperara a llegar a Inglaterra para follársela. Y ella lo sabía Era imposible no saber lo que iba a hacer con ella. Su erección era tan grande que iba a agujerear el pantalón. Ella no era virgen. Su novio la visitaba cada noche, así que sabía lo que podía pasar. Lo que él se moría de ganas de hacerle.

Con ese cuerpo pequeño (comparado con el suyo), sometido debajo de él, tierno, suave y hermoso... ¿Cómo sería estar dentro de ella? Sacó los pulgares de su short, y deslizó sus manos hasta las nalgas de ella. Las apretó, las tanteó, las masajeó y le sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya. Estás muy en forma, ¿eh? —le apretó las nalgas con deseo.

Aquello era humillante. Él estaba vestido hasta las cejas. Ella estaba, sólo con unas braguitas, vulnerable y expuesta a cualquier cosa.

Aun así, había algo en él, no sabía el qué, que no hacía que estuviera completamente asustada. Podía ver las diferencias entre Jace y el animal de Sebastian. Jace podía ser cruel y brutal, pero parecía tener un fondo del que el asesino de su padre carecía. La estaba tocando casi con reverencia, mirándola con deseo sí, pero estaba convencida de que no la trataría mal, de que no la pegaría ni le haría daño porque sí.

Jace empezó a presionar su erección contra ella. A frotarla acompasadamente en círculos sobre su intimidad. Las fricciones eran cada vez más fuertes y poderosas, y Claire sintió como un calor húmedo y palpitante se concentraba en su entrepierna. Sin perder el ritmo, el vanirio dirigió la boca a su cuello. Claire se estremeció pensando que iba a morderla, pero sorprendentemente Jace sólo lamió la sangre que había en aquella zona. Un lametón largo, como un rasposo satén, para luego cerrar la boca a la altura de la yugular y succionarla, sólo rozando con los colmillos, no hincándolos.

Claire cerró los ojos al sentir aquel contacto lleno de calor. Ella era sabrosa, adictiva como ninguna otra que hubiese probado. Cuando limpió su cuello con la lengua y la boca, deslizó los labios por su barbilla casi en una caricia y luego ascendió hasta la mejilla. Claire se quejó. El pómulo le dolía horrores.

—Detente.

Jace se apretó más contra ella y le susurró al oído:

—Te he dicho que no hablaras, ramera.

—Deja de insultarme.

Jace colocó su gran mano sobre su boca, pero Claire sacudía la cabeza para librarse. Unas enormes lágrimas cayeron por la comisura de sus ojos, resbalaron por su sien y desaparecieron por su pelo, que ya no estaba recogido en un moño, sino que ahora parecía un abanico de fuego extendido sobre el asiento del coche.

Jace se sintió avergonzado por ser él quién provocara las lágrimas en una mujer. Pero, ella no era una buena mujer, ni una buena persona, era una asesina, o como mínimo cómplice de asesinato. ¿Había alguna diferencia?

Jace friccionó con más fuerza su entrepierna. Se frotaba sin compasión. Mientras no cesaba en sus movimientos, acercó su boca a la herida de la mejilla y la lamió, entornando los ojos del placer sabroso de su sangre. No podía leer nada de ella, porque la sangre se había mezclado con el agua de la lluvia y, además, no la bebía en cantidades, cómo debería hacerlo para conseguir sus propósitos. Aun así, era sabrosa hasta límites que nunca podría haberse imaginado.

Claire sintió una quemazón en la cara. ¿La estaba lamiendo?

—La saliva es curativa y cicatrizante —le dijo él rozando su sien con sus labios.

A continuación, él deslizó la boca hasta la mano que tenía apoyada en la boca de Claire. Con la mirada le advirtió de lo que pasaría si volvía a hablar.

A Claire se le empezó a nublar la vista. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión y sentía que incluso su propia piel quemaba. Jace no dejaba de moverse, de apretarla y friccionarse con ella, y ella... ella empezaba a sentir que iba a volverse loca. Un placer palpitante, un cosquilleo, los músculos de su entrepierna empezaban a moverse espasmódicamente... No, qué vergüenza... No podía correrse con él. No, con él no. No así. No. Pero su cuerpo ya no le obedecía. Ahora Jace era su dueño. Y sonrió al ver la lucha interna de Claire en sus ojos, en el modo de apretar la mandíbula, desesperada. Estaba a punto de caramelo.

Apartó la mano de su boca y deslizó la lengua por la comisura de sus labios, lamiéndola como si fuera un gato. Un gato salvaje. Lamió el labio inferior y luego el superior. Ella ya casi no tenía fuerzas para seguir frunciendo los labios. No iba a permitir que la besara. Necesitaba tomar aire, bocanadas de aire. Entre abrió la boca y empezó a respirar sin ritmo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Jace gruñó de placer y volvió a deslizar las manos por su cintura, pasando por las caderas, hasta coger las nalgas con brutalidad. Las alzó contra él, y empezó a moverse más duro y rápido que antes. A Claire se le escapó un sonido gutural. No, por Dios. No, por favor.

Jace tenía la boca abierta y los colmillos desarrollados. Quería hincárselos mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo. Sería la primera vez que pudiera entrar en su cabeza y bajarle las barreras. Tenía los ojos fijos en su boca, y ella apartó la cabeza y la ocultó en uno de sus propios brazos, ofreciéndole inconscientemente el cuello. Seguía con las manos sobre el reposacabezas del asiento.

Jace rugió al ver cómo la piel palpitaba en esa zona, en su feminidad, y la abrió más con sus piernas para apretarla y friccionarse de arriba abajo contra ella. Más rápido, más fuerte, más... Claire cerró los ojos con fuerza. No.

Y de repente, un estallido de placer. Fuegos artificiales. Espasmos corporales. Una sensación líquida entre sus piernas y el mundo que se acababa. Se estaba corriendo con él y él lo sabía. Se estremecía violentamente en sus brazos. En los brazos del monstruo. No había podido controlar su inexperto cuerpo. Lo había intentado pero Jace salió vencedor. La había provocado, estimulándola hasta el clímax.

Él soltó sus nalgas a regañadientes y colocó las manos sobre la butaca, a cada lado de su cara. Murmuró algo indescifrable. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

Él todavía tenía los incisivos largos, pero el color de los ojos no le había cambiado. Cuando ella lo miró, pudo ver lo orgulloso que se sentía de avergonzarla así. Era el ganador y ella la derrotada.

—Así me gusta —la miró con determinación y algo más que ella no supo descifrar. —Que obedezcas a tu amo en todo.

¿Era orgullo? ¿Estaba orgulloso de ella? No, no podía ser. Oh, por favor. Sólo faltaba eso para acabar de pisotearle el amor propio. Jace echó un vistazo a sus pechos, su cuello y sus mejillas. Estaban teñidas de rojo. Rojo pasión o rojo vergüenza. Le daba igual.

—Si te pudieras ver... Ahora sí que pareces una zorra de verdad.

Claire le prometió con la mirada que lo mataría si pudiese. Volvió a esconder la cara en su brazo y se echó a llorar como una loca desquiciada. Jace intentó comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. Obviamente, tenía que sentirse derrotada. Se lo merecía.

Bajó la mirada para verse aplastado contra su sexo. Todavía estaba duro como una roca, él no había tenido ninguna liberación. Se levantó un poco apoyándose sobre sus brazos y vio como el bello púbico rojizo de ella se transparentaba a través del short blanco mojado. Agarró el short y tiró de él. No podía aguantar más. Tenía que hundirse en ella.

—No. Te lo ruego —gritó Claire cogiéndole la muñeca con la mano buena.

Jace tensaba el short con sus dedos. Ambos sabían que si le daba un tirón más, se desgarraría y la dejaría como él quería verla. —¿No, qué? —levantó una ceja divertido.

Aunque en realidad no había nada de divertido en lo que estaba pasando. Claire no creyó jamás que pudiera odiar a alguien como odiaba a Jace en ese momento. Él esperaba oír las palabras mágicas. Bien. Ella tragó saliva y sintió el sabor de la dignidad. Amargo. Muy, muy amargo.

—No, por favor... amo.

Jace levantó la barbilla, tomó aire por la nariz, levantando el pecho con el movimiento, y cogió a su vez la barbilla de ella para alzarla hacia él. —Vas aprendiendo. Nos llevaremos bien.

Colocó bien su asiento y de un salto se encaramó a la zona del piloto. Claire que seguía temblando, lo miró de reojo sin tenerlas todas con ella. Al menos ya no lo tenía encima. No estaba segura de relajarse todavía. ¿Relajarse? Nunca más podría hacerlo en su vida, porque ya no tenía en quién confiar. No en el mundo de Jace.

—Jace, te acabamos de adelantar —dijo la voz de Simon que resonó por todo el coche. Era el comunicador de última generación que habían instalado. —¿No has podido esperar, eh, pillín? Te la has tenido que tirar, ¿verdad?

Jace miró a Claire que había vuelto a ocultar su cara entre sus brazos y se había hecho un ovillo dándole la espalda. Una espalda que se movía temblorosamente.

—Lo que hagamos ella y yo no te concierne.

—¡La tiene pequeña y es un marica... Como todos vosotros...! —gritó Claire enrojecida y furiosa. —Abusones de mierda...—dijo esta vez con un hilo de voz y atragantándose.

Abrió la puerta del coche, se deslizó por el asiento, cayó a cuatro patas en el asfalto y empezó a vomitar. Tuvo que dejarse de apoyar en la muñeca rota, así que se quedó a tres patas mientras tenía que oír como a través del manos libres los otros tres rompían a carcajadas.

Jace la miró muy seriamente. Un músculo de la mandíbula le temblaba sin control. Nadie lo avergonzaba así. Nadie.

—Así que la tienes pequeña... —añadió Simon ahogando la risa.

Él seguía sin contestar. Estaba impasible. Su rostro como esculpido en granito. No apartaba la mirada de ella.

—¿Habéis localizado al otro guardaespaldas que había entre los pinares? —seguía mirándola fijamente. Mientras la chica vomitaba, él observaba como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban y se movían sin descanso. —Lo tiré allí.

—Sí, era el hermano gemelo del que se ha cargado Sebastian. Le hemos inducido la imagen mental de que su hermano se había enamorado de una asiática y que se iban a casar a las Vegas esa misma noche, él, de John Travolta y ella, de Olivia Newton-John. Tenía una fractura en la pierna. Recordará que se la hizo en un accidente de tránsito. Y también hemos tratado con todo el servicio. Les ha quedado muy claro que mañana cuando se despierten se acordarán que la señorita Claire y el señor Valentine han tenido que hacer un viaje relámpago por un asunto de negocios, y que cabe la posibilidad de que pasen una larga temporada fuera para conseguir nuevos clientes. Por supuesto, ellos deben seguir sus vidas con normalidad.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué hay del cuerpo de Valentine y de su guardaespaldas?

—Están ocultos bajo el suelo de su propia casa. Todo controlado, Jace. Ahora sólo queda saber si eres capaz de domar a esa fierecilla que va contigo. No va bien para tu reputación de rompecorazones que una chica te toree así.

—Tranquilo. Sólo está conmocionada por lo que le he hecho.

Volvieron a sonar las carcajadas.

—Os veo en el avión.

Apagó el comunicador y salió del coche con determinación y una mirada muy peligrosa. Parecía mentira que la joven tuviera tantas agallas estando como estaba.

Claire había dejado de vomitar, pero seguía apoyada sobre las rodillas y su mano izquierda. Respiraba agitadamente, pálida y abatida.

Jace la agarró del pelo de nuevo y la levantó. Claire pensó que si seguía haciéndole eso, la dejaría calva.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la metió dentro de un empujón.

Claire siguió con los ojos a Jace hasta que él también entró en el coche.

—Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, te demostraré lo pequeña que la tengo de todas las maneras, ramera —susurró entre dientes mientras ponía la primera marcha para arrancar.

Claire no supo qué responder. Sólo sabía que estaba muy cansada y que le dolía todo el cuerpo. A lo único que se podía amarrar para salir de aquella pesadilla, era al hecho de que ninguno de ellos sabía que ella era diabética. Ése era su as en la manga. Con un poco de suerte, al dejar de tener la vida habitual y controlada que hasta ahora había tenido, si su cuerpo dejaba de recibir insulina, caería enferma de un modo o de otro. Sin atenciones moriría. Los riñones le fallarían, los vasos sanguíneos de las piernas se bloquearían e iría perdiendo sensibilidad a las heridas de cualquier tipo, puede que incluso tuvieran que cortarle las piernas. Podría quedarse hasta ciega. Entonces así, ya no les serviría ni a ellos, ¿no?

Pensar en todo eso le estaba revolviendo más el estómago, si era posible. Pero preferiría morir antes que convertirse en la puta de nadie, y menos del monstruo que tenía al lado.

El mundo desapareció de su vista, y esperó a que llegara la oscuridad.

**Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado! No os voy a preguntar que os ha parecido porque me imagino que todas odiareis a Jace en este momento (y con razón) solo puedo deciros que lo odiareis aun mas… y de Clary (por ahora Claire en la historia, mas adelante sabréis por que) que se puede decir… esperemos que ese coraje y esa fuerza no las pierda…**

**Pues nada mas chicas, nos leemos la semana que viene. Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasais por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activais las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejais comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale!**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**1 review=1 adelanto ;)**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola chicas! Aquí os dejo el tercer capitulo, la cosa cada vez se pone mas y mas fea… a ver que pasa. Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

CAPITULO 3

El viaje hasta Inglaterra fue menos problemático de lo que en un principio parecía que iba a ser.

Cuando llegaron al avión privado, Claire tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para caminar hasta las escaleras de abordaje. Lo consiguió gracias a los empujones que recibía de Jace. Miró a su alrededor. No sabía ni dónde estaba ni si todavía seguía en España. ¿Era aquel el primer avión que tomaban?

Ya en el confortable avión, Jace le hizo sentar a su lado alejada de los otros tres, que le echaban miradas lascivas y furtivas. Ella se cubría el torso como podía, pero el brazo lisiado le dolía tanto que apenas podía levantarlo. Se hizo un ovillo y volvió a darle la espalda a Jace, mientras tiritaba. El aire acondicionado del avión estaba demasiado fuerte. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, tuvo que aguantar cómo Alec le sacaba la lengua varias veces y la movía haciendo círculos. No podía dormirse. Lo intentaba, pero no podía. ¿Y si lo hacía y se encontraba con que la habían desnudado y...?

No, eso no. Fingiría que dormía, por si acaso. Era mejor cerrar los ojos que verles las caras. Todavía esperaba que esos seres demostraran algo de compasión. Si luchaban por los suyos, y vengaban a los que habían matado, eso significaba que tenían corazón, ¿verdad?

Y si tenían corazón, todavía había esperanza para ella. O tal vez no. Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra, dos Cayenne como los que había visto en Barcelona les esperaban en el aeropuerto. Entraron en los coches y se dirigieron a algún lugar en particular.

Intentando averiguar dónde se encontraban, Claire pudo leer un cartel que ponía West Midlands, luego otro que indicaba Birmingham y el último que pudo leer, Dudley.

Si fueron más lejos de allí ya no lo supo, porque dio una cabezada. Los ojos empezaban a cerrársele, ignorando sus esfuerzos por mantenerlos abiertos.

El coche paró en seco. Ella miró hacia atrás y vio las luces del otro Cayenne que se apagaban, al igual que ambos motores.

Dios mío. Ya había llegado.

Quiso parecer serena y digna, pero no pudo. Cuando Jace la sacó del coche, sus rodillas parecían gelatina y no podía andar. Tiritaba sin control y seguramente tendría muy mal aspecto.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, despreciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Vamos.

La tomó del codo y empezaron a andar.

Los alrededores eran tan oscuros... Sin embargo, sabía que donde estaba había mucha vegetación. Lo sabía porque olía igual que su jardín cuando estaba húmedo después de regarlo. Se acongojó al recordar su casa. ¿Y Brave? ¿Estaría bien? Alguien tenía que cuidarlo. No tenía más que tres meses, todavía era un cachorro, su cachorro.

La llevaron por unas escaleras que descendían a unos túneles subterráneos. Claire no podía ver nada, pero ellos parecían tener visión nocturna o a lo mejor se dejaban guiar por el sonido como los murciélagos. No se imaginaba a ninguno de ellos convirtiéndose en un murciélago.

Abrieron una puerta y se hizo la luz. Ante ellos aparecieron un montón de pasadizos con las paredes de piedra y con símbolos grabados en ellas con una belleza inusual y mística. Los techos tenían cornisas de oro macizo, con cenefas e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. El suelo era de mármol, un mármol claro y pulido, que hacía sonar los tacones de las botas militares, que sólo ellos llevaban, con gran elegancia.

Claire miró hacia abajo. Sus pies seguían descalzos y con rasguños. Puede que se cortara con el asfalto o que alguna piedra se le clavara en la planta del pie.

Se adentraron por un pasillo más ancho y largo que los anteriores. Al final del pasillo había una puerta de madera de roble con las empuñaduras de oro en forma de garras.

Jace puso la mano sobre la empuñadura, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Claire. Ella agachó la cabeza, no quería mirarlo. Jace abrió la puerta y apareció el lujo.

Era un salón circular tan grande que de pie podrían caber hasta dos mil personas. Algo impensable de encontrar en un subterráneo. Sin embargo, aquel lugar era bonito y fastuoso, aunque Claire pensaba que lo que sobraban eran los seres góticos que había en ella. En el centro del salón, se encontraban seis butacas elegantes y grandes con motivos celtas. En ellas estaban sentados cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, vestidos con capuchas y sotanas púrpuras, y alrededor una gran multitud de gente con copas de cristal de bohemia en las manos. Claire advirtió que eran copas vacías.

Los hombres que allí se encontraban eran grandes y robustos. Peligrosos y amenazadores. Fríos e... irresistiblemente hermosos, pensó Claire. Y todos, sin excepción, la miraban a ella con ojos hambrientos.

Las mujeres eran elegantes y de belleza etérea. Parecían diosas. Eran tan guapas... De igual modo la miraban a ella. Con curiosidad, sí, pero con hambre y odio también.

En el salón sólo había silencio. Toda la atención recaía sobre ella, y ella hacía lo posible por no echarse a llorar.

Sebastian la empujó y cayó de rodillas sobre el círculo con un pentágono dentro que había dibujado en oro grabado sobre el suelo. ¿Acaso no era eso el símbolo de la brujería y de la magia? Delante de ella las seis butacas que dibujaban un semicírculo a su alrededor. Claire miró hacia atrás con el gesto furioso e irritado. Estaba harta de que aquellos cerdos la maltrataran así.

Jace la miró desde lo alto con gesto impasible.

—¿Dónde está su padre? —preguntó uno de los encapuchados. A tenor de la voz varonil que había mostrado, era un hombre.

—Baja en la operación, Robert —contestó Jace.

—¿Baja?

—Sebastian perdió los estribos —contestó mirándolo de reojo. Alec y Simon asintieron para apoyar a Jace.

—¿Sebastian? —el hombre sacó una mano robusta para invitarle a que se explicara. —Explícate.

Claire miró a los seis en una ojeada relámpago. No se les veía el rostro a ninguno de ellos, sólo los labios, sensuales tanto los de las mujeres como los de los hombres.

—Will era mi hermano, —explicó Sebastian. —Sabes tan bien como yo qué tipo de procedimientos utilizan los humanos cazadores contra nosotros —lo explicaba con gesto indiferente como si realmente no le importara lo que dijeran los demás. —No me merecía compasión ninguna. Y cuando lo tuve en mis manos... lo maté.

—Hum... pero no podías matarlo—contestó la mujer que había al lado del que había hablado. —¿Debemos entender que desobedeciste las órdenes de Jace por voluntad propia?

Sebastian pareció incómodo ante la acusación.

—No fue por voluntad propia, Maryse.

—¿Ah, no? —insistió ella. —Entonces lo que quieres decir es que no estuviste a la altura de las circunstancias. ¿Es eso? Tropezaste y sin querer le clavaste los colmillos.

Ante el tono recriminatorio que Maryse estaba utilizando con Sebastian, era evidente que no esperaba contestación, sino asentimiento y silencio por parte de él.

Sebastian apretó los dientes y asintió con la cabeza dejando que su pelo le cubriera cara. Claire estaba convencida de que no se sentía avergonzado, pero necesitaba una excusa para mirar a esa mujer con todo el odio que parecía sentir en ese momento y su pelo lo cubriría bien. Por lo visto Sebastian era un hombre que no soportaba las órdenes.

—¿Estás arrepentido, Sebastian? —volvió a preguntar ella.

—No, no lo estoy, y creo que de tener la oportunidad de nuevo, lo volvería a hacer.

—Es una falta de respeto hacia nosotros, hacia Jace. Llevaba tiempo estudiando cómo proceder en esta operación. Nos encargaremos de ti más tarde, Sebastian. Serás encerrado en la habitación del hambre —sentenció Maryse. —Sabes cómo se pagan los actos de indisciplina. No lo vamos a pasar por alto.

Sebastian asintió solemnemente.

—Jace —prosiguió Robert. —¿Esta es la asesina?

Claire no podía verle la cara, pero sentía el poder de la mirada de ese hombre sobre su persona.

—Así es, —contestó él con frialdad.

—¿Has entrado en su mente? ¿Es realmente un ser sin escrúpulos? Jace alzó la barbilla y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo es, no tengo ninguna duda, pero todavía no me lo ha mostrado, Robert. Valentine la ha educado muy bien. Está mentalmente adiestrada y no permite que se metan en su cabeza.

—Pediste ante el Consejo que tú y Sebastian —añadió Maryse, —por haber estado íntimamente ligados a Will, fuerais los únicos responsables de la captura de estos dos individuos. ¿Debo de entender que a ti también se te fue de las manos? ¿Acaso no controlaste la operación? Sólo has vuelto con uno de ellos.

Claire sonrió ante el tono autoritario e inflexible de aquella misteriosa mujer. ¿La matarían si dijese que el despiste de Jace con Sebastian se debía a que él se entretuvo demasiado con ella toqueteándola y asustándola en su habitación? ¿O si lo decía arrancarían todos en aplausos sonoros y humillantes tratándolo a él como un héroe?

Jace miró el cuerpo magullado de Claire y se reprochó a sí mismo el tiempo que había perdido con ella en la planta de arriba. Pero, es que sencillamente no lo había podido evitar. Su cuerpo lo llamaba como el imán al metal.

—Bien —prosiguió la mujer ante su silencio. —¿Crees que todavía puedes hacerte cargo de ella? ¿Crees que realmente nos puede ser útil para nuestras investigaciones y para desarmar a la sociedad de cazadores?

—Creo que hasta que no la doblegue, no podré sacar nada más de ella. Pero sí que nos es útil, y mucho. Ella tiene toda la agenda de contactos de su padre, sabe todos los procedimientos que siguen. Una vez tengamos localizados a todos los implicados, sólo nos hará falta desplegarnos para dar con ellos y detenerlos.

—Pero todos podemos beber de ella y descubrir qué es lo que nos oculta y qué sabe. ¿No es así? —preguntó Sebastian mirándolo a él de reojo.

Jace lo desafió con la mirada. Sebastian no podía tocar un sólo pelo de Claire, la mataría. Ese vanir estaba fuera de control por su afán de venganza. ¿Estaría él igual respecto a Claire? ¿Perdería el control cuando estuviera con ella? Nada más de pensar lo que iba a disfrutar de su cuerpo se ponía tieso de nuevo.

—Sebastian —dijo Robert. —Tú has desobedecido el código de conducta vanir. Tu opinión ahora no cuenta.

Jace sonrió para sus adentros. Jódete, cabrón.

—Jódete, cabrón —dijo Claire entre dientes.

Los seis se irguieron a la vez en sus sillas al oír la contestación de Claire. A Sebastian la sangre se le fue a los ojos y enrojecieron por completo.

—Tranquilo, Sebastian —dijo Jace deteniéndolo con una mano. ¿Le habría leído el pensamiento? Curvó los labios en una media sonrisa. —La humana tiene la lengua muy larga... —explicó al Consejo con gesto nervioso. No tenía porqué justificarla, pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Ya lo vemos —observó Robert. —Y cuéntanos, Jace, ¿cómo la castigarás?

—Para una humana como ella —explicó Jace con tono afilado y despótico, —el convertirse en lo que ha odiado y ha ayudado a exterminar hasta ahora será el primer golpe. Puesto que sus barreras están bien ancladas, necesito que parte de esa energía en mantenerlas se disperse.

Los miembros de la sala seguían con expectación la explicación de Jace.

—La tomaré como mi concubina.

La multitud allí reunida se echó a reír y a aplaudir.

—Vaya, Claire —dijo la mujer llamada Maryse. —Eso sí que tiene que dolerte, ¿no? Acostarte con tu peor enemigo, convertirte en su igual y para colmo traicionar a los tuyos. Yo no lo podría soportar —dijo con sinceridad. —Pero creo que a ninguna de las mujeres aquí reunidas nos das pena.

Claire alzó la mirada hacia ella con sus ojos verdes desafiantes.

—Concubina... —dijo Robert meditativo.

—Es una mujer orgullosa, Robert. Eso la humillará lo suficiente y me servirá para reducir sus defensas mentales —aclaró Jace. —Quiero saber qué piensan de nosotros, no sólo lo que ha hecho. Con la sangre, sólo puedo descubrir sus acciones. Con su mente: sus patrones, sus ideales, sus futuras acciones como organización.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó Maryse todavía mirando a Claire. —¿Qué harás con ella cuando ya no te sirva?

—Bueno —contestó él con franqueza encogiéndose de hombros. —Es una puta, las putas siempre nos sirven, ¿no? No veo por qué tendríamos que matarla.

Los hombres se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Claire lo miró de reojo y supo que, aunque Jace la había protegido de los otros tres, él iba a ser el que le infligiría el peor de los castigos. Todavía no entendía por qué, pero había visto algo distinto en Jace. Distinto al menos de los otros tres. Se había equivocado.

—Sí, déjamela a mí —gritó una voz entre la multitud.

—O a mí —exclamó otra.

—¿Por qué no a todos? —sugirió Jace viendo cómo ella tensaba los músculos de su espalda. —Ella ha hecho mucho daño a los vanirios. Que todos los vanirios se desahoguen con ella, entonces. Más, yo seré el primero.

La sala rompió en aplausos y vítores de todo tipo. Jace parecía un héroe de verdad. Tal y como ella sospechaba.

—Silencio —Maryse alzó la mano y todos obedecieron. —Claire, ¿qué te parece lo que ha deparado para ti Jace?

Claire agachó la cabeza y se echó a llorar en silencio. ¿Todavía le quedaban lágrimas? Toda la gente la miraba disfrutando de verla derrotada. Ni uno compasivo.

Ella alzó el mentón y dejó que todos vieran cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué te parecería a ti, Maryse? —le preguntó con tanto valor que más de uno se quedó asombrado. —Te llamas así, ¿no? —le dijo con el mismo desdén. —Lo que nos diferencia a las mujeres de los hombres es que podemos ser compasivas hasta con nuestros enemigos. Está en nuestra naturaleza. ¿No te compadeces de mí? ¿Ninguna de aquí lo hace?

Maryse tomó aire, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella. Hubo un murmullo entre los asistentes.

La vaniria se agachó para quedar a su misma altura y le tomó de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Dejó caer su capucha y mostró su innegable belleza ante ella. Era una mujer de pelo castaño con reflejos dorados, los ojos marrones rojizos y la boca carnosa y bien perfilada. La piel pálida le daba aspecto de fragilidad, pero sus facciones eran sexys y frías.

—¿Os compadecisteis de mis dos hijos cuando los secuestrasteis y los matasteis? ¿Dos niños inocentes? —le preguntó sin inflexiones en la voz. Claire sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón.

—Yo soy inocente —susurró ella, —pero aunque me queráis hacer daño, todavía tengo suficiente corazón como para compadecerme de lo que dices que le hicieron a tus hijos. Nadie debería vivir algo así.

Maryse apretó la mandíbula y toda la frialdad se reflejó en su mirada.

—¿Ves las copas vacías? —le preguntó en un tono neutro.

Claire las miró y asintió.

—Iban a llenarse todas de tu sangre. Te íbamos a abrir y a dejar que te desangraras. Sí, íbamos a beber de ti e ibas a morir después de que nos lo hubieras revelado todo. Era el plan inicial.

—Pues entonces, matadme —replicó ella contundentemente.

—Pero no podemos decidirlo nosotros. Jace es tu propietario —lo miró entornando los ojos— y, por lo visto, te quiere sólo para él. Una pena —chasqueó la lengua. —¿No le agradeces que te perdone la vida?

—¿La vida? —preguntó ella con sorna. —Si a vuestro modo de sobrevivir le llamáis vida, entonces pido que si hay algún dios allí arriba, me mate ahora mismo. No os conozco pero por lo poco que sé los vanirios sois crueles y abusivos. Me dais asco. No seré la puta de nadie y ninguno de vosotros me pondrá nunca una mano encima. Nunca... —se apoyó en una mano y se levantó para mirarla desde lo alto. —Decís que hay personas que os persiguen y que os matan sin escrúpulos. Yo he visto cómo ese vampiro de ahí —señaló enfurecida a Sebastian, —ha matado a mi padre y a mi guardaespaldas sin ningún escrúpulo tampoco. Dos personas humanas —recalcó con los dos dedos de la mano en alto. —Sus vidas por las de tus hijos. Vamos dos a dos. ¿No es lo justo? Ahora sois iguales que esa gente a las que llamáis cazadores. Ya estáis en paz.

¿Lo creía de verdad? Por supuesto que sí. Su padre y su guardaespaldas eran inocentes. Igual que los dos niños de Maryse. Por cierto... ¿Los vampiros podían tener hijos? Puede que Maryse los tuviera antes de que la convirtieran...

El ambiente en el salón se espesó. Los vanirios endurecieron sus rasgos y Claire pensó que estaban haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre ella y descuartizarla. Pero se aguantaban por respeto a Jace. Él tenía cierto rango entre ellos.

Maryse se levantó con la gracilidad de una serpiente y sonrió.

—Tienes muchas agallas, pequeña zorra —susurró a un centímetro de su garganta. La castaña más alta que ella. —Y, además, eres muy buena actriz. Aquí no hay ningún vampiro, tú lo sabes muy bien. Somos vanirios y fuimos creados por los dioses para defender a la humanidad de los nosferátums y de los humanos como tú. Es una pena que decidieras decantarte por ser una asesina, Claire —la miró con sincero respeto. —Con la energía de guerrera amazona que desprendes, creo que cualquier vanirio estaría dispuesto a que lo montaras por la eternidad. Más de uno te reclamaría para que te unieras a nosotros. Sin embargo, eres víctima de tus decisiones. Además —arqueó las cejas y sonrió con desdén mirándola a los ojos, —ya no importa porque... te van a montar de todos modos. De una forma u otra, hoy morirás.

Todos arrancaron en aplausos y Claire se apretó más el pecho con el antebrazo para entrar en calor. Esa gente estaba obsesionada con el sexo. Debería sentirse intimidada, pero sólo sentía rabia por la impotencia de no poder demostrar su verdad. ¿Qué diferencia había entre los vampiros y ellos?

Maryse dio media vuelta, caminó hacia su butaca y se sentó cubriéndose la cabeza de nuevo.

El Consejo miró a Jace y movieron sus cabezas de arriba abajo. Le estaban dando el beneplácito para que se la llevara de allí, para que por fin hiciera con ella lo que le viniera en gana.

Jace tomó a Claire del codo y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Ella apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar. Por primera vez, Jace se dio cuenta de lo duro que la habían tratado. Tenía el pómulo hinchado y amoratado, y el labio inferior, ese labio inferior delicioso, también tenía una ligera inflamación. Su muñeca estaba rota. Había lidiado con el dolor sin quejarse, sin mostrar debilidad. Una guerrera amazona.

Una mala guerrera amazona.

Una cruel, mala y asesina guerrera amazona.

No podía permitirse sentir arrepentimiento por nada de lo que le había hecho.

No, no lo iba a sentir.

—Vamos —le dio un tirón para que caminara junto a él.

—¿Adonde me llevas?

—Según muchas, te llevo al mismísimo cielo. Pero para ti puede que sea el purgatorio.

Cuando Jace le sonrió, juraría que había visto cómo le enseñaba los colmillos. Ella agachó la cabeza y arrastró los pies hasta su purgatorio particular. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Iba a necesitar mucha fuerza para soportar a Jace.

Caminaron por un pasillo tan y tan largo que parecía interminable. Cuando creía que ya habían llegado, unas escaleras de por lo menos doscientos peldaños ascendentes cortaron su camino.

Ella ya no podía dar un paso más. Las heridas de los pies le dolían demasiado, así que se apoyó en la pared justo debajo de una antorcha y cerró los ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —le preguntó disgustado.

—Ya no puedo caminar.

Jace deslizó la vista por sus increíbles piernas hasta detenerlas en sus pequeños y femeninos pies. Tenía rojeces y heridas entre los dedos y algunas heriditas, hinchadas por la infección, a la altura de los talones.

—Continúa —le dijo él.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró como si estuviera vacío. —Te he dicho que no puedo, hijo de...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jace le puso un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y con el otro le rodeó la cintura y parte de la espalda. La había cogido en brazos y levantado como si no pesara más que un saco de plumas.

—Como nuestra primera noche de bodas —dijo él de modo cínico.

—Sólo que yo nunca seré tu mujer —se tensó ella.

—No quiero que seas mi mujer. No querría a alguien como tú jamás —la miró de reojo. —Sólo quiero follarte.

Claire estaba sorprendida por muchas razones. Sus palabras crudas no cuadraban con el modo en que la había alzado. La había tomado con suavidad, no del modo bruto e insensible que estaban utilizando con ella. Su cuerpo era caliente. Caliente era poco. Era una hoguera, por Dios bendito... Inconscientemente se acurrucó contra él y contra todos sus principios.

Así que la iba a tomar, quisiera o no. De repente sintió mucho frío. Estaba tan destemplada que necesitaba una manta para empezar a calentarse, y a falta de ella, estaba el cuerpo musculoso, duro y ardiente de Jace.

Pero no estaba sorprendida por aquellas superficialidades, sino porque cada vez que él la tocaba, sentía una extraña sensación de cobijo. ¿Cómo era posible? El iba a aprovecharse de ella. Él creía que ella era su enemiga, que era una asesina. Le había hecho daño físicamente. ¿La trataría así de estar en otro contexto? ¿De darse otro tipo de situación completamente distinta a la que estaban viviendo? ¿Cómo podía pensar en esto estando en su situación?

Ella no quería olerle. No quería rozar su garganta con la nariz... Oh, qué bien olía. Olía a bosque y a algo parecido a Allure de Channel. Y a hombre. A hombre de verdad.

Ella no quería cerrar los ojos ni apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, pero lo hizo. Y lo hizo además sintiéndose plenamente relajada contra él. ¿Eran sus poderes? ¿Él no podía leerle la mente pero sí que podía incitarla a hacer lo que quisiera? ¿Era eso?

—¿Me estás induciendo a que me comporte así? —le preguntó ella sin poder despegarse de él. Le había puesto los brazos alrededor del cuello y hablaba con los labios pegados al lado derecho de su garganta.

Jace la tenía tan dura que en cualquier momento podía matar a alguien con el botón del pantalón. La joven era dulce y provocativa a la vez. Lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Te golpeó Sebastian en la cabeza y yo no me di cuenta? —le contestó él con una sonrisa.

¿Había sido eso una broma? ¿Estaba bromeando con ella? Qué surrealista parecía todo.

—De hecho, me habéis hecho muchas cosas, pero de momento todavía no me habéis bateado el cráneo —replicó ella. —Viendo lo brutos que sois, tarde o temprano lo haréis.

—Si sigues contestando a todo el mundo así, pronto alguien lo hará, no lo dudes. Tienes la lengua muy larga.

—Me estáis tratando muy mal y estáis siendo injustos conmigo —se le quebró la voz. —Tengo que defenderme...

Jace tensó la espalda y se apresuró a subir los escalones. Cuanto antes llegara y antes la soltara en la cama, mucho mejor. Si seguía así con ella, la apretaría contra él y acabaría pidiéndole perdón por todo y lo peor era que no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Ella no era inocente.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas ya?

Claire apartó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres que deje?

—Deja de fingir. Deja de mentir. Asume lo que has hecho y paga por ello con toda la dignidad que te sea posible, la misma que hace que levantes la barbilla ante todos los demás. Si sigues aparentando que no has hecho nada, te muestras entonces como una zorra cobarde. Los vanirios detestan la cobardía. Prefiero verte como una zorra descarada y valiente —la miró a los ojos y alzó los hombros. —Merecerás más respeto y, además, me la pone más dura.

Claire lo observó sin pestañear y replicó con voz fría y dura.

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando descubráis que no tengo nada que ver con lo que me explicáis? ¿Cómo vais a proceder cuando se demuestre que es la primera vez que os veo, que sé de vosotros y que ni mi padre ni yo estamos involucrados en cazas de nada ni de nadie? Nunca he matado a nada en mi vida. Jamás. No me gusta la violencia ni la extorsión ni las injusticias...

—No te cansas nunca ¿a qué no? —su pregunta no esperaba contestación.

Claire apretó los labios y volvió a esconder su cara en su hombro, antes de ver cómo le volvía a temblar la barbilla por enésima vez. Era imposible. Abrazada a él, tal y como estaba, sentía asco de sí misma. Parecía que se estaba vendiendo. Pero su cuerpo actuaba por instinto. Necesitaba acoplarse al de Jace. Y lo odiaba.

—Y no. No te estoy induciendo a que te comportes así —susurró él. —No me interesa que te sientas cómoda conmigo. De hecho, creo que estás intentando seducirme. Te estás vendiendo a mí, para que sea más gentil contigo, ¿verdad?

Ella volvió a tensarse, pero no se movió. La bilis se le removió en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si era gentil o no? Su vida ya no valía nada. Lo había perdido todo en unas horas. Su padre, su casa, su perro... el control sobre su vida.

Llegaban al final de la escalera, por fin. El olor embriagador de Claire, le estaba nublando la razón. Abrió la puerta y palpó la pared hasta darle a un interruptor. Era el interior de la casa más sofisticada y de diseño que ella jamás había visto. Pero no era de habitaciones cuadradas, sino circulares. ¿Por qué? El techo tenía grandes ojos de buey y estaba pintado de color rojo. El suelo era de parqué oscuro y contrastaba con las paredes blancas de aquel salón. A mano izquierda, una cocina americana de última generación, de las inteligentes. Toda de marca, negra y metalizada. La nevera era inmensa.

A mano derecha, se extendía un salón tan amplio que sobraba espacio por todos lados. O tal vez porque sobraba espacio, parecía amplio. Una televisión plana Sony de 60 pulgadas, con Home Cinema, delimitaba la sala de estar. Alrededor, sofás de piel blanca con sus respectivos reposapiés. Y sobre los sofás, cojines negros y otros con rayas horizontales rojas y blancas. A mano derecha de la sala de estar, casi a un metro de distancia, había una chimenea de estilo moderno. A Jace parecía gustarle bastante la tecnología y los coches caros como los Cayenne que había visto.

Los amplios ventanales que había en la casa eran negros completamente y a través ellos no se veía el exterior.

Él tuvo ganas de explicarle cosas de la casa como, por ejemplo, por qué todas las salas que iba a ver eran circulares. Pero ella no era una invitada ni tampoco era bienvenida, sino una rehén a punto de ser esclavizada para la eternidad.

Entre la cocina y la sala de estar, unas amplias escaleras subían a la planta de arriba. Y al final de la escalera había una mujer. Las escaleras eran de madera de... Un momento. ¿Una mujer?

—Isabel, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Jace sonrojado.

Claire lo miró. ¿Él podía sonrojarse? ¿Quién era ella? Repasó a la mujer de arriba abajo. Era preciosa y se parecía a él. Morena, de pelo largo y ondulado, y con los ojos dorados inusualmente claros, como los de Jace.

—¿Es ella? —dijo la chica con una voz dulce y seductora.

—Aha —asintió él.

Isabel bajó las escaleras con la elegancia de alguien que se sabe hermosa y se paró enfrente de Claire.

—Ahórrate los comentarios —le dijo Claire. —Sé que me vas a decir que soy escoria, que te doy asco, que merezco que me torturen, me arranquen las uñas y me tiren de los pelos... Pero no soy quién creéis y, además, el sentimiento es recíproco.

Isabel dirigió la mirada a Jace, con sorpresa. —Ponle un bozal —sugirió Isabel levantando una ceja.

—Créeme. Lo haré —contestó él. —¿Va todo bien, hermanita?

Sí, Claire estaba en lo cierto. Se parecían porque eran hermanos. Isabel inspiró profundamente y exhaló con brusquedad. —Vengo a decirte que no apruebo lo que vas a hacer —le mantuvo la mirada sin ningún tipo de respeto.

—¿No lo apruebas? —dijo él sonriendo. —¿Y qué?

—¿Recuerdas a _mamaidh__1_?.

Jace palideció al oír las palabras de su hermana.

—Si la recordaras —continuó Isabel, —no harías lo que tienes pensado hacer y lo que es peor, si la mantienes a tu lado contra su voluntad, será un peligro para todos nosotros.

—No hay ningún peligro que temer. No saldrá nunca de nuestros condominios, Isabel.

—Es una mujer —cruzó los brazos y la revisó de pies a cabeza. —Nunca subestimes a una mujer humillada.

—Oh, por favor...

—El caso no es ése —resopló. —¿Quieres revivir lo que vivió mamá? ¿Vas a hacer el papel de Gall?

Un pesaroso recuerdo cayó sobre Jace. Sin quererlo, su mente se desplazó en el tiempo, cuando él todavía era humano y sólo tenía siete años.

—¿Mamá, adonde te llevan estos hombres? —preguntó él mientras observaba a los hombres ataviados con faldas rojas, sandalias, escudos y chalecos de metal.

Isabel estaba cogida a su mano con los ojos llorosos y la cara manchada. Ella sólo tenía cuatro años.

—No te preocupes por mí, cariño —le contestó ella. —Esté donde esté, siempre cuidaré de vosotros. Siempre os querré con todo mi corazón.

Se agachó y los abrazó a los dos a la vez. Tras ella, muchas otras mujeres hacían lo mismo con sus pequeños.

Un hombre alto, de largas barbas y cabello rojizo se acercó por la espalda de su madre.

—Vamos —le dijo mientras la agarraba posesivamente del brazo. —Déjame despedirme de ellos —rogó ella.

—Dejas de ser madre, dejas de ser esposa, ahora mismo sólo eres mi esclava —le espetó él mientras la miraba con lujuria.

—Gall, eres un cerdo traidor —dijo Jace con su dulce voz de niño y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de odio.

—Tu madre es mi recompensa, por haber sido listo y ponerme del lado de los más poderosos, Jace —lo miró de pies a cabeza. —Pronto servirás a sus tropas, y tu hermanita de aquí a unos años...

—Déjalos en paz —gritó su madre.

Gall le dio una bofetada y la tiró al suelo.

Jace se le echó al cuello y lo golpeó varias veces en el cráneo. Pero Gall era un hombre muy grande, y las pequeñas manos de Jace, aunque le pegaban con furia, no le hacían nada. Gall lo agarró del pelo y lo tiró delante de él haciendo que su cuerpo de niño diera una voltereta por los aires.

—Mañana vendrán a por vosotros —dijo Gall mientras se llevaba a rastras a su madre.

—Mamá... No... Mamá...

Con estas palabras, ese hombre apartó a su madre de él y de su hermana, la subió a un carro mugriento y sucio y se la llevó al campamento romano.

La niebla del pasado se disipó y Jace recuperó la noción del presente. Sacudió la cabeza queriendo hacer desaparecer el doloroso pasado detrás de él. Pero había cosas que siempre le perseguirían.

Jace miró a Claire y pareció meditar las palabras de su hermana.

Claire le aguantó la mirada. Sentía curiosidad por saber dónde había ido Jace en los últimos tres minutos que había permanecido con la mirada perdida.

—Vete, Isabel —le pidió él.

—No está bien. Ese comportamiento ensucia los valores de los vanirios —le recriminó dándole con el dedo índice en el hombro. —Castígala si quieres, pero no la ates a nosotros. Dale su merecido, mátala o déjala libre, pero no...

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó él apretando los dientes.

—Porque si te acuestas con ella y la transformas, no podrás vivir sabiendo que dependerá de ti eternamente. ¿Y qué pasará cuando encuentres a tu _cáraid_? Sabes muy bien cuál es el tipo de relación que hay entre las parejas Vanirias. Ella no lo soportaría, y al final se convertiría en...

—Basta, Isabel —la mirada que le dirigió podía partir un muro de hormigón. —Eso es decisión mía.

—No tienes por qué sacrificarte así —le susurró ella mirándolo con tristeza. —Tú sabes que lo que vas a hacer no está bien. Tu corazón _keltoi_, ya no sólo el vanirio, así te lo dice. ¿Acaso quieres hacer penitencia por ello? ¿Quieres auto flagelarte para sentirte mejor?

—No. Sólo quiero vengar a Will.

—Yo lo quería tanto como tú. Era como un hermano para mí y lo sabes. Pero puedes vengarte sin necesidad de cargar con la culpa y sin necesidad de cargar con ella. Tarde o temprano nos traicionaría. Entrégala al Consejo y ellos decidirán. Sólo hay que beber de ella y todo se revelará.

—La matarán —dijo él mirando a Claire de reojo. —En el momento en que la prueben, la matarán.

—Y se supone que con eso pagaría, ¿no? —preguntó Isabel confundida. —¿No quieres que muera? Es lo mejor. Es una asesina.

—Convéncelo —le rogó Claire a Isabel. —Matadme. Por favor, matadme.

Isabel alzó las cejas sonriendo a Jace.

—¿Acaso eres el único que no ve lo que todos ven con claridad? Y tú, zorra —le dijo a ella con desprecio. —¿No vas a pelear por tu vida?

—No puedo pelear por algo que no controlo —contestó ella con severidad. —Y no puedo luchar cuando nadie me cree ni cuando estoy en inferioridad de condiciones. Por lo visto, vosotros ya habéis dictado sentencia, incluso antes de conocerme.

—Cállate ya —le dijo él. —Isabel, vete.

—Jace, no lo hagas —le pidió ella.

—He dicho que te vayas.

Isabel se dirigió a la puerta malhumorada. La abrió y Claire notó un fuerte olor a tierra mojada. A noche. ¿Estaban a pie de calle? ¿Qué hora debía de ser? ¿Las cinco o las seis de la madrugada?

Isabel giró la cabeza hacia ellos y le dijo:

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Adiós.

Jace no se giró para verla. Oyó un portazo y empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la parte de arriba.

A Claire se le aceleró el pulso. Dios mío, iba a pasar. Ella, ella... era virgen todavía y, como había dicho Jace, él iba a acostarse con ella. Sin miramientos. Sin cuidados. Sin preliminares.

Las manos se le enfriaron y le empezaron a sudar. ¿Era un bajón de azúcar? Por favor, ésa era su única salvación. Y además no tenía insulina. Si se desmayaba a lo mejor él no haría nada con ella.

Jace caminaba con ella en brazos, impasible. Frío como el granito. Se paró enfrente de una puerta metálica. Puso la mano sobre una pantalla de TFT pequeña que había al lado derecho y la puerta metálica se abrió. Entraron en una habitación completamente oscura. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejando la habitación absolutamente sellada y en penumbra.

Jace susurró algo en algún idioma antiguo y pequeñas antorchas que estaban colgadas en la pared hicieron combustión e iluminaron toda la habitación. Era otra habitación circular e increíblemente grande. Con una gran cama colocada en el centro, de sábanas y cubrecamas negros, con cojines blancos y, bajo la cama, una alfombra gruesa de color rojo. Sólo había esa cama, esa grandiosa cama. Si había algo más en la habitación, Claire no lo advirtió.

**Esto es todo por hoy! Se que me vais a matar por dejarlo aquí jejejeje pero es donde acaba el capi ;)**

**¿Qué creeis que va a hacer Jace con Clary? Hubo un momento en el que yo crei que la iba a soltar pedirle perdón y dejarla marchar… pero no se yo… ¿Le hara caso a Isabel? Espero vuestros comentarios! Animaros, ya sabeis un review un adelanto ;)**

**Pues nada mas chicas, nos leemos el jueves. Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasais por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activais las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejais comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale y Clace por los comentarios.**

**Clace si me dejas un correo electrónico te puedo mandar adelantos ;)**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**1 review=1 adelanto ;)**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola! Aquí os traigo el capitulo 4. Espero que os guste y que no queráis matar a Jace! **

**Aviso: Este capitulo es NR_18, si eres menor o no te gusta este tipo de lectura, ya sabes lo que hacer!**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 4**

—SUÉLTAME —Claire empezó a reaccionar luchando con fuerza contra él. Le golpeaba el pecho, tiraba de su pelo, pero Jace no hacía caso de nada.

—Tranquila —le susurró. —Relájate, Claire.

Su voz era música. Claire dejó de pelear con él al instante y se quedó en sus brazos como si fuera una niña indefensa y confiada. Su voz...

—No, no me hagas esto, por favor... —dijo ella con los ojos humedecidos y tragando saliva.

—Deja de luchar —la dejó sobre la cama acomodando su bonito cuerpo sobre el colchón y colocando su cabeza sobre la almohada. —Esto iba a pasar por mucho que lo quisieras negar. Vamos a disfrutar los dos. No te haré daño. Puedes ser una asesina, pero yo no te haré daño en la cama. No me gusta hacerlo así. No disfruto.

—Jace, te estás equivocando conmigo —tenía un nudo en la garganta. A él le enfurecía que ella luchara por su inocencia cuando todos sabían que era culpable.

—¿Cómo te he dicho que me llamaras? —gritó a un centímetro de su cara. —Soy tu amo —tomó sus muñecas y se las colocó sobre la cabeza.

Claire no podía luchar, no podía pelear. Su cuerpo no la obedecía.

Jace se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama y la miró detenidamente. Por todos los cielos. Esa mujer lo estaba mirando con terror, pero también con esperanza. Ella quería creer que él no era así.

Y tenía razón. Él no era así. Todavía no entendía muy bien por qué la reclamaba sólo para él o por qué tenía necesidad de someterla en la cama. ¿Por qué no retiraba la custodia personal de Claire y la dejaba en manos del consejo como pedía Isabel? Ellos obtendrían la información y listo. Luego, adiós. Eso era ya suficiente castigo. La muerte de su mejor amigo, Will, por la de Claire y Valentine. Lo justo.

¿Por qué quería hurgar tanto en la herida? ¿Acaso no era mejor acabar con ella rápidamente?

No, no era mejor. Desde el momento en que la había visto pegada a la ventana de su habitación, había sentido un deseo irrefrenable de colocarla debajo de él y abrirle las piernas. Y su olor... Ese era el olor por el que él podría volverse loco. Si ella fuese una buena chica, si no hubiese tenido nada que ver con la extorsión y la mutilación de los vanirios, él posiblemente, sólo posiblemente, podría reclamarla como su cáraid. Pero ella no era una buena chica. No, no lo era. Defendía con uñas y dientes su inocencia, pero luego no dejaba que él comprobara si decía la verdad.

¿Cabría la posibilidad de que Claire supiese del deseo que él sentía por ella? ¿Y si lo estaba utilizando para que él fuese misericordioso con ella? ¿Deseo? No, eso no podía ser. Deseo de venganza, sí. Pero nada más. Aun así...

—Claire —se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, inmovilizándole las piernas, —déjame entrar —quería entrar en su mente, quería darle la oportunidad de no convertirla y someterla a una vida de noches interminables y hambre eterna.

Claire se tensó y abrió sus ojos verdes. Estaba tan asustada, pero su voz la relajaba.

Jace intentó tocar sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, pero aquella bruma espesa y desconcertante seguía ahí. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al descubrirlo? ¿Creía que ella iba a confiar en él lo suficiente como para abrirle su mente? No. No iba a confiar, porque si él entraba, vería que ella era culpable.

—Como quieras.

Salió de encima de ella y se puso de pie, a su lado. Ella lo miraba fijamente. No le quitaba el ojo. Jace sonrió y cogió la parte baja de su camiseta negra y ajustada para quitársela por la cabeza.

Sin duda Jace era el ideal de hombre de Claire. Rubio, fuerte y hermoso.

Claire repasó su torso con los ojos. No tenía vello. Estaba musculado de un modo que debería estar prohibido. Ni ápice de grasa. La piel bronceada, el pectoral esbelto, grande y fibroso. Los abdominales marcados como si fuera una tableta de chocolate. Los hombros increíblemente grandes, grandes y torneados. La cintura estrecha. Sólo tenía vello rubio y rizado por debajo del ombligo, y descendía en línea recta hasta... Dios mío, el pantalón le iba a estallar. Los ojos dorados de Jace la devoraban.

Claire estaba débil y además desvalida en su cama. No podía mover los brazos desde que Jace se los había puesto sobre la cabeza. Pero ver cómo la miraba Jace, con qué deseo, con qué hambre, la hizo sentir ligeramente poderosa y aterrorizada a la vez.

Los bíceps se le marcaban sin apenas doblar el brazo. El antebrazo de Jace era musculoso, salpicado con pelo negro, masculino y vigoroso.

Jace se llevó las manos a la entrepierna y presionó la incomodidad que sentía.

Se arrodilló en la cama y fijó la vista en sus shorts blancos. —Quítatelos —le ordenó él con la voz ronca. Quería que ella participara. Quería que simulara que ella lo invitaba.

—No —susurró ella moviendo la cabeza.

—Claire... —su voz bajó una octava, cubrió uno de sus pechos con la mano abierta. —Quítatelos.

Ella sintió el calor abrasador sobre su piel. No quería sentir placer, pero el calor se concentró en su entrepierna y la parte interna de su vulva empezó a palpitar.

Cegada por el deseo de sentir el contacto de Jace, ella bajó los brazos hasta la parte superior de sus braguitas. Introdujo los pulgares y los deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedarse desnuda. Estaba horrorizada por su comportamiento pero su cuerpo, por lo visto, tenía vida propia.

A Jace le empezó a palpitar el corazón descontroladamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía un chico virgen. Se sentía igual de emocionado.

Los rizos de la entrepierna de su esclava aparecieron como si fuera el primer amanecer que pudiera disfrutar en siglos. Inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos. La erección que sólo el olor íntimo de Claire le provocó fue demasiado brusca y agitada para su autocontrol.

Claire lo miraba con ojos de deseo, mientras se bajaba las braguitas hasta las rodillas. Pero lo hacía inconscientemente, con lentitud como si sus manos no le pertenecieran.

Ella era demasiado bonita. Demasiado tierna para un bruto como él. Los colmillos estallaron en su boca y un rugido victorioso emergió de su garganta. Mientras le apretaba el pecho con una mano, dirigió la otra mano a la tela que se deslizaba por las pantorrillas y la rasgó por completo. Aquella era la única prenda de vestir que ella se había llevado. Ya no tenía nada.

Claire se asustó ante su reacción tan salvaje y empezó a respirar agitadamente, saliendo del trance de deseo que esperaba que hubiese sido inducido. Deslizó sus ojos ante su desnudez y se derrumbó. Estaba perdida.

Jace se erguía a su lado como un animal a punto de montar a su hembra. La miraba como un loco posesivo y ella nunca había tenido relaciones ni con locos ni con posesivos ni con nadie del sexo opuesto. Nunca se había sentido atraída por ningún hombre. La humillaba darse cuenta de que Jace, su enemigo, su secuestrador, tenía ese poder sobre ella.

A lo mejor era porque todavía quería creer que Jace no era lo que parecía. Sin embargo, ahora parecía alguien fuera de control.

—Desabróchame el pantalón, ramera —le pidió clavándole la mirada en la entrepierna.

—Vete a la mierda, monstruo... —le gritó ella luchando contra el deseo de hacerlo. Ese insulto podía con ella. Demasiado duro, demasiado hiriente.

Él soltó un taco y un gruñido y le enseñó los colmillos. Se puso de pie, se desabrochó el cinturón y lo tiró sobre la cama. Rompió y desgarró su pantalón como había hecho con los shorts de Claire, que yacían ahora en el suelo, rotos por completo.

Su pene largo, grueso como su muñeca y palpitante, se irguió hasta su ombligo. Ella no entendía mucho sobre tamaños ni tipos, pero el suyo debía de ser de los inmensos. ¿Cuánto mediría? ¿Veinticinco centímetros? ¿Algo así podía entrar en ella? Era demasiado grande. Parecía un semental. Una mata de pelo rubiog, cubría la parte superior de su pubis. Aquel falo era de piel oscura como su cuerpo bronceado y se le marcaban las venas. El glande, de un rosa pálido, estaba húmedo y sobresalía como algo que pidiera libertad a gritos.

Con cada vistazo rápido que él le echaba a su cuerpo, aquello parecía crecer y crecer.

—Te dije que me llamaras amo —subió a la cama y la miró desde arriba, de pie, como un guerrero sexual.

Ese hombre era espléndido en su desnudez. Sus piernas estaban tan fornidas v tenía los músculos tan delineados y grandes que bien podrían ser las piernas de un jugador de fútbol. Y su cara... podía dar miedo, pero no a ella. Sus labios, sus ojos, sus pómulos, su nariz... una cara masculina, pero llena de vulnerabilidad, como la de un niño. Eso era lo que la desarmaba. Él quería luchar por ser agresivo, pero alguien con un rostro angelical como ése no podía ser tan malo. ¿O sí?

Claire tendría que cambiar sus gustos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó ella con la voz ahogada por la conmoción. —¿Eres un monstruo de verdad? ¿Quieres asustarme?

Pero Jace no le respondió. Hacía rato que quería clavarse en ella, hasta lo más hondo, hasta donde su cuerpo le dejara llegar, y más aún. Esa mujer podía ser su perdición.

Su olor femenino era pura tentación. Su cuerpo como el de una sirena y su mirada, por los _Atalayas, _lo estaba derritiendo. Derretía el hielo que había forjado alrededor de su corazón para que nadie como ella llegara nunca a cautivarle.

Ella era una asesina. Claire, asesina y él, un monstruo. Podrían completarse.

Ahora iban a ponerse las cartas sobre la mesa. Ella tendría que admitir lo que él descubriera y él disfrutaría de su rendición. ¿Disfrutaría?

—Sí, Claire —dijo él con su aterciopelada voz. —Soy un monstruo y, a diferencia que tú, yo no lo niego. Déjame que te lo demuestre.

Se arrodilló delante de su cuerpo y le puso las manos debajo de las rodillas. Las dobló hacia arriba haciendo que flexionara las piernas y las separó un palmo para ver mejor sus partes más íntimas. Ella estaba expuesta ante él. Su sexo se abrió para él.

—No —intentó cerrar las piernas resistiéndose a su íntima exploración.

Los labios internos de su vulva estaban hinchados, húmedos y palpitantes.

—Joder —dijo él complacido mientras se masajeaba el pene de arriba abajo, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Claire. —Ya estás lista.

—No, Jace. No... No lo estoy... Yo nunca... —ahora sí que estaba realmente aterrorizada.

—Chist... —le dijo él colocándose entre sus piernas. —Cálmate. Vas a estar bien. Te he dicho que no te haría daño.

Claire intentó apartarlo poniéndole las manos en el pecho, empujando para sacárselo de encima. Quería detenerlo, decirle que ella era virgen. Tenía miedo. Él podía matarla con algo así, podría desgarrarla.

Jace palideció al sentir las manos de ella sobre su cuerpo, a la altura de su corazón. No había sido una caricia, sino un movimiento de rechazo absoluto, pero el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel lo bloqueó.

—No —le dijo él con voz peligrosamente dócil y respirando nervioso. Las manos le quemaban. —No me toques...

Le agarró las muñecas, cogió el cinturón del pantalón que había dejado sobre la cama y con brusquedad, le ató las muñecas a los barrotes de la cama. No quería el contacto de sus manos para nada. Eso lo debilitaba y le hacía perder el norte. Y no quería preguntarse por qué.

—No quiero que me toques... —hizo los nudos con fuerza. —Yo me encargaré de ti, pero no me toques —no soportaría esas manos culpables de matar a su mejor amigo encima de su piel.

Ella soltó un grito seco al sentir la presión en la muñeca. Empezó a temblar. La había inmovilizado. Ahora sentía más miedo que en todas las horas anteriores desde que lo vio en su habitación. Sí que era cruel. Había perdido toda la bondad del niño que ella quería ver en su cara. Entre Sebastian y él no había diferencias. ¿Por qué había creído que sí las había?

—Jace —dijo ella apretando la mandíbula. —Estoy atada. Será mi pri... primera vez —le suplicó piedad con los ojos.

Jace dejó caer las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Claire y se echó a reír con ganas. Cada carcajada se clavaba en su alma inocente.

—Serás mentirosa —contestó él mirándola con rabia. —¿A quién quieres engañar? Sales con ese tipo, Rafael —lo dijo con tanto asco que él mismo se sorprendió.

Claire se asustó cuando él pronunció su nombre.

—¿Intentas ponerme cachondo con eso de que eres virgen? Cada noche te abres de piernas para él, pero él... —rozó la hendidura de ella de arriba abajo con la cabeza de su pene— él no es como yo.

Claire se tensó ante esa caricia atrevida y Jace frunció el ceño.

—Si de verdad eres virgen, déjame entrar en tu cabeza para verlo.

—Enséñame cómo podría hacerlo... —estaba desesperada. —Yo quiero dejarte entrar pero tú no puedes y no sé por qué...

Jace la escuchaba mientras seguía frotándose contra ella. La textura de Claire le hacía perder la cabeza. Intentó concentrarse en ella de nuevo y entrar en su mente. Pero de nuevo, la puerta estaba cerrada. Era un muro de hormigón enorme lo que les separaba.

—Ya no te doy más oportunidades —afirmó con frialdad, irritado por no poder entrar.

—No, Jace... Rafael es... es mi...

—Ya sé lo que es... —le gritó. —Lo sabemos todo sobre ti. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a él ahora? —hundió su cara en su pelo e inspiró profundamente. —¿Vendría a rescatarte?

Claire sentía un ardor profundo a la altura del ombligo, y bajaba hasta concentrarse allí donde él la rozaba.

—Si se lo pidiera, él vendría, porque es mucho más hombre que tú... Pero tú le matarías. Y su vida vale más que la tuya, te lo aseguro, pedazo de animal... —gritó ella.

Jace volvió a levantar su cara para mirar su boca. Había decisión en esos pozos verdes que la vigilaban. Está defendiendo a otro hombre. Odiaba oír aquello. Odiaba ver que Claire protegía a otro con tanta vehemencia.

—Que la mía, seguro —se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de sus caderas, las levantó apretándolas con ansia y él acomodó la punta de su pene en su entrada. —Y que la tuya también. Pero te aseguro que no vale más que la de Will ni que la de los hijos de Maryse. Ojo por ojo.

Con un movimiento directo y seco la penetró de una sola embestida. No por completo. Ella era muy estrecha y, además, se había encontrado con una barrera en el camino que había hecho retroceder la penetración, pero que había logrado derribar con una fuerte presión.

Claire gritó intentando mover las piernas, apartándolo de ella, queriendo que él saliera. Sentía que se estaba partiendo en dos. Santo Dios, qué dolor... Sólo sus hombros y su cabeza estaban tocando la cama. Su espalda y sus caderas se elevaban a cuatro palmos del colchón dibujando un arco perfecto. Jace la sostenía así.

Se echó a llorar tan afligidamente que intentó esconder el rostro entre su brazo y la almohada, pero parecía que a cada espasmo que hiciese al coger aire, ese monstruo se clavaba más en ella.

Su primera vez. Era su primera vez. Y estaba con un vampiro.

Jace se quedó blanco. Si lo pinchaban no iban a sacarle sangre. Estaba sorprendido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó doblar las rodillas para bajar el cuerpo de Claire poco a poco. No iba a salir todavía, le haría más daño, pero podía modificar la posición de sus cuerpos. Dirigió los ojos para ver la zona donde ellos dos estaban encajados. A él todavía le faltaba por meterle la mitad.

Aquello no era posible. Rafael la iba a ver cada noche. Eso decía Sebastian, eso habían investigado. Ella no podía ser virgen. Pero, le había dicho la verdad, no tenía experiencia con los hombres. ¿Pero es que los hombres de Barcelona no tenían ojos? Si él la hubiera visto, habría hecho todo lo posible por seducirla. Si hubiese sido humano...

No la había seducido y, además, la había penetrado cuando todavía tenía que estar más lubricada. Pero él no le iba a hacer el amor. Él se la iba a follar, eso le había dicho tan cruda y duramente. Y además su comodidad, a él no debía importarle. Pero descubrió que sí le importaba. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mezquino? Los vanirios keltoi veneran a las mujeres, no les hacen daño, y menos les arrebatan la inocencia de ese modo. Ni siquiera la había inducido a que se excitara con él.

Pero ella era... una mala persona... ¿No? No importaba. No era justificable.

—Salte de mí, monstruo hijo de puta —pidió Claire completamente partida en dos y con el ceño fruncido de dolor. Ya no le quedaba dignidad.

Jace tomó aire y se salió apenas unos milímetros, pero entonces se perdió en el hilo de sangre que cayó sobre la sábana. Tarta de queso con fresas. Almizcle. Calor. Deseo. Claire. Su primera vez. Ella era suya. Suya.

Una oleada de posesión le recorrió las entrañas. Intentó tranquilizarse, intentó salirse, pero a Claire le dolía. ¿Por qué debía hacerla caso? El iba a conseguir abatir sus barreras mentales. No podía salirse, no ahora. Si conseguía provocarle un orgasmo con él en su interior, ella liberaría parte de la energía que utilizaba para erigir las barreras telepáticas. Él podría entrar.

Claire no podía creer que Jace saliese sólo porque ella se lo pedía. Él era tan grande... y la había desvirgado con mucha rudeza. Pero parecía que sí iba a hacerle caso, que sí iba a salirse... Pero no. Tenía razón: Jace no iba a ceder. Los ojos se le habían enrojecido y estaban nublados por el deseo y la lujuria.

—Si haces lo que te digo, Claire —le contestó él con voz gutural, —el dolor cesará. Eras virgen. No me habías mentido —reconoció con la voz enronquecida. —Pero, ahora ya no lo eres —sí, claro. Ya no lo era, gracias a él, pensó orgulloso Jace.

—Para —le pidió mientras se ahogaba con las lágrimas, irritada consigo misma por suplicarle a un animal.

Jace sintió asco de sí mismo. La venganza no era tan dulce como él suponía.

—Claire... yo... —él quería, pero no podía disculparse. No sabía hacerlo. Tomó aire y decidió acabar lo que había empezado. Obtendría la información que necesitaba y la convertiría. —Sólo déjame entrar un poco más —impulsó las caderas con cuidado hacia delante y se introdujo unos centímetros más. Notó que ella lo quería rechazar. —Estás tan cerrada —se cernió sobre ella y aplastó su pecho contra el de ella hundiendola en la cama. —Déjame un poco más... — empujó con sus caderas.

—No, me haces mucho daño... —gritó ella con la cara llena de lágrimas, luchando por liberar las muñecas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Maldita sea —se lamentó sinceramente. Ya no quería causarle más dolor. Al menos si ella se relajara. —Queda poco... un poco más... —se había introducido por completo.

El interior de Claire lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de eyacular. Ella era cálida y acogedora. Y estaba completamente quieta, pero su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

—Ya está, Claire —la miró a los ojos. Por Odín, ella estaba abatida de verdad. Ya no lo miraba con esperanza de encontrar algo bueno en el fondo de sus ojos. Ahora su mirada hacia él era fría, letal y vacía. No le sentó bien descubrirlo.

Claire quería preguntarle por qué hablaba con ella en la cama o por qué le explicaba lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué quería tranquilizarla con esas palabras? ¿Por qué? A él le daba igual lo que ella pensara y se sintió tonta al pensar que sí que podía importarle. Se sintió tonta por haber pensado alguna vez que había algo de luz en el negro interior de Jace.

La cara de Jace estaba tensa. No podía continuar si ella se quejaba, ya le había hecho daño suficiente. No lo iba a hacer con ninguna mujer y él estaba dejándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y ella se envaró.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Déjame, Claire —le pidió él apoyando su frente en el hombro de ella, respirando costosamente. —Esto hará que no te duela. Sólo déjame acariciarte...

En realidad conocía un montón de juegos preliminares que hacían que la primera vez de una chica fuera muy placentera. Pero se había cegado con ella, y había querido evitar los preliminares. Ahora estaba arrepentido. De haber sabido que ella era virgen, habría sido muy diferente. ¿Arrepentido? Pues sí. Ninguna mujer debería sufrir ese trato en su primera vez, aunque esa mujer fuese Claire Morgenstern.

Llegó al triángulo de rizos naranjas y deslizó el dedo corazón entre la hendidura.

Tocó inevitablemente el punto donde ellos estaban tan íntimamente unidos, donde él estaba tan placenteramente tenso como una lanza enterrado en ella. De visualizar esa imagen, creció un poquito más en su interior.

Claire siseó del dolor. Esa mujer lo percibía todo. Iba a ser una amante excelente. Amante no, concubina, tuvo que obligarse a recordar.

Ella ya no lloraba abiertamente, lo hacía en silencio.

Abrió la palma sobre el triángulo de fuego, marcándolo como suyo y cambió de dedo. El pulgar se deslizó en círculos sobre su clítoris, mientras que el corazón le separaba un poco los labios vaginales y los frotaba. Jace tocaba y palpaba con el pulgar la protuberancia que sabía que dispararía su placer.

Claire sintió que se relajaba, pero ella no quería relajarse. Jace estaba concentrado en ella. Todavía no se había movido desde que se había sumergido en su interior hasta el final. La miraba a la cara con una intensidad propia de un felino a punto de comerse a su presa. Claire sentía toda la envergadura de Jace dentro de ella. Todo su peso y su altura sobre ella. Lo sentía caliente e intimidante. Cernió la mirada en los ojos de Jace, que la miraba de igual modo y, por un momento, por un segundo intensamente turbador, el mundo se paralizó y ambos fueron plenamente conscientes el uno del otro. Como si realmente encajaran a la perfección como pareja, como hombre y mujer. La sensación fue tan inquietante y contradictoria que Claire tuvo que apartar la mirada de él.

Ese hombre cruel y vanidoso se había metido en su interior como si realmente fuera su amo y ahora la miraba como un tesoro digno de proteger. No la iba a engañar. Ella se violentó e intentó apartarse cuando él empezó a acariciarla con más intensidad.

Su cuerpo se tensaba. Podía sentir una humedad latente recorriendo su útero para dar encuentro al miembro de Jace. Ya estaba lubricando. Su clítoris, hinchado, duro y resbaladizo. Era inevitable si él seguía acariciándola de ese modo. ¿Por qué su cuerpo le traicionaba así con el vampiro?

Él respiraba entrecortadamente y apretaba la mandíbula. Ya podía empezar a deslizarse. Ya podía obtener lo que quería de ella.

Jace colocó la mano libre para apresar la cintura de Claire. Se deslizó hacia fuera casi por completo para luego volver a introducirse en una larga e interminable embestida.

Claire gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Los músculos de ella se distendían poco a poco dejando que él llegara donde deseara. Claire apretó los dientes y tiró de la correa del cinturón. Aquel dedo hiperactivo le estaba haciendo estragos. No paraba de moverse y ella cada vez estaba más resbaladiza. Y más avergonzada por la respuesta de su cuerpo.

—Buena chica —le dijo él embistiéndola más intensamente. —Haré que te guste, ya lo verás.

¿Por qué no se callaba y la dejaba tranquila?

El placer de estar dentro de ella era algo nuevo para Jace. En sus largos años de vida había tenido miles de relaciones con mujeres, pero nada se asemejaba a lo que era estar con Claire. Ella intentaba aceptarlo aunque él fuera su enemigo. Quería dejarle pasar y eso a él lo tenía loco. ¿Todavía confiaba en él? Si levantaba la mirada y la veía a ella todavía con esperanzas de encontrar algo bueno en él, no la compartiría con los demás. Si veía en esos desgarradores ojos verdes que lo miraban un poco de fe en él, no la entregaría al clan. Se la quedaría él y punto.

¿Pero de verdad habría hecho algo así? ¿De verdad hubiera sido capaz de dejar a una mujer en manos de grupos de vanirios sexualmente descontrolados? El todavía tenía autocontrol, aunque entendería que Claire no lo creyera en ese momento, pero no estaba seguro del control de los demás. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por su seguridad? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de mantenerla con vida? ¿Por qué se ponía enfermo sólo con pensar en que otros la tocaran y le hicieran daño?

Perdió el hilo de los pensamientos cuando ella soltó un gemido ronco. Bien. Empezaba a gustarle lo que él le hacía y eso lo complacía. Dejó de excitarla con el dedo y pasó esa mano por detrás de las caderas para apresar las nalgas con las dos manos y levantarlas hacia él.

Ella cerró los ojos. Dios, así lo sentía. Como se clavaba más profundamente... ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar? Claire no podía creer que aquel acto fuera tan intenso. Si seguía así, arrasaría todo lo que encontrara por su paso. La arrasaría a ella.

Jace iba a verlo todo rojo en cuestión de segundos. El ritmo era incendiario, le quemaba por dentro y por fuera.

Claire quería reprimir sus gemidos apretando los labios, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él, pero era incapaz. Empezaba a gemir descontroladamente. Jace, a pesar de su crueldad, se había apoderado de su cuerpo y ella debía ser honesta y ceder a ello. No tenía ningún control.

Él abusaba de ella. Abusaba de su experiencia para darle más placer del que jamás se había imaginado, abusaba de su cuerpo más grande para poder cernirse al suyo más pequeño, abusaba de su poder para dominarla y hacer que ella lo deseara. Porque Claire lo deseaba como el aire para respirar. Y su anhelo lo tenía que estar provocando ese vampiro crudo y duro que tenía sobre ella porque, si no era así, si su reacción no estaba siendo inducida, si esa reacción era natural... entonces ella tenía un grave problema. Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Desde que lo había visto, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su contacto, a su mirada, a sus palabras hirientes... Jace la estaba saboteando, la estaba obligando a sentir.

Le quemaba la vagina, el bajo vientre, la piel... Quería romper el cinturón y agarrarse ella misma al cabecero de la cama. No iba a aguantarlo mucho más. Pronto llegaría al clímax.

Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Cerró los ojos para centrarse en las sensaciones de sentirlo a él dentro de ella, moviéndose ahora de dentro hacia fuera, ahora en círculos, ahora más rápido, luego lento y profundo. El dolor aparecía como un pequeño eco al final de cada embestida, pero se mezclaba con el placer. El conjunto que formaban ambas sensaciones era turbador.

Miró a Jace un instante. Era tan hermoso. Y era tan cruel. Y ya no aguantaba más.

—Para, por favor... —pidió ella contra su hombro. Era lo único que acertó a susurrar, su cerebro apenas funcionaba. Estaba entregada al acto sexual que Jace le infligía. Sentía que iba a desmayarse.

—No puedo... Yo no... Lo siento, Claire, pero no puedo... —alargó los colmillos y las pupilas se le dilataron. ¿Cómo iba a detenerse ahora sumido en el placer más tormentoso y sensual que había sentido jamás?

Estaba fuera de sí. La embistió con más rudeza. La cama bamboleaba de un lado al otro. Él estaba encajado hasta el límite: el glande tocaba el cérvix de ella y lo estimulaba.

—No, Jace. Creo... creo que voy a... —tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar a pleno pulmón.

—Sí... —le susurró él abriendo los labios sobre el pulso de su garganta. —Vamos Claire—la animó moviendo las caderas más rápido. —Déjate llevar... Va a ser bueno, ya verás...

—¡No! —gritó. —Por Dios...

Ella tensó la espalda arqueándola por completo, elevó las caderas para encontrarlo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un largo gemido. Se estaba corriendo.

Jace perdió el control. Sintió cómo los músculos de ella lo engullían hacia dentro, como se contraían y lo apretaban masajeándolo hasta volverle loco. Llegó al orgasmo con ella. Mientras la cabalgaba rugió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su melena rubia acariciara sus hombros. Abrió la boca, miró el cuello expuesto de Claire y le clavó los dientes aprovechando el largo orgasmo que sentían los dos. Ella era suya en cuerpo y mente.

Claire gimió y sintió un placer doloroso que recorría su entrepierna, el interior de su estómago, sus pechos y la zona sensible del cuello de la que Jace bebía. Oh, Dios, no... Estaba encadenando otro orgasmo y él no dejaba de moverse. Sintió cómo el líquido caliente de Jace, le llegaba al estómago, llenaba todo el conducto mezclándose con su propio calor. De repente, unas estrellitas blancas aparecieron bajo sus párpados, después unos puntos negros. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Iba a perder el conocimiento? ¿Podía ser un bajón de azúcar? ¿Se moría? ¿Jace le provocaba todo eso? Cerró los ojos y dejó de gemir mientras caía al vacío.

Cuando Jace empezó a beber, su cuerpo exento de calor humano y su corazón que no había palpitado nunca así por nadie enloquecieron. Con una mano la agarró de la nuca para beber mejor de ella, con la otra amarraba su cintura mientras seguía embistiéndola con penetraciones lentas y profundas. Sentía que la piel se le erizaba, que se elevaba de la cama con Claire... Asombrado descubrió que lo estaba haciendo, que eso estaba pasando. Su poder había estallado al probar su sangre, dulce y caliente, y ahora estaban levitando sobre la cama y no flotaban hasta el techo porque ella estaba cruelmente atada a los barrotes del cabecero como si fuera una prostituta a la que le gustaran esos juegos eróticos avanzados.

Claire tenía el cuello echado para atrás y su larga y bonita melena, caía como una cascada de fuego en dirección a las almohadas.

Jace empezó a percibir imágenes de la vida de Claire. Eran secuencias algo borrosas, pero no había duda de lo que revelaban.

Sus recuerdos empezaban a la edad de siete años... Una noche empezaron a pincharla, la diagnosticaron diabetes del segundo tipo. Venía un hombre mayor a su casa, un hombre que a tenor de las imágenes acabó tomándole cariño...

Claire practicando natación. Era una niña deportista y en el colegio, tenía buenos amigos. Se llamaban Maya y Gaby. Crecieron juntos, se querían como hermanos...

Vio otra imagen de Valentine mirándola sin ningún interés. Él le decía que ella había sido la culpable de la muerte de su madre, Elena. Él no la quería. Y ella a él tampoco. Había aprendido a ser indiferente hacia él, a no luchar por su aprobación o por su cariño. El corazón de su padre estaba cerrado para ella y ella se resignó a no reclamarlo... Valentine no quería a su hija. Y pensar que la habían tomado para hacer sufrir a ése cabrón...

Claire estaba triste por la muerte de su doctor, Francesc. Un hombre mayor, pero bondadoso a los ojos de ella. Un hombre que parecía quererla realmente...

Con diecisiete años, Claire era ya una belleza reclamada por todos los ojos masculinos que se posaran en ella. Había aprendido varios idiomas y Valentine le ofreció un puesto de trabajo en su empresa. Al ser políglota podría desempeñar el papel de vínculo de relaciones externas de la empresa. Y así fue. Ella creía trabajar para una organización que se encargaba de suministrar material de quirófano a los hospitales, así como sustancias para recuperar a una mayor velocidad a los que salían de los postoperatorios. Era muy eficiente. Tenía un muy buen sueldo, y además... además creía firmemente en lo que hacía. No tenía ni idea de lo que era realmente Newscientists M.I.. Ni de las actividades reales de su padre y de sus trabajadores. Para ella, Valentine era el ingeniero, el inventor de todas esas máquinas. Y ella vendía y exportaba todo el material...

Claire ya era mayor de edad. Estaba en la verbena de San Juan con sus dos amigos y ella les decía que quería ser pedagoga. Que iba a estudiar la carrera, quería enseñar valores y moralidad en las escuelas, trabajar con los niños desde bien pequeños...

Apretó más los labios entorno a su yugular, pero empezó a beber delicadamente esta vez más.

Los cuatro años siguientes, ella crecía en madurez y belleza, pasando las mañanas en la empresa, las tardes en la universidad, y las noches en su casa esperando a que un nuevo doctor llamado Rafael, la visitara y la pinchara...

Rafael el doctor. ¿Rafael el doctor? No podía ser. La pinchaba todas las noches. Le sacaba una gota de sangre de sus dedos y miraba el nivel de azúcar en su sangre. Maldita sea, aquella noche la había pinchado también, por eso él había detectado su olor a kilómetros de distancia. No había ninguna sirvienta que oliera así. Sólo ella.

Claire recogiendo un cachorro de huskie en las carreteras de la Conrería. Era Brave.

Una última conversación. Con Maya, con Rafael... Ella iba a marcharse, estaba harta de la constante vigilancia de su padre. Él estaba obsesionado con ella. Rafael le aconsejó que hablara con Valentine. Maya la llamó para decirle que habían decidido pasar el verano con ella en Londres...

Londres... Una oferta de trabajo. Un proyecto en una universidad. Ella se iría a vivir a Londres y dejaría de trabajar en Newscientists M.I...

El cuerpo de Claire yacía lánguido entre sus brazos. Peso muerto y frío. Jace le acariciaba el pelo, en un gesto reflejo e inconsciente.

Desclavó los dientes de ella y la miró horrorizado. Todavía seguía deslizándose en su interior, sus caderas seguían impulsándose en su interior. Claire estaba blanca, ojerosa y tenía los labios morados. Derrotada. Su sangre había sido un manjar. Ella era sabrosa y adictiva hasta la saciedad. La miró consternado. ¿Qué había hecho con ella? Ahora eran sólo movimientos lánguidos. Salió de ella poco a poco, y cuando lo hizo sintió cómo si parte de su cuerpo, de su alma, se fuera con ella. Ya no era el mismo.

La conciencia de lo que habían hecho con ella (sobre todo él) le hizo sentirse el ser más indeseable y ruin de toda la tierra. ¿Se podía errar tanto con alguien como había hecho él con la joven y preciosa mujer que yacía inconsciente en su cama?

Ella le había vuelto a decir la verdad. No tenía nada que ver con la persecución de los vanirios. Creía trabajar para una empresa con fines benéficos para la salud pública. No quería a su padre. Él no la quería a ella tampoco. ¿Cómo podía ser que un hombre no sintiese afecto por un ángel como Claire? Ella era buena, buena de corazón.

Si Claire hubiese estado al tanto de lo que Valentine y el resto de las sociedades secretas hacían con ellos, seguramente los habría denunciado. Pondría la mano en el fuego por ella. Ahora lo haría. Después de haber visto su interior, su corazón. Era una luchadora, una guerrera que peleaba por sus principios y que denunciaba las injusticias.

Pero del mismo modo en que Jace la creía en ese momento, ahora... Ahora ella conocía a los vanirios. Y los temía y los odiaba profundamente. Les tenía pánico y a él más que a nadie.

Estaba enferma. Era diabética y ahora sabía que no les había dicho nada y que esperaba caer tarde o temprano por la falta de insulina. No les había mencionado nada sobre su enfermedad. No le extrañaba que prefiriese morir a convertirse en algo tan brutal como él le había enseñado que podía llegar a ser un vanirio.

Jace rozó su mejilla con la yema de los dedos y limpió una lágrima que débilmente caía en dirección a la almohada. No la había acariciado antes. Lo que él deseó, lo tomó como un auténtico carroñero y no paró hasta dejarla sin reservas. No había utilizado preliminares. Hizo movimientos negativos con la cabeza. El era una bestia y ella era suave como la seda, como la piel de un bebé. Menuda pareja. La bella y la bestia.

¿Por qué no había podido entrar en su mente antes? ¿Qué significaba esa niebla espesa que había en su memoria? No entendía lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, ni por qué no lo había dejado entrar. Si Claire no tenía poderes mentales, si Valentine no le había enseñado a desarrollar aquellas facultades en su defensa, eso sólo pasaba con los que estaban medicándose para solventar problemas neurológicos. Pero no había recuerdos ni pensamientos dentro de su cabeza que hicieran mención a algún problema mental.

Y su sangre estaba tan deliciosa... y era tan relajante que sólo le apetecía echarse a su lado y dormir con ella. Aquella idea sí que no era normal. Algo iba mal.

Jace sentía un sopor profundo que lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos. ¿Tomaba Claire alguna otra medicación para conciliar el sueño? Pero no había nada en su memoria que demostrara esa cábala. Debía espabilarse.

Puso los dedos índice y corazón a la altura del pulso de su cuello. Dios, había estado a punto de matarla en medio de esa cópula brutal y frenética a la que la había sometido. Nunca antes había sido así. Con nadie. Pero todavía tenía pulso, débil y lento. Latía ahí, bajo sus dedos. Claire luchaba por sobrevivir, peleaba como la guerrera amazona que había demostrado ser.

Jace tensó la mandíbula. Había sido un cerdo mezquino. Pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones. Seguro que más tarde lo habría. Ahora el cuerpo de Claire lo necesitaba. Le quitó la correa del cinturón y frotó con el pulgar las marcas que le había dejado en las muñecas.

Se hizo un corte en la muñeca con los colmillos y la acercó a sus labios... pero se detuvo a medio camino.

No. No lo iba a hacer. Si lo hacía, la vinculaba a él de por vida. Ella no merecía nada de lo que le había pasado, nada en absoluto. Claire se merecía que la gente la quisiera y que cuidaran de ella como un tesoro. Hacía tiempo que él no veía a una mujer con su fortaleza y su moralidad. Si él se hubiese dado cuenta... Maldición... Cómo se reprochaba a sí mismo su ceguera... Ella no merecía quedar atada a él.

La repasó de los pies a la cabeza. Estaba fascinado con su cuerpo, con su cara, con su carácter y con su valentía. Se les había enfrentado con una gallardía digna de elogiar. Se había enfrentado a decenas de vanirios ella sola.

Por Odín... Estaba volviendo a ponerse duro con sólo contemplarla. Nunca le había pasado algo así con ninguna otra mujer. Jamás. Él se había acostado con muchas hembras, pero sólo para disfrutar de un polvo rápido y conejero. Siempre las dejaba rogándole que les diera más. Pero él nunca había sentido conexión alguna con ellas.

Pero con Claire... había sido explosivo. Y quería más. A todas horas con ella. De lado, de espaldas, contra la pared, de rodillas... Sólo con ella y con nadie más.

Un sudor frío recorrió su cuello deslizándose por su espalda desnuda.

¿Sería tan cruel el destino como para que la única mujer que él había tratado tan despectivamente fuese su verdadera pareja? ¿Era Claire su cáraid? ¿La única que despertaría en él la capacidad de amar de nuevo y de saciar su hambre? Se sentía saciado como nunca. El hambre eterna a la que los dioses habían confinado a los de su clan. El deseo de llenar constantemente su estómago había desaparecido desde que bebió de Claire. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

No, por favor. Acercó desesperado y egoísta su muñeca abierta y sangrante a la boca medio abierta de Claire. Y la volvió a quitar. Quería ligarla a él. Se sentía posesivo con ella. Él había sido el primero. Nadie más podría reclamarla, él no lo permitiría. Pero no era justo. No para Claire.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró arrodillado ante ella y agachando la cabeza.

Si ella era la mujer que su cuerpo exigía para compartir la eternidad con él, entonces esperaría a ganarse su confianza. Y si ella lo rechazaba, bien merecido se lo tenía. Pero entonces ella tendría que matarlo, porque él no podría sobrevivir sin su cuerpo y sin su sangre, y menos cuando ya la había probado. Menos cuando ya la conocía y por fin se habían encontrado.

Ya era suficiente. Jace, despierta...

Tenía que dejar de pensar en cáraids y en ideas románticas.

Claire era una chica inocente, hermosa y capaz de empalmar a una momia si se lo propusiera. Tenía muchas virtudes, y valor y carácter entre otras cosas... pero no había más. Nada profundo ni vinculante.

Se la había tirado. Se había portado muy mal con ella. A lo mejor podría arreglar la situación entre ellos una vez se despertara... Claro, y él a lo mejor podría ir a la playa en un día soleado.

Irguió la barbilla y la tomó en brazos. Entró con ella en el baño y las luces azuladas se encendieron automáticamente. Las paredes tenían azulejos de mosaico en tonos grises oscuros y azules claros. El suelo de parqué, oscuro como la habitación. El baño era de diseño, con un jacuzzi a ras de suelo, un complejo de ducha hidromasaje con butaca para sentarse, inodoro y lavabo. Y un excelente mueble de madera con dos picas para asearse.

Se sentó en la butaca del hidromasaje con ella encima y tomó una toalla azul oscuro que había colgada sobre el calentador de la pared. La mojó con la alcachofa de la ducha y abrió las piernas de Claire. Limpió las señales del acto sexual y los restos de su pérdida de virginidad. Luego se limpió él y salió de nuevo a la habitación. En cuanto percibieron que ya no había nadie en el baño, las luces con sensores de calor humano se apagaron.

Jace la cubrió con las sábanas negras manchadas de la sangre de ambos.

—Está bien —le susurró mientras la enrollaba con la sábana. La tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Ésta se abrió automáticamente y salió de la habitación acunándola como a una niña pequeña. —Todo esto pasará rápido —apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza y la frotó con ella en un gesto tierno y cariñoso.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón. La estiró sobre el sofá. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones. La muñeca negra e hinchada, la cara magullada y amoratada, los pies heridos, las rodillas peladas y, cuando se despertara, iba a sentir dolor en sus partes más íntimas. Y ahora, el cuello se sumaba a la multitud de golpes, heridas y contusiones que la inocente joven había sufrido.

Corrió de nuevo a la parte de arriba y entró en otra habitación sellada con una de esas puertas automáticas, salidas más de una película de Star Wars, que de una casa de diseño como aquella. En su interior había otra sala circular repleta de armarios empotrados. Era un vestidor.

Agarró una camiseta negra de manga corta ajustada (tenía un gran surtido de éstas) y unos téjanos anchos Levi's. Se puso un calzado deportivo informal negro y abrió uno de los cajones. Tomó un móvil iPhone de última generación y salió de la habitación. Presionó con el índice la pantalla táctil y buscó uno de los teléfonos que había en la agenda de contactos.

Llegó al salón, se dirigió al sofá, puso una mano bajo la cabeza de Claire, la alzó y se sentó él debajo para hacerle de cojín. Ella seguía inconsciente y con una anemia excesiva.

—¿Jace? —preguntó una voz al otro lado del móvil. —¿Qué haces llamando? Tendrías que estar tirándote a ese bellezón malvado que...

—Basta, Alec —le cortó él. —Escúchame bien. Nos hemos equivocado con ella.

Alec se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Claire no tenía nada que ver con los procedimientos de Newscientists M.I.. No sabía lo que hacía su padre, no se conocían apenas. Valentine la ignoraba, no la quería como un padre debería querer a su hija.

—¿De qué hablas, tío?

—Hablo de que la hemos cagado... La he cagado... Ella es inocente.

—No me jodas, Jace.

—Te necesito, Alec. He estado a punto de matarla.

—¿No le has dado de beber todavía?

—No lo voy a hacer.

—Hazlo.

—No puedo.

—¿Tienes remordimientos ahora? Hazlo y luego todos le pediremos perdón y a ella se le pasará todo —gruñó nervioso. —No hay marcha atrás, no lo va a olvidar. O la haces de los nuestros o...

—Créeme —la miró angustiado. —Lo sé, pero no puedo hacérselo.

Alec resopló malhumorado.

—No es momento para principios, Jace.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Vaya mierda... ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Ven a mi casa. Necesito que me ayudes a averiguar algo.

—Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

—Y avisa a Simon. Necesito que me traiga sangre para hacerle transfusiones.

Hubo un silencio.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Gracias, hermano.

—De nada. Oye... ¿te encuentras bien?

Jace pensó en todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho al ángel que yacía sobre sus piernas y contestó:

—Creo que acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte —¿y si ella era su cáraid de verdad? ¿La Freyja destinada a pertenecerle en cuerpo, mente y alma? Ahora que sabía la verdad, que se había acostado con ella, que la había bebido... tenía una erección constante y una sensación de vacío, pesar y temor por... ¿dejar de verla? ¿Perderla? Era frustrante no saber lo que le sucedía.

—No digas eso. Voy para allá corriendo.

Jace colgó y bajó la mirada al rostro agraciado y hermoso que los vanirios, su raza, habían maltratado. Repasó sus ojeras con los dedos y apartó algunos mechones de pelo naranja que le caían por el cuello.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró afectado.

**Pues esto es todo por hoy! Que os ha parecido? Jace se ha pasado tres pueblos con Clary y todo por no querer creerla… a ver que pasa a partir de ahora, estoy muy enfadada con este Jace, pero el pobre se ha quedado hecho polvo… a ver como reacciona Clary cuando se despierte… **

**Espero que os haya gustado! Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasais por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activais las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejais comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale y Clace por los comentarios.**

**Clace si me dejas un correo electrónico te puedo mandar adelantos ;)**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**1 review=1 adelanto ;)**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola a todas!Aqui vamos a por el capitulo 5, a ver que os parece, nos leemos mas abajo! ;)**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 5**

Claire estaba en un lugar que creía no haber visto nunca aunque la sensación de familiaridad la contrariaba. A su alrededor, todo eran luces y sombras que se entremezclaban como pintura amarilla y gris. La luz del sol poniéndose entre las montañas, invitando a la noche a que cayera sobre la tierra. Ella dando vueltas sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos en un bosque misterioso, esperando a que alguien saliera entre las sombras que creaba la luna con su luminosidad. Alguien querido, alguien amado, alguien anhelado y olvidado durante mucho, mucho tiempo... Una silueta apareció entre la vegetación. Era un hombre alto y corpulento, tanto que mientras se le acercaba, ella tenía que echar la cabeza totalmente hacia atrás. No podía verle la cara... La imagen era muy borrosa.

—Buenas noches, mi bella Clarissa —le decía mientras se agachaba y la cogía en brazos.

El calor humano y el afecto, eran tan reconfortantes cuando se sentían tan sinceros... ¿Quién era ese hombre?

—Ha estado todo el día preguntando por ti —decía una voz melodiosa y femenina tras ella. —¿Y mi _athair_? preguntaba. Sabe pocas palabras, pero ésa fue la primera que aprendió. Te adora.

—Y yo a ella —respondía el hombre. —¿Y tú?

—¿Y yo qué? —le preguntaba la mujer de un modo divertido y coqueto. —¿Me adoras, mi amor? —parecía que la había tomado de la cintura y ahora las abrazaba a ambas.

—De un modo que hasta me duele.

—Dímelo. Dímelo en mi lengua —le rogó.

La mujer soltó una dulce carcajada.

—_Is caohm lium thu a, mo ghraid__.(en gaélico: te quiero mi amor)_

La mujer se acercó a besarlo. ¿Por qué demonios no podía verles la cara?

Aquella imagen se convirtió en una espiral vertiginosa que no dejaba de dar vueltas a toda velocidad. La espiral se paró y apareció otra imagen.

La misma mujer estaba con ella. No la veía claramente, pero la percibía, la sentía. Era un día soleado, se acercaba el crepúsculo.

La mujer la abrazaba con fuerza y le susurraba una canción al oído. ¿De qué le sonaba aquella nana? Su voz la relajaba e incluso podía llegar a percibir su olor. Olía a fresas y a melocotón.

—Clarissa —le acarició el pelo con dulzura. —Athair ya está aquí.

El hombre se acercó a ella, la besó en la mejilla y las cubrió a ambas con una manta negra abrazándolas con necesidad y posesión.

—¿Cómo están mis dos niñas?

—Mejor ahora que tú estás aquí.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos.

—Hoy ha hecho mucho sol —observó él. —¿Clarissa ha estado bien?

—Sí —contestó la mujer sonriéndole. —Me temo que esta jovencita —cogió su manita y le besó los dedos— ha decidido que todavía no quiere parecerse a su athair.

El hombre acarició su nariz con la de ella.

—Me alegro —le dijo. —Sólo tienes tres añitos, pequeña. No sería justo.

—Tampoco lo es para ti —replicó la mujer.

—A mí no me hace falta —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. —Ya os tengo a vosotras para iluminar mi vida.

La imagen volvió a desaparecer y a disiparse. Se estaba desvaneciendo, se iba, cuando se encontró bruscamente en otro escenario.

Corrían a mucha velocidad. El hombre las había agarrado a ambas y esquivaba árboles, piedras, ramas y ríos... Las llevaba en brazos.

Huían de algo o de alguien.

El hombre cayó violentamente con ellas bien amarradas a él. Puso su cuerpo para que no sufrieran el golpe.

Dirigió la mirada a la rodilla del hombre. Sangraba y estaba reventada.

—Clarissa... —dijo la mujer agarrándola por los hombros. —¿Estás herida? —la inspeccionó angustiada. —¿No? Cariño, mírame.

Toda su atención en el rostro de la mujer. Parecía hermosa, pero su voz se quebraba de miedo. ¿Era pelo rojo y largo lo que veía? ¿Ojos... verdes?

—Athair está herido —continuaba la mujer.

Volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el hombre, que se hacía un torniquete en la rodilla con un trozo de tela de su propia camisa. Miró el hombro de la mujer que también sangraba. Se sentía tan asustada.

—Cariño, mírame a los ojos. Bien, cielo. Muy bien, eres muy valiente. Papá y mamá guardamos unas cosas muy importantes. Están enterradas en la piedra mágica del puente de West Park ¿Te acuerdas de la piedra, cielo mío? ¿Sí? Qué orgullosa estoy de ti... Quiero que corras hasta ella, desentierres los objetos y lo lleves a los _Madadh-allaidh_. ¿Te acuerdas, princesa? ¿Recuerdas dónde están ellos?

—Clarissa —el hombre alargaba la mano hacia ella hasta que se la cogió. —Mi _ál_, Clarissa. Hace tiempo que no venimos por aquí, casi seis años... ¿Recuerdas Wolverhampton? ¿Recuerdas el parque? No queda muy lejos de aquí, mi vida. ¿Sí, pequeña? Por los dioses... —susurró acongojándose. —Qué cosita más bonita hicimos, Tessa —miró a la mujer con veneración. —Será tan hermosa como tú.

La mujer se sacudía mientras lloraba.

—Venid aquí —rogó él. La mujer llamada Tessa corrió hacia él y lo abrazó sollozando.

Ella sentía que estaba aplastada entre los dos, y que también lloraba.

—Más de dos mil años en soledad han valido la pena para esto —dijo él limpiándose las lágrimas. —Pídeles a los Madadh-allaidh(bestia-lobo) que te lleven ante _AnDuineDoch __(el hombre de la noche__)_. Repite lo que te dice athair, Clarissa.

—AnDuineDoch... —repetía mientras se sorbía la nariz. —Pero... _cha b 'éid mi, athair __(pero ellos no son como yo padre)_.

—No, Clarissa. Aún no eres como ellos, pero lo serás —dijo él juntando su frente con la suya. —Lo serás y cambiarás las cosas.

Aquel hombre tenía el pelo largo y lacio, de color negro. Y sus ojos eran... ¿de color violeta? Violeta, claro...

—Tú encuentra los regalos, princesa. Y nunca te sentirás perdida, mi dulce Clarissa —la besó en la mejilla. —Y recuerda que mammaid y athair te querrán siempre, ¿sí?

—_Is caomh lium Clarissa glé mhor a mammaid a athair __(os quiero mucho mama y papa)_—los abrazó con fuerza y lloró desconsolada.

—_Is caomh lium thu glé mhor Clarissa __(te queremos Clarissa)_—contestaron los dos a la vez, intentando llevarse el recuerdo de aquel momento con ellos.

—Ahora, corre... Corre y no mires atrás... —gritó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie en posición de defensa.

Las imágenes se volvieron confusas... Oyó gritos y cuerpos desplomarse en el suelo. Corría hacia aquel lugar, estaba a punto de llegar. Sentía la humedad del bosque, el olor de la noche y oía el agua del río. Corrió tanto como pudo... y entonces... zas... Algo le golpeó en la cabeza... y un remolino negro la absorbió.

Jace observaba a Claire de pie y con los brazos cruzados. La chica fruncía el ceño y los labios como si estuviese soñando. Se había prometido que no iba a entrar en su mente hasta que no le diera permiso. Aparecer en sus sueños después de lo que le había hecho podría acarrearle una gran y dolorosa pesadilla. Y ella debía descansar.

Simon y Alec estaban sentados alrededor del sofá donde yacía el cuerpo de la joven.

Simon había traído seis bolsas de sangre de litro para hacerle las transfusiones. Iban por la última y, poco a poco, aunque todavía estaba muy pálida a parte de magullada y amoratada, iba recuperando el color. Los dedos de las manos, no estaban fríos ni las uñas moradas. Los labios volvían a su tono rosado oscuro tan atrayente para Jace y ahora ya no se le marcaban tanto las venas. Qué mal lo había hecho todo...

Cuando los dos hermanos morenos e imponentes entraron en la casa y la vieron en el sofá, Alec frunció el ceño y Simon hizo negaciones con la cabeza.

—No pudiste controlarte mucho por lo que veo —dijo Simon apresurándose a sacar la sangre, los tubos intravenosos y las agujas. Traía con él el soporte de hierro para colgar las bolsas y lo colocó al lado de Claire.

—No —contestó él a secas.

—¿Por alguna razón en especial? —Alec lo miró de reojo. La pregunta tenía varias intenciones. —Me cegué.

Alec permaneció mirándolo un buen rato. Intentaba averiguar si él había sentido algo especial con ella. Jace permaneció sereno e impertérrito.

—No sigas, Alec. No ha sido más que un desliz —le recriminó con los ojos clavados en Claire.

—Lo que tú digas, amigo —alzó las manos en señal de disculpa. —Bueno... —bajó los brazos y exhaló aire bruscamente. —¿Para qué me necesitas?

—¿Y Sebastian?

—Encerrado durante siete largos y relajantes días —contestó Simon mientras abría la maleta al lado del sofá.

—Tiene que meditar sobre lo que ha hecho —dijo Jace.

—Estoy de acuerdo —apoyó Alec cruzándose de brazos. —¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?

—Tú detectas las sustancias en la sangre, Alec —afirmó Jace. —Así es.

—Claire es diabética. Tiene diabetes mellitus del tipo dos.

—No lo creo —dijo él meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Lo es —contestó Jace confuso.

—No, no lo es —aseguró Alec acariciando su cola de caballo. —Lo vi en su mente. Cada noche, ese tipo, Rafael...

—Rafael ¿su novio?

—No, Rafael era el doctor —contestó con un extraño resentimiento. —La visitaba para administrarle insulina.

—¿Era su doctor? —preguntó sorprendido Alec.

—Sí, era su doctor —admitió Jace avergonzado. —A Claire no le gustan las agujas y su padre no la tocaba nunca, así que él no se lo iba a administrar. Rafael era el doctor familiar.

—¿Y nada más? —la miró de arriba abajo con sorpresa.

—No —claro que no. Jace sabía mejor que nadie que ella era virgen. —Cuéntame por qué Claire no es diabética.

—Sabes que tengo el gusto y el olfato muy desarrollados. La diabetes cambia el olor corporal y hace que la piel segregue una sustancia aromática parecida a la manzana. Los humanos huelen sólo a aquellos que tienen el olor fuerte, pero yo los huelo a todos. Los huelo a metros de distancia. Es una característica que desarrollé con la medicina ayúrveda en la India —Alec había viajado mucho para aprender a controlar y para estudiar los impulsos de su cuerpo inmortal. —Los indios creen que los olores, cuando se trabajan, ayudan a diagnosticar o corroborar enfermedades. Los cuerpos mutan cuando están enfermos, segregan sudor y cambian la constitución molecular de su agua corporal. Entonces modifican su perfume personal.

—¿Y Claire no huele así?

—Ay, amigo —le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Tú sabes tan bien como yo a qué huele esta muñequita. Es un adorable pastelito de frambuesa. Eso es innegable, su perfume... mmm... embriaga.

—Ya lo creo —dijo Simon observando el trayecto de la sangre de la primera bolsa a la vena del brazo de Claire. —Jace, casi la matas —le recriminó. —¿No notaste que era especial mientras bebías de ella? —gruñó. —¿No pudiste parar?

—¿Crees que es fácil? —contestó Jace con el mismo tono— Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie lo que se siente al beber de...

—Espera... —les interrumpió Alec. —Lamento interrumpir, pero no empieces la transfusión, Simon.

—O la empiezo o se muere —contestó Simon encogiéndose de hombros.

—Déjame probarla —sugirió Alec. —Y así veré de qué tratan a esta chica.

—Ni hablar —Jace apretó los puños y se puso tenso.

—No quiero morderla. Joder, Jace. ¿Acaso es tuya? —preguntó esperando que su amigo admitiera lo que él había notado. No hubo respuesta. —Me bastará con una gota.

—La pincharé en un dedo —Simon cogió una aguja y se la clavó. Casi tuvo que aplastarle la almohadilla de las huellas dactilares para que saliera una gota de sangre. Jace, la había chupado como si se tratara de una esponja. —Puede que no sea diabética, pero tiene algunos de los dedos de las manos pinchados. La han tratado como si lo fuera.

—Déjame ver —dijo Alec. Se arrodilló a su lado y tomó la mano muerta de las manos de Simon. Inspeccionó los dedos y asintió con la cabeza. Luego dirigió la mirada al dedo corazón y quedó cegado por la perla de sangre de la chica. —Hay que ser un titán para ignorar tan suculento manjar. ¿No crees, Jace?

Jace frunció el ceño y Alec vio cómo un músculo de la barbilla le empezaba a palpitar. El rmoreno, con toda su hermosura, inclinó los labios hacia el dedo de Claire, sacó la lengua, introdujo el dedo en su boca y lo chupó como si fuera un caramelo.

Jace gruñó, caminó hacia él, y tomó la muñeca de Claire para apartársela de la boca con brusquedad. Faltó decirle: es mía... Alec cayó al suelo de culo con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en el sabor de Claire.

El vanirio estuvo a punto de cogerlo por las solapas de la camiseta roja ajustada que llevaba, pero Simon lo detuvo con la mano.

—Déjalo. Está haciendo su trabajo, Jace.

Alec permanecía sentado, todavía no abría los ojos. Al poco tiempo se levantó y quedó de pie frente a Jace.

—No es diabética, Jace —le dijo sonriéndole. —Y por cierto, creo que tampoco es tuya a no ser que digas lo contrario.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos. Conocía a Alec y sabía que su amigo moreno lo estaba provocando, incitándolo a que reclamara a Claire. Su amigo Alec lo haría a ciegas sólo para proteger a los vanirios, no porque la quisiera o la deseara. Alec temía a las represalias de Claire. Ella seguía siendo la hija de Valentine. Después de cómo la habían tratado los vanirios, nada hacía pensar que Claire no sucediera a su padre en la persecución de los de su clan. Si ella era vengativa, lo haría.

Sin embargo, Claire había demostrado a Jace, gracias a su intromisión mental, que ella no era así. Jace estaba convencido de que querría olvidarse de todo lo vivido, alejarse de allí, de ellos y de él y empezar una nueva vida en cualquier otro sitio con sus proyectos y sus sueños... Intentaría ser feliz y no quedar traumatizada. Intentaría ser feliz... ¿con otro hombre? Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Jace. Aquella idea empezaba a resultarle irritante y le escocía más de lo necesario.

Si casi había golpeado a Alec por chuparle un dedo...

—Claire sigue estando a mi cargo, Alec. Confía en mí. No haré nada que perjudique a los nuestros —aseguró Jace.

—Si le devuelves la humanidad, lo harás —replicó él relajándose y bajando los hombros. —Transfórmala. Asegúrate de que se una a nosotros, de que no esté en nuestra contra. Es humana y tal y como la hemos tratado puede vengarse soltándolo todo. Ése es mi consejo. Tú eres su amo, tú decides.

—No, no lo soy —negó él rotundamente. ¿Con qué derecho iba a serlo ahora? No lo había sido antes tampoco. —Pero ella está a mi cargo, sólo por el momento.

—Como quieras, Jace. Confiamos en ti —afirmó Simon con una mirada conciliadora.

—Bien —asintió más tranquilo. —Cuéntame —lo animó con la mano.

—La insulina de su sangre es natural, no química. Su páncreas segrega bien. Hidratos de carbono, grasas y proteínas... perfecto. No hay ningún trastorno metabólico que lo altere. Y no hay hiperglucemia. Los niveles de glucosa en su sangre son estables. Está perfecta. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes... —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. —Sin embargo, hay una sustancia adherida en la sangre.

Jace frunció el ceño con atención.

—Se trata de... —Alec paladeó una vez más. —Una solución controlada de propranocol y placebo.

—¿Drogas? —preguntó Simon. —¿Es una yonqui?

—No puede ser —cortó secamente Jace. —Sea lo que sea lo que le inyectaban, Claire estaba convencida de que era insulina para su enfermedad. Ella nunca ha tomado drogas. Lo habría visto en sus recuerdos...

—Pero se las han suministrado. A lo mejor esas inyecciones no contenían insulina —dedujo Simon. —¿Y si fingían tratarla de diabetes?

—¿Cuál es la función de esas sustancias, Alec? —preguntó Jace acercándose a Claire inconscientemente y sentándose en el brazo del sofá, al lado de la cabeza pelirroja de la joven. No dejaba de mirarla.

—Son betabloqueantes. Bloquean los recuerdos y hacen desaparecer los sueños y las pesadillas.

—Creo que estas sustancias —Simon cambiaba otra bolsa de sangre— son las que los médicos del gobierno facilitan a los militares que han participado en guerras, como la del Golfo o la de Iraq. Anulan los recuerdos y les permiten soñar plácidamente. Caen casi en coma.

—¿Estáis diciendo que drogaban a esta chica cada noche desde los siete años?

—¿Desde los siete? —Simon silbó. —Caramba...

—Eso creo, Jace —afirmó Alec. —¿No encontraste ningún recuerdo traumático por ahí? Algo que les incitara a darle propranocol...

—No —Jace sacudió la cabeza y acarició un mechón pelirrojo de Claire. Los dos morenos lo miraron perplejos. Él nunca hacía esas cosas. —Sus recuerdos empiezan a partir de esa edad... pero... no sé... es todo tan confuso.

—A partir de esa edad, tú lo has dicho. ¿Qué pasó antes?

—Las personas empezamos a almacenar recuerdos conscientes a partir del primer año —susurró Jace sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, apartó la mano rápidamente. Alec sonrió maliciosamente. —¿Dónde estuvo? ¿Qué ha pasado con su memoria?

—Sea lo que sea, no querían que lo recordara —comentó Simon. —Tiene una fractura en la muñeca. Voy a vendársela.

Jace dirigió la mirada a los brazos de Claire. No sólo tenía una fractura en una muñeca, sino que el cinturón le había dejado marcas en ambas. Sintió que el estómago se le giraba al recordar lo que había hecho.

—Ese cabrón de Valentine... Él era su padre —dijo Jace asqueado. —¿Cómo pudo drogar a su hija a tan temprana edad?

—¿Y su madre? —preguntó Simon. —Alguien tuvo que parirla, ¿no?

—No hay recuerdos de su madre. Ella murió en el parto o al menos eso es lo que hay en la mente de Claire.

—Se lo diría Valentine, supongo.

—Entre otras cosas, sí. Culpaba a Claire de la muerte de su mujer.

—Vaya desgraciado —dijo Alec. —¿Sabes? Creo que ésa era la razón por la que no podíamos entrar en su mente cuando la vimos. La droga estaba en pleno efecto. Sacudía su cerebro y su sistema neuronal.

Jace no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Hay que desenterrar el cuerpo de Valentine —Simon quitó la bolsa de sangre vacía y la sustituyó por otra llena. —O eso, o hablar con Sebastian para que revele lo que vio en los recuerdos de Valentine.

—No podemos hablar con Sebastian. Está apartado en la habitación del hambre —contestó Jace. —Y de nada nos sirve la sangre de Valentine una vez muerto. No podemos leer en sangre muerta, sin energía vital.

—Entonces sólo nos queda esperar a recuperar a la chica —señaló Simon con un gesto de su cabeza. —Puede que la podamos inducir para que nos deje entrar en su subconsciente. Sus recuerdos están ahí, sólo hay que abrirles la puerta.

—¿Qué has averiguado sobre su trabajo?—preguntó Alec.

—No sabía nada de lo que hacían en Newscientists M.I.. Ella contactaba con cinco personas que eran los vínculos de los centros de investigación de la organización en el exterior. Nueva Orleans, Rumania, Escocia, Canadá e Inglaterra.

—Aparte de España, claro —dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

—Isabel... —Jace se sorprendió al verla.

Su hermana caminó hacia el sofá con gesto decisivo. Se reclinó sobre Claire y miró a Jace furiosa.

—Casi la matas —dijo ella apretando los dientes. Sí, eso ya se lo habían dicho.

—Isabel... ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó él. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

—Lo suficiente para saber que es una chica inocente. Traje ropa para ella —señaló una maleta de carcasa dura y de color negra que había dejado en la puerta. Arrugó la frente y las cejas. —No iba a permitir que la llevaras desnuda de un lado al otro. No soy tan indiferente.

—Vaya, Isabel... Todo eso sin saber que no tenía nada que ver con los asesinos —susurró Simon con una sonrisa encantadoramente falsa. —Si hasta tienes corazón...

Isabel lo miró fríamente y luego lo ignoró.

—No matamos a los humanos por placer. Ni deberíamos sentir placer cuando lo hacemos —susurró irritada. —Sólo en defensa propia y si estamos en condiciones desfavorables, y siempre y cuando, sean humanos contaminados.

—Y... ¿éste no era el caso? —preguntó Simon con sorna.

—Puede que sí. Pero seguía siendo una mujer indefensa y no tenía por qué acostarse con ella y convertirla. Se convierte a las auténticas cáraids, no a las que no lo son —esto último lo remarcó muy bien mirando a Simon. —Si había un castigo, era el sacrificio y no el regodearnos en su dolor. ¿Y vuestros códigos morales? ¿Dónde está la lealtad a vuestro juramento?

Simon resopló con sorna.

—¿Algo que decir, Simon? —le preguntó alzando la ceja de un modo suficiente.

—¿Yo? —se señaló a sí mismo con gesto provocador. —Nada, sólo me sorprende oír las palabras _lealtad y moralidad_ en tu boca, princesa.

—No me llames así —tenía las manos echas puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Vosotros dos... ¿Para cuándo el polvo de la reconciliación? —preguntó Alec disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Cállate, Alec... —gritaron los dos a la vez.

Jace miró a Alec y tuvo que controlar sus ganas de echarse a reír.

Isabel miró fijamente a Simon y él le fue recíproco. Luego apartaron la cara a la vez, como dos niños pequeños.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó ella finalmente desviando su atención del moreno del pelo recogido en una diadema.

—Simon le está haciendo transfusiones —le explicó Jace. —Se recuperará.

—¿Ya la has convertí...? —dijo alarmada.

—No —contestó Jace sonrojándose.

—Así que mi _bráthair _se arrepintió —le dijo orgullosa de él.

—No te confíes, hermanita —dijo él irguiéndose. —No lo hice porque descubrí que ella no tenía nada que ver.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que cuando viste que ella no tenía nada que ver, como tú dices, se te cayó el mundo encima por lo que habías hecho y decidiste no robarle su vida, su humanidad. Te habrías equivocado si lo hubieses hecho, Jace. La hubieras matado igualmente cuando encontraras a tu verdadera pareja. Habría muerto de necesidad por ti. Me alegro de que no haya sido así —se aclaró la garganta y miró de reojo a Simon. —Un hombre tiene que saber cuándo parar. No como otros que en cuanto se les presentó la oportunidad de tirarse a todo lo que se meneaba, no dudaron en convertir a la primera que lo empalmó.

—Eso fue un error —dijo Simon entre dientes seriamente afligido por la acusación.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuándo fue un error, Simon? ¿Mientras te la tirabas o cuando le clavaste los colmillos? No, a lo mejor... —estaba tan tensa que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Lo miraba de reojo, roja de la rabia —fue cuando le diste de tu cuello para que te probara.

—¿Cuándo lo vas a superar, Isabel? —Simon se había puesto una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, pero el dolor seguía latente en las profundidades de sus oscuros ojos azules.

—Te sobrevaloras, Simon. No hay nada que superar —sonrió ella intentando mantener la compostura.

—_Mada-ruadh __(zorra)_—dijo él cerrando la conversación.

—Simon, no vuelvas a insultarla —Jace decidió formar parte de la discusión— o tendré que darte una paliza...

—_Cianoil choin __(perro asqueroso)_—replicó ella recogiendo la maleta airadamente.

—Isabel, cariño... —le dijo Alec suavemente. —Esa lengua...

—Salid de aquí —les ordenó ella a todos. Estaba irritada con Simon y con su hermano, pero sobre todo con ella misma. Podían pasar años, siglos y milenios. Todavía no había aprendido a ser indiferente a las palabras de algunas personas. —La voy a cambiar.

Jace la miró impertérrito.

—¿Tiene que seguir desnuda cuando se despierte? —le preguntó ella arqueando las cejas. —No, hermanito. Ya se ha abusado suficientemente de ella.

—Sí, será mejor que la tapes —sugirió Alec. —La chica está demasiado buena para tres hombres sexualmente activos como nosotros.

Jace intentó hacer oídos sordos al comentario de Alec. No quería salir, no quería alejarse de ella. Pero ¿por qué, joder?

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas y voluntad salió de allí casi arrastrando los pies. Tuvo que coger a Alec del cuello para que se viniera con él y con Simon. Este último seguía mirando de un modo desafiante a Isabel.

Isabel procedió con gran eficacia y mimo a la hora de vestir a Claire.

—Qué animales... —susurró repasando con sus dedos las heridas del cuerpo de la chica. —Con un poco de suerte, lo superarás. Pareces fuerte. Mi hermano es muy rudo cuando quiere —le decía mientras le ponía el pantalón, —pero sólo está esperando que alguien entre en esa cámara acorazada dónde tiene el corazón. ¿Sabes?

Cuando la acabó de vestir. La peinó y le desenredó el pelo. Isabel creyó que era precioso.

Se levantó y avisó a los demás de que ya podían entrar.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de Claire. La había vestido con unos tejanos azules algo gastados y una camiseta amarilla de tirantes que se ceñía a su espléndido cuerpo.

—Le dejo aquí las zapatillas —eran unas zapatillas Tommy Hilfilger playeras, doradas y con la suela negra. Las dejó a los pies del sofá. —Tenemos las mismas tallas, casi —sonrió.

Simon la miró de reojo dando fe de ello. Pero, sin embargo, Isabel era algo más alta.

—¿Qué día hace hoy? —preguntó Jace mirando en dirección a la ventana negra del salón.

—No es recomendable salir. Extrañamente hoy hace un sol de justicia. Yo he venido por los túneles —contestó Alec.

—Yo también —dijo Isabel.

—Y yo —añadió Simon.

—Entonces, no podemos salir hasta el atardecer—convino Jace. —Si se despierta antes, querrá irse, pero no podrá. No hasta el anochecer —y eso si él la dejaba irse.

—Estará cansada seguramente —dijo Simon.

—Esperaremos.

Intentó abrir los ojos. Todavía tenía las imágenes de ese sueño grabadas a fuego en la mente. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué ella se sentía como aquella niña? La habían llamado Clarissa. Era casi igual que su verdadero nombre.

Dios, si pudiese recordar quiénes eran...

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y ya se estaba despertando. Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no soñaba.

Abrió los párpados, no sin dificultad.

Intentó acomodarse a la luz de aquel lugar. Era una luz no muy potente.

—Se está despertando —oyó que una voz de hombre decía.

Una cara se posó enfrente de ella. Focalizó. Un chico de pelo largo rubio, un ángel caído la miraba con gesto sereno. No... Era el demonio en persona. El mismo que la había atado a la cama.

Se levantó sobresaltada y quedó sentada en el sofá. ¿Lo que había en el suelo era una bandeja de comida? ¿Comida para ella? Envenenada, seguro.

—Espera, espera —decía Jace con las manos en alto. —Ya no te vamos a hacer nada.

Sí claro, y qué más...

Claire se echó a temblar, se cogió las rodillas y empezó a balancearse de delante hacia atrás. ¿Cuándo acabaría toda esa tortura?

Confundida, observó que alguien le había vendado la muñeca. ¿Por qué? Un dolor súbito en la entrepierna, la detuvo y la hizo gemir. Colocó su mano sobre el ombligo para que llegara el calor a la zona. Lo recordó todo y miró fijamente a Jace. Tras él, Simon, Alec e Isabel la observaban con expectación.

—¿No me vas a hacer nada? —le preguntó Claire con un gruñido sosteniendo la rabia como podía.

Jace la miró consternado.

—No, Claire. Todo ha sido un error.

—Por supuesto que ha sido un error... Ya te lo dije, gilipollas... Hijo de la gran... —saltó del sofá y caminó hacia él arrastrando con ella el soporte metálico. Estuvo a punto de levantarle la mano, pero el hierro se lo impidió. —Claro... No me vas a hacer nada, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que ya has hecho bastante? Devuélveme lo que es mío... —estaba roja de la ira y ligeramente mareada. Había perdido mucha sangre. —¿Por qué no estoy muerta? Preferiría estarlo a tener que verte otra vez.

Jace se tensó y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. Que le devolviera lo que era suyo, había dicho. ¿Cómo iba a devolverle la virginidad? ¿Y a su padre? Jace estaba más conmocionado por lo primero que por lo segundo.

—¿Qué le has quitado? —preguntó su hermana intrigada. Al ver el ligero tinte de culpabilidad en el rostro de su hermano lo comprendió. —No me digas que era... —la palabra virgen se le quedó atragantada por el asombro.

—Es un violador. Abusador. Maltratador. Todo lo malo y demencial que puede haber en el mundo... Eso eres tú y tu prole —las palabras le escocían en la boca y tenía que escupirlas. —Devuélvemelo... —Claire sentía que se atragantaba con las lágrimas. —Cerdo, te mataré...

—Claire, déjame explicarte por qué no pude descubrirlo antes.

—No quiero oírte... No quiero oíros a ninguno de vosotros... Dejadme salir de aquí... —apretó los puños hasta casi clavarse las uñas.

Jace la observó. Tenía el pelo suelto y le llegaba por debajo de la espalda. Los ojos verdes y rasgados, rojos de dolor y de impotencia. Pero... qué bonita que era de todos modos. La ira le sonrojaba las mejillas y estaba tan arrebatadora.

—No te ofendas, pero... No puedes, chica —dijo Alec poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón militar negro que llevaba.

—¿No puedo? Qué no puedo... —gritó frenética.

Claire agarró la jeringuilla que todavía tenía clavada en el brazo y la desenganchó con fuerza.

—No hagas eso —dijo Simon. —Todavía estás muy débil. La sangre...

—La sangre... —ensombreció la mirada llena de asco. —Me mordiste, maldito cabrón —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y recordando a Jace absorbiendo su cuello. Cogió la jeringuilla y empezó a agujerear la bolsa de plasma roja que colgaba del soporte. La arrancó. Chorreaba en sus manos. La lanzó con fuerza sobre el pecho de Jace salpicándole la camiseta y la cara. Él la cogió sorprendido. —Toma tu comida, animal... A vosotros os hace más falta que a mí, sanguijuelas... Quiero salir de aquí...

Jace arrugó el ceño. No podía culparla por actuar así. Estaba histérica y no les tenía ningún miedo.

—¿No bebes, monstruo? —le preguntó ella con la voz afilada y falsamente moderada.

Alec y Simon se echaron a reír. Isabel agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Alec cogió con su dedo una de las gotas que le habían salpicado en la cara y se la llevó a los labios.

—Mmm... no está nada mal —sonrió burlándose de ella.

Claire todavía miraba a su monstruo particular, al demonio de los infiernos, a su ángel de la muerte.

—Prefiero la tuya —contestó Jace finalmente dando un paso hacia ella. —Ven aquí.

Claire sacudió su cabeza y lo miró horrorizada.

—No te atrevas —dijo ella con un hilo de voz dando un paso atrás.

—_No me temas. Ya no. Ahora sé que eres inocente, no te haré daño._

Claire empezó a relajarse, pero reaccionó rápidamente.

—¿No te parece que el daño ya está hecho? No te acerques a mí... Sal de mi cabeza... —se llevó las manos a las sienes.

Miró nerviosa a todos lados y encontró el soporte de hierro del plasma como posible arma agresiva. Lo agarró con las manos y lo interpuso en posición de defensa entre Jace y ella, como si fuera una lanza.

—¿Voy a convertirme en una de vosotros? —los miró con odio. —Me mordiste... Sois vampiros.

—No te convertirás, Claire —le aclaró Jace levantando la mano para apaciguarla.

—Fíjate, qué guerrera... —exclamó Alec.

—Cállate —le dijo Jace muy seco sin apartar la mirada de Claire. —¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido desde...? —a ella le era difícil hablar de lo que había pasado.

—Unas seis horas —contestó Jace.

Claire curvó un lado de su labio hacia arriba como si tramara algo. Sentía un volcán lleno de rabia e ira en su interior.

—_¿De qué te ríes, Claire?_

—Que no te metas en mi cabeza te he dicho... —le gritó. Los ojos enrojecidos abiertos como platos.

—Jace... —dijo Isabel. Ella veía que Claire necesitaba tranquilizarse. A lo mejor si Jace le daba permiso para hablar con ella telepáticamente...

—No —le dijo él a su hermana.

Jace frunció el ceño. ¿Qué no se metiera en su cabeza, le había dicho? ¿Con quién se creía que estaba hablando? Él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Claire había pasado a ser de su propiedad desde el momento en que la vio por la ventana de su casa. En otra situación, ya le hubiese demostrado quien mandaba. Bueno, ya se lo había demostrado recordó con pesar. Pero no podía volver a actuar así con ella. No después de lo que había pasado y de lo que había descubierto. Simplemente, no le salía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿No creerás que queremos luchar contigo? —preguntó Alec divertido.

—¿Luchar? —repitió Claire agarrando con más fuerza la estructura metálica. —No, playboy en paro. No voy a luchar.

Alec se puso tieso de golpe, y Simon y Isabel echaron la cabeza hacia atrás para arrancar a reír en sonoras carcajadas.

—Me gustarás —dijo Isabel asintiendo con la cabeza.

Claire la despreció con la mirada, pero Isabel la ignoró. Seguía sonriendo.

¿Por qué actuaban todos como si no hubiese sido horrible todo lo que le habían hecho? ¿Por qué estaban tan tranquilos? Porque ellos tenían el poder, pero ella contaba con el factor sorpresa.

Jace tardó unos segundos en volver a entrar en su mente (aunque ella le había dicho que no lo hiciera) y en adivinar qué era lo que iba a hacer. Unos eternos segundos que no le bastaron para detener a Claire mientras saltaba por el sofá, corría hacia la ventana negra y lanzaba el soporte de metal contra el cristal. La ventana cayó hecha añicos dejando entrar en la casa toda la luz del sol. Los cuatro vanirios, sorprendidos por la audacia de la joven, corrieron a esconderse tras los muebles de la cocina americana. Los rayos del sol no llegaban hasta allí aunque sí que iluminaban el amplio salón.

La chica debió darle con mucha fuerza para que esos cristales cedieran de ese modo y había sido muy lista al hacer un cálculo mental de las horas que llevaba allí. Seis horas le comentó Jace. Cuando llegaron, todavía no eran las cuatro de la noche. Supuso que debían de ser las once del mediodía, más o menos.

Claire se tapó los ojos con el dorso de la mano e intentó entreabrirlos para ver dónde se encontraba. Cuando sus grandes ojos gatunos, se acostumbraron a la luz del día, apoyó las manos en la estructura de la ventana, con cuidado de no cortarse y saltó al otro lado. Estaba en un amplio jardín, podado y cuidado como pocos había visto. No había más casas alrededor.

Giró sobre su eje para ver la casa en la que se encontraba. Era una casa de estructuras cubitales, de diseño. Sin embargo, los salones del interior, eran circulares. ¿Pero por qué? No pudo negar que los vanirios eran muy modernos y también unos esnobs.

Miró hacia el interior del salón, en dirección a la cocina. Esperó a que alguien se levantara. Allí no llegaban los rayos del sol, porque estaban muy alejados de la ventana.

Respiraba agitadamente y las manos todavía le temblaban.

—Joder, mierda. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Simon cubriendo con su cuerpo a Isabel.

—Apártate de encima... —le pidió ella empujándole el pecho.

Simon reaccionó asombrado de lo que estaba haciendo. Se levantó al roce de sus manos.

—De nada —dijo él malhumorado.

Jace se incorporó poco a poco y puso una mano sobre sus ojos, a modo de visera.

Claire esperaba que de los cuatro fuera él quien se levantara. Quería que viera con sus propios ojos cómo escapaba de él.

—Te dije que te aseguraras de dejarme bien desvalida, monstruo —advirtió Claire con voz profunda y segura. —Y que si no lo hacías, y tenía la oportunidad, haría lo posible por ir a por ti y acabar contigo. No olvidaré lo que me has hecho.

—Ven a por mí, entonces —sugirió él indicándole con la mano que se acercara. —_Ven y acaba conmigo. Pero acaba conmigo... en la cama_ —le dijo mentalmente con una mirada seductora.

Claire apretó los labios con fuerza y sintió cómo los pezones se le endurecían involuntariamente. ¿La había acariciado desde allí? No podía ser.

—Ven tú —contestó ella levantando la barbilla. —Vaya, lo olvidaba, los vampiros no salen bajo la luz del sol.

—No somos vampiros, Claire —replicó él ofendido.

—Y copito de nieve, a pesar de ser blanco, no dejó de ser un gorila —replicó ella.

Claire dio media vuelta y se dispuso a andar sin prestarle atención. Tenía que huir de ahí.

—Espera... —gritó Jace. —Me equivoqué contigo, pero no con tu padre Valentine. No podía dejarla ir. Ella debía volver...

Claire se detuvo. ¿Su padre? No había pensado en él desde que lo vio morir en manos de Sebastian. ¿Debería sentirse culpable?

—Los vanirios teníamos razones para ir a por él —explicó Jace con paciencia. —Recuerda las palabras de Maryse, lo que pasó con Will y con todos los demás que han ido desapareciendo. Vuestra empresa está detrás, aunque tú no lo creas. Son cazadores. Nos cazan porque creen que somos vampiros, pero no lo somos. Están equivocados.

—Eso no es cierto. Newscientists M.I. no procede ni investiga contra criaturas que no deberían existir, como tú —le espetó con rencor. —La empresa crea material quirúrgico, máquinas de última generación, vacunas y sustancias para un mayor éxito en las operaciones de riesgo. No saben nada de enfermos psicóticos como vosotros ni de vampiros ni de Drácula ni de la novia de Frankenstein...

—¿Ah, sí? —gritó Simon desde la barra americana sin levantarse. —También crearon una vacuna para ti, ¿sabes? Una especial para niñas que necesitaban olvidar. No eres diabética, Claire. Te han estado engañando, drogándote por las noches para hacerte olvidar algo que debiste vivir cuando eras pequeña... Algo que no querían que recordases.

Claire palideció y tragó saliva. —Estás mintiendo... —gritó ella.

—No miente —Jace caminó hacia ella y se detuvo justo entre el límite de las sombras y la luz. —¿Cuánto hace que no sueñas?

Claire lo observó. Allí parado entre las sombras parecía una aparición.

—¿Qué? —se había quedado algo ensimismada.

—¿Cuánto hace que no sueñas? —le repitió esta vez más lento.

Claire empezaba a marearse. No contestó.

—Cuando venía Rafael, tu doctor... —prosiguió Jace.

—¿Ahora es mi doctor? —preguntó ella saliendo del trance de su persuasiva voz. Según Jace, Rafael era su amante. Sintió cómo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le escocían los ojos. Se había sentido tan impotente cuando estaba en sus manos.

Jace quiso correr hacia ella y consolarla. Abrazarla y mecerla hasta que no volviera a verla llorar en la vida.

—Cuando él venía y te pinchaba, te entraba sueño enseguida. —Él me controlaba la diabetes...

—No, Claire. Te han estado engañando.

—¿Por qué harían algo así? —la voz le temblaba por la congoja.

Le faltaba el aire, tenía que salir de ahí como fuese. Correr, olvidar, entender. No podía creer nada de lo que le estaban diciendo. Era demasiado fuerte.

—Todavía no lo sé. Si te quedas, Claire, haré todo lo posible para que entiendas lo que nos han hecho a nosotros y para que averigües, por qué te han hecho esto a ti. Por favor, no te vayas.

¿Le estaba rogando? No podía creerlo. ¿Dónde estaba el animal abusivo de hacía unas horas? No lo entendía. Él podía doblegarla como le diera la gana. ¿Por qué aquel repentino respeto?

—No me importa lo que os hayan hecho. No me importa lo que tú quieras de mí. Sólo quiero irme y olvidarlo todo. Hacer como si nunca hubieras entrado en mi habitación, como si nunca hubierais matado a mi padre, como si nunca... me hubieras atado a tu cama y... —apretó los ojos para no recordar y se frotó las muñecas. —No quiero volver a verte. A ninguno de vosotros. Dejadme tranquila y yo no diré nada... —eso ni de coña. Se vengaría. Se vengaría de todos ellos.

—No puedes irte sola —musitó.

—Mírame —le desafió ella con la mirada.

Empezó a caminar hasta que Jace la perdió de vista. No podían salir sin morir achicharrados por el sol. Un único rayo tocando su piel y serían pasto de las llamas.

—Llamad a todos los vanirios de Black Country. Que salgan a la calle al atardecer y busquen a Claire —ordenó Jace. —No podemos dejarla sola.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Alec sin entender. —Estaba muy dispuesta a olvidarlo todo...

—No lo va a olvidar —dijo Isabel. —Yo no lo haría, os lo aseguro. Y haría lo posible por vengarme. Nos delatará.

—Hay que encontrarla —Jace se cobijó en la barra americana hasta que el sol dejó de alumbrar por la ventana.

No podía dejarla sola. Aquella mujer estaba malherida y no podía mantenerse por sí sola.

No, no se iba a apartar de ella.

**Pobre Jace parece arrepentido… Sera Claire de verdad su caraid? Lo tiene crudo como sea asi… ¿quiénes serán las personas con las que sueña Claire? Por fin ha logrado escapar… ¿llegara muy lejos? **

**Espero que os haya gustado! Nos leemos el viernes!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasais por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activais las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejais comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale, Clace y Yocel por los comentarios.**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**1 review=1 adelanto ;)**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Holaa! Aqui os dejo el capitulo 6, espero que os guste, nos leemos mas abajo! ;)**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

CAPITULO 6

Claire no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero lo hacía sin rumbo, alejándose de esa casa, de esos monstruos, de esa extraña realidad en la que se había vuelto inmiscuida. Arrastraba los pies porque ni fuerzas tenía para levantar las rodillas. La gravedad tiraba de ella. En unas horas, el sol se pondría y ellos vendrían a buscarla, estaba segura. Eran vampiros. Los vampiros tenían colmillos y chupaban sangre. Ellos hacían eso.

No quería pensar mucho, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía débil. Sólo deseaba que todo aquello pasara.

Estaba en Inglaterra, en un lugar llamado Dudley, dentro de Birmingham. Eso sí que lo sabía. Había leído los carteles de las autopistas cuando la trajeron en los coches. Semidesnuda. Malditos bastardos.

Bajó la vista a sus pies. Llevaba zapatillas, téjanos y una camiseta de tirantes. ¿No pensarían que por pedirle perdón y darle ropa ella iba a olvidarlo todo, ¿no?

Resbaló y a punto estuvo de caer. La zona en la que se hallaba era un prado verde bastante extenso. Al horizonte, se erguía una zona industrial. Las chimeneas de las fábricas sacaban humo espeso y negro.

Claire pensó que había demasiada polución allí. Por suerte, hacía sol, pero era consciente que Inglaterra tenía fama de ser la tierra de las nubes y las lluvias.

Si las fábricas soltaban esos humos tan espesos, seguramente, ayudarían a formar una capa oscura sobre toda la zona, al menos, en Dudley.

No conocía nada de aquella tierra. Sólo Londres, por un viaje de siete días que hizo con el instituto. Pero no visitaron ningún pueblo de los alrededores. Al menos, su inglés era perfecto y no tendría ningún problema para comunicarse. Menudo consuelo... Después de todo lo que le había pasado... Le entraron ganas de reír.

Miró al cielo. Bueno, no era un lugar feo. Sólo hacía falta conocer sus puntos fuertes, pensó.

Tarareaba canciones para ignorar el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba desde ayer. La habían secuestrado, habían matado a su padre delante de sus narices. Le habían arrancado la ropa, la habían pegado y tocado sin ningún respeto, insultado y, además, atado a una cama con un cinturón como si fuera una actriz porno a la que le gustara el sadomasoquismo. Dejó de cantar.

Jace le había robado la virginidad como una hiena carroñera.

Porque ella no había consentido. Había sido rudo y un auténtico animal al principio, pero luego... Luego algo había cambiado, en el mismo momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que ella era virgen todavía.

Entonces la había tocado para excitarla, para que ella encontrara el placer y, además, empezó a moverse de un modo más suave. Profundo, pero suave. Y ella había encontrado placer, sin duda. Dos veces (sin contar la del coche) hasta que sintió la boca de Jace en el cuello. Sabía que tenía que sentirse ofendida y humillada. Y una gran parte de ella se sentía así. Sin embargo, la intimidad con el vanirio le había dejado huella.

Se paró en seco y abrió los ojos. Puso su mano izquierda sobre la zona de su garganta que él había chupado. La había mordido. El muy canalla... Le había clavado los colmillos, lamido y bebido como si ella fuera la solución a su sed.

Al recordarlo, el cuello y una zona que estaba mucho más abajo le empezó a palpitar y a ella se le erizó el bello de los brazos.

¿Acaso le había gustado? No, Claire... ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? Se enfado consigo misma.

Cuando él la mordió, empezó a ver estrellitas blancas que le nublaban la vista. Sentía que flotaba, que volaba sobre la cama, con los brazos de Jace como fortalezas de hierros candentes, alrededor de su cintura, y con sus manos, apretadas y tensas sobre sus nalgas.

Sin rumbo de nuevo, fue consciente de que cada paso le resultaba doloroso. Había partes del cuerpo que le escocían. Zonas íntimas. Las ingles, por ejemplo.

No tenía mucha noción del tiempo que llevaba corriendo, pero estaba convencida de que eran más de tres horas.

¿Con quién podría hablar de lo que le estaba pasando? No tenía dinero ni siquiera una libra para llamar a cobro revertido a Barcelona. Si hablaba con los policías, se reirían de ella. ¿Quién iba a creerla? ¿Quién creía en vampiros, por el amor de Dios?

Lo que estaba claro era que habían matado a su padre. Su padre estaba muerto. ¿Por qué no podía soltar una mísera lágrima por él?

_No hay nada por lo que llorar_, se respondió a sí misma. Ni un recuerdo ni un gesto cariñoso ni una palabra afectuosa. Nada. Era tan extraño haber visto morir a tu padre y quedarte tan vacía. Vacía de recuerdos amables o de palabras cariñosas. Vacía de gestos cómplices o de abrazos llenos de calor. Le dolía más ese vacío emocional que el hecho de que él hubiera fallecido.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Sería verdad que Newscientists M.I. estaba involucrada en la caza de los vanirios? Pero eso era algo sobrenatural. No podía ser. ¿O sí?

Se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Si hablaba con Gaby y Maya, ellos la creerían?

Tenía que encontrar el modo de volver a Barcelona. Los necesitaba. Necesitaba a la gente que la quería, que le daba calor. Ellos estarían preguntándose dónde estaba. Se llamaban cada día por la mañana. Debería extrañarles no saber nada de ella.

¿Y lo de su diabetes, qué? Rafael iría hoy por la noche a su casa y le administraría la insulina. ¿Y si no era insulina como había dicho Jace? De todos modos, ella no iba a estar allí cuando él fuese a verla. Ni tampoco su padre.

Valentine estaba muerto. Madre del amor hermoso... ¿qué iba a hacer?

Una cabina. Una cabina y una buena persona que le prestara dinero para llamar a cualquiera de los tres, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Tendrían que viajar hasta Londres para ir a buscarla, pero ella encontraría el modo de llegar a la capital.

Sin embargo, todavía no se había encontrado con un solo inglés, a excepción de esos monstruos.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a aquel lugar industrializado. Tardó media hora más en llegar.

Era una urbanización. El centro de una ciudad. Había casas a los lados de las calles y un cartel que indicaba el nombre de ese recinto en el que se hallaba. Segdley.

Las casas que había eran del más puro estilo inglés. De ladrillo rojo, apareadas y de ventanas blancas. Algunas con brezo en las entradas y los coches aparcados enfrente. Si tocaba el timbre de alguna de ellas, seguramente nadie la abriría. No con esas pintas. Así que desestimó la idea.

Un grupo de chicos jóvenes hablando animadamente y riendo, ajenos a la pesadilla que ella estaba viviendo, se cruzaron con Claire. No debería llamarles la atención, no tendría porque fijarse en ellos a excepción de porque necesitaba ayuda y de porque uno de ellos, un chico alto y enorme, de mejillas rosadas y pelo rubio, llevaba una camiseta amarilla que ponía en inglés:

_Conoce a los hombres de Wolverhampton._

Se le cerraron los pulmones. No podía tomar aire. Había un banco en la calle para sentarse y se sentó para intentar relajarse. Cuando la sangre regó de nuevo su cerebro, empezó a recordar el sueño que había tenido.

_Papá y mamá hemos dejado dos regalos para ti. Están enterrados en la piedra mágica bajo el puente de West Park ¿Te acuerdas de la piedra, cielo mío? ¿Recuerdas Wolverhampton?_

Claire apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza sobre las manos. Se masajeaba el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos.

Ese sueño... ¿Era ella la niña a la que hablaban aquellas dos personas? Pero... ¿cómo podía ser? Ella no recordaba nada de aquello.

Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia todas direcciones. Toda la gente que pasaba la miraba extrañada. Qué pinta de guiri debería de tener... Guiri sudada y magullada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces paró a los jóvenes y se dirigió al chico de la camiseta.

—Necesito ayuda, me he perdido —dijo hablando lo más calmada posible.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el chico seriamente preocupado. Echó un vistazo a las magulladuras de la cara.

—¿Lo dices por esto? —ella se señaló la cara y la muñeca. —Me lo hice anteayer. Me... caí de una moto.

Los chicos se miraron un tanto desconfiados.

—Necesito ir hasta Wolverhampton. Al... al West Park. Vengo con un grupo de amigos de Barcelona. Estábamos visitando Segdley, pero me despisté y los perdí de vista. El autocar que nos trajo hasta aquí, ya se habrá ido. Nuestro lugar de encuentro es Wolverhampton. Debo llegar antes de las siete de la tarde. Pero no puedo llegar porque... porque una de mis amigas lleva mi bolso con el móvil y con mi cartera. Ahora no las puedo localizar ni tengo dinero para ir hacia allí —¿De dónde le salía tanta habilidad para mentir?

El chico sonrió y se miró la camiseta.

—Entonces sabrás que soy un hombre de Wolverhampton, ¿verdad? —señaló las letras y el logotipo en forma de cara lobuna que había dibujado en el pecho.

—Bueno —dijo ella dándole una espléndida sonrisa que lo dejó cautivado a él y a sus amigos, —eso parece indicar tu camiseta. ¿Me podríais decir cómo llegar hasta allí?

—Podemos acompañarte si quieres —le dijo él. —Yo vivo allí y, además, he traído coche. No pensarías ir andando, ¿verdad?

—Pues... sí.

—Bueno, no queda muy lejos si vas con cuatro ruedas. Andando tienes como unas cuatro horas y media.

—Vaya —miró sus sandalias doradas. No iba a poder caminar mucho más. Todavía le escocían las heridas de los pies.

El chico advirtió su calzado y la animó.

—No te dé vergüenza... —esperó a que le dijera su nombre.

—Eh... Claire —le dio la mano y él se la cogió.

—Yo soy Bob. Encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente.

—¿Entonces te llevo?

Claire dudó un segundo.

—No te preocupes. Si quieres, nosotros también podemos acompañarte —dijo otro del grupillo, más alto y delgado que Bob. Intentaba convencerla. —Bob es muy peligroso con las chicas bonitas como tú.

Ella fingió que no lo había oído. Lo último que necesitaba era más ego masculino. Había tenido una buena dosis con el monstruo de Jace. Y aun así, no sabía si fiarse de ellos. Pero pensó que no todo el mundo tenía que ser malvado.

—No quiero importunaros —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. —Tranquila, no te preocupes. Yo ya iba hacia allí —le dijo Bob. No. Ese chico no le haría daño. Parecía estar hecho de buena pasta. —Llegaremos en veinte minutos, ya verás —insistió. —¿Qué hora es ahora? —le preguntó ella. —Son las cinco y media.

Había corrido y caminado más de lo que creía. El miedo puede inyectar grandes dosis de adrenalina.

—Está bien, Bob. Me fío de ti.

Una vez sentada en el asiento del copiloto de un New Beatle rojo, se ensimismó recordando el sueño. No entendía por qué había decidido hacerle caso ni por qué le urgía llegar hasta el West Park. Su plan previo había sido localizar una cabina, conseguir dinero, llamar a Barcelona y que la vinieran a buscar. Pero su idea se desvaneció al llegar al pueblo y al cruzarse con esos chicos.

¿Y si era una señal? Bien, ahora lo sabría.

—Debiste ponerte muy nerviosa cuando te encontraste sola sin tus amigos en un país desconocido y sin dinero...

Claire se aclaró la garganta y miró a Bob. Por fin se había encontrado a alguien bueno. Alguien educado y amable que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla gratuitamente. Era un chico joven, de no más de treinta años.

—Sí, me asusté un poco —contestó algo avergonzada, sin mentir del todo.

—Yo también me asustaría.

Claire lo miró de arriba abajo. Era un auténtico tanque. Grande, corpulento y con unos brazos de levantador de pesas que intimidarían a muchos. —Sí, seguro —le dijo ella intentando sonreír.

—Claro que no —él se echó a reír.

Cómo estaba cambiando su vida, pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana. Sentada en un coche, con un chico al que no conocía, guiada sólo por su intuición que le decía que Bob no era malo. Yendo de cabeza a perseguir un sueño. El primero que había tenido desde los siete años.

—Yo quiero ir a Barcelona algún día. Tengo conocidos que han visitado tu ciudad y han regresado contando maravillas de ella.

—Bueno, es una ciudad realmente bonita y llena de cultura —dijo ella obligándose a hablar con su salvador. —Casi siempre hace sol, las playas son espectaculares y las noches, cálidas y llenas de ambiente jovial. La comida es excelente y tiene el mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo.

—El Fútbol Club Barcelona —dijo Bob.

—Así es —confirmó ella.

—¿Te gusta el deporte, Claire?

—Me gusta mucho. Todo tipo de deporte, pero sobre todo me gusta el fútbol y el Barcelona.

—Bueno, no te discutiré que el mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo es el de tu ciudad, pero el segundo mejor es el de los Wolves. Así que te daré dos entradas para que vayas a verlos al torneo de verano que organizan. ¿Hasta cuándo estarás aquí?

No lo sabía. Dependía de si volvía a encontrarla Jace y los suyos.

—Me iré pronto —respondió ella con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

—Bien. Entonces yo te doy las entradas y tú decides si puedes ir o no a verlos antes de que te vayas, ¿ok? —abrió la guantera con la mano izquierda y cogió las dos entradas. Se las ofreció.

Claire las tomó, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Lo último que quería era ir a ver un partido de fútbol y muchísimo menos entablar conversación con nadie. Estaba a punto de desmoronarse y llorar por lo que había vivido.

Llegaron a una ciudad llena de vida, comercios y mucho, mucho ambiente. Pasaron por delante de una preciosa iglesia. Claire la admiró.

—Es Saint Peter's Church. Bonita, ¿verdad? —le indicó él. —Tienes de todo para ver aquí. Galerías de arte, teatro, tiendas, parques... Y a partir del uno de julio se convertirá en una ciudad sin malos humos —puso dos dedos abiertos sobre los labios e hizo como si fumara y se ahogara.

—¿Prohíben el tabaco definitivamente?

—Sí. No se podrá fumar en ningún lugar público. Es genial.

—Sí. Fumar mata —musitó con sorna. Después de la pesadilla que había vivido, lo de fumar o no fumar le parecía ridículo.

Bob asintió. Puso el indicador de dirección a la derecha. Bob parecía uno de esos hombres ingleses. Muy educados, muy caballerosos y también muy niño de papá. Pero era bueno de corazón y completamente inofensivo.

—¿Has visto algo más de la ciudad? —le preguntó mirando por el retrovisor y desviando el coche hacia el mismo lado.

—Algo —como odiaba mentirle.

—Tienes la oficina de turismo cerca del West Park. Os darán unas guías espléndidas.

—¿Tú vives por aquí? —preguntó. No estaría mal tener a alguien con quien contactar, por si acaso.

—Vivo cerca del Cineworld. La sala de multicines de Wolverhampton.

Paró el coche. Estaban justo enfrente de un inmenso parque de césped verde, muy pulido y bien cuidado, con árboles por doquier y adorables caminitos que seguir que se perdían entre la vegetación.

—Bueno, aquí es.

Claire asintió con la cabeza y frunció los labios en un gesto nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella?

—Bob, no te imaginas el favor que me has hecho trayéndome hasta aquí.

—Compénsamelo viniendo al torneo —le sonrió agrandando los ojos.

—Haré lo posible —se reclinó y le dio un beso amistoso en la mejilla. Se lo merecía por haber sido su caballero.

—Vaya —se había sonrojado. —Espera —la detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta. Sacó su cartera y le dio cinco libras. Apuntó su teléfono en un papel con un boli y también se lo dio. —Puedes utilizar este dinero para lo que tú creas conveniente. Si me necesitas, llámame a este número. Y si no encuentras a tus amigos, utiliza el dinero para llamarlos a ellos y localizarlos. Te prestaría mi móvil, pero no lo llevo.

—Bob, si no nos vemos más —le dio la mano y la apretó agradecida, —guardaré este número para llamarte y asegurarme que cuando vengas a Barcelona, yo te pueda enseñar la ciudad.

—Claire, conozco las marcas que dejan los puñetazos —le dijo en voz baja. —Yo mismo soy boxeador. Por favor, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme.

Claire se quedó blanca al oír aquel sincero ofrecimiento y lo mucho que había acertado. _Cómo me gustaría explicárselo a alguien._

Bob le sonrió y Claire, a su vez, le sonrió con tristeza. Así se despidieron.

Había gente buena en el mundo. Gente muy buena en Inglaterra, en Wolverhampton. No todo iba a ser malo, ¿no? Estaba convencida de que volvería a ver a Bob.

De repente se encontró sola frente al parque que le hacía sentirse pequeña no sólo de estatura, sino de edad. Curiosa sensación, pensó.

Se adentró por los caminos y sintió cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Parecía recordar el lugar. Pero era imposible, porque ella no había estado allí, jamás. Olía a hierba mojada, a verano y a dulce, a nube dulce. A mano derecha, un río serpenteaba y pasaba por debajo de un puente.

Se le paró el corazón. Un puente.

Las manos le empezaron a sudar y tuvo que inclinarse y apoyarse sobre sus rodillas para volver a tomar aire. No era buen momento para un ataque de pánico.

La gente paseaba por su lado como si fuese un día normal. Pero aquel no era un día normal. Ella lo sabía perfectamente. Un grupo de vampiros psicópatas la habían tomado con ella y había tenido un sueño en el que recordaba la vida de una pareja y su hija. Además había perdido a su padre y, para colmo, también la virginidad. Ahora tampoco le daba mucha importancia al hecho de haberla perdido, pero sí al modo en que lo había hecho. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello y centrarse en su sueño.

El lugar. Aquellas personas. El puente.

Salió del camino y se tumbó en la hierba. Había mariquitas revoloteando por el césped y mariposas cerca del agua del río. Cayó de culo y se cogió las piernas.

Todos los instintos le decían que estaba en el sitio y en el momento correcto. Que hacía mucho tiempo alguien escondió un regalo bajo ese puente, en una piedra mágica. Un puente no muy grande, pero dotado de un especial encanto.

Una imagen atravesó su mente. _Ella en brazos del hombre y de la mujer. De noche, en pleno verano. El día de su cumpleaños. Un ladrillo del puente abierto y algo que introducían en el interior. Luego colocaron el ladrillo de nuevo._

Sacudió la cabeza y se la agarró entre temblores.

Estaba enferma. No había otra explicación. Aquella visión era una alucinación.

No. No era ninguna alucinación. Joder, Claire, despierta... La había mordido el hombre más increíblemente hermoso y malvado que había visto en la vida. La había mordido con sus colmillos. Había caminado por subterráneos y conocido a los llamados vanirios. Había soñado con otra vida que, a lo mejor y sin lograr entenderlo, le había pertenecido alguna vez. ¿Qué había de sus recuerdos antes de los cinco años? ¿Dónde estaban?

La niña del sueño se llamaba Clarissa, eran nombres casi exactos.

Jace estaba en lo cierto. Su diabetes estaba perfectamente controlada, nunca había tenido ningún problema. ¿Cuándo se la diagnosticaron? A los siete años. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Recordaba haberse sentido mal o haberse desmayado para que le diagnosticaran esa enfermedad? No. De hecho, no recordaba nada antes de eso.

Jace estaba en lo cierto. Cuando Rafael la pinchaba, no tardaba más de diez minutos en caer en la inconsciencia hasta el día siguiente. Después de la diabetes, dejó de soñar. Entonces, ¿antes soñaba?

Fuese lo que fuese, estaba viva todavía y tenía la oportunidad de saber si ese sueño había sido o no la visión de una vida que había perdido en los retazos de su memoria.

Hacía sol, pero a la luz del día no podía colocarse bajo el puente. Los guardias forestales del parque le llamarían la atención. Esperaría a que no hubiese casi nadie para hacerlo, aunque se arriesgaría a que llegara la oscuridad y con ella, Jace y su clan.

Se estiró y sin quererlo ni creerlo, se relajó.

A las doce de la noche, cumpliría veintidós años. Ya no sería la misma Claire. ¿Cómo podría serlo?

Pensó en los planes de futuro que tenía: en el proyecto de formación de pedagogos en Londres, en el deseo de poder ayudar a la sociedad a través de un nuevo método de educación. Ya no podría seguir su sueño.

A duras penas, se mantenía cuerda en aquel momento como para ser capaz de enseñar nada a nadie. Esa gente se lo había robado todo, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Primero intentaría averiguar qué le estaba pasando y por qué la asaltaban esos recuerdos ajenos. Y luego, averiguaría cuáles eran los procedimientos reales de la empresa en la que trabajaba y que dirigía su fallecido padre. Si lo que decía Jace era verdad, no podía permitirse algo así. Estaban matando a seres que tenían sus propios hijos. Niños que eran diferentes y que sufrían viendo cómo mataban a sus padres. Un niño era un niño fuese de la naturaleza que fuese.

Ella había visto morir a su padre. ¿Por qué no sentía su muerte? ¿Por qué?

Apretó los puños y golpeó el suelo mullido de verde. Sintió que algo le mojaba la sien. Lo apartó con la mano y descubrió que era una lágrima y que estaba llorando.

—Basta, basta de llorar... —se incorporó y quedó sentada de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas.

Ella no había pedido nada de eso. No había elegido descubrir lo que había descubierto. Estaba metida hasta el fondo en algo que no había reclamado, en una guerra que no era suya. Pero la habían involucrado. Pues, ya era suficiente...

No tenía nada. Estaba sola. ¿Qué podía perder? No era ninguna cobarde. Ni tampoco de ese tipo de personas que se echan la manta a la cabeza para olvidarse del mundo.

Un mundo de noche, sangre y clanes la había sacado de su vida acomodada y agradable. Ahora que todos cargaran con las consecuencias.

Jace, el primero. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Se frotó las muñecas con la mirada perdida.

Se levantó. Miró a un lado y al otro y, sin pensárselo dos veces, bajó la cuesta que llevaba a la orilla del río. Vigilando que nadie la viera, introdujo los pies en el río. El agua estaba fría, pero agradeció el cambio de temperatura, porque le hizo tomar contacto con la realidad. Sobre la superficie había pequeños mosquitos. Dio gracias a que el río no llevase mucha agua. Estaba casi vacío. Con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz, se ocultó debajo del puente de piedra y empezó a palpar los ladrillos que conformaban el arco del puente.

Había un ladrillo, casi oculto por el agua, que tenía unas letras escritas. Claire se agachó y lo palpó intentando leer la inscripción.

T C W FOREVER.

¿T C W para siempre?

Claire vigiló que nadie la viera. Estaba oscureciendo y la gente ya no paseaba. Introdujo los dedos por los laterales del ladrillo. Parecía estar hueco. Y... se movía...

Envuelta en una renovada curiosidad, intentó desencajar el ladrillo. Le costó bastante. Sólo un poco más y... zas... El ladrillo salió y quedó reposado en sus manos. Sonrió y miró el agujero negro que había en la pared. Introdujo la mano palpando con cuidado. ¿Habría ratas? No pienses en eso.

Tocó barro húmedo, pared rugosa y algo envuelto en un paño. Introdujo medio brazo para alcanzarlo y amarrarlo con fuerza.

Papá y mamá hemos dejado dos regalos para ti. Están enterrados en la piedra mágica bajo el puente de West Park ¿Te acuerdas de la piedra, cielo mío?

¿Era verdad? Logró sacar el paño con lo que envolvía. Era algo rectangular, un poco grueso y pesado. Dios mío, todo aquello era real.

Salió del río corriendo como si estuviese poseída. Amarraba ese tesoro como si le fuese la vida en ello. Miró al cielo, el sol se estaba poniendo. Malas noticias.

Con los pantalones téjanos mojados, los pies húmedos y las manos temblorosas, buscó el cobijo de algún lugar del parque. Bajo un árbol, tras un matorral, detrás de un muro, cualquier lugar sería bueno para estudiar lo que llevaba con ella.

Encontró un grupo de árboles que parecían dibujar la forma de un arco. Se colocó detrás de ellos y quedó cubierta por los troncos. Cayó de rodillas y dejó el tesoro sobre el césped. Quitó el paño mugriento. Aquellos regalos estaban cubiertos por un plástico aislante de la humedad. Lo quitó también y entonces sus ojos descubrieron por primera vez lo que el tiempo había escondido bajo el puente.

Un libro. Tenía las tapas duras cubiertas de minúsculas piedras preciosas verdes. En el centro, con topacios más oscuros, había escrito:

TESSA.

Entre el plástico aislante se divisaba otro objeto enrollado de un modo menos cuidadoso. Un cuchillo de valiosa y excelente manufactura. La empuñadura, en forma de oso levantado sobre las dos patas traseras, parecía ser de marfil blanco y pulido. El oso tenía dibujado en la panza un símbolo que ella conocía muy bien. Un símbolo celta llamado triskel. Ella sabía que significaba la interacción entre el cuerpo, la mente y el alma. Lo había leído en uno de los libros sobre mitología y simbología ancestral que tenía Gaby en su casa. A él le encantaban.

Claire acarició la empuñadura y giró el cuchillo para admirar la hoja. Todavía cortaba y el acero brillaba refulgentemente.

Acercó la hoja a sus ojos y divisó una inscripción.

«_An Duine Táirneánach_».

¿Qué quería decir? Y... ¿en qué idioma estaba escrita? Tratando de recordar el sueño, entendió que había palabras que, aunque a ella le sonaban, no las había escuchado nunca antes y estaba segura de que eran palabras antiguas. Ella sabía bastantes idiomas como para diferenciar las etimologías y las diferencias entre lenguas modernas y antiguas.

Esa lengua ya no se hablaba. Pondría la mano en el fuego.

Cubrió la hoja del puñal con parte del plástico y se lo guardó en la parte de atrás del pantalón. No en el bolsillo, sino entre las bragas y...

¿Bragas? Claire tiró con los pulgares del tejano y vio que llevaba unas bragas amarillas. Se puso las manos sobre los pechos y descubrió que también llevaba sostén. Había salido tan escopeteada de esa casa que ni se había parado a pensar en lo que llevaba puesto. Si hubiera estado desnuda, también habría huido del mismo modo. Miró el sostén por el interior de la camiseta. También eran amarillos. Vaya, a juego. Pero bueno, ¿quién la había cambiado de ropa? ¿Habría sido Isabel?

Se acomodó bien el puñal. Lo colocó con cuidado de modo que no sufriera riesgo de cortarse. Sólo le faltaba eso...

Apoyó la espalda en el tronco del árbol más curvado y tomó el libro. Lo acarició sutilmente.

Hizo inspiraciones lentas y profundas recordando las clases de yoga que había hecho en el gimnasio de Barcelona. Tenía los pelos como escarpias y estaba convencida de que empezaba a tener fiebre. Sus manos frías y temblorosas acogieron las tapas y las abrieron. Eran hojas un tanto amarillentas, pero bastante gruesas.

Las primeras hojas estaban escritas en símbolos que no logró entender. Y parecían, además, símbolos quemados sobre el papel. Cómo le disgustaba desconocer algunas cosas. Irritada, pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar, por fin, a palabras escritas a mano en inglés. Un inglés que parecía actual.

_Mi querida Clarissa, éste es mi regalo más preciado para ti. Me gustaría poder dártelo en mano pero, sin embargo, creo que cuando lo tengas querrá decir que yo ya no estaré contigo para poder explicarte todas aquellas cosas que tú desees saber._

_Con él me recordarás siempre, y aprenderás todo lo necesario respecto a ti y respecto a lo que eres y a quién eres._

_Es un diario como ya te habrás imaginado. Nunca tuve nada especial que explicar hasta que conocí a tu padre. Luego llegaste tú._

_Tendrás muchas preguntas respecto a lo que te pasa o a por qué te sientes diferente al resto. Confío en que este libro te sirva de guía, mi estrella._

_Te quiero con todo mi corazón._

_Mamá._

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Parecía que la tierra daba vueltas bajo sus pies. Se sentía mareada y desorientada. Siguió leyendo.

_De donde yo vengo, cuando nacen niñas se celebran fiestas por tan dichoso evento. Las mujeres son veneradas y respetadas, porque son la cuna y el corazón del futuro de nuestro clan._

_Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años, me regalaron este libro. En él debía escribir, si así lo deseaba, todo aquello que pasara en mi vida._

_Supongo que lo que me ha sucedido hoy, a la edad de 22 años, es lo primero que escribiré._

_Ha llegado mi conversión. He pasado de ser una humana a convertirme en una berserker. Ha sido extraño y doloroso, pero parece que ya he hecho la mutación. A los 22 años, tal y como nos manda la tradición._

_Y creo que es una locura, porque desde entonces tengo una cola de berserkers machos esperando a que les escoja como pareja. El clan cree que soy la mujer más bonita que ha existido entre ellos. Dicen que soy especial y me apodaron princesa Jade._

_Estoy cohibida y ebria de tanta adoración._

Claire no dejaba de sudar. Se le había secado la lengua y oía un pequeño zumbido en los oídos.

_El libro ha estado vacío de palabras importantes hasta esta noche. Hoy he conocido al hombre más increíblemente hermoso y apuesto que he visto en toda mi vida._

_No sé cómo ha sucedido, pero lo he encontrado mirándome entre los setos del West Park. Vigilándome y acechándome. Cuidándome y, a la vez, amenazándome. Así es cómo me siento. El es una amenaza._

_Hoy lo he vuelto a ver, pero esta vez he procurado estar acompañada de los machos del clan. Ellos me siguen allá donde voy como perros en celo. Son tan adorables._

_He sentido sus ojos sobre mi nuca, sobre mi cuello y juraría que me ha hablado mentalmente. Ha exigido que me apartara de ellos y que fuera hacia él, que volviera a él. Si lo ha hecho, no puedo acercarme. Si su voz era real, debo apartarme. El es nuestro enemigo._

_Hoy me interné en Dudley con el clan. Tenían ganas de acción y sabían que allí la encontrarían. Nada mejor que abrir antiguas rencillas entre ellos y los chupasangres. No me gustan las peleas, las odio, no sé por qué me han llevado, pero el ego masculino es así._

_El estaba allí. Se reía de nosotros, mordía a los chicos con la mirada y me devoraba a mí con los ojos. Me miraba. Me estudiaba. Me asusta y me quema por dentro. Al final no ha habido pelea. Demasiados humanos de por medio._

_No sé cómo ha sucedido, pero tres hombres vestidos de negro han intentado abusar de mí en las montañas de Wolverhampton. Eran humanos. Por suerte, él me ha salvado. Creo que los ha dejado inconscientes, si no los ha matado, porque nunca había visto a nadie luchar con tanta furia._

_Me ha abrazado y me ha cogido en brazos como si fuera una desvalida. Y me ha dicho que yo era suya, que me prohibía que me apartara de él. Me he enfadado. Me he enfadado tanto... Nadie me da órdenes y ese hombre parece que es un dominante y un abusón. Los vanirios son unos prepotentes. Siempre fueron así. Me tocó y me sobó como si fuera realmente algo de su propiedad, sin tener en cuenta si yo lo deseaba o no. Me da miedo._

_Me da miedo, pero... me gusta. Despierta en mí algo primitivo que se encontraba dormido en mi interior. No me quiere decir su nombre todavía._

_No puede hacerlo. No puede hacerlo... Pero, ¿qué se ha creído? Esta noche me ha secuestrado y me ha llevado a su casa. Una casa preciosa rodeada de jardines y flores silvestres. Me ha dicho que me deseaba y yo he querido forcejear con él, he querido liberarme de sus fuertes brazos, de su calor, de su atracción y de su boca que me lamía el cuello y arrasaba mis labios y mi lengua. Debería estar prohibido besar de ese modo. Aun así sigue asustándome. Me asusta su intensidad, su modo de querer dominarme y someterme a él como si fuésemos fieras salvajes. Soy una berserker, soy una fiera por naturaleza, pero él es mucho más salvaje que yo. Y no sé si estoy preparada, porque él, definitivamente, no es como yo. Después de discutir, me ha dejado de nuevo en Wolverhampton y se ha ido sin despedirse._

_Hoy me ha vencido y ha derribado todo mi autocontrol. No sé cómo ha pasado. Debió de ser la luna llena y él, ese insoportable y endiabladamente sexy vanirio, se ha metido en mi mente y no me quiere liberar de sus cadenas._

_Lo he encontrado en Segdley hablando con una chica rubia y de tetas enormes (mi padre me cortaría la lengua por hablar así). Me han entrado ganas de arrancarle los ojos y de cortarle ese bonito pelo ondulado que tiene y que mueve de un modo presumido y seductor. Creo que él, cuando me ha visto, ha sonreído y desafilándome con la mirada se ha acercado más a la rubia y... La ha acariciado..._

_Se me ha hecho un nudo en el estómago y he sentido que quería reírse de mí, que eso es lo que había estado haciendo desde que me vio. He salido de allí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero me ha detenido a medio camino, porque ha aparecido en el bosque como si también fuera de él. Le he exigido una explicación y me he convertido en lo que dicen que son las mujeres berserkers: unas guerreras celosas y posesivas de sus hombres. Menudo espectáculo._

_El me ha agarrado del pelo y me ha hecho callar con sus labios. Y yo he perdido el norte. No es justo. No puede quitarme el conocimiento de ese modo. Me ha dicho que quería saber hasta qué punto yo sentía algo por él, que por eso se ha comportado así. Me ha culpado de ser fría, de no dejarme llevar, de no ir a él cuando lo pedía. Le he dado una bofetada y le he dicho que no podía obligar a los demás a comportarse del modo en que él quería que lo hicieran, pero después de todo el berrinche, me arrepentí de haberle pegado. Estaba furioso y su rostro parecía estar cortado por los mismos patrones que las esculturas griegas. Me cogió como un saco inanimado, me colgó de su hombro y sentí que nos elevábamos por los árboles y el bosque y que aterrizábamos en el jardín de su casa. Yo estaba asustada, tenía miedo. No de él, sino de ese fuego abrasador que reflejaban sus ojos. Me desgarró la ropa y me tumbó en la cama de su habitación. No he logrado entender cómo llegamos hasta allí, pero llegamos seguro. Me ha anclado a la cama y me ha separado las piernas. Le he gritado y le he pegado todo lo que he podido pero él no me ha hecho ni caso. Se había quitado la ropa y estaba desnudo, de rodillas entre mis piernas. Yo temblaba. El me dijo, que no me resistiera a él, que no intentara alejarlo, que lo dejara entrar y tomar libremente lo que quería. Nunca lo había visto así, los ojos rojos y las pupilas negras, los dientes largos y lacerantes. Me dijo que me haría daño, que no lo quería, pero que me lo iba a hacer porque no podía controlar a la bestia que había en él. Que esa bestia se despertaba sólo conmigo, pero que iba a intentar regresar. La primera vez iba a dolerme y, a lo mejor, a asustarme. Después de superar ese trance, las demás veces iban a ser frenéticas y rozarían el éxtasis, me aseguró. Eso me había dicho. ¿Cómo podía creerlo?_

_Yo no podía estar más asustada de lo que ya estaba._

_Se cernió sobre mí, encajó las caderas entre las mías y, sufriendo el dolor más ardoroso e irritante que había sentido hasta entonces, me penetró de una sola embestida. Luego fueron más hasta que mi útero lo dejó entrar por completo._

_Era un animal. Me había arañado la piel, sentía que yo estaba sangrando entre las piernas, oía mis sollozos, mis súplicas de que parara, pero no lo hizo. Nada podía detenerlo. Me clavó los colmillos y bebió hasta que perdí el conocimiento. Aun así, creo que ni entonces se detuvo._

_Cuando volví a despertarme, tenía un regusto a hierro en la boca. Salté de un brinco de la cama y busqué la puerta más cercana para salir de allí. El me daba miedo. Estaba aterrorizada, enfurecida y dolida por su comportamiento._

_Me detuvo cerniéndose sobre mí y aplastándome contra la pared de espaldas a él. Seguía siendo demasiado agresivo. A través de la ventana podía ver la luna pálida y brillante en el cielo, más grande que nunca. Yo no quería volver a unirme a él, no quería ese tipo de relación. Además, él era un vanirio y yo una berserker. No nos caemos bien, nos repelemos._

_Me abrazó, esta vez sin violencia, sólo con ternura y algo de posesividad y hundió la cara en mi cuello. Con un hilo de voz, me rogó que no lo abandonara, que ese tipo de unión se daba sólo la primera vez, con la verdadera pareja. Yo era su cáraid, me dijo, su pareja eterna. Me dijo que yo era suya y él era mío, y me suplicó que le dejara amarme otra vez como él sabía hacerlo. No sé por qué me acongojé después de aquellas palabras, sobre todo después de cómo me había tratado, pero quise confiar en él. Volvió a tomarme en brazos y a dejarme sobre la cama. Con sus manos y sus besos, calmó mis temblores y mis miedos. Con su lengua, lamió y chupó mis heridas y también las que no se veían. Se colocó entre mi entrepierna y yo me cubrí, me dolía y no quería que volviera a tocarme ahí._

_Cuando me pidió que le dejara curarme, parecí verle los ojos humedecidos y muy arrepentidos por lo que había pasado. Me enternecí, no lo pude evitar. Aparté las manos, él me las tomó y me besó uno a uno los dedos de las dos. Luego se acomodó entre mis piernas y me las separó con los hombros._

_Posó su boca y su lengua ahí abajo y yo me envaré. Aquello era increíble. Me chupó y me chupó hasta que casi me saltaron las lágrimas pero esta vez de placer y, después de llevarme al éxtasis tres veces seguidas, se acomodó entre mis piernas y se hundió en mí. Yo creía que iba a enloquecer de gozo. No había imaginado nada parecido entre hombres y mujeres. Pero él, me lo había enseñado. Valió la pena el sufrimiento inicial para luego recibir el placer más sublime._

_Bueno, pues ya no soy virgen. Ahora soy una mujer enamorada de un hombre llamado Will. Tessa, la princesa Jade berserker, y Will, el guerrero vanirio. Menuda pareja._

Di-os mí-o. Se le cayó el libro de las manos. Estaba ardiendo y sentía la piel rebosante de sudor. No supo cuándo empezaron los dolores, pero su estómago empezó a retorcerse y a quemarle como si tuviera un incendio interno. Se encogió y apretó el libro contra su barriga. La virgen... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El dolor remitió poco a poco. Volvió a apoyarse en el tronco del árbol, respirando con dificultad, ligeramente mareada y se dispuso a continuar con el libro.

Will. ¿Sería el mismo amigo de Jace? Estaba convencida de que así era. Repasó las hojas siguientes que contenían las descripciones explícitas de sus encuentros sexuales. Por lo visto, habían disfrutado mucho el uno del otro.

Tessa se había enamorado perdidamente de Will y Will de ella. Parecían dos perros en celo, persiguiéndose por las noches, practicando todas las posturas, unas veces de modo tierno, otras veces rudo y violento, en función siempre del momento y el calor de la pasión. Ambos eran apasionados, sin duda.

Luego había otros resúmenes extensos sobre cómo eran los vanirios. Sobre la necesidad de su cáraid, sus parejas... Parecía interesante, pero lo pasó de largo.

Llegó a otra parte del diario más informativo.

_Nos hemos convertido en amantes fugitivos. Somos conscientes de que las diferencias entre berserkers y vanirios son completamente insalvables. Si decimos que estamos juntos, habrá una guerra de nuevo. O peor, nos matarán por haber cometido desacato. Pero estamos enamorados y queremos disfrutar de nuestro amor todo el tiempo que nos regale la vida._

_Así que hemos decidido irnos de Inglaterra. No podemos ocultarnos por más tiempo. Debemos encontrar un sitio ideal para nuestras características. Creemos que Rumania es una buena opción._

_Will está un poco apenado por dejar su clan y a su mejor amigo Jace, pero está todavía más afligido por las diferencias que han distanciado a las dos razas hasta el punto de matar por matar, de perseguir por perseguir, o de prohibir por prohibir. Yo estoy apenada por no poder despedirme de mi padre, As. Pero es lo que nos toca vivir ahora a Will y a mí. Es lo que arrastra la historia de los vanirios y los berserkers. Ambos somos seres mágicos de linajes ancestrales y, sin embargo, eso es lo único que tenemos en común, por lo visto._

_Los Balcanes tienen su encanto. La gente aquí es cálida y aunque hay berserkers y vanirios, increíblemente, parece que se soportan mejor que en Inglaterra o al menos... ésa es la impresión. Algunos humanos conocen de nuestra existencia, pero seguimos entre los mitos y las leyendas. En realidad no quieren creerle. No nos hemos querido relacionar con ningún clan. No sabemos hasta qué punto podrían volar las noticias hasta las islas y, aunque sabemos que al parecer no hay mucha relación entre los clanes alrededor del mundo, tampoco queremos arriesgarnos._

_Estoy embarazada. Will y yo hemos hecho nuestro pequeño milagro. Las berserkers tenemos camadas, pero yo no estoy segura de que vayan a ser más de uno, sobre todo al ser el padre un vanirio, pero Will desea que así sea. Dice que quiere réplicas nuestras en miniatura. Yo me he echado a reír. Es tan tonto..._

_Sorpresa inesperada la de hoy. Sebastian nos ha encontrado. No sabemos muy bien cómo, pero ha asegurado que el vínculo entre hermanos es tan fuerte que al final pudo encontrarlo. Nadie sabía que Will y yo nos habíamos fugado juntos. Ahora Sebastian lo sabe, pero no sabe que estoy embarazada. Hemos decidido no decirle nada. Por lo visto, no se va a quedar, pero sí que le ha exigido a Will que esté en contacto con él, al menos. Para no preocuparse innecesariamente. Will ha accedido._

_Hoy ha nacido nuestro bebé. Es una niña increíblemente hermosa y rodeada del aura de luz más pura y bonita que hayamos visto jamás. Will se ha echado a llorar de la emoción y yo también. Me hubiera gustado que mi padre conociera a mi hija, pero no sé cómo reaccionarían al saber que es hija de un vanirio. Y Will deseaba que en un día tan especial sus amigos, Jace e Isabel, así como Simon y Alec, estuvieran presentes, sobre todo Jace que, aunque no son hermanos de sangre, sí que lo son de alma y corazón._

_Will está afectado por eso. Cree que está traicionando a su amigo pero, al igual que yo, prefiere no decir que se ha enamorado, casado y creado una familia con una berserker y no porque nos avergüence, sino porque podría haber represalias indeseadas en ambos bandos. Por lo demás, hoy es nuestro día más feliz. No hemos tenido ningún problema para escoger el nombre. Se llamará Clarissa. Dice Will que en su lengua significa luz y a mí me han sobrecogido sus palabras. Entonces, que el mundo la conozca como Clarissa, la luz que iluminará sus noches y nuestros días._

Claire se enjuagó las lágrimas. El dolor aparecía a intervalos cada vez más cortos y seguidos. El libro la ayudaba a mantener la atención alejándola del foco del dolor, pero cada vez le costaba más.

Clarissa. Qué bonito.

_Hay unos hombres muy extraños merodeando por las montañas. En el pueblo, se están dando varias muertes en circunstancias un tanto peculiares. La gente señala a los bosques como la procedencia de los que se hacen llamar nosferátums, vampiros que matan a los humanos y se beben sus almas._

_Estos hombres extraños dicen buscar a los nosferátums. No sé qué pensar._

_Clarissa ya tiene un año. Es un bebé sano y precioso. Puede salir al sol sin quemarse, bebe leche de mi pecho y tiene unos ojos enormes y rasgados de color verde. El color de los ojos de su padre antes de que los Dioses le convirtieran en vanirio. Ahora son de un color lila que quita el sentido._

_No lo entiendo, cuanto más tiempo pasa, más nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Más necesito de su contacto y de su cuerpo. Es como una enfermedad. Bendita enfermedad..._

_He empezado a comprender lo que significa ser su cáraid. El también es el mío. No puedo vivir sin él y él tampoco sin mí._

_Will está inquieto y yo también. Las muertes se suceden aprovechando las guerras de los Balcanes. Unos mueren por las balas o las bombas, otros por el hambre y otros están muriendo porque los vampiros los están asesinando. Y no sólo ellos. Últimamente parece que están siendo atacados por lobos. No quiero imaginar que los lobeznos estén por aquí. Algo tengo muy seguro: ni los berserkers ni los vanirios somos responsables de esas muertes._

_Clarissa ya ha cumplido dos años._

_Nuestras dudas se han confirmado. Están tomando a vanirios y berserkers por igual. Nos vigilan y nos persiguen. No buscan nosferátums. Nos buscan a nosotros. Hay una organización de hombres humanos que cogen a la gente de las montañas y luego no los devuelven. Esas desapariciones son la excusa perfecta para culparnos e ir a nuestra búsqueda. Nos quieren responsabilizar, pero no es verdad._

_Nuestra pequeña Clarissa... Puede que no esté segura aquí._

_Will y un grupo de vanirios, junto con unos cuantos berserkers, han formado un grupo de protección de clanes. Hay que barrer la zona e investigar a fondo a estos cazadores._

_Hoy han matado a otro vanirio. Kerzhakov. Su cáraid está en shock. Las mujeres intentamos prestarle ayuda, pero creemos que ha caído en una gran depresión._

_Hoy Anna, la cáraid de Kerzhakov, se ha entregado voluntariamente al sol. Ha muerto._

_Will y los demás han descubierto la organización y a sus cabecillas. El principal instigador se llama Valentine Morgenstern. Hay otro hombre llamado Patrick Cerril y otro que se llama Sebastián Smith. Ellos son la cúspide de la organización._

_Hoy Will le ha dicho a Clarissa que tenía un amigo muy guapo para ella para cuando fuera toda una mujer. Se trata de su mejor amigo, Jace. Yo no lo he llegado a ver, pero seguro que si es parecido a él, tiene que ser arrebatador._

Claire reprimió una arcada. Estaba literalmente tirada en el suelo. Su cuerpo sólo respondía al dolor. Leía el libro de lado e intentó mantener los ojos abiertos. Si alguien la encontraba en esa posición, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Jace. No podía ser él. Se negaba a creer que fuera él.

Le dolía la cabeza, las sienes le iban a estallar, los ojos iban a salirle de órbita. Le dolían los dientes y los pechos. Tenía la sensación de que los huesos se le estaban congelando y le crujían con cada movimiento.

Valentine Morgenstern. Maldita sea. Él estaba en el ajo.

_Hemos decidido regresar a las islas y alertar los clanes sobre estas organizaciones. No sabemos cómo alcanzan a los vanirios ni a los berserkers, pero creemos que trabajan en conjunto con los vampiros y con los lobeznos. Es la única respuesta que se nos ocurre. Ellos tienen el poder mental para captarnos. ¿Por qué nos persiguen estos humanos? Yo una vez creí que se aliarían con nosotros, no que irían en contra. No les hemos hecho nada. Somos buenos, defendemos a los humanos. Y, sin embargo, estos cazadores trabajan con los vampiros para darnos caza._

_Creemos que están intentando extraer algo de nuestros cuerpos, algo que los vampiros anhelan o que incluso los humanos desean y, aunque no sabemos con exactitud qué es, tiene que estar relacionado con mutaciones genéticas de algún tipo._

_Clarissa tiene cuatro increíbles y tiernos años. Nos tiene cautivados._

_Desde ayer, estos asesinos nos persiguen. Hemos regresado a Dudley para alertar a los vanirios, pero creemos que los cazadores ya tienen gente que trabaja para ellos justo aquí, en Black Country. No podemos movernos sin levantar sospechas, y creemos que nos siguen. No podemos llevarles ni hasta los vanirios ni hasta los berserkers. Quisiera poder avisar a papá. Así que esperamos que Sebastian se encargue de alertarlos a todos. A nosotros nos persiguen casi en manadas. Me da miedo pensarlo, pero creo que saben que somos una pareja de razas distintas y que de esa unión ha nacido alguien como Clarissa. Temo por ella... Creo que les interesa mucho. Estas personas se han organizado y se han distribuido por aquellos lugares de la tierra donde existen nuestras razas y se están aprovechando de nuestra poca comunicación._

Claire pasó la siguiente página, pero ya no había nada más escrito. Se estaba poniendo el sol, se acercaba la oscuridad, la noche. Empezaba a perder el conocimiento cuando su cuerpo se tensó para amortiguar otra convulsión que le sacudió las entrañas y la dejó a cuatro patas. Quiso vomitar, pero no tenía nada en el estómago, sólo bilis. La bilis se le quedaba en la garganta y la amargaba.

Otra convulsión. Cada vez más seguidas, más fuertes.

¿Era ella Clarissa?

Las preguntas se le amontonaban sin resuello y el maldito dolor acompañado de temblorosos espasmos no le daba tregua.

Tessa... Tessa se había transformado a la edad de 22 años. A partir de las doce de la noche, ella cumpliría la misma edad. No podían darse tantas casualidades...

No, por favor. El sol se había ido. Sintió aullar un perro y miró a los alrededores del parque. Estaba sola de verdad.

La siguiente convulsión le hizo caer de lado y quedarse como un ovillo. Gruñó hundiendo la cara en la hierba y apretó el libro contra ella.

Se estaba muriendo y no iba a aguantar eso mucho más.

Una convulsión más. Ésta la dejó boqueando, desesperada por respirar, por obtener aire. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Ya no podía moverse. La mirada a ras de suelo.

Dos pares de sandalias Quicksilver se pararon enfrente de ella. Los pies grandes con dedos de uñas bien cortadas y pelos de hombre.

No podía alzar la mirada para verles.

—Eh, mira —dijo uno de ellos. —El olor viene de ella.

—Joder, a esta chica se la ha tirado un colmillos —dijo el otro con desprecio.

Sintió que una cara de facciones anguladas y muy morena, se agachaba para mirarla a los ojos. Tenía el pelo muy corto y negro azabache.

—Creo que está mutando —la miró a la cara y le puso la mano en la frente. —Está ardiendo.

Sintió cómo le ponía un brazo bajo las piernas y otro bajo los hombros y la levantaba sin ninguna dificultad.

Ella no soltaba el libro.

—Madadh-allaidh —dijo ella sin fuerzas. Recordó las palabras de Will, en el sueño. Wolverhampton... Los Madadh-allaidh.

—¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? —preguntó el otro chico.

—¿Nos buscabas, pequeña? —preguntó el que la tenía en brazos. —Dime, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

Otra convulsión y ganas de vomitar. Esta vez devolvió sangre sobre la camiseta del chico.

—Vamos a llevarte a un lugar más cómodo —afirmó él sin alterarse. —Tu cuerpo está cambiando, cariño.

Claire se agarró a la camiseta del chico y hundió su cara en el ancho hombro del joven. Ya no aguantaba más y no le importó que la cargaran en brazos.

Jace estaba alterado. Surcaba los cielos en dirección al centro de Dudley. Claire tenía que estar por ahí, no podía haber ido muy lejos. Desde que había dejado de verla, su cuerpo se había resentido y se le había formado un agujero hueco a la altura del estómago. Ella le había devuelto el olor y el sabor. Saciaba su hambre insatisfecha desde hacia milenios.

No quería creer que ella fuera su cáraid, pero su corazón, su cuerpo y su miembro le decían que sí lo era. Era increíble, una broma del destino.

¿Quién era Claire? ¿Por qué Valentine la había estado drogando? Se detuvo sobre el tejado de una de las casas del pueblo.

No había mucho movimiento en las calles. Sin embargo, algunas personas paseaban sus perros.

Jace intentó establecer comunicación telepática con ella. Ya había bebido de su sangre, ahora ya podía hablar con ella, pero su señal era débil. Antes, estando ella bajo la luz del sol, no podían comunicarse. El reflejo de la luz en la mente de Claire se lo impedía. Ahora ya era de noche y habían salido todos en estampida para buscarla, pero sólo él podía controlarla de ese modo.

_Claire... ¿dónde estás?_

Esperó respuesta. Frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo.

_Claire sé que estás débil. Ven a mí y yo te cuidaré. Todo esto pasará. Ya lo verás_.

Escuchó un gemido desgarrado de dolor. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y temió por ella. Ella estaba sufriendo físicamente.

_Ángel, indícame dónde estás_.

_Vete a la mierda._

Bien. Su guerrera todavía tenía fuerzas para encararse a él. Pero estaba muy débil y sentía una gran agonía. Intentó entrar en su cabeza, averiguar dónde estaba.

_Ni se te ocurra, monstruo_. Le advirtió con un hilo de voz.

Jace volvió a tomar impulso y sobrevoló Dudley. Se guiaba más por la intuición que por otra cosa. Había conseguido ver una imagen del centro de Segdley. ¿Habría podido llegar ella hasta ahí?

_¿Dónde estás?_ Le preguntó tensando la mandíbula. Quería encontrarla desesperadamente y encerrarla en su casa para pedirle perdón a su manera.

_Tranquila, chica, te pondrás bien. Ahora sólo aguanta un poco más..._

¿Qué era esa voz de hombre? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Con quién estaba Claire?

Era un varón. Claire estaba con un varón y él cuidaba de ella. Maldita sea... Un sentimiento completamente ajeno a él, le recorrió las entrañas y le puso en tensión todos los músculos del cuerpo. Claire había sido suya hacía unas horas. Sólo suya. ¿Con quién diablos estaba ahora? Soltó un rugido de rabia y un deseo incontrolable de arrancarle la cabeza al hombre que estaba con ella se apoderó de él.

_¿Quién es él?_

_Oh, Dios..._

_¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede?_

Sintió el dolor de ella. Algo la estaba desgarrando entera. Claire gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No dejaba de sudar y tampoco podía abrir los ojos. La última vez que lo había hecho, una luz potente la había cegado.

Jace se estremeció.

_Claire voy a por ti ahora mismo. Indícame dónde estás_.

_¿Claire?_

No contestó y la comunicación mental quedó descolgada. Inmediatamente Jace, que sobrevolaba la zona límite entre Wolverhampton y Dudley, perdió todas sus fuerzas y cayó al suelo y se quedó sin respiración.

—No, Claire...

Ya no la detectaba, no la sentía. No podía haber muerto. Esa chica no podía haber muerto. Era fuerte como ninguna otra que había conocido. No, sonrió aliviado. No estaba muerta. Lo percibía.

Era el dolor por ella, la empatía que corroía su conciencia y su corazón, en milenios dormido, lo que había provocado que a Jace se le fueran las fuerzas.

¿Era Claire su _cáraid_?

¿Podría su cáraid odiarlo tanto?

¿Podría perdonarlo?

Rememorándolo todo, seguro que no.

**Que os ha parecido? La cosa se pone interesante! Ya me contareis!** **Espero que os haya gustado! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasais por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activais las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejais comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale, Clace y Yocel por los comentarios.**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**1 review=1 adelanto ;)**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola! Ya que tenia un huequito libre he decidido subir otro capi. Espero que os guste! Nos leemos abajo**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 7**

—CORRE, CLARISSA... Corre, Clarissa... No mires atrás...

El recuerdo de las voces de su madre y de su padre se entremezclaba con el viento y con los pasos de esos hombres que la perseguían. Respiraba agitJordanente, temerosa de mirar hacia atrás. Una mano la agarró del cuello, la tiró al suelo y le dio un batazo en la cabeza. Se quedó con los ojos medio abiertos, pero no estaba del todo consciente. Lo único que vio fue un rostro de barba blanca y mirada aguileña que se inclinó sobre ella. Valentine, algo más joven. Además, tenía el muslo desgarrado por tres arañazos.

—La podrías haber matado, estúpido... —reprendió Valentine al que llevaba el bate.

—Creo que está en estado de shock.

—Lo que está es inconsciente. Cógela, nos la llevaremos. Veremos cómo sacarle provecho.

—¿Y los padres?

—Los dejaremos en el centro de investigación. Pero antes... déjame a la madre un ratito, se arrepentirá de haberme desgarrado el cuádriceps. Mierda, puede que me quede cojo —susurró con vehemencia.

oOo

Había amanecido. O a lo mejor era que estaba muerta. No lo sabía.

Había soñado con lo que sucedió el día en que perdió a sus padres, porque ahora estaba convencida de que se trataba de sus verdaderos padres. Había recordado el día en que quedó inconsciente tendida en la hierba y Valentine se la llevó con él.

Valentine era cojo por culpa de Tessa, pues ella le había herido de gravedad intentando defenderla.

Debería estar impresionada por la revelación de que él no fuera su padre. Pero no lo estaba. Al contrario, se sentía calmada y en paz por primera vez desde hacía... en fin, nunca se había sentido así.

Sí, ella era Clarissa. Hija de Will y de Tessa. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que le había sucedido esa trágica noche. Los habían perseguido seguro, pero no podía aclarar nada más. Sin embargo, podía recordarlos. Podía recordar cuánto adoraba y admiraba a su madre Tessa o cuánto amaba a su padre Will. Sentía el amor que le procesaban, un amor grabado ahora en su sangre y en su corazón. La alegría de haberse sabido una hija realmente querida y protegida le llenó el alma magullada. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar.

Necesitaba desahogarse. Demasiadas emociones en un corto intervalo de tiempo. Cuando se calmó, no sabía lo que sería de ella a partir de ese momento, pero sabía que, puesto que nada iba a ser igual que antes, ella debía amoldarse y tenía la seguridad de que iba a hacerlo. Siempre había sido así de práctica.

Debía hacerlo, debía encontrar el sentido a todo lo que le había pasado, el control de su vida, fuese la que fuese.

Se frotó los ojos con la mano vendada y se sorprendió al notar que no le dolía. Enfocó los ojos a la muñeca. No parecía ni siquiera hinchada y se la habían roto la noche anterior. Con curiosidad empezó a deshacer el vendaje, poco a poco, hasta sacárselo por completo.

Parecía imposible. La muñeca había sanado por completo, como si nunca se la hubieran roto.

Se incorporó. Estaba en una habitación hecha toda de madera. Por la ventana se colaba la luz de la mañana y aparecían unas vistas bien bonitas de árboles y montañas. Sin embargo, no hacía sol, pero por primera vez le gustó ese amanecer nublado.

Se sentía como nueva. Tenía un hambre de mil demonios y necesitaba ducharse. Palpó a su lado. ¿Y el libro? ¿Y el puñal?

Se levantó de un brinco y se quedó inmóvil. Miró sus pies, sus piernas... Vaya por Dios, habían vuelto a quitarle los pantalones. Qué manía tenían todos con desnudarla...

Echó un vistazo a su estómago plano, sus pechos y se tocó la cara. Algo había cambiado. ¿Qué era?

Buscó un espejo en aquella cálida habitación. Y mientras giraba sobre sí misma para localizarlo, abrieron la puerta.

Entraron dos chicos altos y atléticos, con el pelo al estilo militar, muy corto y muy morenos de piel. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo de color negro, y el otro, tan rubio que parecía blanco. A él lo recordaba ligeramente.

El de pelo casi blanco tenía un pendiente de madera que le atravesaba la oreja como si fuese una estaca.

El otro lo llevaba en la ceja. Sus ojos eran increíblemente grandes y sus labios gruesos. Ambos muy guapos, por cierto.

Los dos se acercaron a ella y uno se le puso delante y el otro detrás.

—Por Odín... —dijo el moreno. —Estás para que te unten con nata, preciosa.

Claire alzó las cejas y les dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—Y tú seguro que no te comes ni una rosca si crees que puedes ligar así —le contestó. —Devolvedme mis pantalones, ahora mismo —estaba nerviosa, pero no tenía miedo. Se sentía bien. Su cara estaba relajada, pero su tono era duro y exigente. ¿Desde cuándo podía sonar tan fría y altiva?

—Mmm... —el de pelo blanco tomó un mechón rojizo de Claire y lo olió. —¿Quién ha sido el colmillos que te ha montado, cariño? Lo vamos a matar —rozó su cuello con su nariz.

—¿Colmillos? ¿Cómo sabes que...? —se apartó de él bruscamente. Nada de tocar. Nadie iba a ponerle un dedo encima nunca más.

—Hueles a él —le dijo el moreno alzándole la barbilla con la mano. —Te ha marcado.

—No. Lo de la cara no me lo hizo él...

—La cara la tienes estupenda, preciosa. Es tu piel, tu olor. Te ha dejado su esencia —susurró el moreno mirándola con asombro a los ojos. —Madre mía, tus ojos son...

Claire se palpó la mejilla y el labio. No sentía ni dolor ni hinchazón. Intentó apartarse de ellos.

—¿Me sacasteis del parque? ¿Qué me ha pasado? Dejadme un espejo. —Así que todavía no te has visto... —murmuró divertido el rubio. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Dejad a la muchacha en paz —ordenó una voz desde la puerta.

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, bastante alto, con larga melena negra y ojos de color verde claro, se acercó a ella. Vestía téjanos, botas de montaña y una camisa roja y negra a cuadros.

—Clarissa —inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Claire entrecerró los ojos y miró al nuevo visitante. Era la primera vez que la llamaban así.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—Toma —le entregó el libro y el puñal. —Todavía no puedo creerme quién eres. Pero es inevitable no darse cuenta de tu parecido con ella.

Cogió los dos objetos con recelo.

—¿A quién me parezco? —preguntó deseando oír la respuesta.

—Eres igual que tu madre. Tessa.

Clarissa tragó saliva. Intentaba asimilarlo con rapidez, pero le costaba. Podría jurar que lo que sintió entonces fue alegría al oír que se parecía a ella.

—Supongo que no me creerás si te digo que no recuerdo mucho a mi madre para serte sincera. Ni siquiera a mi padre —los dos chicos gruñeron como si fueran perros, pero ella los ignoró. —¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quiénes sois?

—Callad —les ordenó. El hombre la miró de hito en hito y finalmente sonrió. —Hay mucho de qué hablar, pero antes —la tomó de los hombros, abrió la puerta del baño y la puso enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero que había al lado de la bañera— mírate.

Por todos los santos del cielo... había cambiado. Su cuerpo era el mismo, pero más terso y suave como advirtió al tocarse el estómago. Su pelo lacio y pelirrojo brillaba de un modo natural, casi de peluquería, pero ella no había estado en una desde hacía varias semanas.

Su cara. Era igual que antes sólo que si antes era bonita ahora... ahora lo era más. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero, a todos los efectos, si antes llamaba la atención, ahora simplemente la llamaría... mucho, muchísimo más.

Entonces advirtió el cambio radical. Sus ojos. Ya no eran verdes, sino que habían adquirido el color de las campanillas en primavera. Un lila tan claro que no parecía posible en ojos humanos. Will tenía ese color de ojos cuando lo transformaron. Eso decía el libro.

¿Quién lo transformó? Y ¿por qué? Tenía tantas preguntas sin responder.

Para empezar la primera: ¿Ella seguía siendo humana?

Abrió la boca y enseñó los dientes. Sus dientes eran más blancos de lo normal y, con la lengua, notó unos colmillos más afilados que antes. A simple vista nadie lo notaría, pero si se fijaban bien, las diferencias estaban ahí. No tenía el moratón en la mejilla, había desaparecido. Y su labio ya no estaba partido.

—¿Te reconoces? —preguntó el hombre.

Claire se echó el pelo para atrás en un gesto coqueto y femenino y se puso de lado para ver su silueta de perfil.

—Soy más... —se aclaró la garganta intentando definir lo que veía en el espejo. —En fin, me encuentro bien.

—Eres preciosa, niña —dijo el hombre mirándola con admiración y dulzura.

—Soy como antes, pero con S.

Los tres se miraron confusos y ella tuvo que explicarse.

—Hasta hace unas horas me llamaba Claire. Era hija de Valentine Morgenstern, mi madre había muerto al nacer yo, vivía en Barcelona y trabajaba en una empresa que por lo visto daba caza a berserkers, que todavía no sé que son — explicó, —y a vanirios por igual. Desde ahora, me llamo Clarissa, soy hija de Tessa, una princesa berserker, y de Will, un guerrero vanirio. Y mejor que no ladréis —reprochó con el dedo a los dos jóvenes. —Me he dado cuenta que gruñisteis al mencionar a mi verdadero padre. En fin, me encuentro en Inglaterra, después de que me secuestraran unos vanirios psicópatas y violentos. Fui su rehén unas horas, pero me escapé y luego llegué a Wolverhampton, donde gracias a un sueño que tuve la misma noche que perdí... bueno, eso da igual, descubrí que mis verdaderos padres habían dejado un regalo para mí bajo el puente del West Park. Los regalos eran este diario y el puñal. Leí el diario mientras un dolor me recorría las entrañas y los huesos, y entonces leí que mi madre, se había convertido en mujer berserker a los 22 años. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, 18 de junio, 22 —se cruzó de brazos y endureció la mirada. —¿Me dice alguien ahora en qué se supone que me he convertido?

El hombre puso sus manos sobre los finos y suaves hombros de Clarissa.

—Me llamo Luck. Soy el jefe de esta manada de Inglaterra. Los vanirios nos llaman Madadh-allaidh, lobos salvajes. Nosotros preferimos berserkers. Mi hija era Tessa. Este era su diario —señaló el libro que Clarissa tenía en sus manos. —Y tú eres mi nieta.

Clarissa lo miró desde el espejo y se giró bruscamente hacia él.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Soy tu abuelo. Y créeme cuando te juro que lo que digo es cierto.

—Necesito sentarme —le temblaban las rodillas y estaba convencida de que si no se apoyaba, se caería tarde o temprano.

Luck la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

—Quiero mis pantalones —ordenó. No podía hablar sintiéndose casi desnuda.

Luck miró a los dos chicos y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El moreno abrió un armario empotrado y sacó los pantalones téjanos lavados y planchados. Se los ofreció.

—Te prefiero sin ellos, bonita —soltó el rubio descarado.

Clarissa le arrancó los pantalones de las manos con muy mal humor. Se levantó y se los puso. Luego volvió a sentarse y Luck se sentó con ella.

—¿Dices que soy una mujer lobo...?

—Creo que eres una mezcla de dos razas ancestrales muy poderosas.

—Berserker y vanirio—resumió el rubio sonriéndole. —Me parece atroz.

Clarissa sacudió la cabeza y la apoyó sobre sus manos.

—Entonces es verdad. Me he convertido... Esto no puede estar pasando realmente —susurró.

Luck le colocó una mano en la espalda y la masajeó. Alzó la mirada y con un gesto indicó a los chicos que se fueran de la habitación.

—Dejadnos solos —ordenó.

Los dos chicos se fueron en lo que dura un suspiro.

—Debo de estar volviéndome loca —continuó Clarissa.

—Clarissa, necesito que me expliques todo lo que te ha pasado. No estás loca. Déjame entender.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada hacia él. Luck se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas se habían juntado en su barbilla y que goteaban sobre sus rodillas.

—Entiendo que estés asustada, y que...

—No. No entiendes nada... —gritó mirándolo a los ojos. —Yo... yo creo que he enloquecido, que...

—No, Clarissa.

—¿Berserker? ¿Vaniria? Yo no creo en estas cosas... esto... me supera.

—Es sólo la primera impresión. Ven aquí.

Sin pedirle permiso, la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y le acarició el pelo. Clarissa agradeció el contacto y, por primera vez desde que la habían arrancado de su casa, se relajó.

Luck la meció y le empezó a cantar una nana y automáticamente su cuerpo se volvió gelatina.

—Esa nana —susurró Clarissa hipando de tanto llorar. —La recuerdo...

—¿La recuerdas? —preguntó él con sorpresa. —Yo se la cantaba a Tessa cuando era pequeña.

—Pues la recuerdo. Creo que sí. Los recuerdos me vienen poco a poco, desde... anteayer por la noche.

—Clarissa, necesito saber qué es lo que te ha sucedido. ¿Por qué no recordabas a tus padres? Necesito entender por qué tengo una nieta a quien no conozco. Todos estos años creí que a Tessa la habían raptado y matado los vanirios. Explícame qué ha pasado... Quiero saberlo todo, desde donde tú recuerdas.

Clarissa tomó aire para explicarle todo lo que ella sabía hasta hacía unas horas. Y las últimas revelaciones que había tenido después de que la secuestraran. Cuando acabó de contárselo todo, Luck seguía abrazándola como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida.

—¿Y bien? —ella se apartó del círculo protector de sus brazos y lo miró a la cara. —¿No dices nada?

Desde que Clarissa había empezado su historia, él no perdía el hilo de nada. La joven que cobijaban sus brazos tenía la misma edad que tenía su hija Tessa cuando se fue. Era igual de hermosa o más. Le recordaba tanto a su hija perdida.

Su voz, su pelo, ese hoyuelo no muy pronunciado de su barbilla. Sonrió. Era un rasgo de su familia, él también lo tenía.

Lo que le habían hecho no estaba bien. Era injusto que su recién aparecida nieta sufriera de ese modo, pero, gracias a eso, ahora él la conocía. Tenía la fortaleza y el carácter de Tessa.

Luck inhaló profundamente, se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que la acompañara.

—Salgamos a dar una vuelta. Quiero que te dé el aire, Clarissa. Clarissa no supo muy bien cómo lo hizo, pero adivinó lo que Luck realmente estaba pensando.

—No, no quieres que me dé el aire. Quieres ver cómo responde mi cuerpo a la luz del día. Si mi padre era un vanirio, entonces yo...

Luck echó los hombros para atrás y la miró con orgullo. Su nieta no era tonta. —¿Te molesta que quiera saberlo?

—No, no me molesta. Pero agradecería que fueras sincero conmigo. Ya he soportado demasiadas mentiras, ¿no te parece? —reprochó. —Soy un bicho raro. Es eso, ¿verdad?

—No, Clarissa. Tú, más que nadie, eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Perdóname —se agachó y le tomó las manos. —No quería herirte. Es simplemente que el tuyo es el primer caso de hibridación. Tu madre era una berserker que se apareó con un vanirio. No creíamos que fuera posible la fecundación entre las dos razas, pero tú estás aquí —le besó la mano con cariño.

—Explícamelo todo. Necesito entender lo que soy —suplicó apretándole las manos.

—Ven conmigo entonces. Daremos una vuelta por el jardín y el resto de la manada te conocerá. Yo te contaré todo lo que sepa. Clarissa se levantó y Luck la siguió.

—¿Eres mi abuelo, entonces? —le preguntó Clarissa temblándole la voz. —¿De verdad?

—Soy tu abuelo, sí —le dijo él apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara. —Nos acostumbraremos el uno al otro, ya lo verás. Te mudarás aquí a vivir conmigo. No volverás a Barcelona.

Clarissa bajó la mirada y asintió nerviosa. Nunca había tenido abuelo. Alzó los ojos de nuevo y apretó los labios.

—Tengo amigos allí. No quiero dejar de verlos.

—No lo harás. No estarás encarcelada. Podrás viajar siempre que quieras.

—Te advierto que, en realidad, estoy muy asustada aunque no lo parezca, pero no sé por qué tengo esta actitud tan a la defensiva. Yo soy agradable, en realidad.

Luck le tomó la cara con las dos manos y encogió los hombros.

—Los berserkers tenemos esos rasgos. Somos gruñones y precavidos, pero tú eres muy dulce, cariño —dijo él corrigiéndola. —Yo juraría que eres una mezcla perfecta y turbadora de las dos cosas. Una híbrida, Clarissa.

Cuando salieron juntos al jardín, los dos chicos los siguieron colocándose detrás de ellos. Luck tenía un brazo pasado por encima de los hombros de ella y la abrazaba dándole calor.

La casa en la que había estado era una mansión hecha toda de madera. Entraba mucha luz por las amplias ventanas que daban a cada una de las habitaciones. Sobre todo en el salón.

Al salir al jardín, la claridad del día le molestó. Pero sus ojos se adaptaron al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Luck preocupado.

—Sí.

—¿No te escuece la piel? ¿No te quema?

Clarissa miró sus brazos. Su piel, que era del color de la leche, no parecía reaccionar a la luz del sol. Se sintió aliviada. —No siento ninguna molestia.

—Buenas noticias —comentó el abuelo Luck. —Por lo visto no has adoptado ese rasgo tan irritante de los vanirios.

Clarissa pensó en Jace y en sus amigos. Le alegraba no ser así.

—No quiero ser como ellos —susurró con voz débil.

—Pero tienes cosas de ellos —aseguró Luck. —Es inevitable. Tu... padre... Dejémoslo. Te han cambiado los ojos y también se te han desarrollado los incisivos superiores —señaló su boca. —Eso, al menos, es lo que se ve a simple vista.

—¿Me estás diciendo que a simple vista soy una vampira? No. No quiero serlo...

—Está bien, está bien, tranquila —se detuvieron y la volvió a abrazar sonriendo. —En realidad, Clarissa, cualquiera que te vea pensará que eres demasiado bonita para ser real. No sé si tú lo aprecias, pero esos ojos que tienes tendrían que estar censurados. Volverás loco a cualquiera que mires con ellos. Me va a costar mucho trabajo alejar a los machos de ti.

Clarissa sonrió contra el pecho de su abuelo. Eso estaba mejor. Aunque lo de los machos...

—Y tus colmillos... apenas se notan. Aunque deberemos saber hasta qué punto se te pueden desarrollar. Y en cuanto a lo de la sangre...

Clarissa tensó los músculos. No había pensado en eso. En realidad no había pensado en nada de lo que comportaba su transformación.

—Me niego a beber sangre.

—¿No te apetece? —Luck la miró a los ojos para asegurarse de ello.

—No, por Dios —dijo disgustada poniéndose la mano en el estómago. —La sola idea me repugna. Tengo hambre y me suenan las tripas, pero en lo último que pienso es en sangre. Prefiero un buen plato de pasta y un poco de tarta... no sé si lo podrás solucionar...

—Por supuesto que sí. Le diré al mayordomo que te prepare un buen manjar —dijo Luck riendo. —Todos estarán más tranquilos al saber eso.

Siguieron caminando.

—Hasta hace unos días creí estar enferma. Me dijeron que a los siete años me habían diagnosticado diabetes mellitus. Ahora sé que no estoy enferma, lo siento en mi cuerpo. Y me apetece tarta, algo dulce con miles de calorías.

—No estás enferma. Si lo estuvieras no habrías hecho la conversión— explicó Luck. —Los vanirios estaban en lo cierto. Seguramente te drogaron para que olvidaras quien eras y te hicieron creer que lo que te pinchaban era insulina.

—Me siento tan... utilizada y engañada —tenía los ojos tristes y en la voz se denotaba un punto de derrotismo.

—No pienses ahora en eso. Intenta mirar adelante.

—Creo que me retenían hasta que llegase mi mutación. Ellos me querían a mí... —apretó los puños hasta casi hacerse sangre.

—Relájate, Clarissa —Luck apretó el brazo en torno a ella. —Averiguaremos quiénes son y qué quieren exactamente.

—¿Qué me va a pasar las noches de luna llena? —preguntó ella mientras jugaba con los dedos de la mano. Haría un esfuerzo por conseguir domar la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Luck puso gesto de sorpresa y luego se echó a reír como un loco. Clarissa lo miró un tanto irritada.

—¿Qué? ¿He dicho una estupidez?

—No, cariño—Luck se calmó. —Eso es parte de las leyendas urbanas. Los berserkers nos transformamos cuando nos apetece o cuando nos irritan de un modo excesivo, pero incluso podemos llegar a controlar eso. Lo que pasa las noches de luna llena... es... —vaya, por Dios, se encontraba un poco incómodo hablando de algo así con su nieta. —Nosotros no somos como los hombres lobo.

—Lo que quiere decir Luck —explicó el de pelo rubio— es que en luna llena la testosterona y la progesterona se nos dispara —arqueó las cejas y le mostró una sonrisa de lo más sensual. —Y a ti, cielo —se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, —tendrán que encerrarte en un lugar seguro para que no nos echemos encima de ti.

Clarissa tragó saliva. Si pretendía avergonzarla, lo había conseguido. Eso no estaba bien.

—¿Qué le has dicho, Eric? —preguntó Luck.

—Nada, Luck —contestó con gesto indiferente. —Sólo que no creo que deba preocuparse por eso mientras huela a varón vanirio.

—Te olvidas de mencionar que también me has dicho que tú estarías más que dispuesto a quitarme ese olor —Clarissa sonrió con desdén. No iba a ofenderla nadie más. Ya no.

¿De dónde sacaba el valor para hablar de ese modo tan osado y tan seductor a la vez? Ella no era así.

—_Touché_ —sonrió Eric.

Clarissa se acercó a su abuelo pidiéndole con lenguaje corporal que volviese a pasarle el brazo por encima. Él lo hizo.

—Entonces... tienes hambre, no te apetece la sangre y toleras la luz del sol —resumió Luck con alegría. —Es fantástico.

—Volvamos a lo de transformarme. Tampoco quiero hacerlo.

—A lo mejor tampoco puedes. No sé cuál ha sido la auténtica mutación que ha experimentado tu cuerpo ni si la hibridación te permite desarrollar todas las cualidades de las dos razas. A lo mejor, la sangre vaniria te ha anulado parte del potencial berserker, y al revés.

—¿Por qué me he transformado ahora? ¿Por qué no fui así desde que nací? ¿Y desde cuando hay berserkers y vanirios en la tierra? Creía que eran mitos y leyendas surgidos de la imaginación de la mente humana.

—Clarissa, todos los mitos y leyendas siempre tienen una parte de verdad —afirmó Luck mirando hacia el frente. —Sentémonos allí.

Una mesa de mimbre oscuro con sillas alrededor a conjunto les esperaba para que se sentaran. Sobre ellas, una carpa muy elegante de madera los cubría del sol. Tomaron asiento y Luck prosiguió la conversación.

—Nuestra raza procede de los tiempos ancestrales —explicó el hombre. —Mucho se ha dicho sobre los hombres lobo, aquellos que tienen el poder de transformarse en animales sangrientos en luna llena y matan y asesinan a humanos. Ese no es nuestro caso. Somos berserkers.

—Cuéntame qué es un berserker —inquirió Clarissa con énfasis.

—Somos guerreros de Odín —esperó a que Clarissa le interrumpiera, pero en vez de eso, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya, continúa.

—Odín es un dios nórdico. El padre de todos —aclaró él esperando una réplica.

—Aha, sigue —frunció los labios.

—Está bien. Hace miles de años los dioses recibieron una profecía llamada El ocaso de los dioses, el Ragnarok. La profecía decía que habría una guerra entre los dioses del cielo. La guerra se produciría por la rebelión de una parte de los dioses —Luck miraba de vez en cuando a Clarissa, pero esta no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción así que continuó. —Una parte de los dioses estaría a favor de dar a los humanos el libre albedrío hasta que por sí solos evolucionaran como civilización y se convirtieran en maestros de sus propios maestros. Otra parte minoritaria estaría en contra, ya que veían a estos seres inferiores como para prestarles tanta atención. Así que unos dioses lucharon a favor de la sumisión de los humanos, porque estaban asustados por creer que esa raza inferior que poblaba la tierra llegara a ser más poderosos que ellos y los desbancara en el poder supremo del orden del universo. Otros, sin embargo, se decantaron a favor de entregarles las riendas y la libertad observándoles en su evolución como civilización, sin hacerles dependientes de deidades y sin que supieran de la existencia de los dioses. Sólo evaluándolos y estudiando su propio avance como seres independientes.

—Había unos dioses que querían controlar a los humanos y otros que decían que mejor dejarnos tranquilos y a nuestro rollo, ¿no?

—Veo que lo entiendes.

Clarissa siguió con la mirada a los dos chicos berserkers que daban vueltas a su alrededor.

—Lo intento, créeme.

—Bien. Los dioses no pudieron llegar a ningún acuerdo y hubo una batalla llamada Ragnarok. ¿Has estudiado mitología?

—No, pero tengo un amigo al que le volvería loco todo lo que me estás explicando —sugirió Clarissa cruzándose de brazos en un gesto no muy paciente. —Continúa, por favor.

—En esa batalla morían los buenos —aclaró Luck. —Los dioses aesir y los vanir se unieron a Odín y aportaron sus propias criaturas fantásticas. Pero a él lo mataban y entonces llegaba el fin del mundo. Los jotuns, los traidores liderados por el dios Loki, acababan con todos ellos.

—Mmmm... qué tranquilizador —comentó Clarissa con sarcasmo. —Menos mal que es una profecía.

—Pero es muy real. Por eso Odín decidió encarcelar a Loki en una cárcel de cristal en el Asgard, el cielo, antes de que iniciara la rebelión. Pero Loki se escapó de alguna manera utilizando algún tipo de hechicería y descendió a el Midgard, la tierra. Aquí se quedó, conjurando su propia cárcel y haciendo la vida imposible a la humanidad que tanto detesta.

—¿Descendió como un ángel caído?

—Sí. Loki podría ser perfectamente el ser que la tradición cristiana conoce como diablo.

—¿Y qué hizo Odín para ayudar a los seres humanos contra Loki?

—Odín se sirvió de un ejército de seres mágicos que él mismo creó como las valquirias o los einherjars que eran guerreros implacables y también los llamados berserkers. Al principio, eran humanos einherjars, guerreros y fuertes, pero Odín entregó dones sobrenaturales a los más desarrollados en el arte de la guerra cuando les tocó con la punta de su lanza y les otorgó el od. Od quiere decir furia y berserker significa furia desenfrenada. Los dones que les otorgó fueron la capacidad de metamorfosearse. Es la extensión de los músculos doblando el tamaño original. Los incisivos inferiores y superiores se alargan, el pelo de la cabeza crece después de cada transformación, sale bello en la piel y los ojos se dilatan y se vuelven amarillos.

—Oh, por favor... —lo miró asombrada. —¿Cuánto hace que Loki descendió a la tierra?

—¿Cómo de antiguo es el demonio?

—No me lo puedo creer —susurró. —¿Cuántos años tienes tú? —Demasiados —contestó él sin querer darle importancia. —Vengo de uno de los originarios.

—¿Cuántos?

—Tres mil años.

Clarissa dejó la mirada perdida e hizo negaciones con la cabeza.

—Uff... demasiada información.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí... —sonrió para tranquilizarle. —Eres viejísimo.

Luck soltó una carcajada. Clarissa no perdía el sentido del humor ni en esas circunstancias. Se sintió orgulloso de ello.

—Odín y el resto de dioses no pudieron detener a Loki en su descenso al mundo de los humanos —continuó—pero, en cambio, y, para reprimir las futuras acciones de Loki, decidieron hacer descender al Midgard a integrantes de su ejército. Berserkers, guerreros einherjars y valquirias. Yo soy descendiente de esos berserkers.

—Y los desparramaron por el mundo para que fueran los protectores de los humanos... —resumió Clarissa intentando no reírse.

—¿Qué te pasa, bonita? —le dijo Eric algo irritado. —¿Te hace gracia?

—¿Gracia? —repitió ella mirándolo de reojo. —No es eso, es que... tengo la inoportuna costumbre de reírme cuando estoy muy nerviosa.

—Clarissa, todavía no he acabado de explicarte qué eres —advirtió Luck con severidad. —Presta atención.

Clarissa se mordió la lengua y lo invitó con la mirada a que continuara.

—En teoría nuestros antepasados vinieron aquí a imponer justicia a Loki, a mantenerlo a raya para que no se propasara con los humanos. Y durante un tiempo, eso fue posible. Hasta que los miembros del ejército de Odín se dejaron llevar por la energía del Midgard.

—No te entiendo —dijo Clarissa frunciendo el ceño.

—Resultó que los hombres y las mujeres humanas eran hermosos y atrayentes. Uno de los mandamientos de Odín era que no se mantendrían relaciones sexuales con los terrestres. Pero ese mandamiento se quebró. Así que empezaron a mantener relaciones sexuales con los humanos, creando así un linaje que se ha extendido hasta el día de hoy. Los berserkers originales, los puros, eran incorruptibles, pero no así los hijos que tuvieron con los humanos. Muchos de ellos sucumbieron al poder de Loki y sus secuaces, y se unieron a él en su plan de atormentar a la humanidad. La mente del ser humano está llena de deseos y debilidades. Eso es muy atrayente para Loki.

—Lo que intentas decir es que hubo una división entre la raza berserker, cuando os hibridasteis con los humanos, ¿verdad?

—Inclúyete, cariño—susurró el moreno. —Tú también eres de los nuestros.

—Jordan... —le advirtió As.

Clarissa lo ignoró por completo y siguió hablando con su abuelo. —La hibridación hizo posible que Loki pudiera influir en los hijos de los berserkers debido a su naturaleza humana, más débil, ¿no es así?

Luck asintió.

—Loki mutó a los descendientes de los berserkers que se unieron a él y los transformó en auténticos monstruos. Esos son llamados los Dona-madadh o lobeznos, auténticas abominaciones salvajes en forma de lobos. La humanidad debe temerlos a ellos, no a nosotros. Nosotros somos buenos, Clarissa. Quiero que lo entiendas y que no temas a lo que eres —tomó sus manos y se las apretó impregnándole fuerza y valentía.

—No es fácil comprender... —dijo ella confusa. —¿Y estos Dona-madadh están ahí afuera acechando a los humanos?

—Sí, cielo. Se alimentan de ellos. Están a las órdenes de Loki, son sus creaciones, igual que los nosferátums.

Clarissa tragó saliva y asintió.

—Repetídmelo otra vez... ¿Vosotros estáis aquí para proteger a los humanos de estos seres?

—Sí. Intentamos aplacarlos y que no hagan más daño del que han hecho ya a la humanidad.

—¿Y qué hay de la profecía? ¿Cuándo se supone que va a cumplirse?

—No lo sabemos. Y espero que el destino se haya reescrito de nuevo con cada una de las acciones hechas hasta ahora porque si el Ragnarok llega de verdad, el infierno se desatará en la tierra —contestó Luck. —Pero, de momento, estamos peleando aquí por tus amigos. Ellos merecen una oportunidad.

—Y... ¿os lleváis mal con los vanirios?—era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Somos incompatibles.

—No sois tan incompatibles como para no tener hijos entre vosotros —comentó ella afilando las palabras. Ella era una prueba de su teoría.

—Y nos sorprende.

—Y dime, abuelo Luck —su tono era algo desafiante, —¿qué piensa la manada de mí? Si tanta aversión tenéis a los vanirios... Mi padre, Will, era uno de ellos... ¿Yo también os resulto repulsiva?

—Tú eres mi nieta, Clarissa... —golpeó la mesa con el puño y se puso de pie. —Y mataré con mis propias manos a aquél que te insulte o te haga daño... Empezando por Jace y el clan de Dudley.

Eric y Jordan se colocaron detrás de él y cruzaron los brazos. Con ese gesto le dieron a entender que ellos también serían sus protectores y que querían venganza.

Clarissa se acongojó y luchó por controlar las lágrimas. Odiaba ser tan emocional.

—No creo que sea conveniente luchar contra ellos —titubeó Clarissa. Aunque bien se merecían un castigo ejemplar, sobre todo Jace.

—Clarissa, tú eres de los nuestros y debes saber que quién hace daño a uno de nosotros, lo acaba pagando —comentó Eric mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué te hizo Jace? —preguntó Jordan como si fuera un inquisidor.

Clarissa se puso rígida. Apartó la mirada de los ojos dorados de Eric y apretó la mandíbula.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. No quiero que nadie se haga daño.

Luck negó con la cabeza a su nieta.

—No, cielo. Creo que no lo entiendes. Hoy mismo vamos a por él.

—Lo defiendes, Clarissa —dijo Eric con tono acusador. De repente abrió los ojos y sonrió incrédulo. —¿Es él verdad? ¿Él te ha marcado así?

—¡Basta...! —gritó Clarissa. No quería recordarlo, no quería pensar en él. —Escúchame abuelo Luck. Hace diecisiete años mientras el grupo de Valentine nos perseguía, mis padres me pidieron que os encontrara y que os diera el libro de Tessa y el puñal. Pero también me dijeron, que me llevarais hasta AnDuineDoch. ¿Qué es?

—Clarissa, eso significa el hombre de la noche —le explicó como si ella fuese una niña. —Will quiso que te lleváramos hasta los vanirios, pero eso no va a suceder. Tú misma has estado allí y no tienes un grato recuerdo. Ni hablar —se cerró en banda sin darle opción a rechistar.

—Quiero ir con vosotros esta noche —dijo alzando la barbilla.

¿Por qué? ¿Quería volver a verlos? No, no era eso. Quería ver cómo se le quedaba la cara a Jace cuando la viera. Ella era la hija de Will y él era curiosamente su mejor amigo. Se moría de ganas de verlo arrepentido por lo que le había hecho. Quería devastarlo y hacérselo pagar. Y quería... quería volverlo loco. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?

—No —contestó Luck.

—Sí —replicó ella. —Por favor, déjame ir.

—No quiero que te pase nada —Luck rodeó la mesa y le acarició la mejilla. —No, ahora que te he encontrado.

—No me va a pasar nada. No, estando con vosotros. Y no, teniendo los argumentos que tenemos para contactar con ellos. Son los deseos de mi padre.

—¿Cuál es tu argumento, Clarissa? —preguntó Eric. —Ése no me sirve.

—Mi argumento es el de todos, N-o-a-h —contestó marcando cada una de las letras de su nombre. —Hay una sociedad secreta de humanos que están dando caza a berserkers y vanirios por igual. No es agradable saber lo que les hacen cuando los raptan, creedme —dijo recordando las palabras de Jace. —Estos humanos están acompañados de nosferátums. Así captan las ondas mentales de ambas razas y también de los lobeznos. En Rumania, berserkers y vanirios se unieron para la causa. No se sabe exactamente por qué estos humanos nos acechan —Clarissa se detuvo. ¿Sentía esa causa como suya? —Pero quieren obtener algo de nuestros cuerpos, algo relacionado con el estudio de nuestras mutaciones genéticas y creo que para ningún fin honrado.

—Nada que tenga que ver con nosferátums y lobeznos es honrado. Ellos son los jotuns, el ejército de Loki —explicó Jordan.

—No tengo noticias de que los berserkers de los Balcanes trabajaran codo con codo con los vanirios —admitió Luck incrédulo.

—No tienes noticias porque no estáis en contacto. Y por eso, debido a vuestra poca comunicación, estas sociedades secretas se han hecho más fuertes. Mis padres regresaron para alertar a ambos clanes, pero... los cogieron antes. Y los cogieron aquí... En esta tierra. Yo no soy la verdadera sorpresa que ha traído el libro de Tessa. La sorpresa es lo que el libro de Tessa puede cambiar. Mi madre dejó escritas unas palabras que proclamaban la necesidad de unir las razas, de luchar juntos por una causa justa.

—Clarissa, espera —Luck la miró fijamente. —Es cierto que han desaparecido muchos berserkers en los últimos dos años, pero lo atribuimos a pleitos con los vanirios. Los cuerpos que encontrábamos olían a ellos, no a humanos ni a lobeznos. No tiene por qué significar que...

—Pero no es así —reprochó ella. —Se están aprovechando de vuestras diferencias para haceros creer que seguís en guerra los unos con los otros y mientras ellos siguen limpiándose las manos. Estas sociedades se han unido con los nosferátums y los Dona-madadh, o lobeznos o como sea que se llamen, para encontraros y reteneros. No digo que de repente os hagáis amigos íntimos de los vanirios, pero sí que formemos una buena empresa entre nosotros. Puede que sea el único modo de detener a estos cazadores y averiguar lo que hay detrás de ellos. Tenéis que hablar de esto. Hay que hacer algo...

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto, Clarissa? —preguntó Jordan. —Tú eres relativamente la nueva de la familia. No puedes removerlo todo y ponerlo patas arriba. Son muchos años de diferencias.

—Claro que puedo, Jordan... —gruñó apretando los puños. —Mis padres murieron por culpa de esta gente. Las diferencias entre vosotros, vuestras prohibiciones, vuestros tabúes, todas esas cosas empezaron a matarlos... —le señaló con el dedo. —Puedo... Puedo porque me han robado mi vida... Y no es justo que a uno le quiten lo que es suyo... Me niego a quedarme quieta cuando me han revelado todo el pastel. Quiero venganza y... y justicia...

Jordan levantó una ceja, sonrió y le hizo una reverencia.

—Mis disculpas, _mademoiselle_. Pero no voto a favor de que nos acompañes. No es un lugar para una niña como tú.

—Eso lo decidiré yo. O ¿acaso no creéis que podáis protegerme? —preguntó con malicia. Si les daba en el orgullo, cederían.

—Vendrás —Eric la agarró del brazo con suavidad, pero era un gesto contrario a sus palabras. —Vendrás y verás cómo nos comemos las entrañas de Jace —buscaba la reacción de Clarissa, pero sólo pudo ver cómo ella asentía con la cabeza— y verás cómo le dejamos bien claro a quién perteneces.

Clarissa notó que se disparaban todas las alarmas en su interior. No debía preocuparle que a Jace lo pusieran en su lugar. Pero no quería que nadie le pegara. De hecho, no quería que nadie se pegara por su culpa. Sobre todo cuando había cosas más importantes que solucionar.

Luck observaba con satisfacción como su nieta plantaba cara a los dos hombres del clan. Eric y Jordan eran sus manos derechas y, cuando él estaba ausente, ellos se hacían cargo de la manada.

Clarissa podría controlarlos a su antojo si se lo propusiera. Su madre, Tessa, también lo hacía. Tenía locos a los machos, pero nunca dejó que nadie confundiera su belleza agitanada con una supuesta vulnerabilidad. Clarissa era más bella, sin duda, y todavía más fiera. No se amilanaba por nada.

Luck se aclaró la garganta y la apartó de ellos volviéndola a arropar como lo había hecho antes.

Eric y Jordan se miraron el uno al otro, un tanto preocupados por las réplicas de Clarissa. Esa chica era muy testaruda.

—No va a ser agradable —le dijo Luck.

—Ya lo sé —admitió ella relajándose. Su abuelo le provocaba la misma reacción que una tila. —Pero no quiero ocultarme. Quiero que paguen por cómo me trataron, pero no quiero una guerra. En cuanto sepan que soy la hija de Will, se retractarán. Tengo suficiente con eso y con que me muestren el respeto que no me demostraron, no sólo como híbrida que soy ahora, sino como ser humano que fui y que todavía siento que soy. Como mujer. Es importante que sepan lo que pasa y tú lo sabes. Háblame de ellos, abuelo.

—¿De los vanirios? —preguntó sorprendido. —Eso sí que no puedo hacerlo. Es un acuerdo aesir. Si quieres saber algo de ellos, tendrás que ir a Dudley y preguntarles. Entre clanes no hablamos los unos de los otros.

—¿No está en el protocolo? —le preguntó malhumorada.

—No te tomes esto a guasa, jovencita. Esta guerra ha durado muchísimo tiempo y va a ser difícil que cese tan fácilmente.

—Perdona, es que... es todo demasiado hermético. No entiendo por qué os lleváis tan mal, aunque entiendo que no os caigan bien. Lo poco que sé de ellos me produce jaqueca y unas ganas horribles de escupir.

Luck sonrió ante el sarcasmo de Clarissa.

—Te dejaré el libro de los Edda para que entiendas de dónde vienen las diferencias entre vanir y aesir. Pero no pienso hablarte de los colmillos. A mí, ya me está bien el concepto se que tiene ahora de ellos.

A Clarissa no le pareció muy justo el comentario de Luck, pero tampoco le importó demasiado. Si iba a saber algo de los vanir, ella misma lo averiguaría.

Siguieron caminando, adentrándose más en el interior del bosque. Aquello seguía siendo propiedad privada, por lo visto.

—Todo esto que ves es nuestro —dijo Luck abriendo los brazos.

Clarissa miró los alrededores y fijó la vista en un punto, donde había algo parecido a un tótem. Alrededor del tótem, a medida que se acercaban, vio a un grupo numeroso de personas en círculo. Cuando llegaron ante ellos, Clarissa sintió que no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Oía comentarios de asombro y susurros que pretendían ser más sonoros de lo que fingían. Había gente de todas las edades: niños, jóvenes y adultos.

Los niños la miraban con vergüenza, sonriéndole y agachando la cabeza. Clarissa creyó que eran adorables. Pero eso lo pensaba de todos los niños. A ella le encantaban.

Los jóvenes, sobre todo los chicos, la desnudaban con la mirada, y las chicas, salvajemente preciosas, no le prestaban mucha atención, aunque Clarissa sintió que lo hacían más para no violentarla que para ignorarla y hacerla sentir mal.

Los mayores sonreían con aprobación. Muchos agradablemente sorprendidos por verla.

Cuando Luck había dado la noticia de que la hija de Tessa había llegado a su casa, nadie pudo creérselo del todo. Así que para comprobarlo, toda la manada de Wolverhampton estaba allí.

Clarissa alzó la vista para mirar el tótem. Era un lobo de tres metros de altura. Muy propicio, pensó.

En realidad, si lo que tenía enfrente eran berserkers, no parecían muy furiosos. Aunque todavía no había visto a uno enfurecerse. Parecían gente desenfadada, no tan altivos como los vanirios, pero aun así cada uno de ellos tenía un porte de distinción que los diferenciaba del resto.

Luck la cogió por los hombros y la puso enfrente de él, mirando hacia delante. Clarissa no sabía cómo actuar, pero ni mucho menos estaba intimidada. Todos se callaron.

—Ella es la hija de Tessa. Mi nieta, Clarissa.

Qué directo, pensó Clarissa. Ni introducciones, ni nada... ¿Queréis ver a Clarissa? Aquí está. Genial.

—Clarissa —siguió alzando la voz— ha cumplido hoy veintidós años. Y...

—Es diferente —dijo una niña pelirroja, de ojos azules y labios gruesos. —¿Por qué?

—Clarissa es...

—Abuelo —le interrumpió ella pidiendo la palabra. Él la miró con dudas, pero ella lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa cándida y relajada. —Está bien, déjame hablar.

Luck asintió y la dejó hacer.

—Necesito hablar de muchas cosas y os pido que mientras yo tenga la palabra, no me interrumpáis. ¿Lo haréis por mí? —preguntó con dulzura.

Todos asintieron embelesados, mujeres, hombres y niños por igual. El encanto de Clarissa era incontestable.

—Esto me sorprende tanto como a vosotros. Hasta ayer yo no sabía quién era. La historia que os voy a contar se remolca a hace veintitrés años, cuando Tessa desapareció de la manada. El motivo de su desaparición podría ser sencillo para muchos, porque todos conocéis de personas que se fugaron por amor, que lo dejaron todo por amor. Pero el caso de mi madre es especial. Ella se enamoró de Will, el vanirio.

Y así, ante el asombro de Luck, Jordan y Eric, Clarissa procedió a explicarles a todos quién era. Explicó lo que le había sucedido, quiénes la habían secuestrado, qué le habían hecho y lo que posteriormente ella había descubierto sobre su origen y luego sobre su transformación. Caramba, en dos días había vivido más cosas que en los 22 años de vida en Barcelona. Habló con el corazón, como sólo ella sabía hablar, se guió por la intuición, por la honestidad y no les ocultó nada. Su voz adquiría tonos dulces y sedosos que obligaban a prestarle atención.

Sus ojos, llenos de expresión y jovialidad, miraron a todos y cada uno de los allí presentes. Ella debía hacerse presente en todos, debía cruzar las miradas con todos los asistentes y creía haber contado a más de cien. Y como buena pedagoga que era, logró que todos le prestaran atención y que la respetaran.

Al acabar de hablar dio un paso hacia atrás y topó con el duro pectoral de su abuelo Luck. Él se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

—Deberías presentarte a las elecciones. Con esa labia, todos te votarían.

Clarissa giró la cabeza hacia él y le contestó:

—La labia no lo hace todo. Lo que realmente provoca la atención de la gente es que sientas realmente lo que dices.

Los hombres de la manada se reunieron en torno a Luck y decidieron unánimemente que debían hablar con los vanirios y contarles todo lo que habían descubierto. Intentar llegar a un concilio.

Eric y Jordan la escoltaban en todo momento, no se apartaban de ella ni un solo instante. Advertían con la mirada a todos aquellos machos que venían a oler a Clarissa.

Ella les había contado lo que había pasado con Jace. Él había hablado abiertamente con su clan, no fue ningún secreto lo que iba a hacerle. Ella tampoco iba a guardarse nada. Los detalles innecesarios sí, pero no los hechos. Y Jace se había acostado con ella. En realidad, la había sodomizado y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, gracias a esa usurpación de su cuerpo, ella había logrado soñar por primera vez con sus padres. Algo positivo, al menos. Bueno, eso y que había tenido dos orgasmos seguidos devastadores.

Cuando la acompañaron a la casa de su abuelo, Eric y Jordan no dejaban de repasarla con los ojos. De arriba abajo y de abajo arriba.

—¿No os cansáis nunca? —les preguntó divertida sin mirarlos.

—Nadie se cansa de los buenos espectáculos, bonita —contestó Eric con un brillo seductor en esos ojos del color del oro. —Por cierto, esta noche Clarissa, no te separes de nosotros, ¿entendido?

Ese tono denotaba auténtica preocupación por ella. Clarissa lo miró con serenidad y asintió.

—Está bien.

**Que os ha parecido? Por fin Clary ha descubierto quien es, nada menos que una hibrida y quienes son sus padres. A ver que pasa ahora cuando se encuentre con Jace. La cosa promete! Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasais por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activais las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejais comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale, Clace, Yocel: SebbiLoverTMI y Morgenstern18 por los comentarios.**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**1 review=1 adelanto ;)**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola! Aquí os dejo otro capitulo! Es corto lo se, asi que mañana os subiré otro para compensar ;)**

**Nos leemos mas abajo!**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 8**

Lo que depararía la noche no lo sabía. Pero lo que sentiría cuando volviera a ver a esos animales... A lo mejor no estaba preparada. Una larga hilera de Hummers negros se dirigían a Dudley. Ella iba en el primero con su abuelo Luck, Jordan y Eric. Clarissa miró hacia atrás y Eric le guiñó uno de sus ojos leonados.

—No estés nerviosa. No se acercarán a ti —le aseguró él.

Ojalá pudiera estar tan segura. Jace era intimidante y fuerte. No hacía falta tener facultades sobrenaturales para adivinar lo poderoso que él era. Aunque ella no lo temía. No era eso. Él la había hecho sentir sucia y muy vulnerable. Y no quería volver a sentirse así nunca más. Le había hecho daño físicamente, pero el dolor más profundo corría por dentro.

Su primera vez... Cerdo. La había obligado con sus caricias a disfrutar con él. Y eso era confuso y enloquecedor para ella.

—Clarissa, arrancarás el mango de la puerta si sigues apretándolo así —observó Luck con su ya tranquilidad habitual.

—Oh, perdón —apartó la mano de allí y la puso sobre sus piernas. Había tirado la ropa que le dieron los vanirios. A cambio su abuelo Luck ordenó a sus asistentes personales que hicieran una visita relámpago a las tiendas más selectas de Londres y compraran un vestidor entero para todo el año para Clarissa.

Luck le había explicado que su familia había tenido un nombre importante dentro de la aristocracia inglesa. Supieron hacer grandes inversiones y acabaron enriqueciéndose más de lo debido, cuando se revalorizaron los terrenos de Inglaterra. Él en particular había heredado propiedades y terrenos de sus predecesores, así que vendió y literalmente se forró.

Podía vivir plácidamente de los intereses que le daban al mes los bancos, sólo con lo que tenía a plazo fijo, pero él, que era inquieto, compró una flota de barcos para estudiar el fondo marino y rescatar tesoros perdidos. Había encontrado ya miles de piezas preciosas, vendiéndolas algunas en el mercado negro, otras guardándolas en el sótano de su casa, y las demás donándolas o vendiéndolas al estado.

—¿Qué talla usas, preciosa? —le había preguntado su abuelo mientras hacía esperar a su asistente al teléfono. —Y no me niegues este capricho, Clarissa. Tómatelo como un regalo de cumpleaños.

—No es necesario, abuelo. Podríais ir a Barcelona y traerme todo lo que tengo allí. Incluido mi perro —cómo lo echaba de menos. —Necesito a mi perro —musitó.

—Ya irás, cariño. En cuanto se aclaren las cosas, pero mientras...

—De acuerdo —dijo a regañadientes. —Un 39 de pie y una M de todo. De arriba y de abajo. Una 90 de sostén y una 38 de cintura. Mido un metro con setenta.

—¿Noventa-sesenta-noventa? —preguntó divertido. Clarissa se sonrojó, pero sonrió afirmando con la cabeza. —Como tu madre —había contestado él.

Más tarde Luck la llevó por aquella mansión de estilo Rafaeliano, forrada toda de madera por el interior y la guió hasta un salón comedor decorado con muebles caros y exclusivos. Al fondo del salón y cobijado por una serie de butacas de la regencia había una chimenea. Y sobre la chimenea un retrato de familia. Luck, su mujer Stephanie y su hija Tessa.

Cuando Clarissa paró enfrente del cuadro no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Supo de quién se trataba nada más verla. Su madre debería de tener unos siete años. Llevaba dos coletas recogidas con lazos rojos a ambos lados y un vestido rojo y blanco de graciosos volantes bordados en los hombros. Estaba sentada sobre la pierna de Luck y le pasaba un bracito pequeño por encima del cuello del hombre. A su lado su abuela Stephanie cogía la mano pequeña de Tessa entre las suyas.

Tessa tenía los ojos muy grandes y expresivos, de un color verde intenso, labios gruesos, una nariz fina y un hoyuelo en la barbilla.

Clarissa se rozó la barbilla con la mano y halló esa marca parecida a la de su madre. Lo sabía, venía de ella. Venía de Luck. Y los ojos rasgados y azules vendrían por parte de su padre Will, porque los tres del retrato los tenían fascinantemente verdes. Las pestañas rojas y rizadas y los pómulos altos eran herencia de su abuela Stephanie. Pero de la nariz para abajo era de Luck.

Sintió ganas de abrazar el cuadro, pero como no podía hacerlo se giró y apoyó la frente en el pecho de su abuelo. Luck enseguida la cubrió con sus brazos y la consoló.

—La abuela era preciosa ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Murió en una pelea hace casi cuarenta años de los vuestros. Este retrato nos lo hicieron un mes antes de que falleciera.

—¿Cómo murió? —sintió que Luck se tensaba. —No importa, abuelo, no hace falta que...

—En una cacería contra los Dona-Madadh. Los vanirios entorpecieron la pelea y lucharon contra nosotros y contra los Dona-Madadh y ella... Cayó por error —apretó la mandíbula. —Uno de los lobeznos la mató.

—¿Habéis tenido muchos enfrentamientos con ellos?

—A menudo. Aparecen mucho en la zona céntrica de Birmingham. Allí hay mucha energía joven y eso les llama la atención, igual que a los Nosferátums.

—¿Fue allí donde murió la abuela?

Luck asintió observando el rostro hermoso de la que fue su mujer.

—Estábamos haciendo guardias por grupos. La noche parecía tranquila, o al menos eso creímos nosotros. Cuando aparecieron los Dona-Madadh en escena, nos quedamos sorprendidos. Se levantó una batalla campal. Otros grupos de vanirios, se unieron a la pelea y se abrieron tres frentes. Los vanirios luchaban contra nosotros y contra los lobeznos. Nosotros, debido a nuestra animadversión, también luchamos contra los vanirios y contra los lobeznos. Y los lobeznos luchaban contra ambos. Fue una de las pocas noches en las que las mujeres accedieron a acompañarnos en nuestras guardias nocturnas.

—¿Por qué no iban con vosotros más a menudo? ¿No son guerreras como vosotros?

Luck la abrazó más fuerte y le sonrió.

—Ah, pequeña... Una mujer berserker es un imán para el sexo opuesto. Todavía no sabes cuál es tu poder. Imagínate. ¿Cómo íbamos a proteger a los humanos, teniendo los instintos divididos entre la protección hacia nuestras hembras y la de ellos? Y lo peor: ¿cómo íbamos a querer defender a los hombres, cuando estos mismos tiraban los tejos e intentaban seducir a nuestras mujeres? La cuestión es que aparecieron más lobeznos de los esperados y, más tarde, se les añadieron Nosferátums que olieron la sangre a distancia. Stephanie y tres hembras más cayeron en manos de los vampiros.

Luck mantuvo la respiración y luego exhaló como si cada gramo de aire cortara su garganta.

—Lo siento mucho, abuelo.

—Gracias —sonrió apesadumbrado. —Tu abuela te habría encantado.

Clarissa estaba segurísima de ello. Con la mirada clavada en el rostro de Stephanie pensó en la seguridad del lugar donde se encontraban ahora.

—¿Y en Wolverhampton? ¿Han venido aquí alguna vez?

—Nunca han llegado hasta aquí. Y no vendrán. Un lobezno aquí no duraría ni medio minuto. Este es nuestro santuario.

Abrazó con más fuerza el torso de Luck y se frotó con la mejilla. Por fin tenía con ella a alguien de su familia y finalmente se sentía en casa.

—Me gusta el nombre de Tessa… y el de Jade tambien —susurró sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

Luck inclinó la cabeza y apoyó su mejilla sobre la coronilla de Clarissa.

—La llamábamos asi por el color de sus ojos. Verdes como el Jade.

Ahora, en el coche, con esa ropa nueva, discreta y a la vez insinuante no podía negar que se sentía mejor. Vestía una camiseta rosa, un pantalón negro extra-corto que dejaba al descubierto sus blancas y esbeltas piernas con bolsillos militares en los laterales y unas botas negras de medio tacón que le llegaban cuatro dedos por debajo de las rodillas. Qué gran cambio. Duchada, perfumada y acompañada de personas en las que empezaba a confiar se sentía mejor y más fuerte. Se sentía femenina y seductora y más consciente que nunca de lo que provocaba en el sexo opuesto. Y por primera vez en su vida eso la estimulaba y la divertía. Tenía ganas de jugar. Y estaba convencida de que en veinte minutos, cuando se pusiera el sol, empezaría el juego.

**Bueno, parece que el reencuentro de Jace y Clary esta cerca… ¿qué pasara? **

**Espero que os haya gustado! Nos leemos mañana **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasais por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activais las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejais comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale, Clace, Yocel, SebbiLoverTMI, Morgenstern18, Alex Black Moon, Jonathaclary y Leyre12 por los comentarios.**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**1 review=1 adelanto ;)**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda aquí os dejo el capi numero 9. Las cosas se ponen interesantes! Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 9**

Jace se miraba a través de los cristales oscuros del salón cómo se ponía el sol. Después de que Claire los rompiera, tardaron unas horas en mandar a alguien a que los arreglara. Sobre todo porque el sistema de las ventanas era especial y las traían bajo pedido. Menos mal que era un vanirio quién las diseñaba. Con las manos en los bolsillos y su ancha espalda cubriendo casi todo el ventanal, pensaba en Claire. Vestido con unos Dockers negros, zapatos de punta cuadrada de piel desgastada blanca y camisa blanca abierta hasta el pecho y remangada sobre los duros antebrazos, estaba dispuesto a matar a más de una de un infarto.

Pero él sólo pensaba en una mujer. Su piel, sus manos, sus dedos olían a ella y ansiaba verla. Hoy volvería a buscarla. Nunca antes había maldecido su imposibilidad de salir al sol hasta que vio cómo ella salía corriendo a través de la ventana que daba al jardín. Claire.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Con quién estaba? Y lo más importante ¿qué le estaba pasando? Cuando la noche anterior se comunicó con ella, parecía sufrir, sufrir de verdad, pero su mente estaba descontrolándose y él sólo veía destellos de energía. Necesitaba verla otra vez.

Desde que le había hecho el amor... No. Meneó la cabeza. Eso no era hacer el amor. No con una chica inocente en su primera vez. Pero todo fue confuso con ella desde el principio. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que ella no tenía nada que ver con las actividades de Valentine?

¿Y quién se podía imaginar que ella era virgen? Madre mía, si verla caminar, era casi pecado. ¿Por qué nadie la había tocado antes?

Tenía que hacerle tantas preguntas...

Dejó de pensar en el mismo momento en que notó la energía de Claire cerca de donde él estaba.

Alec, Simon e Isabel lo llamaron a gritos.

—Jace... —aparecieron gritando por la puerta que se comunicaba con los subterráneos. Simon respiraba agitado. —Perros.

—Los noto —dijo Jace mientras salía por la puerta que daba al jardín. Ya había oscurecido, vía libre. Olía a los berserkers entrar en su territorio y no le gustaba nada.

Pero también sentía a Claire. Sus olores se mezclaban, pero el suyo, el de Claire, era inconfundible y todavía más potente que antes. Lo iba a volver loco. ¿Y si la habían cogido porque ella olía a vanirio? ¿Y si la habían torturado o dañado de algún modo?

—Coge el coche, Jace. A veces los ciudadanos nos ven sobrevolar la zona y es difícil desmentirlo diciendo que sólo son cuervos —sugirió Isabel. —Vuela cuando sea necesario, no ahora.

Jace agradeció el consejo de su hermana, nervioso como estaba podría haber volado en plena exhibición de globos y le hubiera dado igual si le hubieran visto. Así que cogió su Cayenne negro y los invitó a que montaran. Apretó el embrague, puso primera y salió de allí derrapando.

—¿A qué han venido? —preguntó Alec crujiéndose los huesos de los nudillos.

—No lo sé —contestó Jace. —Percibo a Claire cerca, pero no puedo entrar en contacto con ella. _Claire, déjame ayudarte ahora. ¿Dónde estás?_

Se sentía tan impotente respecto a ella. Nadie había escapado de su control, de su poder mental. ¿Por qué diablos ella no respondía?

Clarissa estaba apoyada en el inmenso maletero del Hummer de su abuelo. Todos los berserkers la rodeaban protegiéndola. Tenía a Luck a un lado y a Eric en el otro.

Observó que todos los chicos vestían con ropas holgadas, casi dos tallas más grandes de lo que les tocaba a cada uno. Le recordaba bastante a la ropa que se hace servir en capoeira. Pantalones anchos y camisetas con tirantes elásticas. Y, además, iban descalzos.

Eric miró cómo ella los observaba y sonrió.

—Es para nuestra transformación, bonita. Crecemos un poco. Clarissa levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, era un poco más bajo que Jace, pero igual de grande y esbelto. Guapo y muy seductor. —¿Cómo cuánto crecéis?

—Casi veinte centímetros más en alto y en ancho. Las ropas se nos rompían y las desgarrábamos en nuestra conversión. No dábamos para prendas de vestir. Así que pensamos que sería conveniente utilizar ropa más funcional y elástica en nuestras peleas.

—Entiendo —sonrió mirándole a los ojos. —Pero aquí no os vais a pelear —titubeó en su afirmación, —¿verdad?

—Nunca se sabe... —se encogió de hombros.

—Ni hablar, Eric. No podéis —salió su vena dominadora. —No quiero que nadie se haga daño.

Eric sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Clarissa desprendía energía de mujer en un radio demasiado grande.

—Clarissa, deberías tener cuidado con tus nuevas facultades. Desprendes mucha energía.

—¿Tengo que ofenderme? —no era un comentario demasiado bonito.

—Ni mucho menos. Pero no sé si te das cuenta de que eres el blanco de todas las miradas allá donde vas. En la autopista casi provocas un accidente cuando el conductor de uno de los coches que iba a nuestro lado, se ha quedado prendado mirándote y tú le has mirado a él con esos ojos violeta... Por Odín, casi se sale de la carretera.

—No lo hago a propósito —cruzó los brazos sin ser consciente de que ese movimiento realzaba su pecho.

—No, claro... —dijo Eric perdiendo los ojos entre el canalillo. —¿Por qué te has vestido así? ¿Es que quieres que te coman?

—Me visto así, porque me apetece. Y deja de mirarme las tetas, Eric.

Eric sonrió pícaramente y apartó la mirada. Clarissa miró hacia atrás y Eric y Luck también lo hicieron a la vez. El gesto serio y alerta.

—Ya están aquí —dijo Luck colocando a Clarissa detrás de él.

Jordan abrió el maletero y cogió un bastón con un búho en la parte alta y un pañuelo blanco atado a la base del ave. Se lo entregó a As y éste lo clavó en el suelo, mientras lo sostenía con la mano derecha. Como Moisés, pensó Clarissa.

Todos los demás formaron filas tras él, excepto Jordan y Eric que tapaban a Clarissa. Ella estaba oculta.

A lo lejos, Clarissa pudo divisar luces de coche que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Era él. Lo podía sentir. Nunca antes había tenido la intuición tan desarrollada como ahora la tenía, y le asustaba. Le asustaba percibir que todo su cuerpo y sus sentidos se ponían alerta ante la inminente presencia de Jace.

Inconscientemente empezó a temblar. Ella no quería, pero su cuerpo se tornó tan blando como la gelatina.

Varios Cayenne negros aparcaron uno a uno delante de los berserkers.

El primero en salir del gran grupo fue Jace.

Clarissa no lo podía ver, pero de repente un olor afrutado, como de mango, le llenó la nariz. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese perfume y supo al instante que era la esencia del vanirio de sus pesadillas. Se le endurecieron los pezones y sintió cómo se ponía húmeda casi al instante. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese aroma como si tuviera manos y la toqueteara por todos lados.

Uno a uno los vanirios salieron de los coches. Eran menos de los que Clarissa había visto en ese lugar subterráneo.

— Luck —Jace caminó hasta plantarse a un dos metros de él y lo saludó firmemente pero no de un modo amistoso.

—Jace —respondió Luck igual de distante.

Jace cerró los ojos y dejó que el olor a tarta de queso y frambuesa lo noqueara. Ella estaba allí. Pero ¿dónde? Con sus ojos dorados, la buscó entre los berserkers. Claire se hallaba con ellos.

—Tienes algo que me pertenece —susurró Jace con rabia contenida.

Luck estaba impasible.

Eric notó cómo Clarissa se agarraba a su camiseta.

—Creo que no —contestó él tranquilizando a su nieta.

Jace le enseñó los dientes. Claire era suya, no de esos perros sarnosos.

_Claire. Déjame verte. ¿Estás bien?_

No, otra vez no. Clarissa se tensó y le prohibió la entrada a su mente. Ése era un poder que desconocía. No sabía si podía detener aquel tipo de intrusión mental, pero lo deseaba tanto que funcionó porque dejó de sentirlo.

Jace gimió como un animal herido. Claire le había cerrado la puerta de su mente.

—No venimos a pelear, vanirio —dijo Luck. —Hay ciertas cosas que nos gustaría deciros.

Jace miró a Luck y prestó atención, pero no relajó el semblante amenazador. De hecho, ningún vanirio allí presente estaba relajado.

La tensión entre los dos bandos se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Traigo conmigo el bastón del concilio con un pañuelo blanco —señaló, —no venimos a luchar.

El bastón del concilio era el símbolo del discurso y la paz. Un regalo de Odín a las dos razas con la esperanza de que siempre que el bastón estuviera presente pudieran hablar de un modo «conciliador».

—Si no vienes a luchar, viejo —dijo deslizando la lengua, —será mejor que me digas dónde está la chica.

Estaba más nervioso y preocupado de lo necesario. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Los berserkers la habían encontrado y era bien sabido que también eran unos salvajes sin escrúpulos. Muchos vanirios habían muerto en sus garras. Si le habían hecho daño a Claire, ninguno saldría de allí con vida. Lo juraría sobre el recuerdo de Will.

Clarissa se enfureció cuando oyó que Jace perdía el respeto a su abuelo. En tan poco tiempo, ella ya empezaba a tenerle cariño. Desde el primer momento que le vio, advirtió que Luck era un hombre a respetar. Jace era un maleducado.

—Está aquí, puedo olería —continuó Jace tensando los músculos de los brazos. —No te lo repetiré más. Dámela, Luck.

—Ni lo sueñes, colmillos —dijo Eric centrando toda su atención. —Vino a nosotros malherida por tu culpa. Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes lloriquear todo lo que quieras. Ella se queda con nosotros.

Jace sintió cómo si un puñal le atravesara el esternón. Claire estaba allí realmente. Quería verificarlo con sus propios ojos.

—Claire... —gritó. —¿Estás bien? Déjame verte —ordenó sin flexión. —Ahora.

Eric chasqueó la lengua y ladeó la cabeza.

—No te atrevas a darle órdenes, colmillos.

—Eric — Luck alzó la mano para detenerle antes de que el berserker se abalanzara sobre él.

—No... —exclamó Clarissa.

Jace se quedó paralizado al oír su voz.

Una pierna blanca salió de entre los berserkers, luego otra. Piernas largas y moldeadas con botas de... tacón. Eso no era bueno. Jace siguió ascendiendo con la mirada y vio el pantalón negro, la camiseta rosa con cuello de pico y un escote criminal y el pelo pelirrojo que caía sobre sus hombros hasta media espalda. Clarissa, que todavía tenía la vista inclinada hacia abajo, alzó el mentón con orgullo y miró a Jace.

Lo ojeó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. No supo cómo reaccionar. Jace, vestido tal y como estaba, recordaba más a un modelo de las pasarelas de Milán que a un salvaje depredador.

Jace casi se cae de rodillas cuando ella lo miró a la cara. Sus ojos eran hechizantes, del color de los de su amigo Will. Violeta claro. Ya no tenía la cara magullada, sino que estaba perfecta. Impresionante. Y esos labios dibujaban una media sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo que veía. Lo veía a él a sus pies. Claire había hecho una conversión, pero no entendía cómo. Para transformar a un humano, se necesitaban tres días. Tres intercambios de sangre en ayuno y él, muy a su pesar, no lo había hecho.

¿Y si la había convertido un nosferátum? Ellos podían transformar a una persona en vampiro con tan sólo un intercambio de sangre. Mordían y bebían hasta saciarse y luego les daban de su sangre para iniciar la transformación.

Pero Claire no lucía como un nosferátum. No estaba pálida ni se le veían las venitas a través de la piel. Sus ojos no parecían fríos y no tenía las uñas de las manos negras.

Claire alzó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada llena de ira y rencor.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Jace inquieto. Clarissa entreabrió los labios y dejó que se le vieran los blancos y afilados colmillos.

A Jace le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver lo bonita que ella estaba con su nueva dentadura. Claire era explosiva, una bomba sexual, el sueño de cualquier adolescente salido o el juguete erótico predilecto de cualquier libertino. Claire ahora era extremadamente irresistible.

Pero no podía ser... Simplemente era imposible.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Jace dio un paso hacia ella, pero Claire dio dos hacia Eric, buscando cobijo. El berserker la respaldó encantado cogiéndola de la mano. Jace sintió cómo se violentaba su corazón cuando vio que Eric entrelazaba los dedos con ella. —Quítale tus manos de encima, chucho —ordenó al berserker con un tono muy frío.

—Eric, su nombre es Eric —Clarissa miró a su amigo de un modo tan sensual que Jace tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abofetearla a ella y matarlo a él. —Por favor, dame el libro —le dijo al berserker. El puñal lo tenía en la parte trasera del cinturón del pantalón, metido en una bonita funda de piel blanca.

—¿De qué vas? —le preguntó Jace olvidándose de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. —Claire...

—No me llamo Claire —contestó ella mirándole fijamente. No supo de dónde sacó el valor para mantenerle la mirada, pero lo hizo.

—Te he llamado de muchos modos, pero no voy a volver a insultarte, si lo dices por eso... —Jace recordó las veces que la había llamado _ramera_. Y se reprendió por todas y cada una de ellas.

Clarissa sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad.

Incredulidad de que Jace estuviera usando ese tono suave como un susurro con ella. Y sonrió también porque tenía ganas de ver cómo Jace se derrumbaba cuando ella le dijera todo lo que iba a decir y viera cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

Eric se colocó detrás de Clarissa, le pasó el brazo por encima para darle el libro. Clarissa no se apartó, sino que se acercó un poco más a él y le dio las gracias con una sexy sonrisa.

Jace frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. Celos posesivos e irracionales recorrieron todo su interior. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Él? ¿Cuándo se habían tornado las cosas así? Quería arrancarle esa cara de orgullo y satisfacción al berserker.

—Gracias —le dijo ella a Eric.

Eric la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos y se colocó a un centímetro de ella, por detrás.

— Luck tiene razón —dijo ella con su nuevo tono de voz altivo, melódico y tan suave que podía dominar a masas. —No hemos venido aquí a...

— Luck, me la puede chupar si quiere... —espetó acercándose a ella de un modo visceral. —¿Por qué ya no eres humana?

Clarissa intentó apartarse de él, pero sintió que alguien la alejaba del meollo. A partir de ahí todo fue muy rápido.

Los berserkers se hicieron enormes. No perdieron su aspecto de hombre, pero a todos les creció el pelo hasta la cintura. Las uñas de los pies y las manos se les alargaron. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo estallaron y doblaron su peso y su masa. Los ojos se les oscurecieron dejando sólo una pupila amarilla que se dilataba cada vez que golpeaban a un vanirio. Y de sus bocas salían cuatro incisivos afilados dispuestos a hincarles el diente a todo aquél que no tuviera pelo.

Clarissa se escondió detrás del coche, pero caminó lo suficiente para buscar con los ojos a Jace. Jace era prácticamente invencible. Berserker que se le tiraba encima, berserker que echaba a volar por los aires. Era cruel y muy violento en la lucha. Golpeaba a diestro y siniestro sin ningún tipo de inhibición. Era un animal y no lo ocultaba.

Había una diferencia entre vanirios y berserkers. Una muy visual. Los berserkers eran animales salvajes, llenos de furia y completamente descontrolados. Los vanirios eran guerreros fríos y metódicos. Elegantes como un felino y letales. No necesitaban despeinarse para asestar una patada voladora.

Los gritos y los aullidos se entremezclaban hasta el punto de no saber de quiénes procedían.

Su abuelo Luck y Eric se echaron encima de Jace y empezaron a golpearlo por todos lados. Jace alzó la pierna desde el suelo y apoyó el pie en el estómago de Eric y lo lanzó hacia atrás. A continuación, se apoyó sobre los brazos y las piernas agachándose para esquivar una patada de Luck. Cogió su pie al vuelo y lo hizo rodar por los aires.

De repente, lanzó un grito de dolor. Uno de los berserkers le había clavado las garras en la espalda.

Clarissa sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo. Le habían herido en esa espalda musculosa que ella había visto. Después, otro le arañó el pectoral.

Jace cayó al suelo de rodillas pero volvió a levantarse enseguida. Era un atleta incansable. Sus heridas sangraban y le manchaban su camisa blanca, ahora desgarrada. Eran cortes muy feos y profundos, pero él parecía no sentirlo.

Clarissa divisó a Isabel, Simon y Alec, que eran los únicos que conocía del otro bando. Eran excelentes luchadores. Isabel saltaba de cabeza en cabeza como si fuera una experta samurái. Elegante como un cisne. Veloz como una gacela. Letal como una pitón.

Simon la vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo y la protegía para que no la atacaran por la espalda.

Alec, sin embargo, era todo astucia y sutileza. Iba dando golpes específicos, sólo con dos dedos de su mano derecha y todo aquél que tocaba quedaba inmóvil en el suelo. No los mataba, pero podría hacerlo sin problemas. Parecía divertirse mientras luchaba.

Clarissa corrió entonces a coger el bastón del concilio. Debía detener aquella guerra. Pero entonces, un cuerpo que casi doblaba el suyo se colocó sobre ella para protegerla.

—Claire, escóndete en el coche —le dijo Jace cubriéndola con su ancho cuerpo.

—Apártate... —le dio un empujón pero el vanirio no se movió.

—Pueden hacerte daño. Los berserkers ahora mismo no podrían diferenciarte de nosotros. Ve al coche... —le ordenó ignorando los empujones que ella le daba.

¿Se estaba preocupando realmente de ella? Clarissa resopló como una yegua y le dio un codazo en la sien. Estaba loco si creía que podía darle órdenes.

Jace se quedó de rodillas cubriéndose la cara y luego la miró perplejo.

—Te estoy protegiendo... —le recriminó yendo de nuevo a por ella.

Clarissa volvió a golpearle en el estómago pero esta vez con el bastón del concilio, que en ese momento no era muy conciliador.

Jace cogió el bastón y lo lanzó al otro lado del descampado.

Clarissa sacó el puñal de su cinturón y lo agarró de la empuñadura.

—No te acerques monstruo o te juro que te mato —le ordenó con una promesa llena de amenazas.

Jace miró el puñal y advirtió la inscripción gaélica que había en la hoja. Ése era el cuchillo de su amigo. ¿Qué hacía Clarissa con el puñal personal de Will?

No se lo pensó dos veces. Apartó el cuchillo de un manotazo y la agarró de la nuca tirándole de los pelos.

—Ahora mismo... ¿Me oyes? Ahora mismo me vas a decir qué hace la hija de Valentine con el puñal de Will...

Volvía a pensar que estaba involucrada en lo de Newscientists M.I. y eso la enfureció. Intentó apartarlo con las manos golpeando su pecho, pero Jace oía llover. Entonces vio las heridas abiertas de su torso e introdujo los dedos como garras en ellas, hurgando entre los cortes y clavándole las uñas. La sangre salió a borbotones y Clarissa quedó hipnotizada por su color y su olor. Se quedó de piedra, tiesa y rígida. Le entraron ganas de acercar su boca y lamerle las heridas. Deseaba beber de él. Jace reprimió un grito de dolor, pero volvió a zarandearla del pelo y Clarissa dejó de lacerarle el pecho, ajena al dolor de los tirones de Jace. Ella lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta.

Deseo. Jace se detuvo para mirarle la boca y esos ojos encendidos por él.

Sintió lo mismo que ella y, luego, una gran incomodidad en el pantalón.

Intentando luchar contra aquella sensación de debilidad, Clarissa llevó las uñas a la mano que le agarraba la cabellera y las clavó en la fuerte y dura muñeca de Jace. Pero éste no respondía a los ataques de ella. Tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Clarissa, concentrado en ella, aislándose de la batalla que tenía lugar en su tierra. Volvió a sacudirla.

—Dímelo...

—Maldito seas, bruto abusón... —le gritó ella a un solo centímetro de su cara. —Suéltame...

—Claire, se me acaba la paciencia... He dicho que me lo cuentes... —le envió un empujón mental. Quería ver, saber, conocer su mente. —Dímelo, Claire.

—Will era mi padre —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Soy su hija, pedazo de animal...

La batalla campal que estaba teniendo lugar enfrente de ellos se detuvo bruscamente al oír los gritos de Clarissa.

Jace soltó a Clarissa como si le quemara y empezó a retroceder. Respiraba como si llevara horas nadando.

—Mientes —dijo él. Pero algo en su interior le decía que ella no se lo había inventado. Algo dentro de él y el hecho de ver de nuevo esos ojos rasgados de color lila tan inusuales entre los vanirios, como los de Will, su mejor amigo. Los de Claire, tupidos de largas pestañas rizadas.

—Tú siempre crees que miento —lo empujó con toda la rabia que sentía hacia él. Se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo, se frotó las muñecas mirando de reojo a Jace, recogió el puñal de su padre y luego tomó el diario que había quedado abierto sobre el suelo arenoso.

Los berserkers y los vanirios hicieron un corro alrededor de los dos.

Jace temblaba de la excitación provocada por aquella noticia.

—¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? —preguntó Alec limpiándose una herida de la cara que ya empezaba a cicatrizar.

—Sin duda una de muy mal gusto —contestó Simon apartándose el pelo castaño del rostro. —No puede ser verdad.

Jace, noqueado y con el entrecejo arrugado, no dejaba de mirar a Claire.

—Es verdad —dijo ella buscando con la mirada a su abuelo, que no tardó en aparecer y en colocarse detrás de ella. —¿Por qué razón tenéis ese bastón ridículo con el pañuelo blanco si luego no le hacéis ningún caso? —le recriminó ella a Luck.

Transformado como estaba, era más grande y alto que Jace y eso que el vanirio era enorme. Tenía el pelo negro largo hasta la cintura. Le había crecido mucho. Luck colocó una inmensa mano peluda sobre el hombro de Clarissa y ésta agradeció el gesto. Verlo convertido en berserker era extraño.

Ella tomó el libro de Tessa y le quitó el polvo que había impregnado las tapas, con cariño y suavidad. Alzó la barbilla y encaró con decisión a Jace.

—Éste es el diario de mi madre, Tessa. Se lo regalaron hace 26 años, cuando ella tenía 18.

Jace la escuchaba con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los brazos tensos a cada lado.

—Era una berserker —explicó observando las reacciones del monstruo desalmado aunque pecaminosamente hermoso que tenía enfrente.

—Tu madre murió cuando naciste tú —respondió Jace con absoluta seguridad. —Lo leí en tu mente, cuando...

—Es lo que me hizo creer mi pa... Valentine —corrigió con obstinación. —Valentine me arrancó de los brazos de mis auténticos padres. Will y Tessa.

Los vanirios se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Clarissa y murmuraban con incredulidad.

Jace apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza.

—Demuéstralo —la instó Jace.

—Hace 23 años, Will y Tessa se conocieron en Wolverhampton, en el West Park. Se enamoraron, Jace —alzó una ceja disfrutando de la cara del vanirio que era todo un poema.

—Will no se enamoraría de una perra...

Luck dio un paso al frente y lo cogió de su rubio pelo suelto sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

—Abuelo... No... —Clarissa corrió a sujetarlo de los brazos, pero eran tan grandes que sólo pudo apoyar las manos en ellos. —Déjale o no podremos aclarar esto nunca. Es un provocador y un cerdo —despreció a Jace con la mirada. —No le hagas caso.

El berserker la miró y luego miró a Jace.

—Tessa era mi hija —susurró enseñándole los cuatro incisivos. —No vuelvas a insultarla jamás.

Jace cambió el semblante. Serio y frío como el granito.

— Luck, suéltame si no quieres que te arranque el corazón aquí mismo —sugirió Jace.

—Abuelo, por favor... —rogó Clarissa.

Luck le soltó el pelo y volvió a secundar a Clarissa.

—Escúchame, monstruo —dijo Clarissa enfurecida con Jace, —mi madre y mi padre, Will, tuvieron que huir de Inglaterra, porque temían precisamente este tipo de reacciones entre los clanes —dijo ella con desprecio. —No os lleváis nada bien —la pelea lo había demostrado. —Huyeron a los Balcanes, donde encontraron berserkers y vanirios que ni vivían juntos ni vivían revueltos, pero al menos vivían en paz —añadió encogiendo los hombros. —Tessa se quedó embarazada hace 22 años. De mí.

Se oyeron expresiones de asombro.

—Júramelo —ordenó Jace dando un paso hacia ella.

—Quisiera dejarte el libro de Jade —reconoció Clarissa. Dio un paso hacia atrás. —Pero no puedo hacerlo porque hay cosas demasiado íntimas en él —había cosas demasiado íntimas incluso para ella, pero ya las había leído. —He fotocopiado las partes más importantes, las que demostrarán que soy hija de ellos. Mi madre cuenta todo lo que pasó desde que se conocieron. Sus experiencias en los Balcanes, lo que allí descubrieron, todo... Y creo que os concierne saberlo tanto como a los berserkers.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jace sin quitar la vista de sus ojos y dando un paso hacia delante.

—Porque cuando sepáis todo lo que hay escrito en sus hojas, tendremos que buscar una solución conjunta al problema que se avecina. Y... —dio otro paso hacia atrás, —porque mi padre Will hablaba demasiado bien de ti y tú no has estado a la altura, monstruo. ¿Qué pensaría mi padre de ti después de todo lo que me has hecho?

Jace aceptó con humildad el insulto, se lo merecía. Así que se detuvo y alargó la mano para recibir el libro.

—Valentine, no era mi verdadero padre —continuó hablando y le entregó las copias. —Hace 16 años, Will y Tessa regresaron a Inglaterra para alertar a los clanes de la amenaza que se cernía sobre las dos razas. Buscaban un concilio real entre ambos bandos para luchar conjuntamente. Una alianza. Pero los cazaron en algún lugar entre Wolverhampton y Dudley. Yo iba con ellos esa noche. Me golpearon en la cabeza y creo que... que perdí la memoria. Lo único que sé sobre lo que después sucedió es que Valentine Morgenstern era uno de los cazadores que iban tras los pasos de los berserkers y los vanirios, y que él me secuestró adoptando la forma de mi padre. Aprovechando mi amnesia —apretó la mandíbula inspirando profundamente, intentando controlar el odio que sentía hacia ése hombre, —me... me mantuvo engañada todo este tiempo porque yo no podía recordar —ahora no podía acongojarse, no podía temblarle la voz de ese modo, pero su voz se debilitaba. —Me hizo creer cosas que no eran, diciéndome que mi madre... En fin —endureció la voz de nuevo ignorando el recuerdo de las palabras de Valentine y lo miró. —Me retuvieron... porque creo que esperaban mi transformación —miró a su abuelo empezando a entender ella misma porque Valentine la adoptó. —Era hija de dos especies sobrenaturales pero seguía siendo humana. Hasta ayer por la noche cuando empezó mi conversión según la tradición berserker. A los 22 años.

Demasiada información para Jace. Si todo eso era cierto, Claire era...

—Mi verdadero nombre es Clarissa —admitió ella frotándose de nuevo las muñecas. —Significa luz, en gaélico.

—Sé lo que quiere decir —confesó Jace en tono lo más neutro posible. Apenas reconocía su voz. Dio un paso hacia ella con mucha cautela observándola como un cazador, apreciando a su presa.

—En algún momento su mente tuvo que empezar a recordar —comentó Alec acercándose a Jace y tomándolo del brazo. —Podría ser cierto. Seguramente recordó a través de los sueños. Por eso Valentine le suministró los betabloqueantes mientras estuvo en sus manos. Si Clarissa recuperaba la memoria iba a ser muy difícil tratar con ella y Valentine la querría dócil una vez transformada, por eso la adoptó —concluyó asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando de arriba abajo a Clarissa. —Ella no recordaba nada porque Valentine no quería que lo hiciese.

—Ahora sé que no estaba enferma, pero sé poco más —susurró ella muy confundida. —No recuerdo mucho...

—Leeré esto —Jace zarandeó malhumorado el montón de páginas encuadernadas delante de la cara de Clarissa. —Mañana te veré a ti sola para entregártelo de nuevo. Y entonces tú y yo hablaremos.

Necesitaba estar con ella a solas. Si todo eso era verdad, él había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Nunca lo perdonaría y ese pensamiento llevó a otro más inquietante. Él necesitaba que su recién descubierta Clarissa le otorgara la redención. Porque ella era su cáraid. Ya no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Estaba con una erección de caballo y toda su piel clamaba por las caricias de las manos de Clarissa. Deseaba hundirle los dientes mientras se hundía en ella de un modo más íntimo. Lento y suave si a ella le gustaba así, o como ella deseara. Quería besarla en la boca, morderle los labios y arrancarle alguna sonrisa juguetona cuando se los acariciara con la lengua.

En su interludio sexual, no se habían besado. Eso era horrible, pero, claro, entonces sólo era sexo y él iba directo a lo que quería y no sabía que Clarissa era inocente. ¿Tendría excusa?

Clarissa, inquieta, alzó las cejas y cruzó los brazos. No sabía en qué estaba pensando Jace, pero fuese lo que fuese no le gustaba lo que veía en sus ojos. Volvía a sentirse como una presa en manos de un depredador.

—Yo contigo no voy a ir a ningún lado —contestó ella fría como el hielo. —No estás en posición de darme órdenes. Ya no soy tu... —se detuvo cuando iba a decir delante de todos «tu ramera». Pero era cierto, ya no lo era. Nunca lo había sido y, además, no quería estar cerca de él.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó él con la misma sensación de superioridad que Clarissa ya había conocido. —No, claro que no —reconoció meneando la cabeza. —Te vendrás con nosotros entonces. Eres una de las nuestras —soltó como si fuera lo más obvio. La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella pero Clarissa clavó los tacones en el suelo. —Eres la hija de Will. Will era uno de los miembros del consejo y ése será tu lugar.

—Mi lugar está donde yo decida —se zafó de su mano y observó cómo Eric y Jordan se colocaban a su lado. —Me quedo con ellos. Son buenos y me gustan sus valores. Vosotros no me gustáis.

Tendría que haber dicho: tú no me gustas, monstruo.

Jace estaba a punto de secuestrarla y llevársela con él. Estaba tan guapa cuando lo desafiaba. Pero aunque se muriese de la rabia, entendía el miedo que sentía Clarissa hacia los vanirios.

—_Miedo y asco, Jace. Asco hacia ti._

Un brillo de sorpresa cruzó los ojos verdes de Jace. Ésa era Clarissa. No había duda y, por primera vez, ella había llevado la iniciativa en una conversación telepática. Se habían vinculado como las auténticas parejas y, a pesar de que él la había mordido y ella a él no, la conexión estaba ahí. Jace entrecerró los ojos y un rayo de esperanza cruzó su mente.

—Aprendes rápido —comentó medio sonriendo. —Te debo el tiempo que me pides para que te lo pienses, Clarissa. Pero, esto no es negociable. Te vendrás conmigo, antes o después.

—Yo decido con quién voy a estar. No tú —cogió el mango del puñal con fuerza. —No tienes poder sobre mí.

—Admite tu derrota, colmillos —susurró regocijándose Eric. —No te la llevas y punto.

Clarissa lo riñó con la mirada, pero luego le sonrió. Cuando volvió a mirar a Jace, sus ojos se habían tornado glaciales y, además, notaba cómo le palpitaba un músculo en la mandíbula.

—Eres medio vaniria —las palabras siseaban entre sus colmillos que poco a poco volvían a la posición de no morder. — Luck, haz entrar en razón a tu nueva nieta. Mañana al atardecer quiero verla en Dudley.

—No —contestó ella con suficiencia. —Las cosas no van a ir así, monstruo.

Cuanto más oía esa palabra de los labios de Clarissa, peor le sentaba.

—Mañana vendrás tú a Wolverhampton —ordenó ella. —A la casa de mi abuelo. Prepararemos una recepción. Vendrás a disculparte. Por todo —dejó bien claro. —Y luego hablaréis entre los clanes de lo que queda por hacer. ¿Sabes? Verás que la lectura del libro de Jade es muy amena. Y presta atención a lo que dice sobre Sebastian... —sugirió dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose al coche. —Te ocultó cosas.

—Espera un momento —gritó Jace ignorando lo de Sebastian. —¿Cómo ha llegado todo esto a tus manos?

—Hace dos noches, cuando tú me dejaste inconsciente, tuve mi primer sueño en quince años. Creo que al dejarme sin sangre —contestó mirándolo acusadoramente, —mi cerebro tuvo un colapso. El sueño que tuve me llevó a los recuerdos de Tessa y Will, hasta la noche en que nos dieron caza. Ellos dejaron un regalo para mí bajo el puente del West Park. Si ellos desaparecían y, puesto que nadie me conocía ni sabía de mí, estos objetos personales revelarían mi verdadera identidad a los clanes. Mi madre Tessa escribió el diario que ahora tienes en las manos y mi padre Will, alias «el mejor amigo traicionado de Jace», dejó este puñal que por suerte tú has reconocido.

—Todos los guerreros vanirios tenemos nuestro puñal distintivo. Lo que hay escrito en la hoja te dice a quién pertenece.

Clarissa tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle qué quería decir lo que había escrito y qué lengua era ésa que ella recordaba a duras penas. Pero no quería sus explicaciones, sólo quería huir de ahí.

—Pertenece al «Hombre del trueno» —le explicó él mirando el puñal con respeto.

Clarissa miró el puñal con otros ojos. A pesar de eso, no le daría las gracias por la información.

—Hasta mañana en Wolverhampton, monstruo —se dio la vuelta en esta ocasión con _un savoir faire _digno de una reina.

Oh, por favor, se lo estaba pasando en grande. Por primera, vez sintió que ella tenía la sartén por el mango y que controlaba la situación. Su abuelo Luck así se lo confirmó cuando le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, asintió con la cabeza y la acompañó hasta el coche. Eric y Jordan iban detrás, junto con el resto de berserkers que siguieron su ejemplo, adentrándose cada uno en sus coches, pero no sin antes volver al aspecto humano que significaba reducir tres tallas en músculos.

Eric le abrió la puerta del copiloto como un caballero y Clarissa lo observó. El pelo le había crecido hasta llegarle por debajo de los omoplatos y perlas de sudor brillaban sobre su nariz y su frente.

—Tengo que volver a afeitarme la cabeza —se señaló el cráneo.

—Ya veo —Clarissa sonrió.

—Clarissa.

Jace se había colocado enfrente de la parte delantera del coche con una velocidad extrema y se había inclinando hacia la ventana con las manos sobre el capó, cara a cara con ella. Clarissa tragó saliva y se cogió la muñeca derecha. Jace observó su movimiento y relajó el rostro. No quería que ella le tuviese miedo.

—¿Qué pasará cuando tengas hambre? —preguntó él mirando su boca.

Clarissa sintió que el corazón le iba a salir por la garganta. Hasta entonces no había pensado demasiado en eso.

—Tienes sangre vaniria, pequeña. El hambre vendrá a ti tarde o temprano.

—No-me-llames-así —deletreó cada palabra con rabia.

—Algo tienes que tener de nosotros. El hambre te llegará.

—Deseo que no sea así. Pero por ahora, soy berserker de corazón.

—No te puedes transformar, no eres berserker.

—Tampoco soy vaniria. Fíjate, no me apetece morder el cuello de nadie ni maltratar a personas más débiles que yo ni asesinar a...

—Tú no eres débil, Clarissa —Jace la miró sin reservas.

Clarissa no supo cómo encajar esas palabras. ¿Justificaba todo lo que él le había hecho porque ella no era débil?

—No justifico nada con lo que acabo de decirte —explicó él leyéndole la mente. —Sólo era una apreciación. Eres fuerte. Más de lo que crees.

—Jace, lárgate —le dijo Eric sin apartarse de la puerta de Clarissa.

El vanirio lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego la miró a ella que observaba con expectación el comportamiento de los dos hombres. Eric era protector y posesivo y Jace era posesivo y amenazador en todos los sentidos, aparte de mandón, arrogante y abusón.

—¿Es él tu perro faldero, Clarissa? —preguntó celoso. —Rectifico. Sí que tienes algo de berserker —dijo él con toda la mala intención de la que fue capaz. —Te comportas con los hombres de tu clan como una perra en celo.

Clarissa intentó parecer indiferente ante su insulto, pero no lo logró. ¿Por qué le hacía daño? Se agarró al salpicadero del coche y se inclinó hacia delante, roja de la ira y ofendida hasta las cejas. Los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar.

—No sé por qué te molesta tanto, monstruo —su lengua viperina se desató. —Si no supiera que, como buen vanirio abusador, te gustan las chicas indefensas, golpeadas, con las muñecas rotas, vírgenes y atadas a tu cama y, puesto que yo ya no soy nada de eso, me atrevería a decir que estás muerto de celos. Y si tengo algo de berserker es que puedo salir bajo la luz del sol y tengo principios y valores muy válidos. No como tú. Si mi padre levantara la cabeza... Él que te tenía en tan alta estima —movió los brazos como clamando al cielo, —no daría crédito a lo que verían sus ojos. Lo matarías, Jace, lo volverías a matar de la pena cuando viera el monstruo en el que te has convertido. Eres un ser indeseable que maltrató a su hija y que pretendía dejarla ante el clan para que la utilizaran a su antojo —parecía que iba a acabar de darle el sermón, pero volvió a inclinarse hacia delante dando un fuerte golpe con el puño en el salpicadero. Estaba hecha una furia. —Lee el diario, Jace... Y si tienes algo de dignidad todavía dentro de ese corazón podrido y enfermo que tienes, a lo mejor mañana te retractarás por todo lo que me has hecho y te alejarás de mí para siempre...

Jace se puso recto y apartó las manos del capó.

Eric los observaba con detenimiento. Hacían como si él y Jordan no estuvieran ahí. Luck entró en el coche y encendió el motor iluminando el cuerpo y la cara de Jace.

Realmente Clarissa era capaz con sus palabras de hacer sentir mal al mismísimo diablo.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir unas punzadas dolorosas en el corazón cuando vio el rostro derrotado de Jace. Puede que los demás no lo notaran, porque él siempre tenía esa cara tallada en hielo, inexpresiva y dura. Pero ella pudo ver que en sus ojos, de un color dorado tan claro que parecía amarillo, había remordimiento y algo que se parecía bastante a la pena.

Isabel cogió el brazo de Jace y tiró de él.

—Vamos, Jace —le dijo.

Pero él no se movió. Seguía mirándola con los ojos ensombrecidos y el rictus afligido.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Luck pidiendo permiso a Clarissa. Ella se había convertido por derecho propio en la sustituta de la princesa de Jade. Clarissa tenía poder y se hacía respetar. Él estaba muy orgulloso de su descubrimiento y, de algún modo, a pesar de parecer una locura, estaba en deuda con Jace, porque si bien no compartía los mismos gustos en cuanto a métodos disuasorios, hizo recordar Clarissa y la guió hasta ellos. Luck miró a Jace y le indicó con la cabeza que se apartara. —Nos vemos mañana, vanir. Ya sabes dónde vivo.

Jace se apartó ligeramente. Clarissa siguió mirándolo cuando el coche arrancó y pasó de largo.

**El encuentro ha sido intenso eh? En el fondo Jace me da pena porque las va a pasar putas para recuperar a Clary… si es que consigue acercarse a ella. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Hablaran a solas Clary y Jace? Ya me contareis ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasáis por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activáis las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejáis comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale, Clace, Yocel, SebbiLoverTMI, Morgenstern18, Alex Black Moon, Jonathaclary y Leyre12 por los comentarios.**

**1 review=1 adelanto ;)**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola! Siento el retraso, pero aquí os dejo el capitulo 10. Espero que lo disfrutéis! Nos leemos abajo! ;) **

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 10**

Cuando todos los vanirios se fueron, Jace se quedó un rato más en aquel descampado. Isabel fue la única que lo acompañó. Leyeron el libro de Jade juntos en medio de la oscuridad, solos y con las luces del coche encendidas.

No daban crédito a lo que el libro revelaba. Will, su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, se había enamorado de una berserker. Nada más y nada menos que de Tessa, la hija del líder del clan de Wolverhampton.

¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Realmente él se hubiese puesto en contra de su relación? No sabía qué pensar. Para él la felicidad de Will era lo primero.

Si bien era cierto que de todas las mujeres que había en el mundo, había descubierto a su cáraid en el clan contrario. Pero... él era su amigo. Tal vez si se lo hubiese contado...

—Deja de pensar eso —dijo Isabel.

—¿Crees que lo habríamos apoyado?

—Creo que no. Y nos habríamos equivocado al no hacerlo. El odio está muy arraigado entre las dos razas y, tanto un clan como el otro, hemos perdido a gente querida por culpa de nuestras diferencias y de los errores de nuestros antepasados, los originarios. Me duele admitirlo, pero creo que le habríamos fallado.

Jace decidió no opinar al respecto. Él, más que nadie, tenía problemas con los berserkers. No le habría gustado saber que su mejor amigo traicionaba al clan por una mujer del otro bando.

Por lo visto, las dos razas eran compatibles para procrear y parecía increíble que con todas sus diferencias tuvieran el don de crear vida. Y crearan cositas tan hermosas como Clarissa.

Clarissa. Luz. Le encantaba la asociación de su nombre con el gaélico. Cuando pensó en cómo se había encarado a él, sonrió. Se había dado cuenta de lo que él provocó en ella, al ver su sangre de cerca, al olerla. ¿La volvería loca su olor como el suyo lo volvía loco a él? Sus ojos dilatados, los pequeños y blancos colmillos que se asomaban entre sus labios. La cara del deseo. Lo había deseado y ella no lo podría negar. Sí, sin duda a la pequeña Clarissa le enloqueció su sangre y su torso tintado de rojo.

—Clarissa es una auténtica belleza —susurró Isabel observando de reojo a su hermano. —Antes ya era guapa, pero la conversión la ha convertido en una especie de diosa pagana. ¿No crees?

Jace, nervioso, se movió en el asiento y se aclaró la garganta.

—Esto... Ella te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Isabel levantando una perfecta ceja negra. —Te gusta de verdad.

Jace la miró y pensó que era inútil ocultarle nada a su hermana. Estaban muy conectados.

—No importa si me gusta. Ella no quiere saber nada de mí y con razón.

—El principio de causa y efecto. Toda acción produce una reacción, bráthair (hermano). Te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Yo no lo sabía... Es como si los dioses hubiesen querido tomarme el pelo... Tú sabes que la habría atado a mí después de acostarme con ella. Ese habría sido mi castigo por comportarme así con una humana... Pero no. Resultó que todo salió mal después de... ya sabes.

—¿Después de tirártela? —frunció los labios desaprobando a Jace. —Te mereces su ira, Jace.

—Lo sé.

—¿Pero?

—Pero gracias a lo que hice, ella ha descubierto la verdad sobre su identidad. Sobre lo que es.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle eso a ella si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza de cuajo, ¿me oyes? —le señaló con un dedo amenazador. —¿Pero dónde tenéis los hombres el sentido común? El fin no justifica los medios y menos en este caso. Ninguna mujer querría pasar por lo que ella pasó en su primera vez.

—¿Aunque acabara disfrutando? —alzó las cejas vanagloriándose de ello.

—Jace, no —lo censuró rotundamente. —No estuvo bien. No lo aprobé desde un principio.

Su hermana tenía razón. Jace dio un fuerte golpe al volante con las dos manos. Lo había jodido bien.

—Tu frustración es por algo más, supongo —dijo desenfadada.

Claro que era por algo más. Su cuerpo había reconocido a Clarissa como su pareja antes de que el corazón y la mente pudieran siquiera conectarse.

—No me digas —susurró Isabel asustada por el destino de su hermano. —No, Jace, por favor...

—Es mi cáraid.

Isabel cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la cabecera del asiento. Se humedeció los labios y exhaló bruscamente.

—Por los dioses, Jace... —le pasó un brazo por encima y le frotó la espalda para consolarlo.

—No me va a perdonar, Isabel, y ella es mi cáraid... —repitió incrédulo.

—Síntomas —exigió saber su hermana. Si había una posibilidad de que ella no fuera la pareja eterna de Jace, lo descubriría.

—Huelo su sangre a quilómetros. Tarta de queso con frambuesas.

Isabel se puso la mano en la frente y torció el gesto. El sabor y el olor favorito de Jace.

—La primera vez que bebí de ella, el hambre eterna que estamos destinados a sufrir los vanirios desapareció. Ahora vuelvo a tener hambre, pero sólo de ella. No me atrae ningún otro cuello. Nadie. Sólo ella. Y tengo hambre porque no me alimenta desde ayer. Las manos me queman cuando estoy cerca de Clarissa y sólo se calman si la toco. Hoy ha estado a punto de estallarme el corazón cuando la he visto. Su voz me relaja, me arrulla... y hoy habría matado a los dos berserkers que intentaban llamar su atención. Me he puesto enfermo. Celoso —dijo para sí mismo.

—Sí, no hay duda. Es tu cáraid.

—Ya te lo había dicho.

—La cuestión es, bráthair, ¿ella puede corresponderte? Hoy por hoy sólo quiere verte lejos de ella.

—Pero me corresponde —gritó él. —No lo puede negar. Desde que nos vimos, la atracción saltó a la vista.

—Atracción, deseo... son cosas distintas del amor, Jace. Son cualidades que funcionan en la cama, pero no para crear un verdadero vínculo fuera de ella. Tu cáraid tiene que sentir amor y devoción por ti para poder compartir lo que ella es contigo. Tiene que confiar en ti y ella te tiene pavor. La has asustado.

—Pero no puede luchar contra lo que su cuerpo le pide de mí. Es inevitable, vendrá a mí —dijo desesperado.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿La forzarás, Jace? No, eso no lo puedes volver a hacer. O le demuestras el tipo de persona que hay debajo de todas esas corazas que tienes y le enseñas quiénes son los vanirios o ella no vendrá a ti. Y cuando venga, tendrá que ser por propia voluntad. Ahora le das miedo, le damos miedo —aclaró— y no es para menos. Pero nosotros somos los protectores de la noche, cuidamos a los humanos. Eso no es malo y a ella tiene que quedarle claro que somos los buenos, no los villanos. Inténtalo.

Siguieron leyendo hasta acabar las hojas. Ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada más sobre Clarissa.

Pensaron en las palabras de Tessa, en lo ciertas y novedosas que eran.

Sebastian lo sabía y no dijo nada ni siquiera cuando debió alertar a los clanes para avisarlos sobre los cazadores y ayudar a Will, a Tessa y a Clarissa. Pero ¿qué quería decir eso? ¿Sebastian era un traidor?

—Sebastian no es trigo limpio —Isabel lo había sentenciado. —Nunca me ha gustado.

—¿Sigue en la habitación del hambre? —preguntó Jace mirando por la ventana.

—El Consejo lo castigó a permanecer allí una semana.

—Le haremos una visita. Esto tiene que aclararse.

—¿Qué opinas? Sebastian es el tío de Clarissa. ¿Crees que la había reconocido? Debería haberla reconocido, ¿no?

Jace recordó cómo la había golpeado en su casa y la había amenazado sexualmente. Desechó esa opción.

—Creo que hasta que no hable con él no podré opinar. Es muy fuerte pensar que Sebastian no ayudó a socorrer a Will o que sabía quién era Clarissa y no dijo nada. Démosle, de momento, el beneficio de la duda.

—Hay que informar a los miembros del Consejo de esto. No huele bien.

—Sí, ya está solucionado. Simon y Alec les han pedido una audiencia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Isabel deseó buenas noches a su hermano y desapareció por el túnel subterráneo que comunicaba con las casas.

Había amanecido y tenía que dormir un poco. Si conseguía que Clarissa saliera de su cabeza y le dejara conciliar el sueño.

Pero no. En su habitación, con las ventanas tintadas y las persianas bajadas no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre el colchón.

Cruzó las manos por detrás de su cabeza y se quedó en plena oscuridad con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo.

Clarissa era la hija de su mejor amigo. Will le había hablado de él cuando ella sólo era una niña y le había dicho que era bueno y encomiable, como si fuera un hombre de fiar, leal y justo. Pero, debido a un error, él le había demostrado que no era nada de eso. Él, con su crudeza y su rabia, se había mostrado como alguien horrible y lleno de maldad.

Tenía hambre y empezaban a dolerle las articulaciones. Su cáraid lo estaba rechazando, le estaba privando de su cuerpo y de sus cuidados. Y se estaba privando de los cuidados de él. Clarissa no quería saber nada de él y él la iba a necesitar más que a nada en el mundo. Le iba a hacer falta para seguir viviendo con sus poderes, para seguir siendo fuerte e inmortal. Pero la mujer a quién él había humillado, su cáraid eterna, paradójicamente, se iba a convertir en su propia tumba. Bien pensado, el castigo iba a ser justo. Y él lo iba a aguantar hasta donde le llegasen las fuerzas y si en ese tiempo Clarissa seguía negándose a él, se entregaría al día, a la luz, a su muerte. A Clarissa.

Y una mierda... Él era Jace Herondale... No iba a tirar la toalla, no iba a dejarla que lo matara de hambre y de deseo. No.

Clarissa iba a aprender a desearlo tanto como él la deseaba a ella, porque si la atracción mutua era lo único que podía vincularlos, lo utilizaría contra ella para hacerla entrar en razón. La saquearía como el bárbaro que era en realidad.

Will le habría confiado la vida de su hija si las cosas hubiesen ido de otro modo. Él había traicionado su confianza, pero lucharía por enmendar la situación.

Si Will le hubiese presentado a Clarissa en otras circunstancias, Jace se habría arrodillado ante ella y habría suplicado una oportunidad. Pero los sucesos se habían precipitado uno detrás de otro, habían escapado de su control para pasar al control de todo el mundo. Había estallado una contienda de intenciones, una guerra de poderes entre el uno y el otro, estimulados por el odio, el rencor y los deseos de venganza. Clarissa estaba dolida y quería hacérselo pagar. Y si eso era una guerra, él no tenía escrúpulos e iba a luchar con todas las armas disponibles. Iba a luchar por ella. La seduciría como no había hecho antes.

oOo

Clarissa estaba apoyada de espaldas en el tótem del bosque de su abuelo. Había encontrado en ese lugar un centro de meditación y de calma. Pasaban demasiadas cosas a su alrededor y, aunque lo asimilaba todo con naturalidad, como si realmente lo llevara en los genes, necesitaba pensar y entender los sucesos acaecidos.

Jugueteaba con una piedra entre sus dedos. La hacía rodar sobre ellos de un extremo a otro. Recordaba la conversación que esa misma mañana había tenido lugar en el salón de Luck, mientras desayunaban.

—¿Qué tengo de berserker, abuelo Luck? —había preguntado mientras mordía un panecillo untado con mantequilla y mermelada. —No puedo transformarme como tú.

—Las mujeres berserkers tienen otro tipo de dones que nada tienen que ver con la transformación guerrera —le había explicado Luck. —No os podéis transformar como nosotros por consecuencia de la hibridación con los humanos. Odín no creó mujeres berserkers. Así que todas las hembras que hay son producto de la hibridación con los humanos. Nosotros nos convertimos en monstruos depredadores, sólo los hombres de nuestra especie. Vosotras no. Y aunque la habilidad para la guerra no está en vuestra naturaleza, sois resistentes, veloces, ágiles y fuertes y, además, tenéis otros fantásticos dones. La mujer obtiene la capacidad de atraer y dominar a los machos.

Clarissa se atragantó con el siguiente bocado.

—¿Te avergüenza hablar de estas cosas conmigo, cielo? —dijo Luck ocultando una sonrisa en la voz.

—Me extraña un poco —aclaró ella antes de tomarse un sorbo de zumo de naranja. —Por favor, continúa.

—Eres una hembra alfa todo el año. Llamarás la atención masculina allá donde te presentes. Querrán cortejarte, querrán aparearse contigo.

—No me hables como si fuera un animal —dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos lila y sus cejas pelirrojas ligeramente arqueadas por encima de la taza. —No lo soy.

—Eres una humana con instintos salvajes y animales, Clarissa. Destilas feromonas por todos tus poros. Si te lo propusieras, serías capaz de postrar a todo un ejército de hombres a tus pies. En teoría, una berserker ovula sólo una vez al año, pero tú... —se aclaró la voz.

—Creo que sí que me da vergüenza hablar contigo de esto —dijo Clarissa sonrojada. —No sé si es mejor que lo dejemos...

—Pero tengo que explicarte qué es lo que te está pasando —repuso Luck con gesto firme. —Esto son cosas naturales y yo soy tu única familia ahora.

—Está bien, está bien... Bueno —mordió otro panecillo. Tenía un hambre voraz e insaciable. —Entonces, como también tengo genes vanirios, ergo también puedo ser una excepción, ¿verdad? —alzó las cejas en gesto interrogatorio. —Ya hemos descubierto que no me puedo transformar, puede que no ovule tampoco como debería.

—Así es. Pero, en fin, eso ya lo hablaremos más adelante, cuando... — hizo un gesto nervioso con la mano.

—Cuándo... ¿me venga la regla?

—Sí, eso.

Clarissa se acomodó en la silla y saboreó con ansiedad todo lo que probaba su boca.

—Serás territorial y muy posesiva cuando encuentres a tu macho alfa. Pero la intensidad de esas emociones no tiene por qué asustarte. A los hombres de la manada, les encanta ese aspecto de sus mujeres.

—Aha. Aquí sois todos unos salidos — Luck se echó a reír.

¿Territorial y posesiva? ¿Ella? No lo creía.

—Todos tus sentidos se desarrollarán excepcionalmente. El oído, el olfato, el gusto, el tacto, la vista... y explotarás un sexto sentido. La intuición. Percibirás quiénes tienen buenas energías y quiénes, por el contrario, no las tienen.

Todo eso le gustaba mucho más. Tener dones... Vaya, eso sí que era realmente interesante.

—¿Cómo los desarrollo? —preguntó apoyando los codos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia él.

—Sólo tienes que proponértelo. Ya los tienes ahí. Cuando quieras prestar atención, agudiza el oído. Cuando quieras observar más allá de lo que ves, enfoca la vista. Cuando quieras buscar a alguien a través de su olor, inspira profundamente y lo encontrarás. Tus manitas —le dijo mientras le tomaba entre las manos la que no tenía el bollo, —podrán sentir o percibir cualquier cosa que toques. Y tu piel será sensible a cualquier estímulo.

—¿Y qué hay del gusto? —preguntó mientras Luck le devolvía la mano. —Tengo un hambre agónica y todo me parece delicioso, pero...

—Bueno, los animales disfrutan comiendo. Tú también lo harás —sonrió rascándose la nuca. —Es un buen don, ¿no crees?

—Pero me pondré como un ceporro... —frunció el ceño.

Luck inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Todo lo quemarás. Tu cuerpo necesita calorías para activar todas esas funciones añadidas que te ha dado la conversión —se encogió de hombros. —Y si eso no te funciona... corre.

—¿Que corra?

—Corre. Sal fuera y fuerza la máquina. A ver qué sucede... —sonrió. Clarissa miró a su abuelo de soslayo. ¿Qué quería decir con lo de «a ver qué sucede»?

—Corre. Salta. Y hazlo como realmente deseas hacerlo. Como si soñaras.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo sueños de ese tipo —confesó un poco incómoda. —Creo que no he tenido ninguno. Alec mencionó algo sobre betabloqueantes... Me parece que era eso lo que me administraban y por eso no podía soñar.

—Pero eso ya pasó —le rozó la mejilla con los dedos en un gesto tierno y cariñoso. —Esta es tu nueva vida. Abrázala.

—¿Y lo que tengo de la anterior? Tenía entre manos un trabajo muy interesante, abuelo —explicó con los ojos tristes. —Y tengo a mi perro Brave y a mis dos mejores amigos en Barcelona. No saben nada de mí desde que me secuestraron —se restregó las manos por la cara. —No quiero perder el contacto con ellos. También son mi familia.

Luck repasó la expresión de su cara y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres hablar con ellos? Hazlo. Pero no puedes hacerles partícipes de nada de lo que te ha pasado.

—¿Y qué hay de esto? —levantó el labio superior con los dedos y tocó el puntiagudo colmillo con la lengua. —¿Y de esto? —se señaló a los ojos. —¿Qué voy a decirles?

Luck la tomó de la mano y le dio dos toquecitos suaves.

—Confío en tu propio juicio, Clarissa. Pero éste es mi consejo: no involucres a tus amigos más de la cuenta. Acabas de internarte en un mundo de guerras intraterrenales, de razas distintas de las humanas. No hay paz aquí. Tú decides. ¿Me entiendes? Cuando quieras ir a buscar a tus amigos, házmelo saber. Yo te los traeré.

Clarissa asintió teniendo en cuenta sus sabias palabras. Luck se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y antes de salir del salón le dijo:

—¿Quieres estar presente cuando venga Jace?

—Sí, él no me da miedo, abuelo —levantó la barbilla con seguridad.

—No tienes por qué pasar un mal rato.

—No te preocupes. Quiero que me devuelva el libro en mano y ver qué tal le ha sentado la lectura.

Luck la miró intentando averiguar lo que ella no le decía. Pero Clarissa le mantuvo la mirada. Finalmente, el hombre le sonrió y se fue.

Ahora estaba allí, en el tótem de la manada. No había nadie más que ella, pues el clan sólo se reunía en aquel lugar cuando se requería debatir algo. Todavía era pronto y no había oscurecido. Pero aquello era Inglaterra y el cielo estaba tan nublado como un día de otoño. Además, Clarissa ya había advertido que tanto Dudley como Wolverhampton eran un poco más oscuras de lo habitual en días como esos.

Estaba rodeada de inmensos árboles que cubrían gran parte del techo estelar. La tierra era húmeda y olía a musgo por todas partes. El suelo estaba tupido de plantas verdes que parecían sacadas más de un pantano que de un bosque como ese y, de entre las plantas, se alzaban rocas silíceas de gran envergadura.

Apoyó la cabeza en el tótem y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a encontrar en la oscuridad un poco de reflexión. Pero de repente, sintió algo extraño. Alguien la estaba observando. Abrió los ojos y agudizó el oído.

Empezó a ver el verdadero color de las cosas que la rodeaban, percibió la energía vital de cada una de ellas. Alrededor de todo aquello que observaba, aparecía una silueta de luz blanca con chispitas flotando sobre su aura. Oyó el zumbido de un mosquito lejano, incluso los pasitos pequeños de un roedor corriendo por entre los árboles en busca de comida. Otro ruido más le llamó la atención. Algo se movía entre la tierra húmeda. Dios mío, era un gusano. ¿Cómo podía escuchar y adivinar esos sonidos? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría su nueva audición? Dejó de ver y de escuchar.

Se le puso la piel de gallina, los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y se le disparó el corazón. Había alguien detrás de ella y, sin necesidad de girarse para verle la cara, supo al instante de quién se trataba. Jace.

—Hola, Clarissa —dijo aquella voz profunda y masculina a su espalda.

Clarissa permanecía con la espalda rígida y los hombros erguidos, tensa como la cuerda de una guitarra. No, aquello no podía ser verdad. No era de noche. El era un vampiro y las leyendas populares mencionan claramente que los vampiros sólo salen de noche, ¿verdad?

Tuvo que abrir y cerrar los dedos de las manos para sentir que la circulación sanguínea volvía a su cauce.

Jace exhaló el aire de sus pulmones poco a poco. Iba a necesitar tiempo y paciencia.

—He venido a traerte esto —meneó los folios. Se obligó a no acercarse a ella y tocarla. Sentía un hormigueo insoportable en sus manos por esa necesidad.

Clarissa se dio la vuelta y miró a Jace que permanecía inmóvil a sólo dos metros de ella. Se levantó y se frotó las muñecas sin apartar los ojos de su mirada verde.

Jace no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. Clarissa era la manzana del jardín del Edén. La tentación, el pecado original.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, brillante y liso. Se había recogido algunos mechones con unos pasadores de brillantes que relucían entre su cabellera pelirroja. Otros mechones le caían estratégicamente por la cara, esperando a que alguien se los apartara y se los colocara detrás de sus bonitas orejas. Una camisa ajustada de mujer, de color rojo, abierta hasta el escote de esos dulces pechos, que ansiaba saborear de nuevo, y una minifalda tejana que tapaba lo justo para dejar volar la imaginación eran su nuevo modelito. Y cómo le gustaba a él... En los pies, unas botas camperas acabadas en punta y, además, de tacón, también de color rojo. Jace alzó las cejas al ver ese atrevido calzado.

Clarissa bajó la mirada a sus botas y luego volvió a mirarlo con una seria advertencia en la mirada tipo deja-de-mirarme-como-un-banquete.

Lo repasó de la cabeza a los pies. Calzado negro, unos tejanos anchos y largos, y un polo negro que dejaba al descubierto esos inmensos bíceps que marcaban con una perfección pasmosa los exuberantes hombros y su definido pectoral. Algo había cambiado en él. Su pelo. Llevaba una cinta negra muy fina, como la de Simon, que le echaba el pelo hacia atrás apartándoselo de su hermosa cara.

Daba igual que fuera la imagen de la masculinidad en esencia. Ella no iba a prestar ninguna atención a su aspecto. Ni a su piel bronceada ni a su estómago plano ni a sus piernas de jugador de fútbol ni a esos ojos tan extrañamente dorados que la miraban con una expresión que mezclaba culpa y remordimiento. Estaba distinto y olía a mango. Dios, a ella le encantaba el mango. Jace dio dos pasos hacia ella estrechando las distancias y ella se sobresaltó al tenerlo tan cerca.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente. Olía el mango por todas partes y la boca se le hacía agua. Tenía hambre. Si su estómago seguía así, ella no se convertiría en lobo, sino en una inmensa y obesa vaca.

—Tienes sus ojos, Clarissa —le dijo él dibujando una sonrisa de añoranza en sus labios a la vez que le ofrecía el libro. —Will tenía la mirada lila como tú. Clarissa tuvo que aclararse la voz para poder hablar.

—Quédate dónde estás. No te acerques —comentó ella ignorando su comentario y arrebatándole las hojas de la mano. —Todavía no ha oscurecido ¿Por qué puedes salir?

Jace ladeó la cabeza y dio otro paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver que ella daba otro hacia atrás.

—Sólo nos hace daño la luz directa del sol —contestó él reprimiendo las ganas de cogerla del brazo y darle un tirón hacia él hasta tenerla aplastada contra su pecho. Le molestaba que se apartara de él. —No nos hiere la hora del día, sino el tipo de día.

—Por eso estáis en Inglaterra. El país de las lluvias. Aprovecháis las nubes para salir de día —dijo consternada pensando en voz alta.

—No es el país, sino la zona, ángel. Inglaterra tiene días soleados también, pero en Black Country, eso no implica sol directo. Sólo en raras excepciones.

Clarissa estaba prestándole tanta atención como si fuera la única persona del mundo. Agitó la cabeza y se frotó el cuello en un gesto nervioso. Ya descubriría más tarde qué es Black Country. Ahora sólo deseaba irse de allí.

—Oh, cállate... No me importa —mintió. Claro que le importaba, pero no quería tener una conversación con él. —¿Por qué estás aquí? Hay gente vigilándome y ya no puedes hacerme nada. Además, estoy sola y...

—Vine porque quería hablar contigo —contestó sincero. —A solas. No vengo a hacerte daño, ya te dije que...

—No vas a hablar conmigo ni te vas a dirigir a mí nunca más, a no ser que haya alguien de mi clan a mi lado.

—Yo soy de tu clan.

—Nunca.

—Soy vanirio como tú, como tu padre. Por nuestras venas, corre la misma sangre.

—La misma maldición dirás... —gritó. Las mejillas se le habían teñido de rojo.

—Clarissa, necesito que me escuches —dijo con voz suave e incitante.

—No hagas eso —puso la mano enfrente de él para detenerle. Su voz tenía poder sobre ella. —No te voy a obedecer.

—No quiero ordenarte nada, princesa.

—¿Princesa? —repitió asombrada por el tono rabioso de su propia voz. —¿Qué ha pasado con mi otro apodo? ¿Ya no me llamas ramera?

Jace apretó la mandíbula y evitó dar un paso más hacia ella. Definitivamente, iba a ser muy difícil lidiar con aquella mujer. Qué guapa estaba cabreada.

—Sé que todo lo que pueda decirte es poco, Clarissa. Me equivoqué.

—Sí. Te equivocaste —apretó la mandíbula.

—Fue todo un error... un gravísimo error. Y me arrepiento de ello y de todo lo que dije e hice. Te pido que me perdones —agachó la cabeza avergonzado. —Te pido perdón en nombre de los vanirios, Clarissa. No tengo excusas para nada de lo que se hizo contigo, pero deseo que nos des la oportunidad de enmendarnos.

Clarissa no esperaba una disculpa y menos una tan sincera como aquella. Pero no era suficiente. Se sentía herida.

—Debes estar loco si crees que hay algo que puedas enmendar —se sorprendió al ver que sus palabras herían a Jace. —Ahórrate las disculpas, monstruo. Ni las acepto ni las necesito.

—Pero yo sí, Clarissa —alzó la mirada y le rogó con los ojos que lo excusara por todo. —Me dejé guiar por la ira y la venganza. Te hice cosas horribles, fuiste objeto de un lado oscuro que nunca había mostrado, que ni siquiera yo sabía que existía en mí. Un lado que se movía guiado por una mala información, por la confusión —y también por su cuerpo y por todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. —Jamás he hecho nada parecido a nadie, a ninguna mujer y menos a una humana. Me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento.

—No es para menos... —gritó. —Y ahora, lárgate...

Clarissa se dispuso a dejarlo ahí tirado. No quería oír más palabras. No podía oír su voz, porque se le grababa a fuego en su interior y se sentía débil. Y no quería volver a sentirse débil e indefensa nunca más.

Justo cuando se apresuraba para pasar por el lado de Jace, éste la detuvo cogiéndola suavemente pero con firmeza del brazo e inclinó la cabeza para decirle algo al oído:

—Escúchame bien. No voy a parar hasta que me perdones, Clarissa. No soy ningún monstruo y no me detendré hasta que tú lo creas. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Si quieres saber algo de mí o de los vanirios, sólo tienes que hacérmelo saber y acudiré a hablar contigo de lo que desees.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que yo piense de ti ahora, monstruo? —le dijo sin alzar la mirada hasta él. —Y no me pongas las manos encima.

—_Porque necesito arreglar las cosas que he estropeado. Y porque aunque no lo creas, Will era un hermano para mí y lo quería con toda mi alma. Me duele haberle fallado así, haberme equivocado tanto. Si me dejas, yo me haré cargo de ti. Él lo habría querido así._

Clarissa alzó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos con incredulidad.

—Primero: nunca más vuelvas a meterte en mi cabeza. ¿Me oyes? —si las miradas matasen, Jace estaría muerto. —Y la respuesta es: No. No me pondría en tus manos jamás.

Jace frunció el ceño y contraatacó.

—¿Tienes hambre, Clarissa? ¿Un hambre casi animal que no desaparece aunque te pases el día comiendo? —gruñó a punto de perder la paciencia. Clarissa cerró los ojos y apartó la cara para que él no la viera. Sí. Tenía hambre y por mucho que comiera, su estómago seguía vacío. Mango. Mango era lo que quería.

Jace sonrió comprensivo.

—Claro que tienes hambre. Eres una vaniria. Vi tu cara hambrienta ayer por la noche, cuando estabas pegada a mí —se inclinó hasta rozar con sus labios el oído derecho de Clarissa para hablarle en susurros. Sus dos cabezas pegadas la una a la otra. —Yo también te deseaba. Yo te puedo ayudar. Puedo calmar los espasmos de tu estómago, los calambres que provoca la agonía de no saciar tu apetito. Te debilitarás si no te alimentas, pequeña.

A ella se le dilataron las pupilas. Apretó los puños e intentó zafarse del hierro candente que era su mano.

—Debes acudir a mí cuando te flaqueen las fuerzas —rozó su garganta con la nariz. —¿Me oyes, Clarissa? Sólo a mí.

Oh, señor. ¿Y qué debía de hacer cuando le flaquearan las rodillas como le sucedía en ese momento? Hablar en ese tono tendría que estar penalizado por la ley. Y oler tan bien tendría que ser uno de los diez mandamientos.

«No olerás nunca a mango.»

—Vendrás a mí cuando me necesites y yo seré tu cura.

—Cállate, por favor... —dijo con la voz entrecortada y los ojos cerrados. Sí, claro, él sería su cura. Un cura era lo que necesitaba, uno que practicara exorcismos y que ahuyentara al demonio de Jace de su vida.

—Porque tú eres para mí. Igual que yo soy para ti, Clarissa.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y salió del trance en el que estaba sumida. De eso nada. Sintió miedo al oír aquellas palabras, pero más miedo todavía al sentir que podían ser ciertas. Que ella lo podría desear.

—Suéltame —dijo entre dientes mirando la mano enorme y masculina que la sujetaba por el brazo. —No soporto que me toques.

Jace la soltó obedeciendo su orden. Ella lo miró plenamente consciente de que él se la comía con los ojos. Lejos de desagradarle, se irguió orgullosa y le dio una cínica sonrisa berserker. Una que Jace no querría haber visto nunca.

—Obviamente, yo no soy tuya y, desde luego, tú no eres nada mío, monstruo.

—Tú —le dijo rabioso por negar lo que para él era evidente y además muy importante— has sido mía como ninguna mujer lo había sido antes y yo he sido tuyo como ningún hombre lo ha sido en tu vida. Nos acostamos juntos. Y sí, sé que fui duro y en realidad quería castigarte, porque pensaba que eras otra persona, pero aun así... fue... increíble. Y tú lo sabes, Clarissa. Sobró el cinturón y el principio tan brusco que tuvimos, pero luego... —meneó la cabeza y exhaló. —Fue... sublime —exhaló con fuerza. —Y tú, pequeña niña... —susurró alargando la mano para acariciarle el pelo. —Sé que estás asustada.

Clarissa le apartó la mano de un manotazo y Jace se tensó. Volvió a afilar la voz.

—Perdiste la virginidad conmigo.

—No. No la perdí por el camino como quien pierde una horquilla... Tú me la robaste... —exclamó furiosa. —No has sido mío ni yo he sido tuya... —se obligó a serenarse. —Para hablar de posesividad hay que tener algo más valioso que el cuerpo de otra persona. Hay que tener el corazón del otro. Obviamente, tú no tienes el mío y yo no tengo el tuyo, porque tú no posees corazón, monstruo. Y, en caso de tenerlo, yo jamás reclamaría uno tan negro y vacío como el que tienes ahí metido —miró su pecho izquierdo con desprecio. —Nadie podría quererte nunca.

Después de esas palabras, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Se podía ver cómo saltaban chispas entre ellos y pronto habría una gran explosión.

—Aléjate de mí —le dijo ella apartándose de él. —No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

—¿Sabes, Clarissa? No soy tan malo como crees —le dijo con la voz teñida de dolor. —A lo mejor algún día me creerás y, por el bien de ambos, espero que te des cuenta pronto, porque esto va a ser un infierno.

—Tú ya me enseñaste cómo era el infierno. Además —repuso ella riéndose de él, —¿qué harás si no pienso como tú quieres que piense? ¿Y si no me doy cuenta de tu supuesta bondad? ¿Me atarás a tu cama otra vez? —le preguntó con repulsa. —¿Ese es tu modo de demostrar que tienes razón? Olvídalo, monstruo.

—Te ataré sólo si tú me lo pides —contestó él provocador.

Clarissa sintió que un volcán de lava ardiente entraba en erupción a la altura de su diafragma. Nunca antes se había sentido tan agraviada, tan encolerizada con alguien. Sí, él era el infierno y ella se consumía con sus llamas.

Era imposible que ese hombre estuviera realmente arrepentido por lo que le había hecho pasar. Si no, ¿por qué iba entonces a hablarle de ese modo?

—No tienes ni idea de tratar a una mujer, cerdo arrogante. Ni idea. Te disculpas y luego haces como si la disculpa no valiera nada. Te detesto.

—¿No te gustó que te atara a la cama? —preguntó él con fuego en la mirada. —A muchas parejas les gusta jugar así. ¿A ti no? Bien, lo tendré en cuenta —le encantaba provocarla. Mejor ira que indiferencia, pensó.

—Yo no soy tu pareja... Abusaste de mí...

—Te complací. Tres veces —señaló alzando tres dedos. —Tu cuerpo no quería que me alejara de ti, pero tú sí, porque me tenías miedo —encogió los hombros. —Solucionemos lo del miedo y dejémonos llevar.

—Cállate... Largo de aquí... —empujó su pecho sólido con las dos manos, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Espera, espera —susurró él esperando ser esta vez más sutil. No podía hablarle así... Ella todavía no veía lo que él. Pero el vanirio posesivo salía a flote y era difícil controlarlo. Ella no sabía que estaban predestinados a estar juntos, así que se obligó a hablar con más calma. —Te lo suplico, Clarissa. Escúchame.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —gritó ella asustada. Sus ojos lila reflejaban la frustración que sentía.

—Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que no soy un bruto insensible. Sólo una —se acercó a ella sin avisar y enseguida estuvo a menos de un dedo de distancia de su cuerpo. Sus pechos casi se tocaban. —Déjame enseñarte qué soy, quiénes somos los vanirios. Te suplico que me dejes intentarlo —su tono había perdido toda arrogancia y altivez para convertirse en un susurro lleno de reclamo.

Clarissa no supo cómo Jace se había movido con tanta rapidez hasta que se lo encontró tapándole toda vista con su enorme corpachón de gigante. Su cuerpo transmitía mucho calor. ¿Acaso los vampiros no eran fríos como el hielo? ¿Por qué él no?

—No soy un vampiro —susurró él cogiéndole un mechón de pelo con delicadeza y acariciándolo con dulzura. Esperaba un manotazo, pero no llegó.

¿Podía una caricia a través del cuero cabelludo enviar un latigazo eléctrico de deseo a todo el cuerpo?

Clarissa no podía apartar los ojos de él. Ni siquiera podía recriminarle que le estuviera tocando la melena.

Sin previo aviso, que por lo visto era el modo de maniobrar de Jace, él tomó la mano derecha de Clarissa entre las suyas, se la llevó al pecho y la retuvo entre sus palmas ardientes.

Clarissa tuvo que tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos ante su tacto y la gracia de su movimiento.

—¿Oyes el latido de mi corazón? —preguntó mientras observaba con la avidez de un león el admirable rostro de Clarissa. —No soy un muerto viviente por mucho que quieras matarme. Mi corazón bombea sangre a todo mi cuerpo. Es porque estoy vivo.

Clarissa abrió los ojos y lo observó mientras le pedía a gritos misericordia.

—No me importa —dijo ella.

—Sí que te importa. No soy un vampiro. Ni soy un demonio —susurró con dulzura.

—¿Qué eres entonces? —su voz sonó tan débil que dudó que Jace le hubiese oído.

—Somos hijos de los dioses —con los pulgares acariciaba el dorso de la mano de ella. —Nos crearon para proteger a la humanidad.

—Me cuesta creerlo... —susurró bajando la mirada y apartando la mano del pecho de Jace.

—Lo sé, sé que estás asustada y que me tienes miedo. Pero hay cosas de ti que no sabes, cosas de tu naturaleza —dejó que se apartara de él, pero eso hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. —Yo puedo ayudarte a comprender.

—Pero yo no quiero que estés cerca... —gritó ella sintiéndose desbordada por el cúmulo de emociones que albergaba su corazón. Los ojos le picaban por contener las lágrimas. —No estoy cómoda contigo y tú no haces nada más que perseguirme y acaparar todo mi espacio. Te metes en mi mente, te has metido en mi cuerpo y haces que me sienta extraña... que me comporte como... —como si estuviera en celo, pensó.

—Eso último no lo hago yo. Tú reaccionas a mí como yo reacciono a ti. Nuestros cuerpos se reclaman, Clarissa.

—No... No y no... —exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa. —Fuera de mi cabeza...

—Es una de las cosas que podría explicarte si compartieras tu tiempo conmigo —le dolía el corazón de verla tan contrariada y abatida. —Tienes que entenderlo —la cogió de los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo—.

—Suéltame... —forcejeó pero no podía librarse de su retención.

—Tú marcarás las pautas, los tiempos, todo. ¿Quieres que vayamos despacio? Perfecto, iremos despacio. Pero no huyas de lo que eres —él nunca antes había cedido con nadie, pero los ojos de Clarissa, asustados y vulnerables, lo obligaban a cederle terreno. No podría hacerlo de otro modo. —Dime ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Quiero que te vayas —temblaba entre sus manos. Y lo peor era que si él no se marchaba, ella cedería ante la tentación de tocarlo y... ¿saborearlo? Estaba tensa y asustada.

Cuando Jace comprendió que ella le tenía miedo aflojó las manos.

Jace la soltó y se limitó a controlar su respiración y a calmar el deseo que tenía de abalanzarse sobre ella, echarla sobre la hierba y poseerla en todos los sentidos, de todos los modos. Alzó el mentón y relajó las facciones.

—Está bien —dijo él. —Si es lo que deseas, así lo haré.

—No quiero que entres en mi mente ni que emplees tus trucos de domador —ordenó agarrando con fuerza el diario de su madre.

Jace apretó los dientes, pero asintió. Él necesitaba el contacto con ella, y más ahora, cuando la necesidad de unirse a su cáraid le nublaba la mente y la razón. El notaba que a Clarissa le empezaba a suceder lo mismo, pero debido a la fuerza de esas emociones, ella se echaba atrás. Pobrecita, estaba tan asustada... Iba a darle un tiempo, sí. Pero si después de ese tiempo ella no entraba en razón, las cosas se harían a su modo.

Tomaría lo que era suyo.

Hasta entonces ambos sufrirían lo indecible, sobre todo Clarissa, que no sabía cuan fuerte iba a ser su deseo por él. Sin embargo, él era el que corría mayor peligro. Cuando un hombre bebe de su cáraid depende de ella para siempre. Si la hembra, todavía no ha bebido de él, no peligran ni su vida ni sus poderes. Jace peligraba ante el rechazo de Clarissa. Pero, como Clarissa no había bebido de él, de momento estaba a salvo de volverse loca. Hasta que lo probara.

Sintió ganas de preguntarle a Clarissa, a qué olía él para dilatarle las pupilas de ese modo. Lo miraba con tanto calor en sus ojos... ¿Cuál sería su sabor favorito?

Entonces entendió que no sabía nada de ella. No la había cortejado ni la había seducido. Su relación había empezado por lo último y encima había sido traumático. ¿Se podía coser algo que se había roto?

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

—Entonces me voy —dijo él dando media vuelta.

Clarissa se relajó. Por fin, una pequeña victoria.

—Nos veremos de aquí a un rato. Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar, cosas que no quería hablar contigo mientras tuviésemos este tiempo a solas —le comunicó él sin darse la vuelta. —Pero antes quiero darte algo.

Clarissa apretó el diario contra su pecho, deseando que calmara las punzadas que empezaba a sentir en su corazón cuando vio que él se alejaba.

Jace dio un silbido corto y sonoro.

Clarissa frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Impensadamente salió de entre los matorrales un cachorro de huskie siberiano. Si le pinchaban, no le salía sangre.

—Oh, Dios mío... —Clarissa se arrodilló en el suelo y esperó a que su perro Brave se tirara sobre ella. El perro lo hizo y ambos juguetearon por la tierra enredándose.

Jace se paró para ver la estampa de esa preciosa chica con su mascota. Era adorable. Y ella sonreía abiertamente. Sus dientes blancos y perfectos relumbraban. ¿Él la haría sonreír así algún día? Incómodo, se llevó la mano a la bragueta y colocó su hinchada verga de otro modo para que no le molestara tanto. Era irremediable tener esa excitación cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Se relajó e intentó ignorar las palpitaciones de su miembro y, al final, esperó a que Clarissa se incorporara con su perrito en brazos.

Brave no dejaba de lamerle la cara, pero ella estaba ensimismada mirando a Jace como una obligación.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...? —dijo ella sin poder entender. ¿Por qué había hecho eso por ella?

—Te quité muchas cosas —contestó él dirigiéndole una mirada llena de dulzura. —Déjame devolvértelas.

¿Esperaba él que ella dijera algo? Ella no sabía qué decir.

—Como ves he leído el diario y sí, tenías razón. Quiero retractarme. Me humillaré a ciegas si es necesario. Pero no me apartaré de ti, no te dejaré en paz.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella temerosa de su respuesta. —¿Por... por qué no?

—Porque te quiero para mí y quiero que estemos juntos.

Jace inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y, de repente, desapareció.

Clarissa se quedó sola en el bosque. Inmóvil, de pie y con una extraña sensación de vacío por todo el cuerpo. Abrazó con fuerza a Brave y le dio besos por todos lados.

Eso sí que había sido una gran sorpresa inesperada. Corrió hacia la casa de su abuelo con Brave alegre y feliz pisándole los talones.

No pensaría en Jace. No lo haría. Ni tampoco recordaría que le había dicho que la quería para él. Ni hablar.

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy! Que os ha parecido? Por fin Jace y Clary han hablado a solas. A Jace le va a costar un mundo que Clary pierda el miedo y confie en él… aunque para uqe le acepte como su caraid le va a costar lo suyo.**

**Pues nada mas! Nos leemos a finales de semana, si tengo tiempo el viernes subo otro capi**

**Hasta pronto y mil besos de Jace!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasáis por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activáis las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejáis comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale, Clace, Yocel, SebbiLoverTMI, Morgenstern18, Alex Black Moon, Jonathaclary, Leyre12 y Amo el libro por los comentarios.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola! Siento el retraso pero aquí os dejo el capi nuevo. Espero que os guste! Nos leemos mas abajo! ;)**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 11**

Los amplios jardines de la mansión de Luck estaban iluminados por las antorchas de suelo. El fuego de éstas centelleaba creando una atmósfera de sombras y secretos, de revelaciones y pactos. Había una zona con varias banquetas de piedra dispuestas en un radio circular. En el centro de ese círculo, clavado en el suelo, se hallaba el bastón del concilio.

En el interior, Eric, Jordan, Luck y Clarissa hablaban sobre los temas que se iban a tratar en la reunión.

Clarissa estaba sentada con Brave en brazos. Mientras lo acariciaba y le hacía masajes, el perro la miraba con adoración respirando por la boca y con la lengua larga y rosada fuera.

Pensaba en las palabras de Jace. «Te he quitado muchas cosas.» Realmente parecía estar arrepentido por lo que había pasado entre ellos. Como si él no fuera así.

Le dio una galleta Chips Ahoy a Brave mientras pensaba en él. Siempre le había costado negarle nada a su perrito. Jace.

No sabía nada de él ni siquiera si tenía apellidos. Tampoco sabía nada de sí misma. ¿Qué deseaba? ¿Qué instintos tenía? ¿Había cambiado algo la disculpa y la sorpresa de Jace?

Los berserkers, especialmente Eric y su abuelo, se habían quedado estupefactos al escuchar de boca de Clarissa lo que había pasado.

¿Un vanirio que pedía perdón? ¿Un vanirio que llevaba un cachorro de lobo siberiano?

Ahora los cuatro esperaban en silencio la llegada de los vanirios.

Luck le ofreció el brazo a Clarissa y ella se levantó y lo tomó con gusto. Su abuelo era todo un caballero.

Se dirigieron al exterior. Ella ya percibía ese afrutado olor tan tropical que la volvía loca. Jace ya estaba muy cerca, de hecho, se quedó tiesa cuando lo vio apoyado de brazos cruzados en el bastón del concilio. Tras él, los seis encapuchados del consejo, su hermana Isabel, Simon y Alec y unos cuantos vanirios más que nunca pasarían desapercibidos. ¿Por qué razón todos, fuesen hombres o mujeres, parecían salidos de una revista de moda?

Brave se apartó de los pies de Clarissa y avanzó hasta llegar a Jace. Lo olisqueó, se sentó enfrente de él y empezó a ladrarle y a mover la cola.

Clarissa se sintió un poco celosa al ver lo bien que se llevaba Brave con Jace. Pero luego se sintió violenta al ver que no sabía de quién de los dos tenía celos, si era porque Brave se llevaba bien con él o si era porque Jace se llevaba mejor con su perro que con ella.

Jace se agachó y le sonrió abiertamente. A Clarissa casi se le para el corazón. La sonrisa más espléndida del mundo, la más cautivadora que jamás había visto, era la de ese hombre.

Se pararon justo delante de él. Jace se levantó del suelo con Brave en brazos. Le acariciaba el cogote con dulzura a pesar de sus enormes manazas. Y el perro se rendía a él.

Clarissa pensó que Brave era un traidor. Pero luego desechó el pensamiento al ver la imagen tan tierna que ambos plasmaban.

Jace alzó la vista del cogote de Brave, miró a Luck y luego a Clarissa.

—Hola de nuevo —dijo él alzando una ceja.

—Hola a todos —contestó Luck mirando a los vanirios.

Clarissa miró hacia atrás y vio que no sólo estaban Eric y Jordan, sino que veinte berserkers más se alineaban tras ellos. ¿Cuándo habían llegado?

Miró al frente y vio que los seis encapuchados se liberaban de sus capuchones. Maryse inclinó la cabeza hacia Clarissa y el resto de vanirios hicieron lo mismo. Menos Jace, que dejaba a Brave en el suelo para luego, mientras se incorporaba, repasarla de arriba abajo, hasta cernir la mirada a esos ojazos rasgados de color lila, de pestañas tupidas y curvadas.

La mirada del embrujo. Los ojos de su cáraid, Clarissa.

Le había prometido que no entraría en su mente, que no hablaría con ella telepáticamente. Pero quería decirle muchas cosas sin que nadie los oyera. Sin embargo, no rompería su palabra. Ella debía confiar en él.

Maryse y Robert se adelantaron y se colocaron al lado de Jace, frente a Clarissa. Maryse la miró con los ojos llenos de pesar y de vergüenza.

—No sé si nos merecemos tu perdón, pero necesitamos expresarte lo arrepentidos que estamos por lo sucedido. Clarissa, te rogamos misericordia.

Luego todos hicieron algo que no estaba preparada para ver. Se arrodillaron ante ella y agacharon la cabeza. Maryse volvió a hablar.

—A veces, muy extrañamente se juntan un cúmulo de malos entendidos, hasta hacer una bola de enredos y mentiras que nadie puede desmentir. Eso es lo que ha pasado contigo, Clarissa. No nos excusamos por el trato que infligimos, lo habríamos hecho con cualquier persona que se dedicara a destruirnos, pero tú eres inocente. Estábamos equivocados.

Clarissa sintió que se le atenazaban los músculos del estómago.

—Nos equivocamos contigo, Clarissa —de repente Maryse levantó la cabeza para mirarla desde el suelo.

—Te pedimos perdón frente a tu familia —prosiguió Robert, —frente a Luck, el jefe del clan berserker. Ante ti también nos disculpamos, Luck. Sentimos lo que pasó con tu nieta —Robert alzó la cabeza hacia Luck. —Nuestras más sinceras excusas. Rogamos que esto no sea un motivo más de enemistad entre los clanes.

Luck miró a Clarissa y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

—¿Les disculpas, Clarissa? Si tú lo haces, yo también lo haré.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado que los vanirios reconocieran su error de ese modo tan humilde. Estaban arrodillados ante ella pidiéndole perdón.

¿Debía perdonarles?

—Por favor, levantaos —dijo incómoda por la situación. Ya no le dolía nada, ahora tenía dones increíbles y respecto a lo de Jace... Eso era algo entre ellos dos. —Las disculpas no sirven de mucho una vez se ha hecho el daño. Será algo que lleve conmigo durante toda mi vida. Pero quiero entender vuestros motivos. Sólo espero que la próxima vez, os aseguréis de que la persona a la que castigáis sea realmente quién creéis.

Todos la miraban expectantes. Querían saber la respuesta.

—Sí, acepto vuestras disculpas —se apresuró a contestar. —Pero no lo olvidaré. Mi caso tiene que servir de lección de ahora en adelante.

Maryse y Robert asintieron y se levantaron sin perder en ningún momento la elegancia. Ambos morenos, altos y esbeltos.

—¿Por qué él no se ha arrodillado? —preguntó Eric mirando a Jace.

—Jace ha escogido su propio modo para recibir la exculpación de Clarissa. _Peanás follaiseach__(castigo publico)_—contestó Maryse sonriendo de un modo afable a Clarissa. —Cuando acabemos la reunión, procederá.

Clarissa miró a Jace. Estaba completamente inexpresivo, apoyado de nuevo sobre el bastón del concilio. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué quería decir eso?

Miró a su hermana Isabel que agachaba la cabeza con el rostro apenado y la mandíbula apretada como si fuese a echarse a llorar. Y sus amigos, lo miraban, orgullosos pero a la vez temerosos de lo que iba a pasar.

—_¿De qué habla Maryse, Jace?_ —preguntó muy nerviosa, olvidando que ella misma había vetado ese tipo de comunicación entre ellos dos. Había sido una acción involuntaria como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

El levantó la barbilla hacia ella.

—Te di mi palabra —contestó mirándola fijamente. —No hablaré contigo de ese modo hasta que tú me des permiso para ello.

Clarissa tragó saliva y se asustó por el matiz que tomaba la noche y esa espeluznante reunión entre clanes. Pero al mismo tiempo, sintió un extraño calor en las entrañas cuando Jace respetó su promesa.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Luck cortando la tensión, —iniciemos nuestra conversación.

Todos tomaron asiento sobre las banquetas de piedra, algunos se quedaron de pie. Un clan a un lado y otro clan al otro. Jace, Clarissa y Luck permanecieron de pie.

—Durante años —dijo Jace alzando la voz para que todos lo oyeran, —hemos creído que un grupo de cazadores humanos, nos daba caza tanto a vanirios como a berserkers, porque creían que éramos vampiros y lobeznos. Creímos que nos aniquilaban, porque estaban confusos respecto a nuestra verdadera naturaleza. Hoy sabemos que no es así. Saben perfectamente lo que somos y ahora lo sabemos gracias al libro de Jade. Tu madre, Clarissa —la miró y medio sonrió.

Clarissa se sintió como una quinceañera, tonta, estúpida y torpe.

—También creímos que berserkers y vanirios eran incompatibles físicamente. Que nuestras diferencias empezaban por ahí. Dos razas, destinadas a no entenderse, a vigilarse por encima de los hombros. Dos razas distintas y separadas precisamente por una serie de diferencias irreconciliables. Hoy sabemos que podemos relacionarnos físicamente los unos con los otros y crear a través de nuestra unión, magníficas criaturas como ella —la señaló y sus mejillas se riñeron de rojo.

Tanto vanirios como berserkers la miraban fascinados y asentían con la cabeza sin dejar de observarla.

—Han sido muchas bajas las sucedidas en tantos años de enemistad y de guerras. Hemos perdido el contacto con los dioses debido a nuestros errores y a nuestras actitudes. Somos creaciones de quiénes somos y eso no lo podemos negar —miró al cielo y abrió los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba. —Ellos también tienen sus diferencias allí arriba, pero somos nosotros quienes debemos enderezar la situación aquí abajo. Nos une un objetivo común al menos: proteger a los humanos.

Clarissa miró al cielo y se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Realmente estaban hablando de los dioses de verdad? ¿De los del cielo? ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras de Cuarto Milenio cuando se las necesitaba?

—¿Qué propones, Jace? —preguntó Eric.

—Tenemos que unirnos —contestó con determinación.

Los dos clanes empezaron a murmurar, la mayoría desaprobando esa opción. Otros reaccionando con sorpresa.

—¿Tú también? —replicó el berserker resoplando. —Son muchos años de diferencias para querer solucionarlas ahora. Muchos años de tradiciones completamente distintas las unas de las otras. ¿Cómo vamos a luchar juntos contra esas sociedades si no nos llevamos bien?

—Hay que hacer un esfuerzo —replicó Jace perdiendo la paciencia.

—No nos queda otra opción —sugirió Luck con voz de tenor. —Tenemos que llegar al fondo de este asunto y para ello debemos trabajar en común unión. No sabemos nada acerca de estas personas. ¿Desde cuándo están los humanos trabajando codo con codo con los nosferátums y los lobeznos? Eso era impensable... ¿Exactamente para quién trabajan estas organizaciones? ¿Qué quieren realmente de nosotros? Acaban matándonos cuando nos cogen, así que no nos convierten, pero, sin embargo, sí que nos estudian. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieren sacar de nuestros cuerpos?

—Algo que no obtienen de los nosferátums y de los lobeznos —contestó Clarissa volviendo a pensar en voz alta. Jace alzó las cejas y le sonrió. Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué era tan guapo?

—Sigue, Clarissa. ¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto? —le preguntó Jace con dulzura. Su voz era música para sus oídos.

Clarissa carraspeó y se sintió nerviosa e importante. Jace quería oír de verdad sus comentarios, como si realmente los valorara. Todos estaban pendientes de sus palabras.

—Eh... creo que... mmm... —habla por el amor de Dios, se exigió a sí misma— creo que nos estudian. Sea lo que sea lo que quieren, no lo obtienen de los otros, aunque los usan para llegar hasta nosotros. Tú me dijiste —dijo mirando a su abuelo— que en realidad los lobeznos eran berserkers mutados.

—Sí, así es.

—Pues parece que no les interesan los mutados, sino los originales. Los cuerpos originales. ¿Se supone que los nosferátums también son vanirios mutados? —preguntó a Jace sin mantenerle la mirada.

—Lo son —contestó él comiéndosela con esos ojos dorados.

—Sí —asintió Eric. —Son vanirios débiles que cedieron al poder de Loki y se convirtieron en chupasangres.

—Exacto, como los lobeznos —dijo Jace sonriendo fríamente a Eric.

—Pues sea lo que sea lo que hizo Loki con los hijos descarriados de los berserkers y de los vanirios, no les sirve a estas sociedades. Hay que descubrir qué quieren hacer con sus descubrimientos acerca de nosotros.

—En el libro de Jade mencionan dos nombres más. Patrick Cerril y Sebastián Smith. ¿Los llegaste a conocer? —preguntó Maryse.

—No. Nunca conocí a nadie de la cúpula de Newscientists M.I.. Siempre pensé que mi padre era la mente ejecutora de todo.

—¿La empresa de Valentine recibía subvenciones? —preguntó Jace.

—No estoy segura —contestó ella apartándose el pelo hacia atrás con un gesto sexy. —Yo no controlaba la administración. Pero puedo volver para averiguarlo. Estando dentro podremos descubrir lo que queramos.

—Ni hablar... —la cortaron rápidamente Jace y Luck.

Clarissa abrió los ojos exasperada y los miró a los dos con el ceño fruncido.

—Un momento... —les dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos. —Que yo sepa no estoy secuestrada, ¿verdad?

—No lo dudes ni por un segundo, Clarissa —dijo Jace cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa machista y triunfante. —No te pondrás en peligro de manera innecesaria.

—Tú cállate, monstruo... —le espetó. —No mandas sobre mí.

Jace y Clarissa volvieron a mirarse echando chispas por los ojos. Ojos lilas contra dorados amarillentos. El resto los miraba contemplando una auténtica guerra de titanes.

—Valentine ha sido asesinado —dijo ella. —La gente se estará preguntando cuál es el motivo de su larga ausencia. Yo era su hija, al menos a ojos de los demás. Se supone que tengo que aparecer para seguir trabajando. Hablaré con ellos y...

—Puede que los demás también sepan qué eres —dijo Luck suavemente.

—No lo creo —contestó ella. —Valentine era un ser arrogante y avaricioso. ¿Por qué iba a compartir su secreto con otros cuando él sólito podía llevarse todo el mérito? Si todos los demás hubiesen sabido que yo era una híbrida, ¿qué les impedía al resto no secuestrarme y estudiarme? Nada. Me habrían perseguido —se encogió de hombros— y habrían hecho lo mismo que Valentine. No. Era mejor mantenerme en secreto.

Jace apretó los puños al imaginarse a Clarissa en manos de algunos de ellos.

—Creo que puedo ir a la empresa y ver...

—Si vas, no irás sola —era una orden imperante e irrevocable.

Clarissa miró a Jace y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y quién vendrá conmigo? ¿Tú? —alzó una ceja inquisitiva. —¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a sugerirlo? Tú no vas a...

—Deja de decir tonterías, niña —la cortó con arrogancia. —Valentine no te contaba nada a ti, pero eso no quita que no se lo haya contado a nadie más. Si te muestras, te expondrás. No vas a ir sola.

—Necesito volver a Barcelona —gritó.

—No iremos a Barcelona. Iremos a la sucursal que tenéis en Londres —prosiguió Jace haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Clarissa. —Fingirás que es una visita de cortesía y citarás al segundo de a bordo de la empresa. El que se encarga de todo en ausencia de Valentine... ¿Quién es?

—No lo sé. Ya te he dicho que yo sólo trabajaba allí, no hablaba con mi padre ni con los empleados. Sólo con los enlaces externos.

Jace apretó los labios.

—Contactaremos con él y obtendremos toda la información administrativa que necesitemos saber. Iremos al atardecer, cuando...

—Iré con Eric y Jordan. No contigo —sentenció ella en un tono afilado.

—Yo iré con vosotros entonces —replicó él sin ningún tipo de duda.

—No puedes. Tú levantas sospechas sólo con verte —dijo Clarissa.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí.

—Necesitas protección.

—No la tuya.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo Maryse.

Clarissa y Jace se giraron para mirarla.

—Jace irá contigo —dictó sin posibilidad de réplica.

—Estás loca si crees que voy a aceptar —musitó entre dientes con los brazos tensos. —No quiero a ningún vanirio cerca de mí —dijo finalmente mirando a Jace a los ojos. Desafilándolo. —Eric y Jordan vendrán conmigo. Y tú no me vas a decir —alzó la barbilla y dirigió sus ojos relampagueantes a Maryse, —lo que voy a hacer o lo que no. Soy una berserker por decisión propia. No soy nada vuestro.

—Estás muy equivo... —clamó Jace.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, monstruo —le advirtió Clarissa alzando el mentón y señalándole con el dedo. —No pienses ni por un momento que soy alguna de tus posesiones.

Jace sintió una punzada a la altura del esternón. Fría casi dolorosa.

Ella tuvo que apartar la mirada al ver los ojos desgarrados de Jace. Le impactó darse cuenta de que tenía ese poder sobre él. Ella podía lastimar al fuerte y al terrorífico de Jace.

—Os he perdonado, pero no quiero relacionarme cercanamente con vosotros—decidió alejándose instintivamente del cuerpo de Jace y acercándose al de su abuelo. —Para mí todavía es pronto para empezar a confiar en vuestro clan.

Maryse la miró con respeto. Esa chica realmente era sincera y no tenía ni el más mínimo decoro o miedo al hablarle. Era refrescante.

—Seremos informados —ordenó Maryse.

—Tan pronto como obtengamos la información —dijo Clarissa asintiendo.

—Si tú no confías en nosotros, Clarissa —susurró Jace furioso por su rechazo, —¿por qué debemos confiar en tu palabra?

Clarissa no podía creer lo que oía. Él, el motivo principal de su desconfianza, la desafiaba.

—Porque hasta ahora no te he dado ningún motivo para que no lo hagas —estalló con todo el cuerpo en tensión. —Al contrario ¿no crees, monstruo? Todo cuanto te he dicho, ha resultado ser cierto.

Sí. Clarissa le había dicho que no tenía nada que ver con la persecución de su raza y que no sabía nada, y decía la verdad. Clarissa dijo que era virgen y decía la verdad. Clarissa lo llamaba monstruo y era verdad. Porque él para ella era un miedo, algo maligno, una pesadilla. Eso era Jace para Clarissa.

Pero él no podía dejarla sola. Era su cáraid, por decreto físico. Porque sus cuerpos, aunque no sus almas, se habían reconocido.

Clarissa se acercó a Eric intencionadamente y éste le tomó de la mano. Entrelazaron sus dedos. Los ojos de ella miraban a Jace regocijándose con su rabia, con sus... celos.

Ella tenía todos los instintos de las hembras berserkers. Sabía cómo se comportaban los hombres, qué tipo de emociones les hacía sentir con su actitud. No debería provocarlo así, se recriminó a sí misma. ¿Estaba mal?

Jace quería gritar de la frustración.

Eric miró a Clarissa y no la soltó mientras miraba sus labios y sus ojos con ansias de depredador.

Clarissa no quería dar esperanzas a Eric, pero el chico la hacía sentirse bien. Empezaba a ser un amigo.

—En todo caso, si hay alguien en quién desconfiar... mira dentro de tu círculo —escupió Clarissa con desdén. —Sebastian os ha estado ocultando muchas cosas. Por ejemplo que Will y Tessa tenían una hija y que, además, habían descubierto la existencia de sociedades secretas que os perseguían y os asesinaban. Y mientras, vosotros culpándoos los unos a los otros de vuestras pérdidas.

—Sebastian está recluido por su conducta. Esta noche lo vamos a someter a juicio —reconoció Robert mirando a Luck. —Los dos miembros del Consejo del distrito de Walsall lo interrogarán. No esperábamos que nadie ocultara ese tipo de información. Nos ha sorprendido tanto como a vosotros. No lo sabíamos.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. A los vanirios esta revelación les había afectado realmente.

—Bueno... ¿Qué precauciones vamos a tomar entonces? ¿Cómo vamos a colaborar? —preguntó Luck buscando soluciones. —Centrémonos en eso. Creo que ahora no nos beneficia abrir heridas de ningún tipo.

—Tienes razón, Luck —Jace se negó a mirar de nuevo a esos dos. —Tenemos que reorganizarnos —sugirió tomando el mando. —Por nuestra parte, muchos vanirios están desperdigados por partes distintas del mundo y no estamos en contacto con ellos.

—Nos pasó lo mismo a nosotros. Tras las migraciones, perdimos comunicación con el resto —admitió Luck apesadumbrado. —Ni siquiera sabíamos que en los Balcanes teníamos miembros.

—Sin duda ha sido una sorpresa para todos —comentó Robert. —Y más sorprendente ha sido saber que berserkers y vanirios colaboraron juntos contra los cazadores.

—Hay que localizarlos. Hay que retomar la relación —sugirió Jace. —Si ellos pueden, nosotros también. Es cierto que sucedieron muchas cosas entre nosotros, pero está en juego nuestra supervivencia y también la del resto de humanos. Esas sociedades secretas ocultan sus descubrimientos a la humanidad. Nadie sabe que existimos. Pero nos están utilizando. Averigüemos qué hay detrás de todo esto. Mañana mismo viajaremos a Londres, al atardecer. Clarissa sabe cuál es la dirección del edificio que Newscientists M.I. tiene en la capital.

—Está en la calle Oxford. Iremos por la mañana —lo contradijo Clarissa. Así él no la acompañaría.

—Irás con Jace —le ordenó Luck mirándola fijamente y desaprobando la actitud de su nieta. —Al atardecer. Hay que trabajar en conjunto, pequeña. Este es un gesto que demuestra que los berserkers estamos dispuestos a confiar en ellos.

— Luck —Eric intervino. Él tampoco quería a Jace cerca de Clarissa, —ella no quiere que...

—Eric, es suficiente — Luck alzó la voz.

Clarissa miró a su abuelo y se sintió traicionada. Respiró con agitación, soltó la mano de Eric y se dispuso a salir de allí mirando a Jace por última vez, con rabia y frustración.

—Ya que ha quedado claro que mañana iremos a Newscientists M.I. al atardecer, ahora sólo queda el Peanas follaiseach —dijo Jace con la mirada sombría. —Clarissa, no te vayas —ordenó con un gruñido.

Clarissa se paró en seco cuando oyó la orden.

—Niña, acércate —le ordenó también Luck ofreciéndole la mano.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber con los brazos en jarras. —¿Por qué tengo que obedecerle?

—Jace va a recibir un castigo ante todos —respondió Luck. —Por lo que te hizo. Tú debes estar presente. Es lo correcto. Fuiste tú la agraviada.

Clarissa frunció el ceño y los labios, y dirigió sus ojos a la agitación que se formaba detrás de Jace. Tres vanirios acercaron una mesa baja de piedra circular y la colocaron en el centro de la reunión.

Jace se dirigió a su hermana Isabel y, colocándose enfrente de ella, se sacó el polo negro por la cabeza y se lo entregó.

—Jace —le dijo Isabel angustiada. —No tienes que hacerlo.

Clarissa agudizó el oído y escuchó la conversación.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Isabel, y ni esto va a ser suficiente para curar el daño que le hice.

—Vas a perder mucha sangre... y recuerda que si no consigues que ella te alimente...

—No te preocupes, Isabel. Bráthair es fuerte —sonrió.

Aunque no podía engañarla. Aquello iba a ser muy doloroso.

A Isabel se le humedecieron los ojos y agachó la mirada.

Alec y Simon estaban preparando unas cuerdas largas y gruesas. Las untaron con algo parecido a miel y luego las rebozaron en un cuenco lleno de fragmentos desiguales de cristales. ¿Qué iban a hacer?

Simon le ofreció las cuerdas debidamente preparadas y Jace las examinó. Asintió con un gesto de su cabeza rubia y éste las dejó sobre la mesa.

Jace se giró y miró a Clarissa.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo. Tenía el torso desnudo y los ojos oscurecidos. Se quitó la cinta de cuero negro de la cabeza y dejó que los mechones le cayeran por la cara y por los laterales del cuello.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella tragando saliva.

—Acércate aquí, Clarissa —dijo Jace.

Clarissa se quedó inmóvil ante la orden.

—Por favor —rogó él.

Clarissa miró a su abuelo y a los berserkers y, llena de dudas, se plantó ante él. Jace dio un paso hacia ella sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y empezó a palpar su baja espalda.

Clarissa se sobresaltó y percibió un montón de mariposas que volaban por su estómago. Empezó a respirar con dificultad. Jace se detuvo cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Cogió el puñal que llevaba Clarissa en el cinturón y lo desenfundó.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le dijo ella alterada y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Jace dio uno hacia delante, la tomó de la mano insistente, le abrió los dedos y le colocó la empuñadura del puñal de Will. La obligó a cerrar la mano en torno a él. Cogió su muñeca con las dos manos para acercar la punta del puñal que cogía Clarissa a la fuerza y dirigirla a su corazón. Se arrodilló ante el murmullo insolente de los berserkers y la incomodidad de los vanirios.

Clarissa tembló por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

—Clarissa —dijo Jace con la voz casi rota y la cabeza agachada, —mi vida está en tus manos. Te pido perdón por mi agravio hacia ti. De poder volver hacia atrás, lo rectificaría, pero no puedo... así que —la miró a la cara con los ojos llenos de vulnerabilidad y arrepentimiento. —Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es que tú seas quien dicte mi veredicto. Vivo o muero. Tú decides.

—Yo no... Suéltame... —se removió intentando soltarse. Si había algo que ella quería hacer, era levantarlo del suelo y sugerir que todos se fueran a casa.

—Clarissa —Jace la mantuvo en su lugar. —Éste es el puñal del que fue mi mejor amigo. Es justo que sea su hija quién sea la que acabe conmigo después de lo que te hice pasar. Insulté su recuerdo, te insulté a ti... Me lo merezco. Tómate la revancha. Véngate.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que... que te clave el puñal en el corazón? —estaba acongojada.

Se había recogido su cabellera pelirroja en un moño, pero le caían mechones por la cara y el cuello. Se le había secado la boca y sentía que las rodillas se tornaban gelatina.

Jace curvó un poco los labios y la miró con ternura.

No. Ella no sería capaz de hacer eso: era buena y compasiva.

—En realidad tienes que arrancármelo o no moriré. Si lo deseas, puedes cortarme la cabeza. Te estoy ofreciendo mis disculpas. No merezco seguir aquí —reconoció él abatido. La misericordia de Clarissa lo impulsaba a rendirse ante ella y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Volvió a empujar la punta del puñal hacia su corazón. Clarissa sintió cómo la hoja se clavó ligeramente en su pecho.

—No... Para... —le gritó ella afligida queriendo liberarse de sus manos.

Jace la miró con sus preciosos ojos llenos de agonía.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró ella mirándolo a su misma vez. —¿No lo entiendes? No... puedo. No quiero matarte.

No quería hacerle daño ni mucho menos matarlo. En aquella posición, Jace parecía inseguro, sensible, frágil... Y a Clarissa se le partió el corazón y le vinieron unas ganas irresistibles de abrazarlo y hacer que hundiese su bonito rostro en su estómago. De acariciarle el pelo y mecerlo como a un niño que después de una reprimenda por haberse portado mal, necesitaba consuelo y calor.

—No lo haré —le dijo con la barbilla temblorosa y reprimiendo las ganas de apartarle uno de sus preciosos mechones rubios de la cara. —No soy así.

Suspiros de alivio se oyeron entre el clan de los vanirios. El más absoluto silencio en el de los berserkers.

—Entonces —Jace se levantó como si llevara el peso del mundo a sus espaldas, —ven.

La agarró de la muñeca, ella intentó librarse y la hizo caminar hasta la mesa. Cogió las cuerdas rebosadas de cristales y se las entregó a ella. Clarissa las miró aterrorizada. Aquellos cristales pinchaban.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Jace mirándola con firmeza.

—¿Qué pretendes? —enfurecida tiró las cuerdas al suelo. No le gustaba nada cómo Jace la estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento. Ella no iba a ser el verdugo de nadie y menos de él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le volvió a preguntar.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Dilo en voz alta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó temerosa.

—Dilo...

—Veintidós —contestó pidiéndole en silencio que dejara lo que estaba haciendo. —Por favor, detente, Jace.

—Bien —se puso de rodillas y dejó caer su torso sobre la mesa, dejando la espalda al descubierto, ofreciéndose para algo que parecía horrible. —Quiero que me des veintidós latigazos y que en cada uno de ellos, te desahogues por lo que te hice. Un latigazo por año de tu vida. Es lo mínimo.

—No... —intentó correr hacia su abuelo Luck para cobijarse. Ella no quería hacerle eso a nadie.

Jace se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y detuvo a Clarissa cogiéndola de los brazos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —la zarandeó. —Es tu momento de vengarte, Clarissa. Descarga tu enfado conmigo. Yo soy el responsable de tu miedo, de tu...

—No voy a hacer eso. Me niego a torturar a nadie—afirmó en redondo. —Eres un animal, pero no voy a azotarte.

—¿Te niegas? —alzó las cejas desafiándola y miró a la multitud. —Si no lo haces tú, lo hará otro.

—No... Te perdono, vale... —no soportaría ver que alguien pegara a Jace y ese pensamiento la turbó bastante— ¿No es eso lo que querías oír? Ahora deja esto ya y...

—No, Clarissa. No lo dices en serio —miró sus pupilas, sus ojos rasgados y tupidos de pestañas. Estaba viendo su interior y ella no podía apartar la mirada de él. —No me dejas elección. Es lo que me merezco. No quiero clemencia y tengo que pagar de algún modo por lo que pasó.

La soltó, recogió las cuerdas y se plantó enfrente de Eric.

Clarissa sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

—Jace, te he dicho que pares... —le empujó, pero él la ignoró. Eric lo mataría. No podía dejarle que hiciera eso.

—Toma las cuerdas, Eric —dijo Jace ignorando a Clarissa. —Veintidós latigazos.

—No le escuches, Eric... —gritó ella rogándole desesperada que desestimara su petición.

Eric miró a Jace y a Clarissa. Ella estaba asustada y muy angustiada por lo que le iban a hacer a Jace. El berserker chasqueó la lengua y tomó las cuerdas mirando a Jace. Éste asintió y se dirigió a la mesa para tumbarse allí como antes.

—Por favor, detente... —sentía cómo las lágrimas no derramadas le irritaban los párpados.

—Es su decisión, Clarissa —le explicó Eric encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a la mesa circular. —Nada me podría impedir flagelarle. Se lo merece. Pero... —alzó las cejas.

Clarissa entornó los ojos. Eric, de todos los berserkers, era el que más odio parecía tenerle a Jace. ¿Por qué Jace lo había escogido a él? Él no iba a tener piedad.

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó ella humedeciéndose los labios secos.

—Me detendría si dijeras que sientes algo por él. Tú eres de mi clan. No podría desobedecer tus ruegos cuando se tratan de esas emociones, de... tu supuesta pareja... Eres la hija de la princesa Jade.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ¿La estaba desafiando? Clarissa se enfureció con Eric.

—Dilo, Clarissa. Di que te preocupas por él, que sientes algo por él y yo no seré quién le flagele. Vamos, sé lo suficiente loca para admitir algo así. Ni yo ni nadie podría herirle si dijeras eso, porque demostraría que a ti no te importó lo que te hizo —era un ultimátum. Eric sabía que la ponía entre la espada y la pared. —Ser violento y rudo en la cama todavía no es un delito, así que... —se encogió de hombros.

Clarissa desechó la idea de arrancarle el pelo a Eric. Además, ya se lo había rapado. La estaba avergonzando. Miró a Jace, que ya se había agachado y estaba tumbado sobre la mesa.

Ella tragó saliva. Admitir que lo que pasó entre ellos fue de mutuo acuerdo no era... Meneó la cabeza. No era cierto.

Jace alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba rígida. Su cara tirante. Sus ojos llenos de nervios, dudas y contradicciones. ¿Lo diría? ¿Diría que sentía algo por él? Dios, deseaba oír esas palabras de sus preciosos labios, más que el aire para respirar.

Clarissa clavó sus uñas en sus palmas y el dolor le alejó de las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Tenía miedo de admitir algo tan incoherente después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan apenada? Es-to-col-mo.

Inmediatamente, reaccionó.

—No, no fue de mutuo acuerdo. Lo que hizo Jace no estuvo bien —contestó con frialdad. Apartó la vista de Jace y le dio la espalda para ir con su abuelo.

Jace sintió que flagelaban su corazón. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que ella dijera: sí, Jace, después de todo lo que me hiciste, creo que siento algo por ti? Clarissa sólo podía sentir odio y resentimiento.

Giró la cabeza hacia Eric y le dijo:

—No te cortes, chucho. Véngate. No tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta.

Eric torció la boca en un gesto no muy conforme.

—Lo hago por ella —le dejó claro con un brillo de incomodidad en la mirada. —Alguien tiene que vengarla. No vas a llorar, ¿verdad, colmillos?

Jace miró por última vez a Clarissa que intentaba hundir su cara en el pecho de su abuelo. Pero Luck la obligó a mirar.

—Eso es un sacrificio para un hombre, pequeña —le dijo su abuelo tomándola de los hombros y dándole la vuelta para encarar el castigo del vanirio. —Jace admite su error. Como mínimo, míralo.

Ella lo miró, pero cuando el primer latigazo cortó la piel del vanirio, ella apartó los ojos.

Brave se lanzó a morder el pantalón de Eric, gruñendo y defendiendo a su nuevo amigo. Clarissa corrió a tomarlo en brazos. Se abrazó a él y lo apretó con fuerza, mientras el perrito no dejaba de ladrar.

Jace, por su parte, no dejó de mirarla en ninguno de los veintidós latigazos. Tenía la carne abierta. Los músculos de la espalda desgarrados. La mesa, inundada de sangre, chorreaba formando un charco largo y profundo en la tierra. Su mandíbula apretada y los ojos rojos de la ira y del dolor. Se había clavado los colmillos en el labio inferior y tenía la boca manchada de su propia sangre.

Ella había oído el ruido de la cuerda y el cristal lacerando su piel bronceada, cortando su espalda. Sus sentidos le habían dado detalles que no hubiese querido percibir jamás. La sangre de Jace inundaba su pequeña nariz y le erizaba todo el cuerpo.

Él no había rugido ni gritado en ninguna de los veintidós golpes.

Cuando Eric acabó, ni siquiera el berserker pudo reprimir un gesto de horror al ver la carnicería que había hecho con Jace. Tiró las cuerdas al suelo con disgusto, queriéndose zafar de esa atrocidad.

Clarissa temblaba y lloraba en silencio. Estaba pálida, sus ojos de color violeta estaban enrojecidos e irritados.

—¿_Jace_?—preguntó con recelo e inseguridad retorciéndose las manos sobre el regazo— ¿_Jace_?

Sólo escuchó un pequeño rugido de animal herido. Jace tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos cerradas como puños. Le temblaba la barbilla y las venas del cuello estaban hinchadas palpitando furiosamente.

—_Habla conmigo_ —le estaba dando permiso para hablar con ella telepáticamente.

Jace permanecía rígido sobre la mesa. De repente, ella vio cómo Jace movía los labios y se acercó a él.

—Isabel... —susurró él con más esfuerzo del que deseó.

Clarissa vio cómo Isabel, con el rostro desencajado, le ponía una manta húmeda a la espalda. Él siseó de dolor hundiendo la cara sobre la mesa.

Los vanirios abandonaron el lugar, así como la gran mayoría de berserkers. Muchos de ellos, se habían ido antes de que acabara la tortura. No querían ver aquel espectáculo.

Luck dio unas palmaditas de ánimo a Clarissa, chasqueó la lengua y se fue hacia la mansión. Eric pasó por su lado e intentó evitar su mirada llena de rabia y de dolor.

—Creo que ya ha saldado la cuenta pendiente —le dijo con el ceño fruncido. —Se lo merecía, pero no he disfrutado aunque pienses lo contrario.

Clarissa lo miró con furia. Eric tenía chorretones de sangre de la espalda de Jace tanto en la cara como en los antebrazos.

—Eres un salvaje, Eric —espetó con todo el cuerpo temblando.

—Soy lo que soy. Jace es lo que es. Y tú eres ambas cosas. Así procedemos —le dijo fríamente. —Acostúmbrate, princesa. No somos humanos.

—Hijo de perra —estaba tan enrabiada que lo empujó.

Eric se quedó sorprendido ante la reacción de la joven. Luego sonrió afablemente y añadió, comprensivo:

—Sí, bonita. Soy hijo de una perra. Como tú —no esperó a ver su reacción. Le dio la espalda y siguió a Jordan que hacía rato que lo esperaba. —Ve a ver cómo está, Clarissa. No puede ni pestañear.

Clarissa se negó a llorar. Estaba tan harta de esa situación, de ese mundo cruel y visceral al que pertenecía... Enderezó la espalda y caminó hasta la mesa. Isabel levantaba a su hermano con la ayuda de los dos hermanos. Jace no tenía fuerzas ni para alzar la cara y mirarla. Los brazos le colgaban inertes alrededor de los cuellos de Alec y Simon, e Isabel ayudaba a mantener la manta húmeda encima de la espalda.

Clarissa se detuvo enfrente de ellos. Le dolía ver al vanirio así. Incluso había sentido los latigazos en carne propia, como si le pegaran también a ella.

—Esto no era necesario —le dijo controlando sin éxito el temblor de su voz. —_¿Me oyes, Jace? Esto no era necesario._

—Clarissa —la voz de Isabel salió de detrás de la espalda musculosa y herida de Jace, —no es buen momento...

—Me da igual —la contestó con los ojos llenos de dolor por él.

Se acercó al cuerpo abatido de Jace y, con una mano insegura y trémula lo cogió de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla. La sangre chorreaba por su cuello y caía por su pecho ancho y tan bien definido.

Sintió ganas de lamerlo de pies a cabeza. Ganas de curarlo y de aliviarlo.

Dios... Se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer bipolar. A ratos lo odiaba y a ratos quería ayudarlo.

—¿Me oyes? —repitió con la voz ronca por el dolor de Jace. —Yo no quería que lo hicieras.

Jace tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para abrir los párpados y mirarla con los ojos semi-abiertos.

Ella sintió que se le partía el corazón. Él tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Seguro que le dolía una barbaridad.

—Eric te dio una oportunidad. Si hubieses dicho la verdad, nadie podría haberle tocado un pelo —contestó Alec encarándose con ella. —Fuese como fuese te has vinculado a Jace y...

—Déjala, Alec —le dijo Isabel. —Por favor, llevaos a mi hermano y dejadnos solas.

Clarissa clavó la mirada en los ojos semi-cerrados de Jace y soltó su barbilla. Se llevaban a Jace, que arrastraba los pies y se mantenía sólo por los fuertes brazos de sus amigos. Ella quiso ir con él.

Isabel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se masajeó la nuca con una mano.

—¿Lo vais a curar? —preguntó Clarissa intentando fingir indiferencia.

—Ahórrate ese tono conmigo —contestó seria. —Mi hermano ha hecho esto por ti, porque él creía que se lo tenía merecido y porque quería tu perdón. ¿Lo has perdonado?

—Yo no sé si...

—Escúchame bien, Clarissa. Los vanirios no somos lo que tú crees. Jace se equivocó contigo y hoy ha decidido castigarse por ello. Ante todos —señaló. —Tú no entiendes lo que eso significa. Ser humillado por un berserker ante el Consejo y los clanes... No lo puedes comprender. Pero mi hermano hoy se ha comportado como un hombre justo.

—No... No quiero entenderlo. Sois unos salvajes. Siempre arregláis las cosas así.

Isabel bajó la voz para hablarle con dulzura.

—Júzganos cuando nos conozcas. No te dejes guiar por ese error que cometió. Mira —le limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, —cuando quieras hablar de lo que sea, cuando tengas ganas y estés preparada para conocernos, puedes contar conmigo, acudir a mí —le sonrió acariciándole la barbilla.

Clarissa no pudo hacer nada más que asentir como una niña pequeña y agradecer el gesto de Isabel.

—Sé que ha sido muy duro para ti.

—Lo es —sollozó Clarissa. —Es extraño.

—Yo te brindo mi amistad, Clarissa. ¿La aceptas? Puedo ayudarte a encajar en el mundo de tu padre. En tu nueva vida.

—¿Qué vida? —gritó ella frustrada. —¿Esta vida? —se señaló los ojos y los colmillos.

—Hay vida en la noche, Clarissa —contestó ella enternecida. —Hay belleza y justicia. Y tú formas parte de ella.

—Es... estoy aterrorizada... —reconoció sin titubeos. Isabel sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que damos un poco de miedo.

—Lo dais —le contestó la joven. —Pero tu hermano es el peor de todos.

Tenía miedo a Jace. Ni Simon ni Alec ni Isabel ni siquiera Maryse o el desgraciado de Sebastian podían intimidarla tanto como Jace. Él era el único que la hacía sentir débil y vulnerable, por todo lo que había despertado en su interior. Por los anhelos que tenía cuando estaba cerca de él.

—Es normal que te sientas así. ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello ahora? —le preguntó Isabel.

—No. No me encuentro bien.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Necesitaba ver a Jace, con una irracionalidad y un desespero, que no era lógico, no era normal. Y lo peor era que él se acababa de ir...

Cuando le había tocado la cara, había sentido electricidad en las manos. Calor en los pechos. Ardor en el vientre. Y estaba convencida, porque así se lo decían sus instintos, que algo le estaba pasando con el vanirio.

El olor de su sangre la excitaba como nada en el mundo, su voz la dominaba y la hacía entrar en un trance de deseo incontrolable hacia él, hacia su piel, hacia su cuerpo. No se sentía así con nadie más. Nunca se había sentido así.

—Mañana haremos guardia en Birmingham. Los nosferátums y los lobeznos atacan a menudo por esa zona.

—Lo sé. Me lo dijo mi abuelo —se secó las lágrimas en un gesto rápido.

—Hay mucho ambiente por la noche allí. Si te apetece que hablemos... Podrías acompañar a los berserkers en sus guardias. Mientras no haya altercados, podemos conversar. También habrá grupos de los nuestros. Podríamos charlar entonces con tranquilidad. Hay tregua entre los clanes ahora, así que no tiene por qué haber más conflictos.

Clarissa tenía deseos de hablar con alguien femenino. Aquel mundo de testosterona la estaba volviendo loca. Y echaba de menos a Maya y a Gaby. ¿Qué pensarían de ella y de lo que le había sucedido? A lo mejor la rechazarían. A lo mejor ya no tendría amigos como ellos en la vida.

Se mordió el labio para retener los sollozos.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente. —Mañana podríamos hablar.

Isabel sonrió abiertamente y Clarissa pudo apreciar lo hermosa que era.

—Me alegra oír eso. Bueno, entonces nos veremos allí por la noche. Ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de mi hermano.

Clarissa asintió y se armó de valor para realizar la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Él... va a estar bien?

La vaniria la miró con atención sorprendida y a la vez aliviada de que ella le preguntase algo así.

—Jace se recuperará más rápido de lo que crees, pero sólo si tú le ayudas.

—Dime cómo.

Estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. Esas heridas eran horribles y se había dejado castigar por ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan misericordiosa?

Isabel la repasó de arriba abajo y levantó la comisura de los labios.

—¿De verdad quieres ayudarle? ¿Después de todo?

Clarissa asintió con seguridad.

—Entonces intenta escucharlo. Habla con él. Perdónalo.

**Pues esto ha sido todo por hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensáis del castigo de Jace? Yo creo que ha sido brutal… pero bueno, los vanirios son asi, y Jace tenia que pagar de algún modo el daño que le hizo a Clary.**

**¿Se recuperara Jace de las heridas? ¿Lo ayudara Clary? Ya me contareis.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasáis por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activáis las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejáis comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale, Clace, Yocel, SebbiLoverTMI, Morgenstern18, Alex Black Moon, Jonathaclary, Leyre12 y Amo el libro por los comentarios.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola! Aquí os dejo el capitulo 12, como es cortito esta semana os subiré otro mas para compensar ;) Nos leemos mas abajo**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 12**

Jace se encontraba en su casa. Tendido sobre su cama todavía podía oler en el colchón el perfume de Clarissa. Herido y abatido, había perdido tanta sangre que apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar, pero el aroma de ella lo mantenía todavía despierto.

Simon y Alec estaban muy preocupados por él. Si Jace no lograba recuperar a Clarissa, él no podría sanar ni usar sus poderes. Una vez se había bebido de la cáraid ya no se podía volver a beber de nadie más por riesgo a acabar perdiendo el alma. Sólo de ella se podía. La cáraid lo mantendría con vida hasta la eternidad, igual que él a ella. Su sangre se convertiría en el mejor manjar, en el origen de su poder. Sin ella, poco a poco, el vanirio perecería. Y si bebiera más de una vez de otra que no fuera su cáraid perdería su alma y se convertiría en un nosferátum.

Simon atendió las heridas. Las limpió y le puso una pomada cicatrizante que poco haría en aquellos cortes profundos y en aquella carne quemada y lacerada. Le había costado extraer los trozos de cristal que se habían quedado clavados en su espalda y alrededor de la columna.

Jace recordaba la cara de Clarissa cuando vio a Brave. Lo que ella no sabía es que él había encargado a Simon que se llevara al perro con ellos el mismo día que la sacaron de Barcelona. Entonces no entendió muy bien por qué iba a tener ese detalle con ella, teniendo en cuenta que la odiaba. Pero tal como habían ido las cosas luego no podía más que agradecer aquel instinto, aquella intuición. Aquel gesto podría hacer que ganase puntos con respecto a ella.

Había sonreído por aquella sorpresa. Él la había hecho sonreír, y quería volver a hacerlo. Estaba tan arrebatadora con aquella sonrisa blanca que le llegaba a los ojos. ¿Y sus dientes? Sus colmillos eran pequeños, femeninos y sexys. Estando como estaba, manteniéndose con las fuerzas que tenía en la recámara, sintió como se despertaba su virilidad. Ni medio inconsciente podía apagar el fuego que avivaba Clarissa en su interior.

Iba a ser su fin. Clarissa no podría perdonarlo. Ella no se entregaría a él. Pero había intentado protegerlo de los latigazos y además había oído cómo insultaba al prepotente de Eric por haberle pegado.

Y luego todavía no sabía si el contacto de su mano en la cara y los ojos tristes y llenos de dolor de su cáraid eran resultado de su abatimiento o realmente había pasado.

La necesitaba. Necesitaba tocarla y sentirla. Y todo, todo lo que le pasaba ahora, lo merecía. Ley de causa y efecto.

Gruñó y hundió la cara en la colcha.

De nada servía lamentarse. Sus fuerzas irían menguando, volvería su mortalidad y con un cuerpo humano esas heridas le producirían fiebres, infecciones e incluso la muerte. Y si no eran esas heridas cualquier enfrentamiento con un lobezno, un nosferátum o un humano con un arma podría matarlo. Y si no, finalmente, lo mataría la sed que sentía por ella. Ahora era vulnerable. Sin la alimentación de su cáraid, su cuerpo perdía todo el poder. Una debilidad que había sido capricho de los dioses. Los maldecía con toda su furia.

Pero no se iba a rendir. Aquella bella mujer de ojos lila y pelo azabache estaba muy equivocada si creía que él la iba a dejar en paz. Lucharía por ella hasta que su magullado cuerpo aguantara.

El dolor le advertía de que no aguantaría mucho, pero mientras tanto tenía que ir al aeropuerto en unas horas a recoger un regalo para Clarissa.

oOo

Se encontraba en su nueva habitación. En la mansión de su abuelo Luck. Había que admitir que su abuelo tenía un gusto exquisito para la decoración. En menos de doce horas, realizando unas cuantas llamadas y desplazando a todo un equipo de decoradores hasta su mansión, había preparado toda un ala sólo para el uso de Clarissa. Una zona sólo de su uso exclusivo, con todas las comodidades que una mujer de su edad podía necesitar. La habitación había sido pintada en tonos ciruela y la habían transformado en una suite de lujo, muy informal y joven. Ordenador, pantalla de televisión extraplana, equipo de música... El baño lo habían redecorado colocando una bañera hidromasaje de casi tres metros de diámetro. Y al lado, en una habitación contigua, habían montado un vestidor en tonos violeta pálidos que no tenía nada que envidiar al de Mariah Carey.

Sí señor. Su abuelo tenía clase y a un montón de gente dispuesta a trabajar para él. Pero nada de eso la había hecho olvidar lo vivido.

Sentada sobre la cama, apoyada sobre los grandes cojines de plumas, pensaba sobre lo dicho por Isabel.

«... Intenta escucharlo. Habla con él. Perdónalo.» Miró por la ventana. Eran las cinco de la tarde y pronto oscurecería. Estaba decidida a escuchar. Decidida a entender, si podía, el comportamiento de Jace. No había dormido en toda la noche. Se sentía pesada y aturdida por lo que había visto. El cuerpo de Jace magullado. Abierto. Sangrante.

Se cogió las rodillas y hundió la cara contra ellas. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y unas ganas de llorar y gritar que no acababa de comprender.

Dolía. El sufrimiento de ese hombre le dolía como si fuera suyo y las ganas de calmarlo la corroían hasta el punto de volverla loca. Sentía como si alguien le estuviera estrujando el corazón como una bayeta.

Esa noche, agarrada a las sábanas, había sentido como el frío y la soledad venían a por ella. Sofocada, había caminado por la habitación frotándose los brazos y pensando en él. En sus ojos, en su boca, en su pelo, en su cuerpo. Todo él exhalaba peligro por todos sus poros, pero después del castigo lo había visto doblegado y a ella le había preocupado su bienestar. Después de lo que él le había hecho ahora resulta que ella se sentía mal por su dolor. Jace podía asustar, pero ella ya no sentía miedo. Ni de él ni de ella misma. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le estaba pasando con ese hombre? Algo había cambiado en su interior y ese algo modificaba las emociones y los sentimientos que Jace despertaba en ella.

Puede que la pusiera nerviosa, o que intentara poseerla de modos con los que ella no estaba de acuerdo. Puede que él estuviera realmente muy arrepentido por lo sucedido y si era así, ella era capaz de perdonar. Estaba en su naturaleza.

Su madre había perdonado a Will cuando la tomó violentamente por primera vez... Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la cama y miró al techo resoplando. Ojalá tuviera a Maya a mano para poder hablar con ella. Estaba hecha un lío. Se sentía furiosa con él, pero del mismo modo anhelaba verlo y consolarlo en su dolor.

Pero lo que había sucedido entre Jace y ella era distinto de lo de sus padres. Distinto en las formas, en el fondo, en todo, y sin embargo estaba loca de verdad porque quería perdonarle y darle una segunda oportunidad.

Clarissa necesitaba poder sobrellevar su otra naturaleza. ¿Por qué Jace la llamaba de ese modo? ¿Por qué despertaba sus instintos y la hacía sentir como si fuera una flor abriéndose en primavera? La naturaleza berserker la estaba comprendiendo, pero la vaniria ya era otra cosa. Y no la comprendía porque no la conocía. Sólo la había temido y se había alejado de ese lado oscuro en caso de que fuera realmente un lado oscuro y no un lado sólo gris.

Allí parada, mirando por la ventana cómo el sol poco a poco se iba poniendo, anhelaba concebir esa realidad nueva, bloquear sus miedos y coger los sentimientos que empezaba a despertar ese vanirio prepotente y desglosarlos. ¿Y si no era el síndrome de Estocolmo lo que ella tenía? ¿Y si deseaba realmente a ese hombre?

Porque se sentía igual. Con la necesidad de atarse los pies para no echarse a correr e ir hacia él. Hacia su captor. Hacia su torturador. Hacia su ladrón.

Tenía que hablar con Isabel. Tenía que comprobar que Jace estaba bien. Y tenía un hambre de hiena en ayunas. Esperaría a que llegaran Eric y Jordan a buscarla y llevársela a Londres para ir a la sede de Newscientists M.I.. Pero antes tomaría el aire y daría una vuelta por los alrededores para calmarse y encontrarse a sí misma. Iría al Tótem.

**Pues esto es todo por hoy. Pobre Jace… se me rompe el corazón solo de pensar el dolor que esta pasando con esas heridas en la espalda… ¡Ojala lo pudiera curar yo! Jijijiji**

**A ver si cuando Clary hable con Isabel y entienda la naturaleza de los vanirios hable con el y lo perdone.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasáis por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activáis las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejáis comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale, Clace, Yocel, SebbiLoverTMI, Morgenstern18, Alex Black Moon, Jonathaclary, Leyre12 y Amo el libro por los comentarios.**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda aquí os dejo el capitulo 13, mucho mas largo que el anterior. Espero que os guste. Nos leemos mas abajo.**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

**EL LIBRO DE JADE **

**CAPITULO13**

El tótem estaba más silencioso que nunca. No corría viento alguno y todo lo que la rodeaba se sumía en la calma y la inmovilidad de la expectación. Arboles, plantas y animales la cercaban como esperando ver algo nuevo. Ella los sentía, los podía oír. Un ciervo por allí, un jabalí por allá... Una liebre escapando de un lobo y ocultándose en una madriguera.

Clarissa sabía qué estaba haciendo allí. No sólo deseaba encontrar la paz. No, no era eso. Sentada y apoyada en aquel monumento al dios lobo, mientras arrancaba los pétalos de una florecita silvestre, meditaba sobre la verdadera razón por la que ella estaba allí.

Esperaba que Jace la observara como hizo el día anterior. Esperaba que él estuviese vigilándola.

Decepcionada, y sin querer ahondar en el porqué de su decepción, después de tanto esperar se levantó, se espolvoreó los pantalones ajustados y se dispuso a regresar a la casa.

—Clarissa.

Cuando ella escuchó aquella voz melódica y profunda, el corazón se le agitó como una maraca. Exhaló intentando controlar el aire abrupto de sus pulmones y miró al frente.

Cubierto con una capucha procedente de su chaqueta de piel negra, vistiendo unos pantalones téjanos negros y calzando unas botas negras Jace la miraba de arriba abajo. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, de pie, impertérrito e inquebrantable, ocupando todo el espacio y robando todo el aire del lugar.

Clarissa estaba muy bonita. Llevaba unas botas de montaña altas y desabrochadas que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, unos téjanos cortos que se le amoldaban perfectamente al trasero y una camiseta blanca y ajustada de manga corta. Un pañuelo negro de seda le rodeaba el cuello y los extremos caían hasta cubrir la altura de los pechos. Tenía el pelo sujeto a una cinta de cuero marrón muy fina que impedía que los mechones se voltearan hasta su cara. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosado y se había pintado los labios de color carne que al ser blanca de piel daba más calidez y naturalidad de la que ya tenía a su rostro. Se había delineado los ojos con Kohl negro.

Su mirada violácea se clavó en la dorada de él. Permanecieron mirándose, evaluándose unos instantes que parecieron íntimos y eternos.

—Has llegado más pronto —le dijo ella con un hilo de voz. —Otra vez.

Habían acordado que se reunirían a las cinco. Quedaba una hora y Jace ya estaba en Wolverhampton. Con ella. A solas.

Clarissa tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el cuello para echar la melena en un gesto femenino hacia atrás.

Jace sintió cómo la ingle se le tensaba.

—El sol todavía está en lo alto —dijo ella controlando sin éxito el temblor de su voz. —¿Cómo puedes salir?

—Voy muy cubierto. Los cristales de nuestros coches están ahumados, llevo protección de 50 y además está muy nublado —contestó sin apartar los ojos de su boca.

Hablaban a cuatro metros de distancia. Ella no estaba segura de acercarse y él no estaba seguro de lo que haría si se acercaba a ella.

—Lo de la protección era una broma—dijo él con un gesto de diversión. —Estamos en una zona que se llama Black Country —explicó él dando un paso hacia ella y parándose al instante.

—El País Negro.

—¿Has estado estudiando? —le preguntó divertido.

—Internet. Sólo ojeé un poco.

—¿Sabes por qué se llama así? —preguntó dando otro paso hasta ella. Controlaba cada movimiento, evitaba ser brusco y ansioso. Al menos Clarissa no retrocedía.

—No, no lo sé —musitó con la voz ahogada.

Jace percibió sus nervios, escuchó los latidos de su corazón que corrían acelerados. Acelerados por él, pensó complacido. Inhaló y se llenó los pulmones de su olor femenino.

—Black Country la forman cuatro comunidades —respondió con calor en la mirada. —Segdley, Dudley, Walsall y Wolverhampton, ubicadas en el centro de Inglaterra, al Noroeste de Birmingham. Aquí nació la primera revolución industrial. Todas las fábricas que hay en esta zona trabajan el acero y la fundición del hierro, y también hay grandes minas.

—Eres como la _Wikipedia_.

Jace frunció el ceño y echó una pequeña y ronca carcajada.

—Más o menos. Las chimeneas de las fábricas expulsan humos constantemente y han creado sobre el cielo que abarca estas cuatro comunidades una espesa capa de ceniza negra que hace que por el día, el cielo se tina de colores grisáceos y oscuros y que por la noche y al atardecer el cielo se vea rojo. La capa que han creado las chimeneas no deja que el sol filtre como debería —dio dos pasos más y se plantó frente a la joven que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrada por lo que escuchaba. —Nos hemos acostumbrado a caminar bajo él.

—Por eso vivís aquí —era una afirmación.

—Nuestro clan siempre ha permanecido en estas tierras, en esta zona. Antes de que se erigieran las industrias y las fábricas, el suelo de tierra oscura y los gases que exudaban el interior de las minas ya cubrían estos cielos de un perceptible color ofuscado. A nuestro cutis nos va muy bien —bromeó sin sonreír.

Jace asintió con la cabeza cuando vio que Clarissa no estaba para bromas. Tenía que dejar de comportarse como un adolescente inseguro.

—Y... ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella frotándose los brazos, incómoda.

—Quería ver cómo estabas.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar aquí?

—¿Cómo podría no saber dónde estás?

Clarissa lo miró a los ojos unos instantes, buscando en su mirada la sinceridad de sus palabras. Parecía que decía la verdad y a ella le alegró.

—¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó ella con timidez. —La espalda tiene que dolerte, pero seguro que cicatrizas rápido.

—Tengo la espalda en carne viva —respondió él contrito. —Pero, es verdad. Cicatrizo rápido —mintió él estudiándola.

Clarissa agachó la mirada y frunció los labios.

—No debiste hacerlo.

—No estoy arrepentido —replicó Jace buscándole los ojos. —Cada pinchazo me recuerda lo injusto que fui contigo, Clarissa. Me lo merezco.

Clarissa se giró y le dio la espalda. Temía mirarle a sus ojos dorados y quedarse hipnotizada por ellos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Clarissa? —se acercó a ella hasta casi rozarle la espalda.

Su voz seductora le ponía los nervios en tensión.

Clarissa sentía el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo tan cerca de ella. Se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

—Necesitaba salir y tomar el aire.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿dónde había ido a parar todo el oxígeno del bosque?

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te sentías mal? —ronroneó. —¿Te sentías mal por mí?

—No —se apresuró a contestar dándose la vuelta para encararlo. —No, claro que no.

—Yo creo que deseabas encontrarme aquí, como ayer, porque necesitabas verme.

—Eres un pedante —gruñó ella avergonzada por haber sido descubierta. Pero antes muerta que reconocerlo. —Un patán.

—Puedo leer tu mente cuando quiera —cogió un mechón de fuego en sus manos y se inclinó a olerlo. —Pero no tengo tu permiso para hacerlo, así que no sabré si me mientes o no.

—Ayer te pedí que hablaras conmigo de mente a mente y no lo hiciste.

—Ayer, en aquel momento, no sabía ni cómo me llamaba. Además, quiero que me lo pidas en voz alta, no mentalmente.

—Dices que no sabes si miento o no y que por eso quieres entrar en mi cabeza —murmuró molesta. —Según tú, seguro que miento para variar —le arrojó el guante. —Nunca me has creído.

—¿Entonces, me estás mintiendo? ¿Te preocupas por mí?

Clarissa resopló irritada.

—¿Por qué puedes leer mis pensamientos? —notaba cómo la caricia del pelo se propagaba por todo su cuerpo y le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Conozco todos tus secretos. Puedo hablar contigo y hurgar en tu memoria. Es uno de los dones con los que los dioses dotaron a nuestra raza. Los vanirios podemos inculcar imágenes y podemos hipnotizar con nuestra voz, controlar mentalmente a alguien. Sin embargo, sólo podemos mantener conversaciones telepáticas con nuestras parejas vinculadas y con aquellos de los que hemos bebido, es así como podemos saber todo lo acontecido en la vida del donador.

—¿Yo fui una donante para ti? —preguntó con la mirada fría y acusadora. —¿Un banco de sangre?

—No.

—Porque yo no recuerdo haber firmado nada para que me dejaras seca —espetó apretando los puños.

—Tienes razón —la miró con ternura explícita. —Pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Clarissa exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y relajó los hombros, resignada.

—Entonces ya lo sabes todo de mí —dijo ella recelosa.

—Sí. Bebí de ti.

—No me gusta. Yo a ti no te conozco.

—Ya va siendo hora, ¿no te parece?

—¿Ése también es mi «don» ahora? —cambió de tema. No iba a contestar lo que le parecía. —¿Puedo hacer todo eso como vaniria? Jace sintió su incomodidad.

—Tienes sangre vaniria. Sí, puedes hacerlo. ¿Quieres saber quién soy? ¿Cuál ha sido mi vida, Clarissa? ¿Entrar en mi mente? —le preguntó ilusionado por una respuesta afirmativa.

Sí. Quería saber quién era ese hombre que se había llevado su inocencia, y parte de su cordura. ¿Quién era el hombre que temía y anhelaba a partes iguales?

—No me interesa conocerte —mintió. —Pero ¿puedo contactar contigo cuando quiera? —preguntó con reservas.

—Puedes, si lo deseas. Sólo tienes que ponerle la intención. Visualizar en tu mente mi imagen y llamarme. Como una llamada telefónica pero sin móvil de por medio.

—Y podría hacerlo porque yo fui tu donador, y eso nos mantiene ligados —concretó.

Clarissa deslizó la mirada hasta sus labios delineados y carnosos y luego hasta el hoyuelo de su mentón.

—O porque estamos vinculados como pareja.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo ella horrorizada.

—¿Ya no me tienes miedo? —preguntó él frotando el mechón de pelo entre sus dedos. Ignoraba su tono resentido. Ella cedería tarde o temprano.

—Te tengo miedo Jace y creo que eso no va a desaparecer nunca.

—Dejarás de temerme, ya lo verás.

—No puedo olvidar lo que me hiciste —murmuró fijándose en sus blancos colmillos. —No lo puedo olvidar.

No. No podía olvidar ni el dolor ni el placer que experimentó en sus manos.

—No puedo obligarte a hacerlo —reconoció con pesar. —Aunque podría.

Clarissa tembló y se apartó de él haciendo que soltara su pelo.

—Podría Clarissa. Podría inculcarte una imagen tuya y mía retozando en la cama como animales, sin miedos, sin inhibiciones. Y tú dejarías de temerme.

La imagen erótica de ellos dos haciendo el amor como salvajes la asustó tanto que tuvo que agitar la cabeza para hacerla desaparecer.

—¿Serías capaz? —le dijo entre dientes, furiosa y temerosa a la vez.

—Podría. Pero no lo haré —confesó con pesar. —Esa es una mancha que voy a llevar toda la vida. Me avergüenzo de ello, Clarissa, pero tengo que vivir con la culpa. Sólo te pido que me conozcas para que veas que nunca más te haré daño. Jamás.

—¿Y por qué tendría que confiar en ti?

—Porque vamos a vernos más de lo que esperas —volvió a acercarse a ella. —Y si voy a protegerte, necesito que confíes en mí.

—No eres mi protector, Jace. Ya tengo a Luck, Eric y Jordan que cuidan de mí.

—No... —la aferró por los hombros y se cernió sobre ella, provocando que Clarissa tuviera que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. —No lo entiendes...

—¿Qué tengo que entender? —lo desafió. No. Ya no le tenía miedo.

—Tú... estás a mi cargo —suplicó con la mirada que no lo contradijera.

—No seas ridículo —espetó ella haciendo un gesto de incredulidad con los labios. —Y... y suéltame, Jace —le empujó el pecho.

—Me está costando darte espacio Clarissa y no sé cuánto más voy a soportar esta separación —concedió con sinceridad. —Tú... me deseas —no era una pregunta.

Clarissa se quedó boquiabierta ante el atrevimiento de ese presuntuoso. Alzó una ceja incrédula por lo que acababa de oír.

—Claro, monstruo. Me muero por ti, cavernícola vanidoso —contestó burlándose de él e intentando mover el muro de su pecho.

Jace apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a relajarse. Dejó de tocarla y se apartó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Al momento, ella anheló de nuevo su cercanía y se sintió estúpida y enferma por ello. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Se apartó un mechón de la cara.

—Mira. Necesito saber cosas sobre mi naturaleza vaniria —explicó queriendo serenar los ánimos. —Te he perdonado Jace, así que no hay necesidad de mantener el hacha de guerra. He querido comprender que todo formó parte de una gran equivocación. Aun así, no me gustan vuestros métodos ni las ansias de venganza que tenéis. No voy a olvidarlo —le advirtió.

No, claro, él no quería ni el hacha de guerra ni que olvidara lo sucedido entre ellos. Él quería fumar «la pipa del amor».

—Yo no quiero estar en guerra contigo, princesa.

—Entonces: ¿Tú me vas a ayudar a entender esa parte de mí o tengo que acudir a otro para que me explique qué soy y de dónde vengo? Tu hermana me ha ofrecido su ayuda y esta noche...

—Te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario —sonrió con presunción. —No tienes por qué acudir a mi hermanita. ¿Qué quieres saber? —estaba irritado.

—Muchas cosas... Si no sois vampiros —dijo intentando desviar la tensión del momento, —¿qué sois? Ya sé que venís de los dioses, pero ¿me lo explicas mejor?

—Tu abuelo te habló de las dos razas de dioses que experimentaron con nosotros ¿verdad? —Clarissa asintió. —Los vanir, que eran los dioses que apoyaron a los aesir en el plan evolutivo de Odín con la humanidad, vieron que los berserkers adquirían cada vez más y más poder. Cuando se hibridaron con los humanos, la energía del Midgard podía llegar a desequilibrarse con lo que se necesitaba a otros guerreros que ayudaran a mantener la energía de la tierra y la protección de la humanidad, pero sobre todo unos guerreros cuya labor también era la de controlar a los berserkers de que no abusaran de su poder. Los berserkers son muy tribales y eran incapaces de acabar con la vida de los híbridos que se habían convertido al poder de Loki. Y fueron muchos.

—Los lobeznos.

—Sí. Seguían viéndolos como parte de su clan. No se atrevían a matarlos, con lo cual las guerras no cesaban y los berserkers que no se habían corrompido caían en número ante los lobeznos que no tenían compasión ni escrúpulos a la hora de eliminarlos. Los vanir decidieron que era el momento de participar en ese plan evolutivo y de protección a la humanidad. Si los aesir tenían representación en el Midgard, ellos también querían tenerla. Además, era un modo de igualar las fuerzas con los aesir, un modo de cubrirse las espaldas también contra ellos. Ya habían tenido antiguos enfrentamientos y, aunque entonces ya habían firmado la paz, no era muy recomendable que uno de los dos grupos de dioses que controlaban el Asgard, tuviera un ejército tan fuerte a sus órdenes, y el otro ninguno. Además, Loki estaba apretando muchísimo con sus tretas y pensaron que no vendría mal la ayuda de otras manos.

—Y entonces os crearon a vosotros.

—Bueno, no exactamente. Somos mucho más jóvenes que los berserkers. Nosotros aparecimos hará unos dos mil años atrás. Una época en la que la oscuridad creada por Loki ganaba terreno en la Tierra y donde los berserkers apenas podían controlar todo el daño que se hacían los humanos entre ellos. Los vanir son unos dioses que no tienen nada de bélicos. No saben nada de la guerra. Son dioses que representan la riqueza, son los creadores de las artes mágicas, exaltan el amor, el placer y la sexualidad, y promueven la fecundidad y la paz. Pero quisieron tomar cartas en el asunto para ayudar a equilibrar la balanza. Así que estudiaron a los clanes de humanos guerreros que poblaban la tierra y los mutaron genéticamente. Tomaron a espartanos, vikingos y celtas, seres humanos que sabían del arte de la lucha y la espada y les ofrecieron una serie de dones. Njord, Frey y Freyja, los principales dioses vanir, fueron los artífices de nuestra transformación.

—¿Cómo os transformaron? —preguntó acercándose a él y deseosa de tocarlo e inspeccionar ella misma esos cambios.

Jace se sintió vulnerable cuando ella se aproximó de aquel modo. Su pastelito de queso y frambuesas estaba ya demasiado cerca.

—Freyja fue la que nos dotó de todo el poder. Nos entregó la belleza física.

—¿Antes eras un adefesio? —le preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Jace se echó a reír.

—Nos hizo atrayentes a los ojos de los demás y sexualmente muy activos, llenos de una vitalidad erótica que no tiene ningún otro ser en la tierra —eso último lo dijo en un tono tan ronco que Clarissa se estremeció. —Nos dio poderes curativos, con lo que nuestros cuerpos cicatrizaban y se regeneraban con rapidez, y nos otorgó poderes mágicos como la telepatía, la capacidad de volar y la telequinesia. Pero no todo es oro lo que reluce. Freyja estaba harta de llorar lágrimas de sangre, de oro rojo, cuando Od, su esposo, la abandonaba por tan largas temporadas. Así que sintiéndose despechada nos hizo débiles ante aquellas que serían nuestras parejas eternas, nuestras verdaderas mujeres. Nos quitó la capacidad de saciar nuestro apetito y nos lanzó a una vida inmortal de hambre eterna, hasta que encontráramos a nuestra verdadera pareja, nuestra cáraid. Su sangre se convertiría para nosotros a algo parecido a la ambrosía.

—Así que Freyja dijo algo así como: «tragaos mis lágrimas».

—Más o menos. Entonces, sólo entonces, nosotros dependeríamos de nuestra pareja, nos entregaríamos a ella, porque sin su sangre moriríamos y los más débiles acabarían transformándose en nosferátums.

—¿Cómo?

—Loki tiene un radar para la vulnerabilidad del alma vaniria. Encuentra a los que han sido rechazados por sus cáraids y les da a elegir entre la muerte que llega inevitable sin los recursos de la sangre de la pareja o entre la vida eterna, bebiendo y saciándose con los cuellos de los humanos. Loki te ofrece dejar de pasar hambre y saciarte con la muerte de un ser humano. A cambio de ese pacto roba sus almas. Muchos vanirios lo aceptan —se encogió de hombros resignado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todos los vampiros son hombres despechados por sus parejas?

—Casi todos. O hombres cansados de buscarlas. Como ves, somos vulnerables ante vosotras. Cuanto más tiempo pasamos sin encontrar a nuestra mujer, más cerca está Loki de nosotros. Y si la encontramos y ella nos rechaza, entonces si uno no tiene honor, cede ante lo que Loki le ofrece. Somos débiles porque aunque nuestra alma es inmortal, sigue siendo humana. Por eso, la cáraid de un vanirio es sagrada. Con ella recuperamos el sabor, cerramos las puertas definitivamente a Loki, saciamos el hambre y mantenemos nuestra inmortalidad y nuestros poderes. Si no obtenemos el favor de nuestra cáraid y si ella nos priva de su sangre una vez ya la hemos probado, si por alguna razón se niega a nuestra naturaleza, nosotros elegimos entre morir o perder nuestra alma a manos de ese toca huevos de diablo. ¿Entiendes? Lo más importante para nosotros es hallar a nuestra mujer y luego mantenerla a nuestro lado.

—Me recuerda al lema de los Cynster —susurró ella. Le encantaba Stephanie Laurens.

—¿Quién?

—Nadie. ¿Y si sentís que es ella, pero no habéis probado su sangre? ¿Qué pasaría? —preguntó intrigada.

—Entonces uno intenta mantener la esperanza y se dispone a sufrir el tormento de los condenados hasta que beba de ella.

Clarissa se mordió el interior del labio para evitar preguntarle lo que la corroía. ¿Jace tenía cáraid? De repente una punzada inesperada de celos le agarrotó el corazón. No tenía intención de analizar esa reacción.

—Es evidente que os creó una mujer —murmuró ella ladeando la cabeza y repasándolo con la mirada. Creo que voy a abrir un club de fans en _facebook_. Club de fans de Freyja —asintió con una sonrisa.

Los vanirios eran el sueño húmedo de cualquier hembra. Bellos, fuertes y poderosos, pero a la vez débiles y sumisos ante sus mujeres. Caramba con esa tal Freyja. Era toda una artista.

—¿Y las mujeres? ¿Tienen que esperar a que lleguen los hombres y las reclamen?

—Para ellas también es el maleficio —dijo entre comillas. —Estar tanto tiempo sin que nadie las reclame también es doloroso, ¿no crees? —alzó las cejas.

—No lo sé —contestó ella fríamente.

—Freyja cree en el verdadero amor y espera a que las parejas eternas se reencuentren. Que se reconozcan o no depende de nosotros.

—Pero sin embargo vosotros habéis utilizado los colmillos para algo más que beber la sangre de vuestra cáraid —observó ella mirando de nuevo su masculina y sensual boca.

—Nosotros no bebemos de los humanos para sobrevivir —explicó él admirando los ojos brillantes de Clarissa. —Si alguna vez hemos bebido de ellos, ha sido para averiguar sucesos que eran importantes para nuestros objetivos y necesitábamos de la información que había escrita en la sangre del sujeto. En nuestras papilas gustativas hay una especie de lector de información y a veces debemos utilizarlo. Pocas cantidades ¿sabes? La sangre humana nos tienta, pero no es importante. Vivimos igual.

—¿Poca cantidad? Matáis a los humanos así —susurró ella entre dientes. —Sebastian mató a Valentine. Lo desangró.

—Sebastian está retenido por eso. Los vanir nos dejaron las reglas bien claras. No podemos abusar de nuestra fuerza con los humanos, pero él enloqueció. Perdió el control.

—Tú casi me matas —recordó temblorosa los colmillos de Jace clavándose en su garganta.

—Tú me volviste loco, pequeña. Tu sangre es... —no sabía cómo explicar lo importante que era su hemoglobina para él. —Es deliciosa, Clarissa. Me dejé llevar por tu sabor, y por lo que estábamos compartiendo.

—No compartimos nada —dijo cortante. —Tú tomaste lo que quisiste sin consultarme.

—No sucederá más —concluyó él ocultando una sonrisa lobuna en sus labios.

—Eso espero —intentó relajarse, pero con Jace era una tarea imposible. Tenía la sensación de que antes o después se la iba a comer. —Sebastian no me gusta —confesó ella recordando como la había tratado y las cosas que le había dicho. —¿Por qué crees que no os avisó del paradero de Will y que no alertó sobre los cazadores?

—No lo sé. Esta tarde todos los vanirios recibirán un comunicado de los dos representantes del Consejo de Walsall. Dubv y Fynbar nos dirán cuál ha sido el veredicto después de la reunión con él.

—¿Quiénes son los del consejo?

—Son vanirios que actúan como representantes y jueces de cada condado. Hay seis. Maryse y Robert representan a Dudley. Dubv y Fynbar son de Walsall. Inis e Ione representan a Segdley Entenderás que en Wolverhampton no haya representación vanir —arrugó la nariz con un gesto infantil. —El Consejo trata de llegar a concilios cuando surge algún problema entre los clanes. Discuten y luego deciden sobre las soluciones con el resto de vanirios. No quieren decir que sean superiores, ni más fuertes ni más poderosos. Es sólo que están dotados de un gran discernimiento y mucha objetividad, y eso hace que nosotros creamos que tomarán las mejores decisiones y las más justas para todos nosotros. Lo ideal es que sean parejas las que ocupen ese lugar. Es en las parejas donde reside el equilibrio.

Clarissa frunció el ceño, pensativa. Había entendido muy bien todo lo que le había explicado.

—¿Robert y Maryse son...?

—Pareja.

—¿Y Inis e Ione...?

—También lo son.

—¿Por qué los de Walsall no?

—Porque todavía no hay nadie emparejado de allí —contestó con ternura.

—Entiendo... —Clarissa se abrazó a sí misma y se estremeció. —Sebastian es mi tío, pero no lo quiero conocer. Me recuerda a un animal salvaje contagiado de rabia.

Jace hizo un mohín, pero no pudo reprochar ninguno de esos pensamientos. A él también le parecía un animal desquiciado.

—¿Se llevaba bien con mi padre?

—Sí. Sebastian era el mayor y siempre lo protegía. Sin embargo, también tenían sus diferencias. Sebastian era muy agresivo y no dudaba en abusar de sus poderes para obtener sus fines. Will, sin embargo, aun siendo el pequeño, era quien lo hacía entrar en razón. Con la desaparición de tu padre, Sebastian se empezó a cerrar más en sí mismo y se alejó más de nosotros. Antes, Simon, Alec, Isabel y yo patrullábamos con ellos dos. Los seis éramos inseparables ¿sabes? —sonrió melancólico. —Cuando Will faltó, entonces Sebastian dejó de venir. Todavía no me creo que él supiese dónde estabais, y que no nos mencionara nada —apretó el puño hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

Clarissa advirtió la tensión de Jace. Debieron estar muy unidos él y su padre. Su madre no exageraba en el diario respecto a su gran amistad.

—En fin —la miró con atisbos todavía de melancolía en sus increíbles ojos. —No tienes por qué preocuparte. Tenemos que esperar a ese comunicado. Luego te informaré de lo que se haya decidido. Hasta entonces no tendrás que cruzarte con él, él está encerrado.

—Está bien —asintió dócil. —Sigue explicándome cosas, Jace —le pidió en un ruego dulce y amigable.

Clarissa empezaba a sentirse a gusto con él. ¿Podía ser eso?

Jace sonrió. ¿Cómo no iba a obedecer a su hermosa y bella cáraid?

—Nuestra hambre es eterna, ángel —puso un dedo índice en su entrecejo y poco a poco lo deslizó por el puente de su nariz hasta llegar a la punta. Clarissa estaba inmóvil. —Comemos alimentos que nos sacian mientras los ingerimos, pero inmediatamente después llega el vacío. ¿Eso es lo que te pasa a ti, preciosa? —le preguntó dulcemente todavía rozando su nariz. —Tienes hambre ¿verdad?

Jace estaba siendo muy tierno con ella y Clarissa no sabía cómo actuar ante esa ternura.

—Sí, tengo hambre —reconoció indignada.

Jace se alegró por no haber hecho ningún intercambio con ella, sino en ese momento Clarissa se volvería loca con la presencia de él. Olería su sangre y necesitaría hincarle los dientes. Pero, asustada como todavía estaba y, después de lo vivido, la joven se debilitaría sobremanera por luchar contra él, contra el ansia de beber de su pareja. ¿Cómo podía decirle que él era su pareja eterna? Ella tenía hambre de él. Se le veía en las pupilas dilatadas y en el modo en que se pasaba inconscientemente la lengua entre los dientes. Y él se sentía orgulloso de que un ejemplar de mujer como era Clarissa lo deseara de ese modo. Ahora sólo hacía falta que ella cediera ante ese deseo, que se familiarizara con ese anhelo y con las sensaciones que su proximidad provocaba en ella.

—Como y no me sacio —continuó ella preocupada sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. —Nada es suficiente.

—Cuando encuentres a tu cáraid, verás que su olor y su presencia te alterarán. Necesitarás tocarlo, necesitarás besarlo, lamerlo, abrazarlo. Él te saciará — dijo él con voz erótica. —_Yo soy tu cáraid._

Clarissa no recibió el mensaje mental pero se sonrojó igual, pues su mirada lo decía todo y, avergonzada, volvió a ponerse la mano en el cuello. Ella necesitaba probar a ese mango con pelo rubio y ojos dorados que tenía enfrente con la misma desesperación que le describía Jace.

—Sigue con la historia de los dioses —se apartó de él sutilmente.

—Frey —continuó Jace retomando el hilo con facilidad, —por su parte, cuando vio que su hermana Freyja nos había otorgado unos dones tan poderosos, temeroso él de que los vanirios llegáramos a superar el poder de los dioses, nos otorgó otra debilidad —caminó a su alrededor, como un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa. —Los dioses son muy celosos y necesitan estar siempre por encima. Él era el dios del sol naciente, así que nos hizo débiles ante el amanecer. Por eso no podemos caminar bajo la luz del sol. Y Njord nos entregó la inmortalidad y nos otorgó la capacidad de comunicarnos con la tierra, con la naturaleza. Nos entregó dones comunicativos con los animales.

—Cielos —suspiró Clarissa mesándose el pelo hacia atrás, —es material para una novela.

Jace sonrió y el gesto le llegó a los ojos, enterneciendo la mirada de Clarissa.

—Todos esos dones, unidos a la capacidad guerrera de esos clanes, crearon lo que ves ante tus ojos. Yo soy uno de ellos.

—Eres un viejo. Tienes dos mil años de edad —alzó las cejas impresionada. —Creo que si Cher tuviese línea directa con los dioses no dudaría en pagar lo que fuera por uno de sus tratamientos de belleza.

—¿Demasiado para ti, ángel? —se colocó tras ella inclinándose hacia su cuello.

Se movía a tanta velocidad que Clarissa no podía seguir sus movimientos. Tan pronto lo tenía delante como, de repente, lo tenía detrás.

—¿Y vosotros a qué clan pertenecéis? —se agitó nerviosa.

—Somos celtas. Hace dos mil años, en Bretaña, fuimos convocados por los dioses en Stonehenge. Allí se nos dijo cuál iba a ser nuestra misión y allí se nos transformó.

—¿Y visteis a los dioses? —preguntó sorprendida.

—En su forma humana, sí. Eran hermosos, esbeltos y finos. De tez de porcelana, pelo hecho de hebras de sol y los ojos llenos de agua marina —un paso más y volvió a quedarse enfrente de ella.

—Siempre me pareció imposible que ahí arriba no hubiera nada.

—¿No eres cristiana?

—Creo que hay algo poderoso que nos hace como somos y nos otorga de consciencia, pero no me tragué la historia que pregonaba la iglesia.

—Hay tantos dioses como mundos —aseguró Jace. —Cada persona es un mundo distinto.

Clarissa lo miró fijamente y meditó sus palabras.

—¿Era mi padre un celta? —le preguntó desviando los ojos hasta su cuello.

Jace se acercó a ella y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—Tu padre era el celta más temido de todo el clan. Un guerrero invencible, leal y amigo de sus amigos. No le importaba dar la vida por aquellos a los que quería —susurró hundiendo la nariz detrás del hueco de su delicada oreja. —Era el hombre del trueno —explicó orgulloso. —No tenía miedo a nada. ¿Y tú?

—¿Qué... qué haces? —le dijo ella cerrando los ojos y temblando de la expectación. Le estaba rozando el cuello con la nariz.

—No te imaginas lo bien que hueles para mí, Clarissa —contestó sin rodeos. —Tu olor hace que me eleve de la tierra.

Eso no podía estar pasando. Jace la estaba seduciendo, le estaba quitando uno a uno los grilletes del miedo y de la vergüenza. Ella tragó saliva intentando apartarse y no le contestó.

—Tu padre, se perdió por el olor de tu madre —prosiguió él con su seducción. —Él encontró en ella a su cáraid, aquella que estaba destinada a caminar con él por la eternidad, a apaciguar su maltrecho corazón, a darle el calor del amor y del hogar. La cáraid para un vanirio es como el sol.

—¿Una maldición? —preguntó con voz estrangulada.

Jace sonrió y apoyó los labios en la sien de Clarissa, y la obligó a acercarse a él cerrando suavemente sus dedos sobre su muñeca. Acariciándola con el pulgar, justo donde el cinturón la había quemado en aquella fatídica y salvaje noche. Tiró de ella suavemente.

—No. Es la luz para nuestra oscuridad —musitó contra su piel.

Clarissa se apartó para mirarlo directamente a la cara.

Allí de pie, enfrente de ella, con aquel cuerpo increíble y amenazador, la piel pálida y la cara ojerosa, las pestañas tan largas y ese rostro angelical que volvía a recordarle al de un niño, vio al Jace frágil, desvalido y anhelante de ese calor del que hablaba.

Jace, aunque deseaba inclinarse y cubrirle la boca con la suya, vio la confusión y la lucha interna de Clarissa y decidió darle una tregua. Se apartó a su pesar, miró al cielo y se quitó la capucha.

Era tan hermoso y masculino a la vez... Clarissa no pudo más que exhalar el aire entrecortadamente y humedecerse los labios.

—En realidad, Clarissa, tengo cosas de tu padre que te pertenecen a ti.

—¿Cosas? —repitió ella abrazándose con los brazos.

—Sí. Tú eres su heredera. Su hija legítima. Todo lo suyo es tuyo.

Clarissa sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón y lo obligó a serenarse.

—Tal vez esta noche, después de visitar la sede de Londres de Newscientists M.I., aceptes venir conmigo para que pueda enseñarte de lo que te estoy hablando.

—¿Esta noche? —había quedado con Isabel en Birmingham. Eric y Jordan irían allí a hacer guardia y habían accedido a llevarla con ella. —No creo que pueda.

Jace endureció la mirada.

—Vendrás —ordenó.

—No me des órdenes —tensó los músculos de su espalda. Por fin. Se había acabado el hechizo.

—No tienes nada que hacer y lo que tengo que enseñarte te agradará mucho.

¿Ella y él solos? No estaba muy convencida.

—Tu hermana y yo nos vamos a encontrar en Birmingham. Eric y Jordan me llevarán. No puedo ir contigo.

Su hermana era una completa estúpida, pensó irritado.

—Está bien —cedió perceptiblemente cansado. —Que mi hermana te lleve entonces. No deberías ir a Birmingham esta noche, no es muy seguro.

—¿Y eso por qué? —se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja altivamente.

—Mañana es luna llena, solsticio de verano. Los lobeznos y los nosferátums saldrán de caza. Y tú vas a ser una presa con una inmensa diana en tu precioso culo. Hoy estarán muy alterados.

¿Precioso culo? Un buen halago. Miró el reloj digital de hombre Dolce que le había comprado su abuelo y relajó los hombros. —Nos están esperando.

Jace no contestó. Su cuerpazo pasó por al lado de Clarissa, con pasos ágiles y largos. Ella elevó la comisura de sus labios y lo siguió reprimiendo una ancha sonrisa.

Jace estaba aprendiendo a ceder terreno, y eso era positivo. Ese vanirio abusón y mandón tenía que morderse la lengua ante ella y no pasarse de la raya. Clarissa disfrutaba con su pequeña tortura.

Miró cómo los músculos de su ancha espalda se movían debajo de la chaqueta, pero entonces se acordó de las heridas. ¿Le dolería? No. Seguramente ya habrían cicatrizado. Preocupada por él, siguió caminando hasta la mansión.

oOo

Estaban en Londres. Jace miró el edificio de estilo modernista que se erguía ante ellos. Un edificio que parecía silencioso, donde no debían trabajar muchas personas, pero donde él sabía muy bien con lo que allí se investigaba. Si fuera por él, ahora mismo entraba y hacía arder a todos los que allí se encontraban. Sin embargo, habiendo vivido la experiencia de Clarissa, ya no tenía tan claro que todos los que trabajaban en Newscientists M.I. supieran en qué trabajaba esa empresa realmente.

Pero él sí. Recordaba el día en que él y Sebastian, habían encontrado los pedazos de Will en uno de los contenedores de la calle Oxford. El olor les había llevado hasta sus extremidades cercenadas.

Aún recordaba las lágrimas de Sebastian, mientras apretaba uno de los brazos de su hermano a su pecho. Sebastian... no cuadraba esa imagen con lo que habían descubierto.

Jace apenas había podido respirar en cuanto pudo darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, la carne inanimada que tenían enfrente era la de su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podían haberlo tirado allí? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué intención? Aquello había sido una auténtica aberración. Si algún humano hubiera descubierto las partes de ese cuerpo, y los medios hubiesen investigado el caso, no sólo se habría creado una psicosis, sino que si los forenses hubiesen analizado la sangre de ese cuerpo... ¿qué habría pasado? No era sangre humana.

Lo que sabían seguro era que había sido enviado desde Barcelona, tal y como indicaba el sello del brazo de Will. Ahora tenía que descubrir si el cuerpo había salido de ese edificio o si realmente no había llegado a entrar en él. ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Y ¿por qué? Eran las preguntas que tenía en mente. Recordó la noche en que Sebastian y él interceptaron la caza de un vanirio a manos de dos de los cazadores de Newscientists M.I.. Bebieron de ellos, sólo para descubrir qué hacían. Aquellos hombres no sabían muy bien por qué hacían nada de eso, eran unos mandados. Pero sin embargo, eran ejecutores de vanirios. Entonces a través de su sangre, vieron lo que hacían. Mujeres, niños, maltratados, abiertos en canal... todos sometidos a todo tipo de estudios. Unos mandaban y ellos obedecían como robots.

Observó como el Hummer de Eric aparcaba justo al lado de su Cayenne. Jace miró de reojo a Clarissa, que salía del coche con su porte elegante y su innegable atractivo. Era imposible que no llamara la atención. Su melena pelirroja, brillaba haciendo colores dorados y rojizos. Sus ojos violeta lo miraron y él apartó los suyos dorados para volver a mirar al edificio. Él no había querido viajar con ellos.

Clarissa echó los hombros hacia atrás y se colocó a su lado. El viaje con Eric y Jordan había sido silencioso. Jordan era callado de por sí, y Eric y ella no se hablaban después del episodio de los latigazos. Sólo se habían dirigido la palabra para indicarle a Clarissa como debía de proceder en el interior del edificio.

Se creían que era tonta... Ella sabía bien cómo funcionaba esa empresa. Ya tenía su propio plan para extraer información. Sólo esperaba dar pronto con su objetivo.

—Entraré contigo —dijo Eric protector.

—No —contestó ella.

—Entrarás con él y con Jordan —le ordenó Jace a regañadientes. Clarissa frunció el ceño sin comprenderlo. Pensaba que Jace no quería que el berserker estuviera cerca de ella.

—He dicho que no. Me puedo defender sola.

—No sabes qué tipo de personas están trabajando allí dentro —replicó él cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la puerta del coche.

—Necesito desarrollar mis nuevas habilidades —dijo con suficiencia. —Ahora sería un buen...

—Basta, Clarissa. Deja de comportarte como una niña tonta y haznos caso —la regañó él con frialdad. La tomó de los hombros y le apretó hasta que ella sintió una punzada de dolor.

—Me haces daño, monstruo —espetó con desdén.

—Vas a obedecerme. ¿Me oyes? —sacó todo el instinto animal que tenía en su interior. —Esto no es ningún juego. Sabemos que estos humanos están aliados con nosferátums y lobeznos, y tú hueles demasiado bien ¿Me entiendes? —estaba loca si creía que él la iba a dejar expuesta al peligro. —Si tienen a alguien de su especie trabajando con ellos en el interior del edificio, en cuanto entres te percibirán y entonces yo te pareceré un ángel al lado de ellos.

Clarissa dibujó una línea prieta y temblorosa con sus labios y puso todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión. ¿Niña tonta? ¿Pero qué se había creído ese Pedro Picapiedra?

_Vete a la mierda, monstruo. No me hables así._

Jace la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa maliciosa de superioridad. La soltó y se apoyó de nuevo en su coche. Eric y Jordan no intercedieron.

—Los transportes suelen llegar a las siete en los lugares de destino —explicó Clarissa sorprendida por la furia de Jace. —Cada día se envían cajas desde Barcelona a todos los edificios filiales de Newscientists M.I.. Veamos si hoy llega también mercancía. El camión tiene que estar al llegar.

Dicho y hecho. Un enorme trailer con las siglas MRW en el lateral se paró delante del edificio. Dos hombres bajaron de la cabina del conductor y se dirigieron a abrir las puertas traseras para bajar la mercancía.

—¿Quién tramita los envíos? —preguntó contrariada. —Yo no estoy allí para hacerlo...

—Bueno, ahora sabremos quién es el segundo al mando —contestó Jace.

—Llevan los albaranes —advirtió ella. —Hay que interceptarlos antes de que entren al edificio.

Jace la miró desafilándola con los ojos.

—_No se te ocurra desobedecerme, Clarissa. Quédate ahí. Por favor._

Toda la piel se le puso en tensión. El corazón se le aceleró, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y sentía que mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Jace volvía a abrir comunicación mental con ella. Se sentía bien, sorprendida y agradecida.

—_¿Has dicho, por favor? Eso está mejor, monstruo. La educación puede abrirte muchas puertas._

—_Quiero que mires bien lo que voy a hacer, Clarissa. Tú tendrás que utilizar tus poderes pronto y yo te voy a enseñar cómo._

—_¿Qué vas a hacer?_ Estaba eufórica por poder hablar así con él.

—_Voy a atraerlos a mí, les voy a ordenar que entren dentro de la cabina del camión y que se echen una cabezadita._

Clarissa sonrió para sus adentros haciendo negaciones con la cabeza.

—_Enséñame, entonces._

Lo captó todo. Captó como Jace enviaba una onda mental a los dos hombres, y como los hechizaba con la mirada al mismo tiempo que les ordenaba y los obligaba a obedecer sus deseos, bajando su tono de voz.

Eric y Jordan vieron asombrados como los transportistas se metían en la amplia cabina y se desnudaban. Luego le entregaban los dos uniformes y Jace con un movimiento de cabeza les hacía dormirse.

Nadie entró ni salió del edificio, actuó con velocidad y eficacia.

Jace les indicó con un gesto de la mano que se dirigieran a él. Los tres corrieron hasta donde él se encontraba.

—Eric y Jordan, tomad —les ofreció los uniformes.

—Vaya, vaya... colmillos —susurró Eric asombrado. —Eres un buen mentalista.

—Soy vanirio, es mi don.

Uno de los muchos, pensó Clarissa mirándolo con intensidad. Jace la miró a su vez, y le sonrió.

_Gracias, Clarissa_. Sintiendo todo el dolor físico que sentía en ese momento, hambriento y muy vulnerable, no sólo le agradecía que lo hubiese obedecido, sino que le diese la oportunidad de poder enlazarse con ella de ese modo mental. Aquello era un gran sedante para él. Pero necesitaba el enlace físico para poder recuperar toda su vitalidad. En cuanto al emocional... parecía un imposible en aquel instante.

En unos minutos Eric y Jordan adoptaron las personalidades de Mark y Billy, los dos transportistas de MRW.

—Tú entrarás con ellos —le dijo Jace a Clarissa. —Todas éstas cajas tienen que ir a alguna de las salas o de los laboratorios de este edificio. Vas a dirigirte al recepcionista y le vas a sugestionar como yo he hecho con éstos dos. Procura que Eric y Jordan oigan sus indicaciones.

—Lo intentaré.

—Una vez dentro, mientras Eric y Jordan averiguan qué hay en el edificio y qué hacen en él, tú tendrás que extraer de su mente todas las contraseñas y archivos de las bases de datos.

—¿Lo obligo a hacer un _backup_ de todo el ordenador?

—Sí, eso también nos será de gran ayuda. Pero necesitamos los passwords, direcciones de email, encriptados, etc... ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí.

—No te alejes de la recepción. Ni se te ocurra internarte por ahí dentro, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, Jace.

Jace se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Cómo le gustaba oír su nombre en boca de Clarissa, de nuevo.

—Esperarás a que lleguen los dos chuchos —le ordenó con una sonrisa.

—Que te den —espetó Eric colocándose bien las solapas del uniforme.

Los miró a los dos. Ayer Eric estaba azotando a Jace y hoy debían trabajar juntos. Debía de ser muy duro, sobre todo para Jace.

Clarissa asintió como una niña obediente y ligeramente asustada.

—_¿Qué harás tú?_

Hablar así con Jace era muy reconfortante. Siempre que la respondía, su cuerpo reaccionaba del mismo modo que lo haría si la hubiese acariciado lánguidamente.

—_Aquí hay varios palés. Quiero ver qué es lo que hay en el interior y además tengo que controlar a los dos bellos durmientes de la cabina._

—_Pero la gente te puede ver. Les extrañará que haya alguien vestido de paisano dentro de un camión._

—_No, ángel. No me verán si yo no quiero._

—_Claro, olvidaba que eres superman_ —contestó alzando una ceja.

—_No... soy un celta con muchos, muchos poderes. Ten cuidado. Te esperaré aquí mismo._

—_Y tú... tú también ten cuidado._

Se dio media vuelta y se internó dentro del edificio. Tras ella Eric y Jordan la seguían con los albaranes.

Jace sintió como se hinchaba como un gallo al reconocer la preocupación por él en la voz de Clarissa. Su relación empezaba a cambiar.

Debía darse prisa y descubrir lo que había en el interior de esos envíos. Dios, se sentía tan mal físicamente. Pero no permitiría que nada le pasara a Clarissa, él estaría con ella mentalmente.

En el interior no había ni un alma, a excepción del recepcionista. El suelo era de mármol claro y muy caro. Había algunas plantas altas y de tallos gruesos estratégicamente colocadas en la entrada, en las esquinas del salón, a cada lado del ascensor y en la inmensa recepción, donde un chico joven de menos de treinta años babeaba al ver el cuerpo de Clarissa dirigiéndose a él.

—¿La puedo ayudar en algo, señorita?

El chico era delgado, pelirrojo, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y untado con gomina, y con algunas pecas salteadas por la cara. Sus ojos marrones la miraban deleitándose en cada una de sus curvas, comiéndosela con los ojos.

Clarissa sonrió coqueta, y pensó que era un descarado.

—Me vas a ayudar —contestó imperante.

Tras ella Eric y Jordan esperaban la información.

—La voy a ayudar —dijo él completamente hipnotizado.

—Han llegado los palés desde Barcelona. ¿Dónde tienen que dejarlos?

—En la segunda planta inferior —el chico tragó saliva mientras quedaba sumergido en los ojos violeta de Clarissa. —Allí, el de seguridad introducirá el código para abrir el almacén y así podáis dejar las cajas en su lugar.

Clarissa giró la cabeza y asintió para que Eric y Jordan se pusieran manos a la obra. La joven se reclinó sobre el mostrador y lo miró por debajo de sus tupidas pestañas.

—Jude —miró su chapa y pronunció su nombre arrastrando las letras—quiero que grabes en una tarjeta USB toda la información del disco duro de tu ordenador. Teléfonos de contactos, emails, bases de datos, passwords, etc...

—Inmediatamente —Jude trabajaba como un robot. No pestañeaba, sus movimientos eran mecánicos y sin emoción. Cogió un USB 5 GB de SONY, lo colocó en la salida correspondiente de su ordenador y trasladó todos los del disco duro a la tarjeta.

Clarissa se sintió mal al descubrir el poder que podría tener sobre la gente. Pero ella era lo que era, pensó recordando las palabras de Eric. Por el rabillo del ojo, controló como los dos berserkers entraban en el ascensor con un palé. Tenían que actuar con discreción para que las cámaras no grabaran nada fuera de lo normal. Clarissa repiqueteó con las uñas sobre la mesa de recepción.

—Jude —volvió a mirarlo fijamente. ¿Por qué seguían llegando palés desde Barcelona si ella no tramitaba los envíos? —En los últimos cinco días ¿has hablado con alguien de Newscientists M.I. de Barcelona?

Jude asintió observando impasible como se trasladaba toda la información.

—¿Con quién, Jude?

—El señor Rafael Santiago. En ausencia de Claire, él se encarga de todo. Clarissa dejó de repiquetear los dedos y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. ¿Rafael? ¿Rafael, su doctor?

—_Clarissa, ¿estás bien?_

Cuando oyó la voz de Jace en su interior, se tranquilizó.

—¿El señor Rafael Santiago dices?

—Sí, señorita.

—¿Rafael Santiago hace mucho que trabaja en Newscientists M.I.? —no lo podía creer.

—Hará unos doce años. Es la mano derecha del señor Valentine.

_Cabrón falso y despreciable_. Se sintió tonta e ingenua por haber creído que él, su doctor, era su amigo.

—Dime... ¿Qué ha sucedido con la señorita Claire y el señor Valentine? —controló el temblor de su voz.

—La señorita Claire está aquí en Inglaterra, por trabajo.

Clarissa sintió un sudor frío sobre la nuca. Eso era justamente lo que habían hecho creer Simon y Alec al servicio de su casa de Barcelona.

—¿Y el señor Valentine? ¿Se sabe algo de él?

—Llegará pasado mañana a Londres, acompañado del señor Rafael —susurró por lo bajo inclinándose hacia Clarissa.

Clarissa dejó de respirar, se estremeció y sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro. Valentine estaba muerto, no podía ser. Jude la seguía mirando sin parpadear, perdido en su mirada violeta.

—_Clarissa, tranquila. Percibo tus pulsaciones. Estoy contigo._

Jace percibía su ansiedad.

—¿Cuándo... cuándo has hablado con el señor Valentine? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

—Ésta misma mañana, señorita.

—_Oh Dios... Jace_ —tenía muchísimo frío.

—_Clarissa, recoge los datos y sal de ahí. No quiero sentirte así._

—¿Viene por algo en especial el señor Valentine? —inquirió Clarissa.

—Me obligó a que le preparara un reservado para unas diez personas en el The Ivy, un restaurante muy selecto de Londres.

—¿Cuál es la dirección y a qué hora esperan el reservado?

—En el dieciséis de la calle Moor, a las ocho y media.

—Jude, dame la tarjeta USB, y también tu agenda —le apresuró con un gesto de la mano.

—Claro, señorita, aquí tiene —le entregó una Blackberry negra y el USB tranquilamente.

—No vas a recordar nada de lo que hemos hablado —le ordenó en un susurro bajo y sedante. —Me voy a ir de aquí y vas a hacer como si nunca me hubieses conocido. Nunca me has visto.

Jude asentía con la boca entreabierta y los ojos semi-cerrados.

El ascensor se abrió y aparecieron Eric y Jordan, extrañamente pálidos y consternados.

—Os tienen que sellar —dijo Clarissa entredientes preocupada por ellos. ¿Qué habían visto?

Jordan esperó a que un atontado Jude, sellara los papeles sin apartar la mirada enamorada de Clarissa.

Jordan tomó a Clarissa del brazo y la invitó a que saliera de allí. Los tres llegaron hasta Jace, que inspeccionaba lo que había sacado de las cajas. Todo tipo de probetas congeladas, potes de cristal, vaporizadores, material quirúrgico...

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Jace mirando a Clarissa. Estaba pálida.

—No —respondió ella con la mirada perdida.

—Larguémonos de aquí, colmillos —dijo Eric bruscamente. —Este sitio es asqueroso.

Jace asintió. Colocó todo lo que había encontrado en una bolsa negra Nike y salió del camión esperando a que los berserkers se cambiaran. Obligó a los transportistas a despertarse, cambiarse de nuevo, revisar el albarán y finalmente irse de allí.

Jace tomó a Clarissa por el brazo y miró a Eric advirtiéndole con la mirada que ni se le ocurriera decirle a Clarissa que regresara con ellos. Clarissa era suya y se encontraba mal. Él tenía que cuidarla, no ellos. Él.

—Vienes conmigo —le dijo Jace mirándola con preocupación.

Clarissa asintió entre temblores, demasiado consternada como para llevarle la contraria, intentando amarrar con fuerza la agenda contra su pecho.

Una vez dentro del coche y dirigiéndose de nuevo a Wolverhampton, Jace fue inclemente con ella.

—Dime ahora mismo qué has descubierto.

Clarissa miró la noche cerrada que caía sobre ellos. El cielo estaba encapotado. Tragó saliva y lo miró con los ojos húmedos.

—Rafael, mi doctor... trabaja con Valentine en la empresa. Lleva allí desde hace doce años. Él... lo está tramitando todo desde Barcelona en mi ausencia.

Jace la miró. Quería averiguar si realmente le molestaba la traición de Rafael. Sólo de pensar que ese moreno podía despertar algún tipo de ternura en Clarissa, lo enfurecía.

—Rafael no es ningún inocente. Él sabía lo que se hacía cuando te pinchaba y él sabe muy bien en qué está trabajando. Continúa —gruñó.

—Mi... Valentine sigue vivo —le tembló la barbilla.

Jace apretó la mandíbula y tomó el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. ¿Cómo podía ser? Sebastian lo dejó seco y lo enterró. Estaba muerto. ¿Pero entonces...?

—Dime que no puede ser —suplicó con los ojos asustados. —Yo lo vi caer sin vida con el cuello desgarrado. Sebastian lo mató ante mis ojos...

—Está bien, pequeña, tranquilízate —le dijo con voz amable. —Cuéntame qué te dijo.

—Tiene pensado llegar mañana a Londres. Tiene una reunión en el The Ivy, les han reservado un privado a las ocho y media para diez personas. Ellos saben que estoy aquí —dijo desesperada y sin resuello. —Saben que vosotros me trajisteis aquí —susurró con la voz estrangulada. —¿Cómo puede saberlo? ¿Quién demonios se lo ha dicho? —gritó. —¿Por qué sigue vivo?

—No lo sé, ángel —pero iba a descubrirlo pronto. —En teoría Simon, Alec y Sebastian se encargaron de enterrar el cuerpo. A no ser que...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Clarissa temblorosa.

—Nada —contestó distraído. —Averiguaré todo lo que pueda. Por cierto, le dijiste a Rafael que te vendrías a Londres a trabajar. Estoy convencido que vienen hacia aquí para encontrarte. Valentine buscará venganza por haberlo intentado matar y vendrán hacia aquí...

Clarissa lo miró. Jace había estado en su mente, tenía que acostumbrarse a todos esos detalles. Se puso las manos en la cara y exhaló fuertemente.

—Viene a por mí. A por todos nosotros... —Clarissa apoyó los pies en el asiento de piel y se cogió las rodillas.

—¿Estás asustada? —preguntó él con empatía. —Yo no dejaré que te haga daño, Clarissa. Voy a llegar al fondo de este asunto. No temas.

Clarissa abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró con sorpresa. Le agradaba tener a Jace protegiéndola, se sentía extrañamente segura. Entonces, se acordó de donde estaba. Del coche en el que estaba y de lo que le había pasado allí hacía unos días.

—¿Y quién me va a proteger de ti, Jace? —le dijo abatida mirando al frente con absoluta rendición.

Jace la miró desolado y un músculo se le tensó en la barbilla.

—Yo te protegeré de mí. Ya te he dicho que no volvería a hacerte daño.

Su iPhone sonó. Había llegado el mensaje de la comisión, pero no provenía de los dos de Walsall, sino de los dos de Dudley. Robert y Maryse. Jace frunció el ceño y abrió el mensaje.

_A las 22:00 h. Reunión en Athens Restaurant, en Birmingham. Ya hemos avisado al clan Berserker para que se reúna allí con nosotros. Sebastian se ha escapado, y Dubv y Fynbar han desaparecido. Los guardias del hoyo han muerto asesinados. Sebastian está descontrolado y es peligroso._

—¿Qué pasa?

Jace endureció el rostro.

—Sebastian se ha escapado, ha matado a los centinelas del hoyo. —¿Qué? ¿Qué hoyo? —gritó.

—El lugar donde recluimos a Sebastian, en la habitación del hambre. Está bajo tierra... Los dos del consejo de Walsall han podido estar implicados en su liberación. Han desparecido y nadie sabe nada de ellos. Nos vamos a Birmingham a hablar con los clanes.

—No puede ser verdad —Clarissa se hundió en el asiento. —Dime que esto es una pesadilla...

Jace maldijo a todo lo que se meneaba. Clarissa necesitaba mucha más protección de la que se imaginaba y él no estaba en condiciones de protegerla. A duras penas estaba disimulando su malestar y su pérdida de poder, pero no quería que fuera la compasión de Clarissa lo que le llevara a él, sino la verdadera pasión entre parejas, el reconocimiento humilde de entregar su cuerpo a su cáraid.

Valentine y todos los que todavía no conocía irían a por ella. Ella era un salto en la evolución, un milagro, la posibilidad de engendrar una auténtica raza casi invencible. Sebastian la querría muerta sólo por vengar a su hermano, eso si era cierto que él desconocía que Clarissa era su sobrina.

Miró a su belleza pelirroja de ojos lilas y por primera vez la vio como una niña frágil y necesitada de muchos mimos. Temblaba y estaba impactada por las últimas noticias. Necesitaba calor y comprensión. Una ternura insólita en él hasta entonces le oprimió el corazón.

Ella lo miró fugazmente, quedaba una hora y media para llegar a Birmingham y necesitaba que alguien la tocara y la abrazara.

—_Dime lo que quieres, y yo te lo daré_ —le dijo él suavemente.

Clarissa se envaró como si la hubiesen quemado con un hierro candente. El estaba continuamente en su cabeza, ya no podía salir de ella.

—_Es sólo que..._

—_¿Qué, Clarissa? Dímelo, porque deseo hacer algo y no quiero cometer más errores contigo. No quiero asustarte más._

Ella bajó la mirada con gesto derrotado, tragó saliva. Se desabrochó el cinturón con manos inseguras y lo miró pidiéndole permiso con toda la humildad del mundo. Precisaba un cuerpo fuerte al lado, uno que en ese momento la sepultara en un abrazo.

—Ven aquí, Clarissa —levantó su brazo izquierdo y la invitó a que se acurrucara en él.

—Espera un momento... es sólo que... Esto no quiere decir nada ¿vale?.. —aclaró ella con voz débil y levantando el dedo índice. Miró su perfil perfecto, su barbilla varonil y su pelo rubio. Santo Dios, nada deseaba más que aplastarse contra él. Ni más, ni menos. COLMO. ESTOCOLMO.

—Querrá decir lo que tú quieras —sonrió dócilmente y Clarissa pensó que se iba a desmayar de lo dulce que parecía. —Vamos, pequeña. Déjame abrazarte. Lo necesito yo más que tú.

Clarissa se mordió el labio para no llorar. Jace quería hacerla sentir bien, se obligó a pensar. Sólo era eso, un gesto amable por parte de él.

Se movió hasta pegarse a él, juntó las manos al pecho para no tener que manosearlo mucho, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el musculoso hombro de Jace. Inspiró y apretó las rodillas a su cuerpo manteniendo el calor.

El olor a mango cada vez era menos fuerte, pensó extrañada. Le chocaba que estuviera a gusto entre sus brazos, pero aquella era la realidad. Nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Jace sintió el cuerpo dócil y blando de la joven y su corazón se disparó. La rodeó con el brazo y la apretó contra él con posesividad.

Clarissa exhaló y acabó relajándose. Necesitaba que alguien la abrazara así, que alguien la cobijara. Inconscientemente frotó su mejilla contra su hombro y cerró los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó ella con un deje de coquetería y juego en la voz. Él había dicho que necesitaba su abrazo, ¿no?

—Mucho, mucho mejor —sonrió Jace ignorando lo tenso que tenía el pantalón a la altura de la ingle. Si alargaba un poco el brazo, rodearía la plenitud de uno de los preciosos pechos de Clarissa. Reprimiendo la reacción de su cuerpo ante la cercanía de Clarissa, se limitó a conducir.

El corazón de Clarissa saltaba de alegría y de una extraña sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Disfrutando de ese momento, y sintiéndose como una colegiala, hizo esfuerzos por dormirse.

Jace conducía con una sola mano, sintiéndose pleno y lleno de felicidad por primera vez en milenios.

¿Cómo sería la correspondencia de mente, cuerpo y corazón entre las parejas vanirias? ¿Cómo sería tener el cuerpo lánguido y tierno de Clarissa por mutuo acuerdo? ¿Sería apasionada? Resopló. Ya lo creía que sí, Clarissa era puro fuego, sólo hacía falta que perdiera el miedo a encenderse. El sería quién la iniciaría en los placeres de la pareja y, quién sabe, puede que en la intimidad llegaran a conectar hasta contactar con el corazón de cada uno. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba que Clarissa sintiera algo por él.

Con esa idea, expresó el último pensamiento en voz alta.

—Nadie te tocará, Clarissa. Yo te protegeré, te lo prometo.

**Pues esto es todo por hoy. ¿qué os ha parecido? Parece que Clary y Jace se van acercando poco a poco, el momento abrazo del coche me encogio el corazón aiiissssss a ver si siguen asi ;) A partir de aquí las cosas se van a poner muy feas esperemos que Sebastian y Valentine no la líen parda…**

**En fin, ya me contareis que os parecio! Espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasáis por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activáis las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejáis comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale, Clace, Yocel, SebbiLoverTMI, Morgenstern18, Alex Black Moon, Jonathaclary, Leyre12, Amo el libro, Yours Truly Arabella por los comentarios.**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo! Espero que lo disfrutéis! Buen finde a tod s**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

**EL LIBRO DE JADE**

**CAPITULO 14**

—¿Por qué hemos quedado aquí? Es un restaurante griego —dijo Clarissa entrando casi a trompicones. —¿Vosotros lo hacéis todo así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Así... —señaló todo lo que le rodeaba. —Tan... esnob. ¿No podéis quedar en un sitio resguardado de todo y hablar clandestinamente?

—¿Cómo en las películas? —sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

—Por ejemplo, sí.

—Hay muchas formas de llegar a acuerdos. Y además, reunimos en público nos prohíbe enfrentarnos.

—¿Lo hacéis como una medida de prevención, entonces?

—Más o menos —se encogió de hombros.

El alboroto era ensordecedor. La gente se reía y daba palmas, ensimismados en sus celebraciones. Un plato volaba hacia la derecha y chocaba contra la pared a punto de golpear un cuadro decorativo de Grecia. La gente vitoreó al que había lanzado el plato y luego se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente como si nadie se comportara esporádicamente como salvajes.

—Tenemos una sala para nosotros solos, al fondo —dijo Jace hablándole casi al oído.

Una vez dentro, el primero que fue a saludarla fue su abuelo Luck. La abrazó fuertemente y le susurró palabras cariñosas al oído.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, cariño —le dijo él.

—Estoy bien.

Luck la miró a los ojos, y vio temor e inseguridad. ¿Qué habían descubierto?

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Clarissa. Eres una mujer valiente.

Clarissa sonrió y los ojos le brillaron de emoción. Su abuelo estaba orgulloso de ella. Su abuelo. Algo suyo, de su familia. Se sintió bien al pertenecer realmente a alguien. Desde su conversión, había descubierto cosas agradables.

Una vez sentados en la larga mesa que habían preparado en U, Jace, Clarissa, Luck, Eric y Jordan se sentaron en el centro. Simon, Alec, Isabel, Robert y Maryse, enfrente. Y el resto alrededor.

Simon estuvo mirando todo lo que Jace había traído de los palés. Hacía gestos de preocupación y de desaprobación mientras Eric y Jordan explicaban todo lo que habían descubierto al dejar el palé en el subterráneo del edificio.

—Tienen montado un inmenso laboratorio, de varias salas en las cuales no se pueden acceder sin que sepas los passwords de acceso —explicó Jordan. —Eric pudo colarse en una de las salas y vio lo que allí tenían.

—Son cuerpos criogenizados —explicó Eric. —Algunos son berserkers a media transformación, otros completamente transformados y algunos más eran berserkers en estado humano normal —dijo con repulsa. —La sala contigua tiene exactamente lo mismo, pero con cuerpos de vanirios.

Los allí reunidos murmuraron en desaprobación.

—Guardan unas inmensas neveras en las mismas salas, donde hay una serie de probetas que se mantienen congeladas. Son... —se secó la frente de sudor— muestras de esperma masculino y óvulos femeninos. Unos de unas especies y otros, de otra.

—Dios mío... —dijo Clarissa ahogadamente.

—Otras probetas contienen muestras de sangre, hay crisoles con tejidos membranosos que no pude descubrir qué eran... Pero lo peor...

—¿Qué? —preguntó impaciente Luck.

—Tienen embriones humanos criogenizados. Muchos de esos embriones están a medio camino de formarse, algunos con malformaciones espantosas... Garras en vez de manos, ojos oblicuos, colas a medio formar... Es repugnante. Tienen muchas más salas cerradas... estoy seguro de que tienen a gente de los clanes todavía con vida... lo intuyo.

Se hizo el silencio. A lo lejos se oía algún que otro plato volando.

Entraron los camareros sirviendo platos por doquier y todos se comportaron con normalidad, sin levantar suspicacias de ningún tipo. Clarissa miró su plato y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó a Jace.

—Se llaman _Kolokitakhia_ —respondió él sonriendo. —Son calabacines con aceite de oliva y ajo.

—¿Ajo? ¿Por la noche?

—Así ningún vampiro te morderá —arqueó las cejas divertido.

—Ya, que gracioso. ¿Y esto? —señaló un plato con patatas y hojas verdes.

—Son _Dolmades_ —explicó mientras se metía un trozo de calabacín en la boca. —Es estofado con hojas de viña.

—Parece vegetariano... ¿No coméis carne? —a ella no le gustaba la carne. Era vegetariana.

—No. Es lo único que nuestro cuerpo no admite—contestó él, cogiendo un bollo caliente que había dejado una camarera. La camarera le sonrió y él le guiñó un ojo. —Los vanir adoran a los animales y no aprueban que los comamos.

Clarissa miró a la camarera y luego lo miró a él. Sintió como si le dieran una patada en el estómago. ¿Cómo se atrevía Jace? Un momento. ¿Qué le pasaba? Quiso hundirse en el asiento cuando descubrió que no le gustaba que ese vanirio machista y arrogante coqueteara con otra mujer.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él mirándola de reojo.

—Claro.

—¿Te ha molestado algo, princesa? —sonrió maléficamente.

Lo miró y echó los hombros hacia atrás. Cuando la llamaba así parecía que se despegaba del suelo. Echando mano a la coherencia, se esforzó por sonreír y morderse la lengua.

Jace vio que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Clarissa se olvidaba que él podía leerle la mente. Jace sabía que estaba muy celosa. A lo mejor, ellos dos si podían tener una segunda oportunidad. Con ánimos renovados, le ofreció un trozo de bollo.

—Pruébalo. Está calentito y tierno.

—Tengo un hambre de mil demonios, pero si como corro el riesgo de sufrir una indigestión.

—Come o te romperán un plato en la cabeza —le sugirió él comiendo también con toda confianza del plato de ella. —Es la tradición. Si no comes sus especialidades, se sienten agraviados, así que te estrellan la vajilla contra el cráneo.

—Supongo que todos rebanáis los platos.

—Los dejamos limpios.

—Pero, si por mucho que comamos no nos saciamos... —jugó con una patata estofada— ¿por qué comemos?

—Puede que no nos saciemos, pero las papilas gustativas no las tenemos atrofiadas. Comer es un placer. Y a los vanirios nos encantan todos los placeres mundanos —dio un sorbo a la copa de vino tinto que le habían llenado.

Clarissa lo miraba fascinada al conocer la faceta glotona de Jace. Realmente disfrutaba con la comida.

Isabel sentada enfrente de ellos, los miraba divertida. Clarissa levantó la vista hacia ella e Isabel sonriente alzó las cejas.

Clarissa carraspeó, se sonrojó y bajó la vista hacia el plato.

Los camareros se fueron y volvió a quedar todo en silencio.

—Hay que detenerlos... no me gusta nada lo que dices, Eric. ¿Qué pretenden con los óvulos y el esperma? —dijo Maryse.

—Fecundar. Crear nuevas especies —explicó Simon. —El óvulo de una berserker y el esperma de un vanirio da a Clarissa como resultado. O puede que... pueden ser muchas cosas las que hacen con nosotros y ninguna buena. Lo que no hay duda es de que Tessa y Will tenían razón en sus cábalas. Estas sociedades están en nuestra contra y sea lo que sea lo que tienen entre manos es peligroso.

—Hay algo más inquietante. Valentine Morgenstern sigue vivo —cortó Jace. —Pasado mañana tiene una cena en el The Ivy y se reúne con un grupo de personas. Puede que saquemos más información de ese evento —tomó aire y miró a Maryse. —Sebastian se ha escapado y él es el único que sabría por qué razón Valentine sigue con vida. Es obvio que hemos sido víctimas de una traición Rix Robert —miró al moreno de aspecto élfico que prestaba atención solemnemente. —Démosle caza, a él y a los dos de Walsall.

Todos los vanirios alzaron los puños y apoyaron la propuesta de Jace.

—Dejo la caza en tus manos, Jace. No debemos olvidar que ahora, más que nunca, hay que proteger a Clarissa. Ellos la quieren —dijo Robert mirándola con admiración. —Allá donde vaya estará vigilada. Clarissa es el ejemplo de la conciliación de las dos especies. O nos unimos o acabarán matándonos a todos.

—Yo procederé también con mi clan —dijo Luck con sinceridad. —Son muchos los berserkers desaparecidos sin explicación en los últimos años. Debe de haber un topo suelto que facilite las capturas y juro por Odín que voy a descubrir quién es.

Los berserkers gritaron animados.

—Las vigilias las haremos juntos, en grupos mezclados —sugirió. —Se acercan noches muy movidas. Mañana es el solsticio de verano y dentro de tres días, la noche de las hogueras. Los lobeznos y los nosferátums salen de caza, hambrientos, y los de Newscientists M.I. esperaran a que nosotros nos despistemos para actuar y secuestrarnos. Es el momento de demostrar que no van a ganar.

—Clarissa ha obtenido mucha información del disco duro del ordenador de la empresa —comentó Jace. —En las siguientes horas intentaré desglosar lo que hay aquí y averiguar todo lo que nos sea de utilidad para luchar contra ellos.

—Hoy nos repartiremos por grupos. Uno se quedará en Birmingham. Cuatro más se repartirán por la Black Country. Y otro irá a Londres —ordenó Jace mirando a Luck.

—Mis chicos se unirán a tus grupos —dijo el berserker con seguridad.

Después de cenar y ultimar los detalles del plan de acción, salieron del restaurante. Isabel se acercó a Clarissa.

—Me han encargado que te enseñe tus nuevas propiedades —dijo con total tranquilidad. —¿Vamos? —la tomó amigablemente del brazo.

—¿Propiedades? Espera —clavó los pies. —¿Adonde me llevas? Pensé que haríamos guardias en Birmingham.

—Cambio de planes. Esta noche iremos a Londres.

—Pero si venimos de allí.

—Allí también se necesitan guardias. Ya has oído a tu abuelo y a Jace. —¿Otra vez tenemos que coger los coches? —dijo mirando a su abuelo y a Eric.

Los dos la miraban resignados como si hubieran aceptado que ella era posesión de Jace, de nadie más.

—No cogeremos los coches —contestó Isabel guiñándole el ojo y llevándola a un callejón trasero. —Hola, Jace.

El cuerpo de Jace apareció por detrás de Clarissa. Clarissa se giró y chocó contra el pecho del vanirio.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó nerviosa. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de Jace para evitar caerse.

—_Agárrate, Clarissa_ —las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron sutilmente. Abarcó su cintura con las dos manos y la apretó contra él.

—_¿Qué haces? Tú no tenías que estar aquí esta noche_.

—_Te llevo a Londres_.

—_¿Qué? Jace..._

De repente sus pies ya no tomaban contacto con tierra firme. Flotaban. Clarissa se agarró a los hombros de Jace y miró hacia abajo.

—_Oh Dios mío..._

A sus pies, las luces de Birmingham dibujaban calles de neón en movimiento. Los coches se veían minúsculos y la gente como hormigas, ajenos a lo que sobrevolaba sobre sus cabecitas.

Jace la miraba con atención y sonreía altivo y presuntuoso. El pelo de Clarissa se agitaba libre y acariciaba su espalda. Jace deslizó una mano hasta el centro de su deliciosa columna vertebral sosteniéndola contra él.

Clarissa sintió el calor de su mano traspasar la suave y fina blusa que llevaba.

—Jace... —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas. —Estamos volando.

—¿Cómo? —bromeó el vanirio mirando hacia abajo y haciendo que perdía el equilibrio. Clarissa gritó y él se rió de su expresión. —Es broma.

Él sintió como su pelo rozaba la mano que tenía a su espalda. Apenas podía oler el olor personal de Clarissa, perdía la facultad de sus sentidos, pero sí que olía su pelo brillante que desprendía un suave y excitante olor afrutado. Enredó dos dedos en su melena y la acarició mientras se hundía en sus ojos violetas.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó apretándola más a él y mirándole la boca.

—Sí —susurró ella temblando de placer. No sólo le gustaba volar, sino, estar rodeada por los brazos de él.

—¿Tienes frío? —la rodeó más ferozmente con los brazos, dándole toda la calidez de su cuerpo.

—No... —murmuró deslizando sus manos por su pectoral y rozando con su nariz el pecho de él. Inhaló profundamente y sintió el sabor de Jace en la boca.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Eso era una caricia? Pero no lo podía evitar. Quería tocarlo y frotarse con él.

—¿Qué te parece Clarissa? —gritó Isabel volando a su lado. Se estaba colocando su bolso de Louis Vuitton modelo Congo GM, advirtió Clarissa, como bandolera. —No es tan malo ser vanirio, ¿eh?

Clarissa la miró de reojo y levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

—Agárrate, princesa —murmuró Jace con una sonrisa traviesa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocaron en posición horizontal. Clarissa gritó y le clavó las uñas en el pecho.

A Jace casi se le saltan las lágrimas. Tenía todavía las heridas del pecho abiertas desde la lucha entre los berserker y vanirios. Tenía que beber de ella para que cicatrizara todo su cuerpo o pronto moriría. Le estaba costando mantenerse en el aire.

—_¿Estás asustada, niña?_

—_No._

—_Estás tensa._

—_¿Qué esperabas? Estoy volando, y además no me gusta esta posición. Por supuesto que estoy tensa. ¿Nunca se os ha cagado una paloma encima?_

Jace se echó a reír abiertamente. Le gustaba su sentido del humor. La apretó más contra él y la cambió de posición. Él abajo y ella arriba.

—No seas presumido, Jace —dijo Isabel irritada.

Clarissa asombrada, le sonrió con la misma irritación. Pero le había encantado su risa.

—Creído —musitó ella.

Jace respondió con otra sonrisa deslumbrante y con el ego hinchado. Armándose de valor recogió el pelo de Clarissa y se lo enrolló entero en una mano. Lo mantuvo agarrado, como si su mano fuese una goma de sujetar coletas.

—Así, tu precioso pelo no se enredará —le explicó. —Y tú podrás agarrarte mejor a mí.

Ella tembló y se agarró a las solapas de su chaqueta, apoyando la cara en su pecho de granito. No iba a llevarle la contraria en esas condiciones. —Lo que tú digas, pero no me sueltes.

—Vamos allá, preciosa.

Adquiriendo la velocidad del viento, surcaron los cielos ingleses. Cielos fríos, con restos de olores de la urbe, pero abiertos y a la vez infinitos para ellos tres.

En diez minutos se plantaron de nuevo en Londres, en una de las calles más caras de esa ciudad. Kensington Palace Gardens. Un gran ejército de árboles decoraba la calle, que por cierto no era totalmente llana, sino que estaba ligeramente inclinada.

Cuando aterrizaron, Clarissa tardó unos segundos en soltarse de las solapas de Jace.

—Ha sido... increíble —reconoció tirando de su pelo para que Jace soltase su melena.

—Sí —le dijo él con los ojos brillantes. Le peinó el pelo con los dedos en un gesto íntimo y territorial y lo dejó libre.

Clarissa se aclaró la garganta, apartándose de él, intentando disimular sin éxito las mejillas sonrosadas. Se recogió la melena en un moño mal hecho.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —miró las extraordinarias mansiones que poblaban la avenida. —¿Quién vive aquí? ¿El presidente?

Jace e Isabel, se miraron y sonrieron.

—El rey de Arabia Saudita, Abdallah. El rey mundial del acero, el propietario de la más poderosa inmobiliaria de Inglaterra, el sultán de Brunei, etc... —Enumeró Jace como quien se cuenta los pelos de la nariz—.

—Muertos de hambre, por lo visto —comentó Clarissa con cinismo.

—Todos muy, muy, muy millonarios.

—Bueno... ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? —volvió a preguntar Clarissa frunciendo el ceño. —Creí que íbamos a hacer guardias.

—Tu padre, dejó una casa aquí —respondió Isabel.

—¿Cómo dices? —se echó la melena hacia atrás y la miró con las cejas levantadas y los ojos lilas abiertos.

—Tu padre era muy rico.

—Todos los vanirios somos bastante ricos —explicó Jace con una amplia sonrisa. —Will tenía empresas de construcción. Vendió sus acciones y se enriqueció. Además, tiene una gran cantidad de terrenos a su nombre y un montón de propiedades valoradas en millones de euros, aparte de importantes sumas de dinero invertidas en bolsa y demás... En fin, ésta es una de sus casas.

Señaló una impresionante mansión de estilo Rafaeliano, cercana al siglo dieciséis. Era un palacio portentoso, uno de esos que deja a todo el mundo que lo ve asombrado y con ganas de casarse con el heredero.

Clarissa estaba pasmada. Ni siquiera la casa de su abuelo era así y eso que él tenía mucho dinero.

Por fuera, se vislumbraban varias alas en la misma casa. Maderas de calidad, algunas decorativas y otras que realmente formaban parte de la estructura, daban a entender que era una mansión de estilo Tudor moderna. Toda la fachada estaba recubierta de mimosas que ascendían por la pared blanca y perfectamente mantenida, aunque éstas no llegaban arriba del todo, con lo que muchas de las ventanas de madera oscura de la segunda y de la tercera planta podían mostrar su cuerpo perfecto.

Caminaron hacia ella.

Jace sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

—El palacio tiene quinientos metros construidos —señaló abriéndole la puerta. —Todas las salas y habitaciones tienen chimenea propia y baño con hidromasaje. El suelo está recubierto todo de parquet de cerezo oscuro. Consta de tres plantas.

Clarissa abrió la boca en señal de pasmo. En la entrada, alumbrado por varios focos había un Monet.

—A tu padre le gustaba el arte —Jace cerró la puerta.

—¿Cómo puede ser mío esto? —preguntó más para sí misma.

—Lo es. Hoy al mediodía he hablado con el notario. No ha tenido ningún problema en poner todos los bienes y propiedades de Will a tu nombre.

—¿El notario?

—Inis. Del consejo de...

—Ya recuerdo quién es. La pareja de Ione, ¿verdad?

—Aha.

—¿Así que no ha tenido ningún problema, eh? —repitió ella.

—No te preocupes por nada, Clarissa —le dijo él. —Todo te pertenece, todo es tuyo por derecho legítimo. Disfrútalo.

—¿De qué patrimonio estamos hablando? —pasó la mano por la pared que tenía a mano derecha de la que caía agua en forma de cascada y se colaba por una ranura situada en el suelo. Frotó los dedos mojados.

—Tienes dos áticos de lujo en Mayfair, dos castillos en Escocia, una isla de siete mil metros en Ibiza con una mansión de unos dos mil metros construidos, cinco coches de colección Aston Martin, un yate, dos jets privados, un helicóptero, un hotel de cuatro estrellas en... Ah, y lo que sea que haya tenido en los Balcanes, ya lo investigaremos.

—Espera, espera... —Clarissa seguía a Jace mientras este le enseñaba con gustosa diversión como era su nueva casa. —Vale, ya entiendo. Mi padre era asquerosamente rico. Pero... —se detuvo a media frase. Su olfato le decía que allí olía a algo distinto de lo que le había rodeado en los últimos días. Humanos.

—Buenas noches señorita Clarissa —dijo una voz de mujer a mano derecha.

La mujer tenía un deje suramericano inconfundible, la piel ligeramente aceitunada, el pelo negro recogido con unos pasadores y los dientes muy blancos. No tendría más de 45 años.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Soy Jocelyn, era el ama de llaves del señor Will.

_Tu padre tenía servicio en todos los sitios. El pasaba mucho tiempo afuera, así que alguien tenía que mantenerle las casas. Dio trabajo a gente humilde y muy necesitada, y un techo en el que vivir y se sintieran como en su propio hogar. El me decía, que a veces era él quién se sentía un inquilino cuando pasaba temporadas en sus propiedades._

Clarissa movía la cabeza asintiendo seriamente concentrada en la voz de Jace.

—Hola Jocelyn —dijo ella ofreciéndole la mano con una amplia sonrisa de afecto.

—Ay señorita, es usted preciosa. Su padre era un hombre muy guapo y usted ha sacado muchos rasgos de él.

_¿Saben ella lo que somos?_

_No exactamente_.

_¿No exactamente?_

—¿Tiene usted la misma afección que tenía su papá? —le preguntó pasándole la mano por el hombro en un gesto maternal.

—¿Afección?

_Rechazo al sol._

—Ay señorita, su papá tenía una gran alergia a la luz solar. Fotodermatitis, le llaman. Y fíjese que aquí en Inglaterra no hace mucho sol, pero recuerdo que una vez, por error —aclaró levantando las cejas, —dejamos el ala norte con las ventanas abiertas y subidas hasta arriba para que se ventilara la casa y su papá se quemó y le salieron ampollas por todos sitios...

Dios mío, esa mujer era una taladradora. Pero cariñosa y muy amable, así que Clarissa sonrió y se dejó guiar por Jocelyn.

La llevó a un salón exquisitamente decorado con estilo Art Deco, minimalista y muy cálido. Con colores vivos y con carácter.

Una mesa de cristal, con columnas negras de mármol como soporte, se erigía en un extremo del salón. Chimenea, amplios sofás de piel y cuadros de firma amueblaban el lugar. Al lado de la mesa, unas extensas cristaleras daban a su propio jardín de propiedad. En el jardín había una fuente con un Buda enorme de piedra en el centro y varias flores de loto flotantes. A lo lejos se veía una pequeña capilla blanca y roja, con cojines tirados en el suelo en su interior.

—Siéntese señorita. Está hecha un palo, tiene que comer para que el hombre tenga donde coger ¿eh? —se giró y miró a Jace guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

¿Había hecho realmente eso Jocelyn? Clarissa hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Descuida Jocelyn —contestó Jace con una sonrisa lobuna que ya conocía Clarissa, —Clarissa está perfecta como está. Prieta, esbelta y todo en su sitio —dijo con voz ronca.

—Ya basta —Clarissa frunció los labios, irritada y miró a Isabel que seguía los comentarios muy entretenida.

—A mí no me mires —dijo ella levantando las manos. —Si él lo dice, será verdad.

Por favor... ¿dónde demonios se había metido? ¿Quién era el más loco de todos?

—Claire...

Clarissa se paralizó. Creía haber oído la voz de Maya, pero no podía ser. Empezaba a desequilibrarse. Seguro.

—Oye, Claire...

Ésta vez estaba segura de que la había oído de verdad. Miró hacia las escaleras que tenía enfrente y entonces la vio.

Maya estaba allí. Con su pelo castaño y rizado ondeando tras sus pasos. Sus ojos almendrados y del color del ámbar y llenos de pestañas gruesas y largas mirándola con adoración. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que levantaba sus pómulos y le hacía aparecer un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

Vestía un albornoz de hombre que le iba muy holgado de color blanco y unas zapatillas de toalla del mismo color.

Tras ella, Gaby también vestía otro albornoz azul que hacía resaltar su cabellera rubia y lisa. Sus ojos negros la miraban a ella y a Jace alternativamente, pero cuando la miraban a ella se le iluminaban de cariño.

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró Clarissa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_Clarissa, ayer por la noche los mandé a buscar. Encontré en tu mente que iban a pasar el verano contigo en Londres. Contacté con ellos, me hice pasar por uno de los trabajadores de Valentine. Les dije exactamente lo que inculcamos en la memoria del servicio de la casa de Barcelona, que habías tenido que volar urgentemente por negocios. Te sabes sus teléfonos de memoria, no me fue difícil contactarme con ellos. Les dije que tú les preparabas los vuelos y que los pasabas a buscar para traerlos aquí. Pensé que te haría ilusión tenerlos contigo._

Clarissa no sabía qué decirle. Lo miraba fijamente, sin parpadear. Los ojos inundados de lágrimas de emoción, de agradecimiento, de alegría, de ilusión... y también de preocupación.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada más. Maya se le echó encima, rodeándola con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza y llenándole la cara de besos.

Clarissa se sentía ridícula riendo y llorando a la vez, abrazándola con el mismo ímpetu y acariciándole la cara.

Gaby las abrazó a las dos y llenó de besos a Clarissa.

Jace frunció el ceño, mientras se apoyaba en la pared y cruzaba los brazos. Ese Gaby se tomaba muchas libertades con Clarissa.

—Te... tenía unas ganas locas de veros... —dijo entre lágrimas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo el cerdo de tu padre? —preguntó Maya preocupada secándole las lágrimas con la mano.

—Dímelo y me lo cargo, Claire —aseguró Gaby acariciándole el pelo. —¿Te ha obligado a trabajar con él, verdad? ¿No te permite que hagas lo del proyecto de pedagogía?

Jace los observaba a los tres. Eran como hermanos. Se querían, se preocupaban con sinceridad el uno por el otro. El cariño que se procesaban era auténtico. Al menos, Clarissa tenía amigos de verdad.

—Sí... bueno, no...

—Espera —la cortó Maya. —Estás rara... ¿Qué te has hecho?

Clarissa frunció los labios esperando a que los colmillos, que la verdad es que eran bastante discretos en comparación con otros que había visto, no se le notaran.

—Tus ojos... —la inspeccionó como un oftalmólogo. —Caramba... son lilas... ¿Y los verdes? ¿Dónde están, pequeña golfa?

—Vaya, sí. Son lilas —afirmó Gaby acercándose mucho a ella, pensó Jace.

_Clarissa, di que es una alteración de las células de los ojos y que te ha cambiado la pigmentación._

—Fuimos al oftalmólogo —se apresuró a decir Clarissa. —No tiene importancia. Es una alteración de la pigmentación del ojo, debido al estrés y...

—Tienes que alejarte del sádico de tu padre o caerás enferma, cariño — comentó Maya haciendo negaciones con la cabeza. —A mí también me pone histérica ese hombre. ¿Cómo puede ser que seáis parientes?

—Créeme, a mí también me parece increíble—murmuró mirando a Jace.

—Hay algo más... —dijo Gaby rascándose la barbilla y mirándola pensativo. —Estás... más... más espectacular. Y tus dientes...

—Una limpieza bucal al mes —dijo ella quitándole hierro al asunto— y los tendrás así.

—No... hay algo raro en ti que...

—Señoritos, por favor, tomen asiento —interrumpió Jocelyn. —Tengo un postre buenísimo preparado para ustedes. Ay, me da tanta alegría tener a gente joven en esta casa —suspiró emocionada. —La llena de vida.

—Jocelyn es un encanto —le dijo Maya pasándole el brazo por la cintura. —Nos ha tratado como reyes en tu ausencia. Ya nos dijeron que tenías trabajo y que regresarías por la noche —se sentaron juntas.

—Sí, por la noche —dudó ella. —Ven a mi lado, Gaby —le dijo dando una palmada en la silla vacía a su vera. —Jace. Isabel. ¿Queréis... sentaros con nosotros?

Jace y Clarissa se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato, inmersos el uno en el otro. Fue cuando se percató de que Jace estaba pálido y sudoroso, y las ojeras se le marcaban como círculos negros alrededor de sus bonitos ojos dorados.

_¿Jace?_ Preguntó ella inquieta por él. Nunca lo había visto así, y encima no le contestaba.

Isabel miró a su hermano y enseguida se colocó a su lado. El se apoyó en su hombro, ella lo miró preocupada. Su hermano perdía el poder, y con tantas heridas como tenía, se debilitaba y empezaba a escapársele la vida. Ni las atenciones de Simon y Alec ni las de ella podían hacer nada. Su cáraid, Clarissa, le había rechazado, lo seguía haciendo y no le daba consuelo. Sólo Clarissa podía salvarlo con la entrega voluntaria de su cuerpo.

_¿Por qué no me contestas, Jace?_

—Sácame de aquí —le dijo él a su hermana en un bajo susurro apenas audible. —No quiero que me vea así.

Isabel lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Clarissa los alcanzó antes de que salieran por ella.

—¿Dónde vais? —le preguntó extrañada.

—Clarissa, Jace necesita que...

—No, Isabel —la cortó él con los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos. —Sólo necesito descansar. Todavía me duele la espalda.

Clarissa agachó la mirada y tragó saliva. Quería calmar a Jace, ayudarlo a que se sintiera mejor. Ya había hecho lo que Isabel le sugirió. Lo había escuchado. Lo había perdonado. Ella sabía que había algo más por hacer con Jace. ¿Pero qué era?

—Quedaos un rato más, por favor —pidió ella.

—No podemos —contestó él. —Hay que hacer guardias. Esta zona ya está vigilada por vanirios y berserkers. Pero falta la zona céntrica por cubrir, donde hay más alboroto. Iremos hacia allá, allí nos necesitan. Y tú necesitas estar con ellos.

_¿Y las guardias? Aquí también os necesito_. Sorprendida por su propia respuesta, Clarissa lo miró a la cara y él ni se inmutó. Con lo difícil que era para ella admitir eso, y Jace la ignoró.

—Mañana nos vemos ¿vale? —le dijo Isabel forzando una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Se dieron la vuelta para irse de allí.

_Buenas noches, Jace. Muchas gracias_.

Clarissa cerró los ojos y arrugó la frente.

_¿Por qué no hablas conmigo, Jace? ¿He hecho algo mal?_ Gruñó confundida.

Pero Jace y Isabel ya alzaban el vuelo. Clarissa mordiéndose el labio y arrastrando los pies regresó al salón. Maya y Gaby la miraban expectantes. Ella no sabía cómo actuar.

Resultaba que era rica. Que era híbrida por nacimiento. Que tenía a sus mejores amigos en su nueva casa, donde tenía un servicio a su disposición. Nosferátums, humanos y lobeznos, la habían perseguido por ser híbrida. Ahora también la perseguirían. Valentine, que era el precursor de ese movimiento contra vanirios y berserkers, se había hecho pasar por su padre durante muchos años. Hacía seis días que lo había visto morir. Ahora resulta que estaba vivo, que venía a Londres con Rafael, quién creía que era uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero no, era un traidor. Un conspirador. Había descubierto que tenía un abuelo fantástico que era un berserker. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas le preocupaban tanto como el gesto de derrota y cansancio de Jace. Sí. El mismo vanirio que la había medio violado y la había arrancado de su falso hogar. Ahora, después de todo, estaba triste y herida porque él no le había contestado mentalmente. Porque no se había quedado cuando ella se lo había pedido. Porque no hablaba con ella. Era como si hubiese roto la comunicación. ¿Es que Jace tenía que hacerlo todo tan bruscamente? Se iba a enterar ese creído vanidoso.

Miró a sus amigos y sonrió. Inevitablemente pensó que ellos estaban allí gracias a él. Brave, su perrito, estaba en Wolverhampton gracias a él. Gracias a lo que él hizo, ella llegó a recordar quién era. Aunque había sido bruto y cruel. Pero él la había hecho recordar. ¿Y si no la hubiesen secuestrado y hubiese sufrido la transformación en Barcelona, en manos de Valentine y los de Newscientists M.I.? Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Nunca jamás hubiera vuelto a ver sus amigos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —le preguntó Maya con una de sus miradas intrigantes.

—Sí. Es sólo que ha sido un día muy duro...

—Ya —contestó desafiante. —¿Me vas a contar qué hay entre tú y ése hombre salido de una mezcla entre la revista Vogue y los cómics de Marvel? La virgen... Claire —exclamó Maya entornando los ojos. —¿Cómo puede estar tan bueno?

—No es para tanto —dijo Gaby bostezando.

—No hay nada importante —dijo Clarissa mirando a la puerta, recordando la cara de Jace.

—Claro, y yo soy Megan Fox —comentó sarcástica.

—Ya quisieras —le dijo Gaby.

—No te desvíes. Focalicemos, cari —le ordenó Maya. —Él te mira como si fueras suya. Como una posesión. A mí me pondría cachonda que alguien me mirara así.

Clarissa seguía pensando en él. No se lo sacaba de la cabeza. Quería estar con él, que la tomara entre sus brazos y que juntos, se echaran a volar como antes. Había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.

—Me está volviendo loca... —reconoció en voz alta cogiéndose de la cabeza.

Gaby y Maya pusieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —preguntó Gaby. —Hay algo entre vosotros.

Jocelyn trajo un brownie enorme de chocolate y nueces, con chocolate caliente por encima y tres bolas de vainilla.

—¿Has estado comiendo así desde que estás aquí? —silbó Maya. —Tú no puedes comer esto. Eres diabética, cielo.

—Estoy mucho mejor —dijo ella lanzándose a por el brownie. Necesitaba consuelo, tenía más hambre que Jesús en sus cuarenta días de retiro en el desierto y el chocolate le iba a dar ambas cosas.

—No, Clarissa —Maya la cogió de la muñeca.

—No te preocupes —hincó la cuchara en el bizcocho. —Estoy muy controlada.

Maya la miró extrañada. Clarissa nunca se comportaba así.

—¿Ese hombre te gusta mucho, verdad? —preguntó inquisitiva entrecerrando los ojos. —Te veo trastornada.

Clarissa tragó el brownie y la miró sorprendida por la ligereza con la que Maya afirmaba las cosas.

—Ese hombre me turba —dijo Clarissa hincando otro cucharazo en el postre y mezclando esta vez el bizcocho con la bola de vainilla. —Y me cabrea como nadie.

—Lo miras como si esperaras algo de él. Algo que no te da—dijo Gaby. —Mi perro me mira así cuando estoy comiendo pizza de cuatro quesos.

—No —corrigió Maya. —Lo miras como estás mirando al brownie, como si quisieras hincarle el diente. ¿Qué te pasa? Te dejo seis días y te conviertes en una vampiresa.

Clarissa sonrió para sus adentros. Su amiga no sabía lo cerca que estaba de la verdad esa insinuación.

—Ella es muy guapa —comentó Gaby como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Es su hermana —le informó Clarissa relamiendo la cuchara. —Se llama Isabel.

—Un nombre muy bonito —dijo él. —¿Tiene novio? Ella sí que se parece mucho a Megan Fox.

—No estoy segura de que tenga novio.

—Gaby no nos cortes —lo regañó Maya. —¿Te has acostado con Jace?

Toma ya. Qué directa era Maya. Clarissa se atragantó. Se esforzó en coger aire.

—Oh Dios mío... —susurró Maya con una amplia sonrisa de incredulidad. —Lo has hecho...

—Maya, no quiero hablar de ello —oscureció la mirada y entonces fue cuando Maya se preocupó.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Se portó bien?

Gaby se tapó los oídos y apretó los ojos con fuerza. No quería escucharlo.

—¿Te hizo daño Claire? —la cogió de la cara y la miró fijamente. —Cuéntamelo.

—No lo entenderías...

—Cuéntamelo. La primera vez es bastante confusa en cuanto a las sensaciones. Te duele, sientes quemazón... y casi nunca llegas al orgasmo.

¿Ah no? Pensó Clarissa. Ella sí que llegó al orgasmo. Dos veces con él dentro. Tan adentro que aún podía sentirlo en el estómago.

—¿Qué? Habla. Soy tu amiga, Claire.

Clarissa se mordió el labio, un poco avergonzada.

—Fue sexo salvaje. No hubo emoción, ni sentimientos, ni confianza ni nada que nos vinculara de algún modo. Sólo sexo.

—Sexo salvaje en tu primera vez. Caramba... ¿Y a ti no te pareció... bien? —preguntó confusa.

—Ya sabes cómo pienso Maya. Mi primera vez tenía que ser especial, con alguien a quien yo quisiera. Con mi verdadera pareja. Quería abrirme para el hombre ideal.

—Tienes que dejar de leer a Kika Leypas.

—Lisa Kleypas —la corrigió Clarissa ahogando una carcajada.

—Bueno, quién sea. Eso lo pensamos todas... ¿sabes? Pero luego descubres que tienes que tirarte a muchos sapos hasta que encuentras a tu príncipe.

—¿Qué ha pasado con los besos? —preguntó Clarissa riéndose.

—Estamos en el siglo veinte, cielo. En fin. ¿Te corriste?

—Sí —se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzada.

—Entonces ese hombre sabe lo que se hace.

Por mucho que lo intentara explicar, su amiga nunca entendería lo que ella había sentido hacía cinco noches con Jace. Terror, miedo, pavor... y luego ardor físico, calor volcánico, las llamas la quemaban, las manos de Jace la marcaban por todos lados. Hasta que se fundió y luego cuando se despertó era alguien distinta.

Se sentía atorada por todas las preguntas a la que la sometían. Adoraba a Maya, la quería como a una hermana, igual que a Gaby, y agradecía de corazón que estuvieran con ella, pero estaba cansada y su cabeza se había dividido en dos. Una parte estaba con Jace, intentaba ponerse en contacto con él. La otra estaba allí, en el salón, intentando hablar con sus amigos. Pero ella estaba partida, porque incluso esa parte quería rozar la mente del vanirio. Y él había cerrado la puerta.

Quería descubrir su cuarto y echarse a dormir. Le costó mucho tomar la decisión, pero al final, por su bien y por el de sus amigos, decidió lo más conveniente.

—Maya y Gaby, miradme —bajó su voz una octava y habló con un tono suave y melódico. —Vais a subir a vuestra habitación y os vais a ir a la cama.

—Nos vamos a ir a la cama —repitieron los dos como zombies.

Inmediatamente se levantaron y subieron las escaleras, obedeciendo las órdenes de Clarissa.

Se quedó sola en la mesa. ¿Cuánto poder tenía? El sólo pensar en ese hecho, hizo que se estremeciera. Apoyada con los codos, hundió la cara entre sus manos y peinó su pelo hacia atrás con los dedos, entrelazándolos finalmente en su nuca y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Jace, qué es lo que me estás haciendo... —susurró desesperada.

Jocelyn entró al salón y recogió el postre que había sobrado. Clarissa entró sutilmente en la cabeza de la mujer, y obtuvo imágenes de todo lo que tenía la casa. El garaje, la piscina interior, el gimnasio, las habitaciones, la biblioteca, la planta inferior... Su casa era preciosa.

Se levantó apoyándose en la mesa, y con los hombros caídos se dirigió a su habitación.

—El señorito Jace es un buen hombre —dijo Jocelyn en tono conciliador.

Clarissa se detuvo en la escalera y giró la cabeza para mirarla por encima del hombro.

—Su papá confiaba muchísimo en él. ¿Sabe qué, señorita Clarissa? Yo no soy tonta. Desde que conozco a Jace, él no ha envejecido nunca, al igual que su papá. Nunca me lo quisieron decir, pero yo sé lo que son ustedes. Yo tengo el tercer ojo muy desarrollado —se tocó el entrecejo con una sonrisa. —Sea lo que sean, a mí nunca me han hecho daño, al contrario, me han tratado muy bien y es por eso por lo que les respeto y les aprecio. Yo quise mucho a su papá ¿sabe? y espero ganarme su corazón también. Usted es diferente de sus amigos, es diferente de mí... pero se parece mucho a Jace. Los dos tienen la misma aura poderosa alrededor. Casi los mismos colores.

Clarissa dudaba en confesarse con la mujer, pero la escuchaba con atención y asombro.

—Tiene miedo de Jace, pero sin embargo siente algo muy poderoso por él. Él se preocupa por usted señorita.

Apartando ese comentario de su memoria le preguntó:

—Jocelyn... ¿le ha dicho algo a mis amigos sobre lo que usted... cree que sabe?

—Nunca señorita. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo. Yo nunca la traicionaré. Clarissa respiró tranquila y la miró agradecida.

—Entonces, sabe muchas más cosas que yo, sobre mí misma, sobre mi casa, sobre mi padre...

—Oh sí, señorita —sonrió con ternura. —Usted deje que la cuidemos y que nos ocupemos de todo. Limítese a vivir, mi niña. Cualquier cosa que necesite, nos la pide señorita. Cualquier cosa. Y si algún día necesita hablar de su papá... Yo estaré encantada de hablarle de él. Ahora descanse. Mañana le presentaré al resto del servicio.

Clarissa sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación a descansar. Comprendió que podía delegar cualquier cosa a Jocelyn, su intuición berserker así se lo decía.

Una vez en su nueva alcoba, descubrió que tenía los armarios llenos de ropa nueva y todavía con la etiqueta. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanta ropa. Había un papel con una nota, colgado en una percha.

_Clarissa, me he tomado la libertad de llenarte todo un vestidor. Ya sabes que a los vanirios nos gusta la moda. Por supuesto, a mí también. Espero que te guste. Algunos vestidos los ha elegido Jace, pero no quiere que lo sepas._

_A lo mejor podrías ponerte uno mañana para impresionarlo, ¿no?_

_ISABEL_

_A lo mejor_, pensó Clarissa mientras tocaba los vestidos tan suaves y sexys que habían elegido. Si eso hacía que el arrogante vanirio la hablara otra vez y se fijara en ella, lo haría.

Se quitó la ropa, se metió en la cama cubierta con un edredón nórdico blanco y apagó la lámpara de noche. Cerró los ojos y lo intentó por última vez.

_Jace... necesito hablar contigo. No sé por qué, pero lo necesito, así que contéstame._

Necesitaba sentir que él estaba allí con ella. Lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar. Subió las rodillas hasta su pecho y se quedó hecha un ovillo en posición fetal, con su pelo de fuego desparramado por la almohada.

_¿Por qué me haces esto? Jace... por favor... te necesito._

Después de llamarlo durante horas, acabó rendida y abatida.

_Te... odio_.

Se durmió, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y acababan en la almohada.

oOo

Mientras surcaban el cielo, Isabel mantenía a su hermano sobre su espalda. Por suerte las mujeres vanirias tenían fuerza.

—Jace, tienes que reclamarla ¿me oyes? Mira cómo estás... —gritó desesperada.

—No. Ella tiene que venir a mí... —musitó con los ojos cerrados.

—Vas a morir, Jace... No puedes aguantar ni un solo día más. Ya has perdido mucha sangre, y has gastado todo el poder que te quedaba al empeñarte a volar con Clarissa.

—Oh, si... —sonrió medio ido. —Y lo volvería a hacer. ¿Viste qué cara tenía? Estaba preciosa.

—Jace —le suplicó secándose las lágrimas. —Eres mi hermano. No quiero que te hagas esto. Eres el guerrero líder, el más fuerte. No podemos perderte. Yo no quiero perderte...

—Causa y efecto, hermanita —murmuró contra su espalda. —Causa y efecto.

Isabel tomó más velocidad y se mezcló con las nubes. Si su hermano pensaba que iba acabar así, lo tenía claro. Jace era un guerrero fuerte y temido por todos. Guió a su pueblo contra los romanos, participó en muchas guerras y además lideraba a su clan. Era Jace de Britannia.

Clarissa lo necesitaba, sólo que tenía que familiarizarse con ese sentimiento de dependencia. Y ella, se lo iba a hacer saber.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creeis que Jace podrá sobrevivir? El pobre esta tan mal que como no hable claro con Clary no lo cuenta… Esperemos que Isabel llegue a tiempo **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasáis por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activáis las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejáis comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale, Clace, Yocel, SebbiLoverTMI, Morgenstern18, Alex Black Moon, Jonathaclary, Leyre12, Amo el libro, Yours Truly Arabella por los comentarios, significan mucho para mi.**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Perdón por la tardanza pero estuve toda la semana pasada en cama con 40 de fiebre. Espero compensaros en estos días. Nos leemos mas abajo!**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

**EL LIBRO DE JADE**

**CAPITULO 15**

A LA MAÑANA siguiente el sonido de la canción de _Buffy Cazavampiros_ la despertó. Frunció el ceño y se frotó los ojos que todavía estaban húmedos después del ataque de llanto. Miró a su derecha y sobre la mesita de noche vio un iPhone sonando. «Isabel calling.»

Muy apropiada la música.

—¿De quién se suponía que era ese teléfono? —Clarissa cogió el móvil y lo descolgó.

—¿Sí?

—Buenos días —dijo la voz de Isabel al otro lado.

—Hola —se estiró y pensó inmediatamente en su hermano. —¿Está ahí Jace?

Isabel se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—No. No está.

—¿Dónde le puedo encontrar?

—¿Lo quieres ver? —preguntó con un tono esperanzador.

—Tengo que hablar con él.

—Ven esta noche a Birmingham y lo verás. Hoy es noche de solsticio. Luna llena.

—¿Y qué hago con mis amigos?

—Tráelos. Mejor que estén con nosotros a que estén solos.

—¿Es seguro?

—Esta noche no hay nada seguro, Clarissa.

—Ya... —se quedó pensando. —Gracias por los vestidos. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Nada. Es un regalo de Jace.

—Tengo que pagárselo, Isabel —contestó mientras pensaba conmocionada en el detalle del vanirio. —Hay mucho dinero en esas ropas.

—Si de verdad se lo quieres agradecer, encuéntrate con él en Birmingham. Ven esta noche.

—¿Y el móvil? ¿Se supone que es mío? ¿Puedo cambiarle la música del tono de llamada?

Escuchó como Isabel se reía.

—Aha. Están todos los teléfonos de los miembros del clan y de toda la gente que conocemos y nos ayudan casualmente. Cualquier cosa, los llamas y estarán dispuestos a entregar su vida por ti.

—Qué majos —susurró sin emoción caminando hacia la ventana y dándole al botón para que se abrieran las persianas. El día era muy nublado en Londres. Para variar. —Está bien. Esta noche nos vemos. ¿Dónde?

—En el _The Queens Arms_. En el centro de Birmingham. Allí estará nuestro grupo de guardia. Algunos berserkers vendrán también con nosotros.

—¿Y qué se supone que pasará esta noche?

—Lo que pasa la noche antes del solsticio y la luna llena. Guerra y caza, querida.

Clarissa sintió como algo en su interior se despertaba. Algo fuerte, desafiante y anhelante de adrenalina.

—Al atardecer, allí ¿ok?

—Sí. ¿Seguro que vendrá Jace?

—Sí. Él vendrá.

La mañana pasó rápida. Los tres amigos desayunaron juntos. Se rieron de los comentarios de Maya sobre los desayunos altos en grasas y estimuladores de hipertensión que comían los ingleses. Clarissa sorteó las preguntas sobre Valentine como pudo, y se inventó lo que creyó necesario para explicar cuál era el papel de Jace e Isabel en la empresa. Gaby no dejaba de mirarla a medio paso entre el embeleso y la extrañeza.

Clarissa sabía que Gaby notaba algo distinto en ella, algo que Maya al ser una hembra, no percibía. Pero Luck ya le había advertido sobre la reacción que ella haría tener al sexo opuesto como híbrida.

Jocelyn, a escondidas de Maya y Gaby, le presentó al resto del servicio entre los que había un chofer llamado Igor de piel negra de casi dos metros de alto y otros dos de ancho. Dos chicos más que se encargaban de los jardines y las piscinas. Y tres mujeres más, ambas de pelo blanco y largo y muy parecidas entre ellas. Era un servicio un tanto extraño, pero le gustaba. Eran sólo siete personas para una mansión. Allí había mucho que hacer.

—¿Cuánto os pagaba mi padre? —le preguntó Clarissa a Jocelyn.

—Lo suficiente señorita.

—Aquí hay mucho trabajo, Jocelyn. Yo os subiré el sueldo.

—Niña —le puso la mano en la espalda. —Nosotros vivimos aquí, contigo. Tú nos das un techo, y te aseguro que nos pagas muy, muy bien. Todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos contentos y con gusto.

Jocelyn era un encanto de mujer. El grandullón de Igor era uno de esos hombres con cuerpo excepcional pero con la mente y el corazón de un niño pequeño. Clarissa le cogió cariño enseguida. Y las tres mujeres la miraban y sonreían pero hablaban bien poco. Habían sido monjas de clausura, según le había comentado Jocelyn.

—¿No hay ningún hombre contigo, Jocelyn? —le extrañaba porque la mujer seguía siendo hermosa a su edad. —¿Un esposo, tal vez?

—Mi marido murió, niña —le dijo dulcemente con la mirada llena de melancolía.

—Lo siento, mucho —se disculpó, pero seguía sin entender por qué no había encontrado a nadie.

Esa misma mañana le pidió a su nuevo chofer que los llevara a dar un paseo por Londres. Vieron el Hyde Park, el Big Ben, el Westminster y acabaron en el club de fútbol del Arsenal por petición expresa de Gaby.

Después comieron con Igor en un restaurante de comida japonesa donde descubrieron que a Gaby se le daba fatal lo de usar los palos para coger el sushi.

—Entonces... —comentó Gaby mientras se peleaba con un trozo de sushi. —¿Esta noche nos vamos a Birmingham?

—Sí —Clarissa se aclaró la garganta. —He quedado con Isabel, Jace y sus amigos. Los vais a conocer, tanto las chicas como los chicos son superatractivos.

—Yo me conformo mientras estén como el rubiales peligroso de Jace —había dicho Maya abiertamente mientras se reía de Gaby y su torpeza. ¿Rubiales peligroso? Sí. Sin lugar a dudas, pensó Clarissa.

—Clarissa —comentó Gaby alzando una ceja, —¿ya has hablado con la Universidad por lo de tu puesto de trabajo? ¿Ya los has conocido?

Clarissa tragó el arroz que tenía en la boca y se aclaró la garganta inquieta.

—No he tenido tiempo —ni lo tendría. ¿Cómo iba a ponerse a trabajar con un grupo de pedagogos y educadores cuando ella ya no era humana?

—¿El nazi de tu padre no te lo ha permitido? —preguntó Maya bebiendo de su vaso de Coca-cola Light. En serio, Clarissa, hay que pararle los pies de algún modo.

Cuantas ganas tenía de poderle decir a sus adorados amigos todo lo que le había sucedido. ¿Qué pasaría si les dijese que ella era una mezcla de mujer lobo y vampira?

—Sí —susurró. —Le pondré remedio.

Siguieron hablando del tiempo de Londres, de los días que se quedarían sus amigos allí, de su hasta ahora apartado trabajo de pedagogía... todas esas cosas de las que podían hablar tres personas que se conocían desde muy pequeños. Con confianza y animosidad pasaron el día hasta que llegó el atardecer.

Igor los llevaba en coche hasta el The Queen Arms. Clarissa se había puesto un vestido lila de Moschino, que le llegaba tres dedos por debajo de las nalgas, se le cogía a la nuca y que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Gaby le había dicho que no tenía claro si era un vestido o una camiseta un tanto larga. Maya sin embargo la había animado a hacer un pase de modelos en la entrada de la casa. Como calzado, llevaba unos zapatos negros que se cogían a la pantorrilla con tiras de piel de estilo romano y que dejaba que se le vieran los dedos. Se había hecho una manicura francesa, y sus pies tenían el toque femenino necesario para lucir ese tipo de accesorios. Tenían algo de tacón, pero tampoco mucho. Quería ir cómoda, pero también muy sexy. Guerra y caza, había dicho Isabel.

Había agarrado una levita negra para la noche. Seguro que refrescaría, como siempre. Inglaterra era así.

El coche los dejó delante de un edificio que abarcaba toda una esquina. La planta baja, tenía estructura de madera verde y estaba decorada con columnas blancas. La parte de arriba, era de ladrillo inglés rojizo y ventanas blancas. Había un letrero que ponía «MITCHELLS AND BUTLERS».

Clarissa se colocó la chaqueta. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente joven con ganas de fiesta. Muchos de ellos tomaban las cervezas afuera de los pubs, mientras charlaban animosamente.

Clarissa pensó que los ingleses parecían mucho más civilizados en su país que cuando pasaban las vacaciones bajo el sol de Barcelona. Entonces sí que se desmadraban.

Isabel salió del pub y los saludó. Clarissa se puso la chaqueta, y agarró su bolso colocándoselo tras la espalda.

—Pasad, estamos dentro —dijo Isabel mirándola con aprobación. —Caramba Clarissa, estás impresionante.

—¿Estáis... todos? —preguntó Clarissa abriendo los ojos.

—Sí, todos.

La última en entrar fue Clarissa. Los hombres la repasaban de arriba abajo y la vitoreaban.

—Atento, Jace —dijo Alec cuando vio entrar a la híbrida. Sonrió divertido.

Jace, yacía sentado reclinado contra la pared, bebiendo una cerveza. Cuando vio aparecer a Clarissa, el líquido espumoso se le quedó a medio camino. La joven se había alborotado un poco el pelo, que le enmarcaba de forma graciosa la cara. Sus ojos lilas hacían juego con el vestido. Sus piernas esbeltas, largas, exaltaban su feminidad y hacían desear a un hombre ser rodeado por ellas. El vestido que él mismo le había comprado por Internet era todo un desafío. Apretó la jarra de cerveza y deseó no haberlo encargado nunca. Los hombres se la comían con los ojos y las mujeres la miraban con admiración. Y él quería zarandearla, recriminarla por provocarlo de aquel modo y luego arrancarle el vestido y sustituirlo por sus propias manos.

Clarissa ignoró todas las alabanzas que oía a sus espaldas y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Su mirada pasó de Jace a las dos mujeres rubias que tenía sentadas al lado. Dos preciosidades nórdicas, observó irritada. Eran vanirias, si las observabas bien se podían ver sus pequeños colmillos apareciendo por su labio superior, aunque intentaban esconderlos. Jace estaba relajado, con los dos brazos apoyados sobre los respaldos de las sillas de las chicas. Como un conquistador.

Clarissa lo miró desafiante, y él vio como ella levantaba una ceja y le sonreía con frialdad. ¿Qué hacía él con ellas? Le entraron ganas de marcar el territorio, golpear a las rubias hasta hacer una versión femenina del hombre elefante y luego cortarle las pelotas a Jace. ¿De dónde salía toda esa furia corrosiva? Tenía que controlarse.

—Menos mal que hemos llegado —dijo Maya irritada mirando hacia atrás. —Hay una jauría humana que quiere tirarse encima de Claire.

Clarissa miró a Jace y lo sintió incómodo y molesto por ese comentario.

¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Por lo visto a él le gustaban las rubias, meditó rabiosa y decepcionada. Sintió los dardos de unos celos irracionales que le atravesaban el estómago.

—Perdona, bonita —dijo un chico tras ella.

Clarissa se giró, mirando todavía de reojo a Jace, y cuando vio al chico que se le había acercado, agrandó los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Bob?

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Clarissa al momento se tensó. Bob estaba ligeramente achispado y a ella no le gustaba que otro hombre se le acercara tanto. Con todos sus sentidos desarrollados, supo al momento que Bob no la veía sólo como una amiga.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella.

—He salido a tomar unas copas con mis... amigos. ¿Y tú?

—Eh... como ves, al final encontré a mis amigos en Wolverhampton. Hemos sal...

Acercándose a ella más de la cuenta, se inclinó para hablarle al oído y cortarla.

—No me has llamado —le recriminó simulando enfado. —Supongo que perdiste mi papel con el número de teléfono.

Clarissa recordó que Bob le había dado el teléfono. El papel lo tendría en el tejano que le había prestado Isabel y que había entrado directamente a la lavadora.

—No me he olvidado de ti. Es que...

Inmediatamente Bob dejó de mirar a Clarissa, para mirar algo unos veinte centímetros por encima de su cabeza, sin duda más alto que él.

Clarissa se giró y vio a Jace, con la mirada oscurecida y la mandíbula pétrea.

—Toma —Jace le entregó cinco dólares a Bob. —El dinero que le prestaste. Al final, no tuvo que utilizarlo. Ahora, ya no te debe nada. Así que apártate de ella y deja de babear.

Bob arqueó las cejas, desafiándolo.

Clarissa los miró de hito en hito. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Jace, la tomó del codo sin ninguna delicadeza y la invitó a que saliera del pub. Todos los vanirios, lo siguieron.

—_Más vale que me sueltes, cerdo arrogante._

Jace no la escuchaba. La ignoraba. Una vez en la calle Jace la hizo girar bruscamente y frunció el ceño mirándola de arriba abajo.

Maya y Gaby se miraron extrañados. Aquella situación era muy violenta. Sin duda se encontraban en medio de una discusión. Pero no sabían, ni cómo ni por qué se había iniciado.

Clarissa empezaba a enfurecerse y respiraba agitadamente, el pecho le subía y le bajaba a gran velocidad.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? Él me ayudó cuando... —intentó zafarse de su mano, —yo no te mencioné nada de Bob. ¿Cómo sabías que...?

—Tu abuelo me lo explicó. Y me importa una mierda, Clarissa. Andando —la empujó levemente para que emprendiera la marcha.

Clarissa nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada, y lo peor era que ella no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Además, hacía un momento él estaba encantado con las atenciones de las dos rubias. Y de repente, se había levantado como alma que lleva el diablo al verla hablar con Bob. Y ahora se encontraba en la calle, yendo hacia algún lugar donde Jace se sintiera más cómodo. Ni hablar.

—Ni hablar, monstruo —lo miró a sus ojos llorosos y enrojecidos. Jace parecía débil.

El vanirio sintió una punzada al volver a oír esa palabra de su boca. Una boca carnosa, húmeda e hidratada.

—Oye, tú... —Bob apareció entre la multitud reunida en la calle. —¿Por qué no la sueltas? Ella no quiere irse contigo.

—Drama, drama —musitó Maya emocionada por los acontecimientos. —Una princesita despampanante entre un jugador de rugby y un hombre que parece uno de los inmortales. Claire, eres toda una rompecorazones.

Bob cogió a Jace por el hombro e inmediatamente Alec y Simon se le echaron encima.

—Ni se te ocurra, chaval —dijo Simon meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro. —Por tu bien.

—Ya veo —murmuró mirando a Jace. —Así que tienes niñeras... ¿Eres una nena?

—Bob, déjalo —le dijo Clarissa poniéndole una mano en el pecho. Jace tenía mucha fuerza y podría hacerle daño.

Inmediatamente Jace gruñendo le cogió de la muñeca y le apartó la mano de él, mirándola iracundo. Se le removía el estómago cuando su cáraid tocaba a otro.

—No lo toques, Clarissa.

Clarissa apretó la mandíbula y sintió que la ira le recorría las entrañas y quemaba los últimos vestigios de su control y de su comprensión.

—Déjame en paz, Jace... Me iré con quien me dé la gana... —le gritó apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Jace la ignoró y la cogió de la mano, tirando de ella.

—Tu hermano es un poco posesivo, ¿no crees? —preguntó Gaby a Isabel.

Isabel hizo una mueca con los labios. Bob era un inconveniente a su plan. Se suponía que Clarissa debía arder de celos al ver a Jace con Mina y Lona y que al sentir ese sentimiento su vena berserker tan territorial la hubiera hecho arrancarlo de ellas y después de una soberana bronca su vena vaniria la hubiera hecho comérselo entero. Will le hizo eso a Tessa y funcionó. Pero no, ese tal Bob estaba complicando las cosas.

—_¿Sabes qué? Eres un auténtico hijo de perra_ —le dijo Clarissa mientras forcejeaba con él. Para variar, no le contestó.

Entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Bob corrió tras ellos y placó a Jace tirándolo al suelo. Clarissa se apartó asustada. Jace gruñó de dolor y se quedó tosiendo, a cuatro patas.

Simon y Alec fueron a por Bob y lo inmovilizaron. Maya y Gaby corrieron y se colocaron al lado de Clarissa. Isabel socorrió a Jace, que intentaba respirar.

Un montón de gente rodeó la escena y de repente se oyeron gritos espeluznantes. De los cristales del pub, salieron cuerpos despedidos que caían sin vida contra el arcén de la calle. Dos bestias inhumanas corrieron a cuatro patas, como los monos, y con un rugido mostraron los dientes llenos de sangre.

—Lobeznos... —gritó Simon.

Alec y Simon corrieron a detener a las bestias, sobrevolando los coches y saltando por encima de las cabezas de los peones. Tres hombres muy pálidos y delgados se acercaron a Clarissa. Tenían las melenas negras y los ojos del mismo color. Las caras frías y sin expresión miraron a Isabel y la desafiaron. La gente corría desquiciada de un lado al otro.

Isabel se movió a la velocidad de la luz y con un movimiento propio de un samurái sacó su puñal y lo clavó en el cuello de uno de ellos rebasándole la garganta. El vampiro cayó de rodillas sujetándose la carne abierta y haciendo aspavientos. Uno de los otros dos la cogió por la espalda y entonces Gaby lo golpeó con una de las maderas que habían salido despedidas del pub. El vampiro se giró hacia Gaby y sólo con la mirada lo hizo volar por los aires hasta que impactó en la ventana delantera de un Volkswagen rojo. La alarma empezó a sonar inmediatamente. Gaby miró al vampiro y vio como este perdía el brillo malvado de sus ojos. Con los ojos abiertos dirigió la mirada a su pecho, y vio como la mano de Isabel había hundido su daga hasta el corazón. Nada más quedar desplomado en el suelo, el cuerpo empezó a arder por sí solo.

—Púdrete en el infierno —espetó Isabel.

Maya estaba paralizada, el otro vampiro sonrió a Clarissa y luego la miró a ella. Maya no supo cómo lo logró, pero el vampiro la tenía entre sus brazos y ella tenía el cuello descubierto e inclinado hacia atrás.

—No, Maya... —gritó Clarissa.

Clarissa corrió como un ciclón y cogió al vampiro por el pelo. Tiró de él y lo hizo volar por los aires. Impresionada por su fuerza, se miró las manos. Eran igual de frágiles que siempre, pero ella por dentro ya no lo era. Era una híbrida.

Maya salió de su letargo y miró extrañada alrededor.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No te apartes de mí —le dijo.

Clarissa colocó a Maya detrás de ella y miró hacia el cielo. Venían más, muchos más. Pero entonces divisó a un grupo de chicos que corrían hacia ellos.

Eran berserkers, liderados por Eric y Jordan. Se colocaron a su lado y las rodearon haciendo de escudos humanos.

—Se acercan —les dijo mientras observaba el cielo.

Sus vaticinios se cumplieron. Un grupo de cinco vampiros aterrizaron sobre sus piernas y los rodearon. Uno de ellos se desvió y se centró en Jace, que todavía yacía postrado a cuatro patas, mirando impotente todo lo que pasaba. Dos lobeznos fueron a por Isabel, que luchó como pudo con ellos.

—Clarissa, mi hermano... —gritó ella con el rostro asustado. Jace estaba indefenso.

En ese momento, las dos rubias lo ayudaron a levantarse. Pero un lobezno se les acercó por detrás y ambas se tiraron encima de él dejando a Jace solo de nuevo.

Jace perdía el conocimiento y apenas les prestaba atención.

Los berserkers se cargaron a los vampiros. Alec y Simon llegaron a tiempo para detener a tres nosferátums más que llegaban recientemente. Parecía que llovían del cielo.

Simon esquivó un puñetazo, se agachó para esquivar una patada que le iba a la cara y cuando volvió a levantarse atravesó el pecho del vampiro con su propio puño. Enrabietado, cogió el cuerpo sin vida del vampiro y lo lanzó contra los Lobeznos que luchaban con Isabel. Acompañando el impacto de los cuerpos, Simon se lanzó sobre uno de ellos y le abrió la mandíbula con las manos hasta descoyuntarla y abrirle el cráneo.

Isabel y él se miraron fijamente. Simon sacó el puñal de su bota, y de un salto bloqueó al otro lobezno que se lanzaba de nuevo a por ella. Le arrancó la cabeza con el puñal. La volvió a mirar.

—¿Problemas? —le preguntó él. —No deberías estar aquí, Isabel.

—Oh, cállate... ¿quieres?

Clarissa estaba horrorizada por lo que veía. Aquellas cosas eran bestias sin alma. Sólo sabían hacer daño, atacar a los humanos y destrozar todo lo que se les cruzaba por el camino. Sin perder detalle de nada, dio un salto por encima de los berserkers y socorrió a Jace, que ya se había levantado del suelo.

Entonces el vampiro que ella había lanzado por los aires volvió para prohibirle el paso. La cogió de la garganta y la alzó del suelo.

—Tú te vienes conmigo, bonita —le dijo enseñándole los colmillos y arrastrando las letras de un modo que hizo que Clarissa se retorciera de asco.

—Suéltala ahora mismo.

Clarissa miró a Jace, que estaba de pie, mirándolo. Tenía la cara llena de agotamiento pero los ojos plenos de determinación.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿A quién tenemos aquí? —dijo el vampiro.

—Tócala, y te abro en canal —su voz era una seria amenaza. Una promesa.

Clarissa se retorció y golpeó la cara del vampiro con el tacón. La soltó con un grito de dolor y ella cayó de espaldas. El vampiro tenía un agujero abierto en la mejilla del cual chorreaba sangre espesa y negra.

—Puta... te vas a... —se cernió sobre ella.

No pudo decir más. Jace lo agarró por el cuello y movió su brazo de arriba abajo, clavándole el puñal en el corazón.

Clarissa se arrastró hacia atrás, apartándose asustada cuando el cuerpo del vampiro empezó a arder.

—Déjame... —se oyó gritar a Maya.

Un lobezno le había rasgado la camiseta arañándole la piel y haciéndole un feo rasguño en el estómago.

Jace corrió hacia ella y se interpuso entre los maxilares y las garras del lobezno y el cuerpo pálido y frágil de Maya. El hombro, el pecho y el cuello de Jace quedó desgarrado, abierto y sangrante. Jace cayó de rodillas al suelo y se desplomó como un peso muerto hacia delante, no sin antes alargar el brazo y abrir al Lobezno en canal desde el pecho hasta el pubis.

—¡No...! —Clarissa corrió hacia Jace con lágrimas en los ojos.

Isabel que acababa de matar a otro lobezno que mordía a un polizón, se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de su hermano. Y Maya se limitó a arrodillarse de cuclillas y abrazarse las piernas.

—Bratháir... Pelea, Jace... —los ojos azules de Isabel lo miraban llenos de lágrimas. —Simon...

Simon corrió hacia ellos.

—Por favor, Simon, por favor... Jace está muy mal, hay que hacer algo —miró a Simon como si él pudiera solucionar aquella situación.

Simon soltó una maldición y cargó con el cuerpo de Jace. Se impulsó y desapareció en los cielos.

Una manada de berserkers y vanirios fueron a socorrerles, y eso provocó la retirada de los vampiros. Pero ninguno pudo salir de allí con vida. Los vanirios les dieron caza en el cielo y se vio como los cuerpos caían ardiendo en llamas.

—¿Adonde lo llevan? —preguntó Clarissa levantándose desesperada.

—Escúchame —Isabel la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó obligándola a mirarla. Su tono era duro. —Jace está así por ti. ¿Me oyes? Está débil por tu culpa.

—¿Qué dices? —se intentó zafar de ella.

—Cuando Jace te tomó, él todavía no sabía quién eras. Nadie lo sabía, Clarissa. Lo que él tenía pensado para ti después de acostarse contigo era convertirte. Jace quería intercambiar la sangre contigo para hacerte una vaniria como nosotros. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque descubrió que tú eras inocente, así que te dio la oportunidad de vivir, de seguir viviendo tu vida con normalidad. Te dejó escoger. Ahora incluso te deja escoger. Jace descubrió que tú eras su cáraid después de acostarse contigo y beber tu sangre.

Clarissa palideció. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Los labios le temblaban y no dejaba de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

—Otros vanirios te habrían sometido a ellos ¿sabes? No te habrían dejado elegir, porque su supervivencia depende de ti. Pero él sí, porque quería que su pareja lo perdonase y luego acudiera a él por propia voluntad. Desde entonces mi hermano ha dejado que lo azotaran y lo hirieran de muerte, Clarissa. Ha sufrido el dolor del rechazo de su cáraid. Cuando un vanirio prueba la sangre de su cáraid, ésta se convierte en su energía vital y tiene que tomar de ella cada día. Si su cáraid lo rechaza, Clarissa —se aseguró de que le prestara atención tomándola de la barbilla, —el vanirio se convierte en mortal y muere a los pocos días, a no ser que decida alimentarse de humanos y se convierta así en un maldito vampiro. Las heridas de Jace son mortales, ya no tiene poder, no si tú le prohíbes tu cuerpo, no si tú no lo aceptas. Mi hermano se muere por ti y lo peor es que cree que es lo mejor, que se lo tiene merecido. Él es un guerrero, Clarissa. Lucha contra el mal, contra lo que has visto tú esta noche. Se equivocó, sí. Pero no es un monstruo. Ha salvado a tu amiga, y posiblemente ahora se esté muriendo porque quiere salvarte de él. Ayúdame, Clarissa. Sálvalo, por favor —susurró acongojada. —Él necesita que lo salven. Y tú lo necesitas a él.

—Isabel... —la abrazó con fuerza y se echó a llorar. —Yo no quiero que le pase nada... ¿Yo soy su cáraid?

—Sí, Clarissa —se apartó y la tomó de la cara. —Y él es tu pareja. Dime... ¿cuál es tu sabor favorito?

—El mango... —susurró contrariada.

—Él huele a mango ¿verdad? —le preguntó secándole las lágrimas con las manos. —¿Necesitas verlo? ¿Necesitas tocarlo? ¿Hablar con él mentalmente?

—Dios, sí... —reconoció bajando la cabeza y sacudiéndose entre sollozos.

—El hambre que arrastras desde tu conversión desaparecerá en cuanto lo pruebes. Ves a por él, Clarissa. Ayúdalo. Sálvalo. Te lo ruego Clarissa... no quiero perder a mi hermano, él es muy valioso para nosotros y la única familia que me queda. Es más, no lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por ti. Si lo dejas morir, nadie podrá complementarte como él. Jamás.

Clarissa sintió un miedo atroz. Miedo de entregarse a él, miedo de no hacerlo. Temor de perderlo, temor de tenerlo. Alzó los ojos al cielo y dio un largo suspiro. Miró a su alrededor y contempló el caos en persona. Allí acababa de haber una guerra entre mortales e inmortales. El suelo estaba cubierto de charcos de sangre por doquier. Los pubs estaban destrozados, los coches bollados por todos lados. Vio a Gaby sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos, completamente desorientado, y a Maya en estado de shock abrazada al fuerte cuerpo de Jordan, que la cubría y la hacía desaparecer entre sus brazos.

—Isabel... ¿Te encargarás de mis amigos? ¿Qué pasará con los humanos que han visto lo que pasaba?

—No te preocupes. Tus amigos estarán bien, como los demás —le aseguró. —Les inculcaremos otras imágenes para recordar. Corre y ve a por Jace —le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a los peatones en shock.

—Alec... —gritó Clarissa, —¿me llevas?

Alec miró a Isabel, y luego a Clarissa.

—Faltaría más —dijo cogiéndola de la cintura.

En un momento Clarissa estaba volando agarrada al cuerpo duro de Alec.

—¿Entonces te has decidido, ya? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos —¿Vas a salvar a mi amigo?

—No lo voy a dejar morir, si eso es lo que te preocupa —contestó ella con determinación.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que es una relación con un vanirio ¿verdad? Cariño, prepárate —sonrió del mismo modo lobuno como hacía Jace. —Nada va a ser igual para ti. Y esa indiferencia que finges sentir, desaparecerá.

Clarissa miró al frente.

—Que se prepare él, porque antes me va a oír.

Por supuesto que la iba a oír. Ella haría lo que le decía la conciencia. Iba a salvarlo, pero después él tenía que explicarle muchas cosas. Además, estaba loco si creía que podía tratarla y humillarla como había hecho esa noche.

—Sí, señor. Toda una amazona para Jace —aulló de alegría.

La abrigó metiéndola dentro de su chaqueta y adquirieron más velocidad.

**Bueno bueno bueno! Parece que Clary va a ayudar a Jace, ¡ya era hora! Esperemos que llegue a tiempo, porque a Jace no le queda mucho. Espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasáis por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activáis las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejáis comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale, Clace, Yocel, SebbiLoverTMI, Morgenstern18, Alex Black Moon, Jonathaclary, Leyre12, Amo el libro, Yours Truly Arabella y Yukiko17 por los comentarios, significan mucho para mi.**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola! Como os prometi ayer aquí os dejo otro capitulo la mar de interesante ;)**

**Este capitulo tiene contenido NR-18, si eres menor de edad ya sabes.**

**Disclaimer: tanto la historia como los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Lena Valenti y los personajes de Casandra Claire, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.**

**EL LIBRO DE JADE**

**CAPITULO 16**

JACE PERMANECÍA en su cama, con los ojos abiertos pero sin mirar a nada en concreto. Estaba catatónico. Sin embargo, su cabeza funcionaba. Recordaba todas las batallas al lado de sus amigos, recordaba a su madre, a su hermana... pero todo se nublaba por la necesidad de verla a ella. A esa chica de ojos lilas y boca hecha para besar. Su cáraid. Nunca iba a perdonarse el daño que le había hecho. La muerte era justo castigo por ello.

Simon estaba sentado a su lado. Agarrando su mano con fuerza, intentando transmitirle ideas de paz, de sosiego. Había limpiado las heridas y las había esterilizado, pero nada de eso podría ayudar ya a su amigo. La mente de Jace era un torbellino de culpa y de dolor. Su amigo estaba perdiendo la vida por una mujer. Por su mujer, su media naranja, su complemento. ¿Por qué los dioses les habían dado ese talón de Aquiles? Freyja era una zorra.

Las puertas del balcón se abrieron, y entró Alec con Clarissa en brazos. La bajó y dejó que ella se dirigiese a Jace. No titubeó. Se fue directa a él, con determinación.

Simon la miró estupefacto. ¿Clarissa por fin había comprendido? Los dioses estaban de parte de su amigo. Alec le sonrió y asintió con un gesto de su cabeza. Simon exhaló y miró al techo deletreando la palabra gracias en silencio.

—Largo —les dijo Clarissa sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo del rubio peligroso. Nadie iba a ver como Jace la mordía porque le parecía algo extrañamente íntimo y personal. No quería espectadores.

Alec y Simon saltaron por el balcón y desaparecieron por el horizonte.

Clarissa nunca se había sentido tan poderosa. ¿Ella tenía capacidad para dar vida? Sí. Ella podía salvarlo. Lo iba a salvar de esa oscuridad y de esos malos modales que tenía. Lo iba a hacer por estar en deuda con ella y a partir de entonces su trato cambiaría.

Jace no la había visto entrar. De hecho, era poco consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hasta que sintió un cuerpo caliente a su lado. Un cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con el de su amigo Simon.

Clarissa sintió que su corazón se desgarraba. Sentía dolor físico por el dolor de Jace. Alargó una mano hasta su cabeza y le acarició la frente peinándolo con los dedos. Lloró en silencio. Jace tenía el pecho abierto, el cuello desgarrado, el hombro en carne viva, y ella sabía perfectamente, que su espalda no estaba mucho mejor. La cama estaba llena de sangre.

Jace enfocó los ojos y entonces la vio. Sus ojos dorados apresaron los lilas que tenía enfrente. Unos ojos rasgados, llenos de lágrimas del color de las campanillas. Tragó saliva y su mirada dorada se llenó de calor y ternura por ella.

—Clarissa... —susurró él con mucho esfuerzo. —Lo siento...

—Chist... —le dijo ella admirando su rostro y poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. —No hables.

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pero se dejó guiar por la intuición. Cogió su bolso y lo dejó caer al suelo. Se quitó la chaqueta, la tiró al suelo. Agarró su melena y la apoyó toda sobre su hombro derecho. Dejó la yugular al descubierto. Estaba terriblemente excitada y aterrada a la vez.

Jace la seguía con los ojos y éstos se quedaron clavados en su bello y elegante cuello. Clarissa se arrodilló lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual con él y se inclinó hacia él dejando su cuello a la altura de sus labios secos. Entonces ella se acercó a su oído y rozó el lóbulo de Jace con sus labios.

—Bebe de mí, Jace —susurró dulcemente.

Jace se quedó inmóvil. Se le estaba ofreciendo. No hizo nada, pero seguía mirando su cuello que palpitaba acelerado. Estaba nerviosa. Clarissa estaba nerviosa por él. Hizo esfuerzos por levantar el brazo y cogerla de la nuca para inclinarla a él. Pero no tenía fuerzas. Difícilmente llegaba aire a sus pulmones.

Clarissa levantó la cabeza y lo miró con preocupación. Entonces entendió que Jace no podía hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. Dios, se iba a morir de verdad si no se daba prisa.

Con manos titubeantes, Clarissa pasó la mano por debajo de su vestido y se tocó la parte exterior del muslo. Allí tenía su puñal, el puñal de su padre sujeto a una cinta de cuero. Lo sacó y miró la hoja afilada. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se hizo un corte en el cuello, siseando de dolor.

Entonces, con la herida abierta se volvió a ofrecer a Jace. Colocó su cuello sangrante sobre los labios de Jace y lo tomó del cuello, levantándolo para que bebiera. Cuando la primera gota de sangre cayó en la boca semi-abierta de Jace, las pupilas del vanirio se dilataron y sus ojos se agrandaron tensando los dedos de las manos. Clarissa era todo lo que él deseaba, todo lo que necesitaba y su sabor lo enloqueció. Todos sus órganos internos empezaron a funcionar frenéticos, el corazón golpeaba con fuerza despertando de nuevo a la vida. Jace levantó el brazo con fuerza, cogió a Clarissa de la nuca y la acercó más a su boca.

Cuando Jace presionó sus labios a su corte lacerante y hundió los dientes en su cuello, Clarissa creyó que iba a morir. Un escalofrío erótico recorrió todo su cuerpo y supo que era allí donde ella tenía que estar. Jace la agarró sin gentileza, exigiendo y tomando. Y ella dejó de ayudarlo. Jace ya se aguantaba por sí solo, así que ella se rindió.

Clarissa era tentación, era vida, era luz. Bebiendo de ella, Jace se inclinó hacia delante y quedó sentado en la cama. Cogió a Clarissa con un gruñido de placer y la sentó sobre su regazo. No supo cuánto la necesitaba hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Clarissa sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ser pasto de las llamas. Los labios sensuales de Jace la succionaban, la chupaban con una ansiedad que rozaba la locura. Todo lo demás se desvaneció. Le echó los brazos al cuello, pasó sus dedos por el espeso pelo de Jace y lo apretó más contra ella, instándolo a que cogiera todo cuanto quisiera. Se entregó a él y pensó que no había muerte más dulce que esa.

Para intensificar todas las sensaciones que se arremolinaban entre ellos, empezó a llover con mucha intensidad. Tanta que el viento de la tormenta saqueó las cortinas de gasa roja transparente que cubrían los balcones animándolas a bailar, a seguir el ritmo de la lengua y los dientes del vanirio.

Jace volvía a la vida. La había apresado entre sus brazos sometiéndola a una cárcel de piel y músculos, de donde ella ya no podría salir nunca. No habría liberación. Ella, su presa. El, su carcelero.

Clarissa empezó a moverse inquieta. A frotar las caderas contra él, a abrazarlo con más fuerza. Algo en su interior despertaba a la vida con Jace, algo que había dormido durante veintidós años. El frenesí de subyugarse a una fuerza superior. Al deseo. No podía sentirse más asustada y desesperada de lo que estaba, pero la necesidad de que algo o alguien llenara el vacío que empezaba a sentir en el estómago, podía con sus temores.

Jace la acopló a él de modo que toda la parte superior del delicioso cuerpo de Clarissa quedara en contacto con el suyo. Sintió los pechos presionados a su torso, y escuchó el gemido de alivio que salió de los labios de su cáraid. Con un gruñido de placer desclavó los dientes del elegante cuello. Lo hizo poco a poco, porque quería sentir como Clarissa se estremecía.

Y vaya si se estremeció. Los dientes le habían penetrado la piel, y ahora sentía como él los sacaba de ella, deslizando cada milímetro de longitud con cuidado. Fuego líquido se concentró en su entrepierna. Fuego suave y húmedo que reclamaba que alguien lo apagara.

—Por el amor de Dios... —gimió Clarissa.

Jace observó las dos incisiones enrojecidas de Clarissa. Pasó la lengua y las lamió hasta que la carne dejó de inflamarse. No debía beber mucho, pues para lo que deparaba la noche la quería fuerte y en plenas condiciones. A cada caricia húmeda de su lengua sentía que Clarissa se crispaba y le clavaba los dedos en el cuello y los hombros. Levantó la mirada y por fin la vio de verdad. Vio a su mujer lánguida y encendida entre sus brazos con el cuello echado hacia atrás, los labios abiertos y los ojos lilas que lo miraban entre sus espesas pestañas. Sí, su mujer y de nadie más. El pelo le caía hacia atrás rozando la cama. Era una ofrenda a los dioses. Jace la miró de arriba abajo como un depredador.

Allí donde posaba los ojos, Clarissa se activaba. La entrepierna, el ombligo, los senos, el corazón, la garganta... todo le palpitaba con un dolor agradable que necesitaba ser calmado.

Ella intentó incorporarse, echándose hacia atrás para mirar su pecho. Había cicatrizado por completo y ahora se erigía en todo su esplendor. Todo músculo, formas y virilidad. Estaba fascinada por su perfección. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes y notó los colmillos algo más largos y desarrollados. Un brillo devorador apareció en sus ojos.

Tenía hambre.

Los ojos de ambos entraron en contacto. Ella sin apartarle la mirada deslizó un brazo por su espalda recorriendo sus músculos. Jace dio un respingo y la miró con deseo.

Orgullosa, comprobó que no había ni un corte. Sólo extensiones de carne definida y delineada. Montañas de tendones y músculos desarrollados hasta casi exagerar. Había sanado en el momento en que probó su sangre. Era asombroso entonces la necesidad y la dependencia que tenía el vanirio de ella. Y Jace era asombroso también. Jace era un guerrero. Un guerrero poderoso. Y ella estaba temblorosa, sentada sobre su regazo. Su erección, dura y gruesa, presionaba contra los muslos de Clarissa y ella la rozó con deliberación. Sin pizca de miedo.

No se creía una seductora, pero puede que la conversión le hubiera disparado la libido y las hormonas. Estaba mareada y ebria de él. El olor a mango había vuelto y ella sólo quería comer fruta.

—Clarissa... —musitó Jace mirándola con adoración.

Le apetecía hacerle tantas cosas y con tanta pasión... pero se obligó a calmarse. No quería hacerle daño ni asustarla.

La miró a la boca. Bajó la cabeza sutilmente y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Y allí empezó el verdadero tormento.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó ella sin rechazar ese leve contacto, sosteniendo su mirada sin parpadear y manteniendo sus emociones con un autocontrol impropio de alguien tan joven.

Los labios de Jace se separaron un poco de su boca y una ceja se arqueó.

—Todavía hay algo que me duele, pequeña —tomó aire y fue hacia su boca de nuevo a besarla como era debido, pero Clarissa apartó la cara y se bajó de su regazo con la dignidad de una reina.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué te duele? —cogió su bolso y su chaqueta, intentando parecer indiferente y evitando pensar en el mareo que tenía encima.

Jace incrédulo se levantó de la cama y la tomó por los hombros. Si se pensaba que podía irse de su casa, iba lista. Clarissa había aceptado con ese gesto su relación con él y no había vuelta atrás, él no se lo iba a permitir. Ella era su cáraid, su compañera, no podía ignorarlo así.

—Me duele todo y necesito que me...

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó indiferente. Se iba a poner la chaqueta, pero Jace se la quitó de las manos y la desgarró en dos partes. Estaba enrabiado con ella porque no le hacía caso. Clarissa lo desafió con la mirada. Cogió su bolso y le dio con toda la rabia que tenía dentro. Jace la cogió de la muñeca deteniendo sus golpes, le arrancó el bolso de las manos y lo lanzó a la otra esquina de la habitación. Clarissa sin pensarlo, le dio una fuerte y sonora bofetada.

El aire se tensó. Un trueno relampagueó y amenazó con reventar los cristales. Jace le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la llevó contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo semidesnudo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso. Cogió el vestido de los hombros y lo desgarró de arriba abajo.

—¿Dónde te crees que vas, Clarissa? Ahora ya no puedes salir así a la calle. Te quedarás aquí.

Clarissa se encogió. Volvía a la misma situación de hacía unas noches. Sus pechos, con los pezones erectos señalaban al pectoral de Jace. Sólo unas braguitas negras, cubrían su piel. Clarissa se abrazó e intentó cobijarse en la pared, mientras lo miraba con miedo y se frotaba las muñecas. Ella le salvaba la vida y él la volvía a saquear. Así era Jace. Nunca antes se había sentido tan tonta por confiar en alguien.

Jace tardó en comprenderla. Clarissa estaba pálida, de pie sólo con sus zapatos y con sus braguitas. Lo volvía loco, tal era su pasión por ella que a duras penas la podía controlar. La miró horrorizado, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su actitud dominante. No, no podía deshacer los avances con ella de ese modo. No podía hacerle eso, pero tampoco había sido su intención. Sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón al percibir el miedo de su cáraid.

—No, Clarissa... —inmediatamente la arrimó a él y la abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza. —No, Clarissa, cálmate... no va a pasar así. Lamento haberte asustado. Perdóname, por favor,

Clarissa temblaba. Intentó forcejear con él, hasta que entendió que Jace no la iba a soltar. Entonces tensa como una cuerda, dejó de pelear.

—_Perdóname, pequeña. No quería asustarte. Ven, déjame abrazarte_ —la abrazó con más fuerza, esperando a que ella se sintiera protegida, no atacada ni amenazada. ¿Cómo podía tratarla así? —_Clarissa, soy un idiota. Es que... yo... Es que tú... me haces sentir cosas, tengo necesidad de ti y no puedo permitir que me rechaces. Es muy doloroso._

Clarissa se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo. Estaba enfadada con él por muchas razones. Su enfado principal lo arrastraba desde que había visto a Jace en el pub con esas dos jabatas rubias. Se sentía traicionada y le daba igual cómo se sintiera él.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —lo empujó con la voz rota. —Ya te he dado de beber, ya no me necesitas... Déjame, Jace...

Jace la rodeó con más fuerza y se limitó a relajarse, a dejar que Clarissa fuera la que hablara con él, a dejar que se fundiera con su cuerpo. Ella debía confiar en él. Jace no le contestó pero permaneció cobijándola.

Las respiraciones de ambos, agitadas.

—_Tú eres mi cáraid, te necesito. Te has entregado a mí y yo quiero entregarme a ti._

—No. No me necesitas.

Jace se apartó de ella ligeramente, sólo para poder verle la cara.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? —la miró con adoración y bajó los ojos hasta sus pechos redondos y bien formados.

—Hace un rato estabas muy cómodo en el pub —espetó, alzando la barbilla, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de ira y dolor. —Tienes a las dos rubias noruegas para calmar tus necesidades. Pídeselo a ellas. Y... y... devuélveme mi ropa.

—Estás celosa —sonrió pensando en Isabel. —Mi hermana me sugirió que fuera acompañado de ellas, para que te despertara la posesividad y te hiciera hervir de celos. No sólo eres vaniria cariño, sino que eres una loba. No lo ibas a soportar... _No te gustó verme con ellas. Bien, es natural._

Le encantaba verla con los ojos chispeantes de furia, encendida y apasionada. La tomó de la barbilla y la alzó hacia él.

—Sólo son dos chicas del clan. No hay nada más, sólo son amigas —su voz descendió una octava.

—No, basta ya. Esto —señaló sus cuerpos cercanos— no es natural. Así que no digas que es natural porque no lo es, ¿entiendes? Y además, no me des explicaciones —la voz le temblaba, y la barbilla también. —No las quiero.

—Me quieres sólo para ti. Y yo te quiero sólo para mí. Tienes que acostumbrarte a esa sensación, tienes que aceptar lo que yo despierto en ti. Odín sabe que yo intento aceptar todo lo que tú me haces sentir.

Clarissa enderezó la espalda y sacó pecho. Iba a echarle en cara todo.

—Me tienes harta, Jace. Bob me ayudó después del trato vejatorio al que tú me sometiste. Él es todo un caballero, casi un amigo. Tengo que agradecerle mucho y tú le trataste mal sólo porque se me acercó y...

—_No me hables de él. No me gusta._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por celos o por culpabilidad? Es porque él te recuerda que fuiste un salvaje conmigo, ¿a que sí?_

—No lo vas a ver más —la amenazó agarrándole del pelo con no mucha delicadeza. —Ese moscón sólo quiere abrirte de piernas.

—Entonces se parece a ti —replicó ella entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad? Quieres abrirme de piernas.

Jace le mantuvo la mirada. La de ella llena de fuego y la de él, fría y resentida.

—Quiero que me entregues tu cuerpo por propia voluntad. No se trata de abrirte las piernas. Y no hables así, no queda bien en ti. Tú eres toda una dama, no un bruto animal como yo.

Clarissa sintió como esas palabras la acariciaban y la azotaban a la vez. ¿Qué quería ella? ¿Quería entregarse a él?

Sí. Por mucho que lo quisiera negar, sabía que sí. Desde hacía cuatro noches su cuerpo llamaba por una liberación, que sólo despertaba y se encendía con él delante. No sabía muy bien lo que implicaba ser la cáraid de un vanirio, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo cuando él estaba cerca y ella ya no tenía ningún poder sobre los anhelos de su cuerpo.

Al reconocer la verdad se quedó abatida e indefensa como una niña. Y como las niñas se limitó a ser sincera y a hablar con claridad. Toda la furia se esfumó y entonces se sintió vulnerable como nunca. Estaba perdida, había perdido contra él. No podía utilizar más máscaras de indiferencia cuando éstas se rompían a pedazos.

—_¿Qué me has hecho, Jace? Me estoy volviendo loca... ¿Por qué?_ —exigió saber apoyando la frente en el pecho de Jace en un gesto claro de derrota. —_¿Vas a acabar conmigo, verdad?_

—No, mi vida—acunó su cara dulcemente con las manos. —No vamos a acabar nada, sino a empezar algo.

—_No hablabas mentalmente conmigo desde ayer... ¿Por qué diablos no lo hacías?_

—_Ya no tenía poder para hablar contigo. Lo agoté en nuestro vuelo. Quería estar contigo ahí arriba, entre las nubes._

Clarissa tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nunca le diría lo mal que lo había pasado cuando él no contestaba a sus súplicas ni lo resentida que estaba por haberla hecho tan vulnerable.

—_Sé que fue duro para ti_ —continuó el vanirio. —_Me suplicabas que estuviera contigo, que me necesitabas. No me separaré jamás de ti. Desde ahora, yo estaré dentro de ti y tú de mí. Seremos uno, ángel_ —la volvió a tirar del pelo, pero esta vez más suavemente.

—¿Vas a volver a verlas? —alzó la mirada hacia él.

—¿A quiénes?

—A esas chicas rubias...

—Depende —dijo divertido. —¿Te molestaría?

—Estoy cabreada contigo, Jace. No bromees. Hace un rato estabas encantado de tener a esas enganchadas a tus brazos. Yo... —apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Se estaba sincerando con él pero no podía detener sus palabras. —Creí que me estabas castigando por algo... Creí que te reías de mí... Me sentí... mal —confesó derrumbándose contra él.

—¿Castigarte? —la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. —_No, Clarissa, claro que no._

Jace sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía perdido e irritado consigo mismo.

—Dios... Clarissa —sus ojos expresaban desesperación. Él estaba acostumbrado a mandar. A ordenar. Y nadie le rechistaba, nadie menos ella. —Hago las cosas fatal. Yo quiero que me aceptes, quiero que confíes en mí —le levantó la barbilla y miró sus ojos llorosos. —Ellas no son nada. Me importas tú.

—Entonces deja de tratarme así. Eres un bruto —contestó ella suplicante. —No me gusta que me intimides ni que uses tu fuerza conmigo. No me gusta que me pongas en ridículo como hoy por la noche cuando me sacaste así del pub como si fuera una muñeca sin voz ni voto. No me gusta que me arranques la ropa de ese modo. Me has roto el vestido.

—Clarissa...

—Cállate... No me gusta que no me respetes y que creas en todo momento que sabes lo que es mejor para mí. Ni me gusta que...

—Perdóname —rogó acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos. —Intentaré controlarme... ¿Y qué hacías tú con ese vestido? —gruñó. —Contoneándote delante de todos los hombres...

—¿Contoneándome dices? —siseó arqueando las cejas.

—No puedes ponerte algo así cuando yo no te puedo proteger. Me estabas provocando, a mí y a todos los demás.

—Para que lo sepas, neandertal —presionó su pecho varias veces con el dedo índice, —me puse el vestido para ti. Pensé que te gustaría verme con él. Pero ya veo que no —miró el vestido de Moschino hecho trizas. —Lo has roto —lo reprendió con sus ojos lilas. —Eres un animal.

—Nunca te pongas nada parecido si yo no estoy contigo.

—Estaba contigo, idiota. Además, tú me lo regalaste. ¿Ves? —alzó los brazos y los dejó caer con gran frustración. —Todo el rato mandando mensajes contradictorios. Si te pone violento que yo me ponga sexy, haberme regalado otra cosa. ¿Te parece mejor un _burka_?—lo empujó malhumorada.

—No. No es eso —le dijo dulcemente. —Me encanta tu cuerpo. Tu figura está hecha para que se luzca —la repasó con ojos hambrientos. —Sólo te pido que te vistas así cuando yo pueda protegerte de todo y de todos. No tenía fuerza ninguna, Clarissa. No entiendes como me siento si no puedo protegerte. Mira lo que me hizo Bob y casi me muero.

—Yo... no sabía qué era lo que te pasaba. No me imaginaba que estabas tan mal —su rostro reflejó sincero arrepentimiento. —Pero te lo merecías por cromañón.

—Lo sé, pequeña. Te pido disculpas.

El rostro de Jace era todo un ruego suplicante y hacía esfuerzos por pedir en vez de exigir.

—Lo tendré en cuenta si eso te tranquiliza. Aun así, soy libre de ponerme lo que me dé la gana... ¿me entiendes?

Jace asintió. Ahora el cuerpo de Clarissa clamaba por ser calmado y acariciado. Y el de él también.

—_Tengo hambre, cáraid._

—Espera —Clarissa le puso la mano en el pecho al adivinar el brillo en sus ojos. —Si yo tengo en cuenta lo que tú me pides, tú vas a tener en cuenta lo que yo te pido —era una orden. —No vas a dejarme sola ni romperás de ese modo la comunicación conmigo nunca más —Jace iba a abrir la boca pero el gesto de Clarissa advirtiéndole que no la interrumpiera lo echó para atrás. —No vas a tontear con ninguna otra mujer, sea rubia, morena o pelirroja. ¿Me oyes, Jace? Nunca más. No quiero pensar en por qué me molesta, pero me molesta, y borra esa sonrisa arrogante de tu boca. Y no vas a volver a utilizar esos modales de hombre de las cavernas, conmigo. ¿Queda claro? El machismo ya no se lleva.

Jace sonrió como un niño pequeño que se había salido con la suya. Se inclinó y acercó su nariz al cuello de Clarissa, impregnándose de su pastelito. Ella era dulce, dulce de verdad.

—No me gusta que te toquen —reconoció él. Si ella se sinceraba, él también, —ni que otros se te acerquen. Tú todavía no controlas lo que provocas en los demás —la soltó del pelo y abarcó su cara con las dos manos. Con el pulgar acarició su labio inferior. —No eres consciente de lo que provocas en mí... Me muero de los celos, Clarissa. Soy un celta vanirio, no lo puedo evitar. Soy celoso, posesivo, protector...

—Arrogante, mandón, abusón...

—Sí —reconoció. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua. —Pero tú eres mi cáraid y nuestras relaciones son así.

—No quiero una relación así, me asusta. Ni siquiera quiero una relación. Quiero respeto y...

—Yo te respeto a más que nadie en el mundo, Clarissa. Eres valiente, leal, compasiva... y preciosa —se inclinó y volvió a rozar su cuello con la nariz. A Clarissa le costaba respirar. Con los labios pegados a su garganta susurró. —Pero el vanirio está lleno de pasión, así nos han hecho. Tu cuerpo es mi templo y no voy a dejar que nadie te ponga las manos encima. Yo tengo que proteger lo que es mío, y tú eres mía. No importa cuánto luches, no importa cuánto te opongas. Nada va a cambiar eso. Dónde estés tú, estaré yo. Eres mi pareja.

—Quiero mi espacio —echó el cuello hacia atrás para apartarse de sus labios. Su mirada atormentada y suplicante. —Todavía es pronto para mí. Hace cinco días que te conozco y no hemos empezado con buen pie que digamos. Aún estoy asimilando lo que soy, no me puedes exigir ningún tipo de relación —aunque deseaba su cuerpo con locura.

—No lo entiendes. Los vanirios somos completamente distintos de los humanos, sobre todo en lo tocante a nuestras relaciones de pareja. Me acabas de alimentar, no pretendas retomar tu vida con normalidad. Nada de espacios, nada de libertades. Yo seré lo más importante en tu vida igual que tú lo eres en la mía. Y eso lo cambia todo. Los humanos tienen muchas distracciones y dejan de lado a sus parejas. Nosotros no. Yo no.

—Lo que cambie o no cambie esa peculiaridad de alimentarte —lo marcó con comillas, —lo decidiré yo. Tú no vas a regir mi vida —contestó altanera.

—¿Regir tu vida? Ya está bien. Ven aquí.

Clarissa sentía la confusión interna de Jace. Se sentía desquiciado, roto, desbordado por ella... y ella estaba igual. Las relaciones entre las parejas vanirias parecían ser muy tempestuosas y ella nunca había tenido ninguna relación.

Él le enseñaría lo que significaba ser cáraid de un vanirio, y si no podía explicárselo con palabras lo haría con hechos. ¿Regirla? No, se trataba de verse invadido por una marea de emociones y sentimientos continuos hasta que no se sabe dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro. Jace le puso las manos sobre las mejillas y le acercó los labios. Rozó sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas... Clarissa cerró los ojos y dos inmensas lágrimas se derramaron hasta formar una inmensa gota en su barbilla. Jace le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y posó su boca en la barbilla de Clarissa. Entonces ella olvidó todas las reprimendas y todos los inconvenientes de tener una relación con él, fuese del tipo que fuese. Se perdió en su roce, en su repentina dulzura, y aunque se odiaba por ello, reconoció que lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. Jace la mordisqueó y la besó. Clarissa dejó de temblar y se apoyó con las manos en el duro pecho de Jace, dejando que las sensaciones de sus besos, despertaran a todo su cuerpo enardecido. Abrió los ojos y se quedó enganchada en su mirada verde y él en la de ella. Una chispa se encendió, una chispa poderosa que brilló en las profundidades de los ojos de ambos.

Jace, alto, grande, musculoso, casi imperial, estaba delante de ella, cogiéndole la cara con delicadeza, deseando que Clarissa perdiera el miedo y se entregara totalmente a él.

Ella observó su cara, sus facciones angulosas, llenas de tensión y de incertidumbre. Clarissa estaba segura de que si ella lo rechazaba en aquel momento, Jace moriría. Él le rogaba que lo aceptase, porque ella estaba más que convencida de que Jace la aceptaba a ella. Clarissa no podía engañarse. Lo deseaba y se moría de ganas de besarlo. Esa era su nueva naturaleza y se sorprendió de lo mucho que quería aceptarla, así que esperó la agresividad y la posesividad de Jace y tomó fuerza para poder aguantarlas.

Clarissa recordó su primera vez. No había habido besos, ni caricias, ni nada... A Jace no le gustaba que lo tocaran. Ella no podría soportar una segunda experiencia como aquella. No con Jace. No, sintiéndolo en cada poro de su piel como lo sentía, estando casi desnuda enfrente de él.

Jace ladeó la cabeza. Deslizó las manos desde su cara, por su cuello, sus hombros finos, su espalda elegantemente arqueada, hasta llegar a las caderas. La atrajo para que sintiera la palpitación de su erección, el deseo que rugía por ser liberado.

Clarissa abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, él bajó sus labios con seguridad y los posó sobre los de ella.

Aturdida como estaba, dejó que él dirigiera el beso. Su primer beso. Eso no lo esperaba. De un modo indolente, su boca fue poseída por la de Jace. Los labios se calentaron con el roce y la fricción, y entonces Jace se concentró en su labio inferior y lo lamió dulcemente para luego morderlo y ponerle los pelos como escarpias a Clarissa. Ella nunca antes había besado a nadie, pero la experiencia le pareció casi religiosa. La boca, la lengua y los dientes de Jace la estimulaban y la animaban a abrir más los labios. Cuando lo hizo, su propia lengua salió en busca de la de Jace y cuando se encontraron se enrollaron como si fueran amantes en un baile de promesas, caricias e intenciones sensuales que despertaron todos sus sentidos. Sus manos notaban, apoyadas en el pecho de él, la suavidad y el calor de su piel. Su boca y su nariz se impregnaron de su olor y de su sabor. Su oído podía incluso escuchar el latido acelerado del corazón del vanirio.

Sintiéndose poderosa y repentinamente atrevida, Clarissa se agitó entre sus brazos. Quería rozarse con él.

Jace ardía, y sus dedos se habían clavado en sus caderas, conteniéndola, midiéndola. Se estremeció cuando sintió la calidez de la lengua de Clarissa. Se limitó a sentir como poco a poco ella se despertaba a la pasión entre ellos y disfrutó de su reacción.

Ella debía rendirse a la evidencia. Se deseaban, y no con un deseo humano, sino con un deseo casi animal, salvaje y arrasador. Clarissa se había puesto de puntillas y ahora rozaba con avidez su erección, mientras le hacía el amor con la boca y la lengua. Ella era dulce, cuidadosa, pero muy apasionada. Lo tentaba rozando sus labios sin llegar a profundizar, y cuando él desistía entonces ella se lanzaba a comerle y morderle, a lamerle la lengua y acariciarle de modo totalmente intencionado los colmillos, a poseer su boca por completo. Esa caricia le gustaba y su sabor era fresco y ardiente.

Clarissa había dejado de estar tensa. Armándose de valor, la volvió a acercar a la pared y la aprisionó contra ella, mientras seguían besándose como si dependiera sus vidas de ello. Jace le agarró del pelo y le dio un leve tirón para que ella lo mirara. No había miedo, ni temor. Sólo deseo. Un deseo antiguo por poseer y ser poseído. Clarissa seguía sin mover los brazos, sus manos no se habían movido del pecho de él. Se miraban el uno al otro, expectantes y asustados de su propia pasión. Jace la cogió por las muñecas y se llevó sus manos a la cara.

—Tan suave... —ronroneó él.

Apoyó la mejilla en una de sus manitas y se frotó, buscando calor y consuelo.

Clarissa frunció el ceño mientras respiraba agitadamente. Los labios le hormigueaban, le quemaban, pero las palmas de sus manos ardían por tocarlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella creía que a Jace no le gustaban las caricias, pero él parecía un puma negro herido y deseoso de que lo tocaran. Su mano se ahuecó, para permitir que Jace se frotara en ella. Jace giró su mano de modo que la parte interior de sus muñecas quedaran a la altura de sus labios. A continuación, hizo algo que ella jamás hubiese esperado. Besó sus muñecas, por delante y por detrás. Besos dulces destinados a calmar, a curar. Besos húmedos destinados a enardecer y a despertar.

—Te hice daño aquí. No volveré a tratarte así jamás. No te haré daño nunca más. Te cuidaré y te protegeré siempre —con los labios pegados a la muñeca y la mirada enardecida le ordenó. —Tócame, Clarissa. Te lo suplico. Necesito que me acaricies —expresó en voz alta.

Clarissa se apoyó contra la pared. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón golpeaba contra el pecho. Respiraba desacompasadamente. Él mantenía sus manos femeninas y elegantes sobre su cara y las soltó, esperando a que llegaran las caricias. Había sido una declaración muy humilde por su parte.

La oscura claridad de la noche se colaba por el balcón abierto de par en par, iluminando la habitación y enmarcando sus cuerpos con un aura clara y pálida como la luna. Las cortinas rojas bailaban al son del viento. La lluvia marcaba el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Clarissa titubeó hasta que al final decidió ceder a sus impulsos. Enmarcó la cara de Jace y la acarició, primero las mejillas, luego los labios, la barbilla. El vanirio cerró los ojos agradecido por aquellos mimos. Fue descendiendo por su cuello fuerte y tenso, por sus hombros anchos y perfectamente redondeados, por su pecho caliente, terso y marcado, por sus abdominales tan bien definidas y su cintura delgada. Luego ascendió, deleitándose en el tacto de ese cuerpo hecho para el amor y la guerra y pasó sus dedos por los músculos de los brazos.

Jace siseó de placer en cada una de sus caricias y apretó los ojos para que las sensaciones fueran más poderosas. Entonces dejó de sentir las manos de Clarissa. Abrió los ojos y ella no estaba. Al momento, sintió como unas manitas dibujaban con sus dedos, los músculos de su espalda. De arriba abajo, de lado a lado... Clarissa estaba detrás de él y le estaba acariciando como ella quería. Por entero. Sus manos rodearon su pecho y su estómago y empezó a sentir los labios de Clarissa en su espalda. Jace echó las manos atrás y le tomó de los muslos desnudos y calientes al tacto, mientras ella proseguía con su exploración. Los pechos de Clarissa apretados contra su espalda. Labios húmedos, benevolentes, le recorrían la amplitud de los hombros, le pasaban por la nuca y el cuello, seguían su columna vertebral y luego volvían a ascender. Por allí por donde pasaban le seguía la lengua, juguetona y de tacto de satén. Quiso borrar cada uno de los azotes, aunque ya no estaban, pero quiso que se le grabara un recuerdo dulce, no el lacerante.

—Clarissa... —musitó Jace tensándose. —Necesito que... Joder... Bésame.

Se giró, la tomó de la cintura y, pegándola a él, inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella y pegó su boca a la suya como un lobo hambriento. Clarissa pasó sus manos por su cuello y se agarró a su melena rubia para sostenerse como si fuera un salvavidas. Jace deslizó sus manos hasta abarcarle las nalgas y tirando de ellas la instó a que se pusiera de puntillas y profundizara en el beso. Ambos soltaron un gemido al unísono, sonido revelador de la necesidad que ambos tenían de esa intimidad. La erección de Jace presionaba su estómago, y sus torsos desnudos se habían acoplado de modo que los latidos de sus corazones se mezclaran y se confundieran. Los besos pasaron a ser más exigentes, hasta que ya no les fue suficiente con besar.

Clarissa sentía que quería más, necesitaba más de él y él necesitaba mucho más de ella. La alzó por las nalgas, moviendo su erección contra ella y con ella en brazos caminó hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla.

—No, Jace —dijo ella tensándose y hablando sobre sus labios. —No quiero que me estires ahí. No quiero. No puedo.

Jace miró la cama y sintió lo turbada que se encontraba Clarissa al estar allí de nuevo, donde perdió la virginidad. Tenía miedo. Entonces él se sentó en un extremo, y colocó a Clarissa de pie en el suelo entre sus piernas abiertas. La abrazó queriendo calmar su ansiedad y la necesidad de ambos.

—Clarissa, no sabes cuánto te deseo —ronroneó como un felino. Frotó su cara sobre el valle de sus pechos, y ella le acarició el pelo. Deslizó sus manos por sus costillas, pasando por la cintura y las caderas. —Señor, eres perfecta. Me falta el aire —dijo con la voz enronquecida.

Clarissa no podía hablar. Estaba atrapada bajo sus caricias, hipnotizada por su voz llena de anhelo, sumergida en el contacto de su boca y su nariz en su torso. Jace pasó los dedos por las bragas de seda negras de Clarissa, y las deslizó por sus esbeltas y largas piernas hasta el suelo. Sin alzar la mirada todavía, le desabrochó las tiras de sus zapatos de tacón y también se los quitó. Pasó las manos por sus pies finos y femeninos hasta sus pantorrillas, rodillas y muslos fuertes y prietos. Llegó al triángulo de rizos naranjas y su respiración se volvió más dificultosa. Sin tocarla en esa zona siguió su camino ascendente acariciando caderas, cintura, el lateral de sus costillas y dejando la palma de sus manos abiertas sobre los dos pechos.

Clarissa se estremeció. Las manos de ese hombre la enloquecían. Se sentía como una olla a presión a punto de explotar.

—Fíjate que bonitas son —susurró él masajeando sus senos con la mirada oscurecida.

—¿Te...? —tragó saliva. —¿Te... gustan? —preguntó ella conmocionada y complacida a la vez.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre cuánto me gustan? —la miró con desesperación.

Clarissa asintió lentamente sin apartar los ojos de los de él. Jace procedió a demostrárselo. La acercó a él tomándola de la cintura, se inclinó hacia delante y tomó un pezón en su boca. Lo rodeó con la lengua, hasta que se puso tieso. Lo chupó y de repente cerró la boca sobre él y lo succionó, primero suavemente y luego cada vez más fuerte, tirando de él.

Clarissa respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras lo miraba con ojos nublados de placer. Le parecía tierno y erótico tenerlo a él, ese macho tan fuerte y tan dominante enganchado a su pecho, excitándola, mamando con gentileza, como si fuera un bebé. Pero no era un bebé, era un hombre y la estaba seduciendo.

Deslizó sus brazos por el cuello de él y entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello, primero sosteniéndolo, controlándolo, y luego atrayéndolo hasta ella para que tomara todo lo que quisiera y más. Le gustaba el pelo de Jace, le gustaba tenerlo sólo para ella, ser la única que pudiera acariciarlo. Se sorprendió al sentirse tan posesiva respecto a él, pero lo aceptó y gruñó de placer. No iba a pelear más contra lo que el vanirio tan repentinamente amoroso que tenía enganchado al pecho despertaba en su corazón, en su interior. Hacía unos días lo odiaba. Ahora lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar.

Jace masajeaba el otro pecho con su mano. Tomando aire, apartó la mano y decidió martirizarlo también. Lo mordió, lo lavó con su lengua hasta que el seno quedó enrojecido, hinchado y palpitante.

Jace podía ser un tirano, un torturador, pero la tenía fundida y dócil por sus caricias. No habría cinturones ni crueldad de ningún tipo y exhaló el aire de modo tembloroso.

Iba a hacer el amor con él. No era ninguna mojigata ni ninguna puritana. El destino le había traído a Jace y ahora ella lo necesitaba con la misma ansiedad salvaje que él intentaba reprimir para no asustarla.

Jace dejó de chuparla y alzó la mirada hacia ella. Él tenía los labios entreabiertos, y ella no se lo pensó dos veces. Lo agarró del pelo con manos temblorosas, se inclinó y deslizó la lengua entre ellos, hasta que tocó la de Jace.

Él clavó los dedos en su tierna carne y dejó que Clarissa procediera a su invasión. Él le acarició y le apretó las nalgas y ella intensificó el beso soltando un tímido gemido, adentrando más la lengua.

Esa era la señal que esperaba de ella. Jace la alzó como si no pesara menos que una niña y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Las rodillas clavadas en la cama, a cada lado de sus caderas. Él tomó el mando del beso con la voracidad de un lobo.

Ella se apartó, miró hacia sus cuerpos y se encontró abierta para él. Sus nalgas presionaban su erección y él le acariciaba el trasero, y la miraba divertido. Jace no dejó que ella se distrajera. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda. No paró de besarla hasta que se convirtió en gelatina líquida.

Clarissa lo tenía cogido del cabello, y estaba sentada sobre él, completamente abierta y a su disposición.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —dijo él sobre su boca. Lamió su labio inferior con candencia y pericia infinitas. —Quiero meterme dentro de ti.

Clarissa lo miró a los ojos con su mirada lila turbada de deseo, mientras asimilaba las palabras de él. Luego miró su boca, se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez jugando con él. Avanzando y retrocediendo, hasta que Jace se cansó y la saqueó. Se hizo dueño de su boca, de todo su cuerpo y de su voluntad. Clarissa se apartó para volver a coger aire y entre bocanadas susurró:

—Entonces, quítate los pantalones.

Jace le besó y le mordisqueó el cuello. Sonrió triunfante. —¿Tú también quieres que te haga el amor, Clarissa? —preguntó mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Ah... sí... —respondió ella tiritando del estremecimiento.

—_¿Ya no me tienes miedo, entonces?_

—_Me da miedo... lo que despiertas en mí. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, Jace._

Jace tocó sus pechos y los sopesó, los masajeó, los juntó mientras los observaba con su mirada hambrienta.

—_Para mí también lo es. Todo lo que siento es completamente nuevo._

Clarissa le aguantó la mirada. Tenía los ojos lilas más claros que nunca, la melena pelirroja desparramada por sus hombros y su espalda, los colmillos puntiagudos asomaban entre sus labios semi-abiertos, estaba desnuda y estaba deseosa de, nunca mejor dicho, hincarle el diente.

—Tómame, Jace. Haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer conmigo, pero hazlo ya porque me voy a morir si no haces algo. Me... me duele todo el cuerpo—no dejó de mirarlo mientras le ordenaba como una auténtica vaniria habla a su pareja.

Jace sintió que su erección crecía y palpitaba a punto de eclosionar. Se levantó con ella en brazos y con una mano se arrancó el pantalón. No llevaba calzoncillos, así que su pene salió disparado hasta su ombligo.

Clarissa notó la punta del glande que acariciaba su carne trémula y húmeda y se estremeció. Jace volvió a sentarse.

—Rodéame con tus piernas —susurró contra su hombro y lo mordisqueó.

Clarissa obedeció y miró hacia abajo. Su pubis acunaba el miembro de Jace. Era tal y como lo recordaba. Grande, grueso y largo. Totalmente amenazador.

Jace no permitió que pensara en si le haría daño o no. La besó de nuevo, tan profundamente que no hubo ningún rincón de su húmeda cavidad que su lengua no rozara ni acariciara. Clarissa le clavó los dedos en los hombros, y lejos de amilanarse, lo besó con la misma hambre, con vehemencia, restregándose contra él y volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos entre su cabello rubio y abundante. Era excitante estar con un hombre de pelo largo y agarrarse a su cabellera mientras se abrazaban y se besaban. Deseaba tanto que Jace calmara el dolor que sentía en su vientre, en su entrepierna.

—Dime dónde te duele —exigió saber él contra su boca. Clarissa lamió sus labios mientras hablaba, pero no le contestó. —¿Te duele aquí? —deslizó sus dedos por la parte interna de sus muslos y acarició la entrada de su cuerpo con suavidad y ternura. Clarissa dio un respingo y soltó un gemido. —¿Sí, cariño? ¿Te duele aquí? —sonrió y presionó el orificio de entrada a su cuerpo. Lo acarició haciendo círculos, y observó la reacción de Clarissa, que llena de curiosidad había bajado la mirada para ver como su mano bronceada hurgaba en su intimidad. —¿Quieres que te calme un poco, verdad? —susurró contra sus labios mientras notaba en la humedad de sus dedos la disposición de su cáraid. No necesitaba contestación. —Mmm, sí... —introdujo el dedo corazón y sintió como su Clarissa se abrazaba a él, a ese dedo inquisitivo. —Claro que quieres. Lo quieres tanto como yo.

Ella creyó que iba a desmayarse. Sentía el dedo de Jace frotarse contra ella, acariciándola, estimulándola, despertando todo su cuerpo. Clarissa empezó a mecerse contra su mano, bamboleando las caderas. Nunca había hecho el amor pero sabía muy bien cómo se hacía. Jace empezó a acariciar su clítoris con el pulgar, mientras introducía más profundamente el dedo en su interior. Clarissa no podía detener sus movimientos, ardía y palpitaba contra su mano y le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo. De repente sintió otra nueva presión y supo que Jace estaba deslizando otro dedo en su interior. Dos. Ella sabía que la estaba dilatando para la intrusión más grande, pero si seguía así no iba a poder aguantarlo por mucho tiempo.

Jace no se detuvo ni por un instante. Seguía su ritmo implacable. La acariciaba, encendía su llama interior, su fuego interior, observando cada una de sus expresiones. Quería darle placer, mucho placer. No sólo era placer lo que deseaba de ella, sino una total aceptación. Sentía algo muy fuerte por Clarissa, algo que nunca antes había sentido ni siquiera cuando era un mortal. Guiado por esa necesidad a la que no se atrevía poner nombre, arrasado por esa ansiedad de ella hincó los dedos más adentro. El ritmo empezó a ser más rápido y Clarissa se agarró con fuerza a su cuello.

—No te imaginas cuántas ganas tenía de tocarte aquí... —movió los dedos más profundamente — y aquí... —acarició su botón con el pulgar, mientras se inclinaba para lamer y morder su cuello sin llegar a hincarle los colmillos. —Mmm... estás cerca, _álainn_—musitó deteniéndose y pasándole la lengua por la yugular. —¿A qué huelo yo para ti? —le preguntó reteniendo los dedos en un punto de su interior. Presionaba, pero no los movía.

Clarissa frunció el ceño, sin creer que se detuviera, sin quererlo tampoco. Cuando Jace percibió su frustración se limitó a torturarla un poco, moviendo sutilmente los dedos, sacándolos casi por completo y manteniéndolos ahí, acariciándola en círculos.

—A... mango —contestó ella con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos llenos de pasión. —No, no te detengas —lo agarró del cuello y lo abrazó. Se abrazó a él de un modo tan desesperado, que a Jace el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A mango? —sonrió. —Ya lo sabía. Sólo quería oírtelo decir.

—Por favor, Jace... —restregaba sus caderas contra él, contra sus dedos, contra su erección que crecía más y más. —No puedo parar.

—Lo sé todo de ti ¿sabes? —la tomó de la cintura y la alzó, dándole un ligero beso en los labios y luego tomando un pezón con los dientes. Clarissa gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. —Agárrate a mis hombros.

Clarissa se amarró a él, sosteniéndose contra su cuerpo, mientras Jace le acariciaba las nalgas con una mano y con la otra dirigía su pene a la entrada de ella que se veía húmeda y brillante. La instó a que descendiera, poco a poco, y la detuvo cuando el glande, rozaba los labios de su portal íntimo.

—Mírame —le ordenó suavemente. Ella obedeció, completamente dócil y vulnerable. —Mi guerrera amazona... —susurró rozando sus labios con los suyos. —Tranquila... déjame a mí, yo te guío... Sé que nunca te ha gustado ningún hombre —empujó unos centímetros el glande dentro de ella y siseó cuando sintió el calor, la humedad y la textura de Clarissa. —Mmm... oh joder... qué bien me sientas. Sé que nunca te has dejado tocar por nadie —introdujo unos centímetros más de su erección, y besó sus labios con dulzura. —Sé que te gusté desde que me viste, porque... —unos centímetros más entraban en su interior y Clarissa lo abrazaba como una ventosa— sólo hay... un hombre para ti, _Carbaidh_.

—Jace... —gimió ella desesperada clavándole los dedos en los hombros.

—Sí, Jace —repitió él introduciendo varios centímetros más en ella. —Ese soy yo, el único a quién perteneces. El único hombre destinado a pertenecerte —se meció un poco en su interior y sintió cómo Clarissa cerraba los ojos y siseaba entre el dolor y el placer. —Yo —entró un poco más empujando con sus caderas— soy el único que puede hacerte esto, Clarissa. Tu cuerpo es mío, tu mente es mía y tu corazón también lo será —de un empujón acabó ensartándola por completo.

Clarissa echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un sollozo. Jace la abrazó y la inmovilizó por las caderas, sintiendo como toda ella palpitaba en su interior, como sus músculos luchaban frenéticos por acostumbrarse a él y escuchando como su corazón latía desbocado por las sensaciones.

Clarissa lo apretaba, lo abrazaba y lo cobijaba dentro de sí, sabiendo inequívocamente que ese era su hogar. Agradecido por el recibimiento, acarició sus nalgas sensualmente, deslizó sus manos en una lánguida caricia ascendente por la espalda, el cuello y abarcó su cara con ambas manos, obligándola a inclinarse sobre él. Seguidamente la besó con todo el ardor del infierno y la dulzura del cielo.

Ella no se había sentido así en la vida. No quería oír hablar a Jace de posesividad y de pertenencia. Eso la hacía más vulnerable ante él y ella intentaba conocer el placer físico y sexual con Jace, no estaba preparada para nada más. Pero Jace era un carroñero emocional. Iba a por todas, iba a marcarla como sólo un vanirio podía marcar a su hembra, iba a poseerla a través del sexo. Y ella tenía miedo.

Clarissa le devolvió el beso con el mismo anhelo volcánico, pero Jace se apartó entre gemidos.

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó él rozándole la mejilla con la nariz.

—No... —Clarissa se apoyó en sus anchos hombros para acomodarse y deslizó las manos por su musculoso pecho. —Es sólo que... eres... eres muy grande, Jace —murmuró mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Clarissa sintió como el vanirio se enorgullecía de sus palabras. Sí, Jace deseaba oír eso de su boca. Él pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Clarissa y luego lo mordió ligeramente para seguir acariciándolo.

—Pero encajo en ti perfectamente —susurró con la voz grave. Deslizó sus manos de nuevo acariciando todo su cuerpo y las dejó en sus nalgas, apretándolas ligeramente y acercándola más a él. Se movió delicadamente para que ella notara hasta donde estaba encajado y cómo la colmaba.

—Sí... encajas —susurró ella entrecortadamente.

—¿Estás preparada, Clarissa? —dijo con la voz enronquecida por el deseo. —Vamos a arder juntos, Carbaidh.

Sin previo aviso, la tomó de las nalgas y la levantó deslizando su erección hacia fuera y luego volviendo a penetrarla con más fuerza. Clarissa se mordió el labio y reprimió un grito.

Jace, la volvió a penetrar más profundamente, deslizando su barra ardiente a través de su conducto tan apretado. El placer que sentía era indescriptible, imposible de sentir con alguien. Todo él dependía de ella, y ella dependía de él. No había dolor, ni insultos ni juegos de poder. Jace era muy grande y estaba dentro de ella devastando con sus movimientos, activando con su roce cada una de las partes sensibles de su interior y ella se sentía bien con él.

El cuerpo tembloroso de Clarissa empezó a reaccionar y sus caderas emprendieron la carrera hacia el éxtasis. Lo cabalgó con pasión, juntando su frente a la de él, dejando que Jace hiciera lo que quisiese, manteniéndolo dentro de ella. Un profundo estremecimiento recorrió su interior y traspasó parte de su coraza. Jace lo estaba haciendo, se estaba apoderando de ella. Lo sentía por todas partes, sus manos fuertes no la soltaban pero él estaba dentro de todo su cuerpo, en su circulación sanguínea, en su mente. Jace seguía moviéndose con determinación, sin piedad, con la facilidad y la experiencia de quién tiene el poder y está seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Lo sientes, Clarissa? —la penetró más profundamente todavía. —Todo lo que hay dentro de tu cuerpo, todo lo que te llena y te estremece, todo, soy yo —miró hacia donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos y sonrió orgulloso. —Míranos. Todo entero. Me haces sentir tan bien...

A Clarissa le costaba respirar y difícilmente podía oír nada, porque el corazón le zumbaba en los oídos. Miró hacia abajo y vio lo que quería decir. Jace estaba tan clavado en ella, que su pelo púbico se confundía con el suyo.

Jace la miró con determinación, le enmarcó la cara y juntó su frente con la de ella. Ella se cogió a sus hombros. Él la besó y suspiró de puro placer. Clarissa sintió como la misma ola de placer que arrasaba a Jace se precipitaba también por todo su cuerpo. Respondió al beso de un modo tierno e intenso y empezó a mecerse contra él, dejando que él le diera aire.

Ambos excitados, estimulándose el uno al otro con sus cuerpos. Jace descendió las manos por todo su cuerpo, lentamente, en una caricia ultra-estimulante y abarcó las nalgas de Clarissa, para moverla y acompasarla a su penetración.

Clarissa profundizó el beso y siguió el ritmo de Jace, un ritmo sensual y erótico. Danzaban al ritmo de la pasión.

Ella jadeó cuando él acrecentó el ritmo. Sus ojos dorados la miraban con posesividad y con unos párpados demasiado pesados por el placer. Clarissa le enmarcó la cara con las manos y volvió a juntar su frente con la de él, esta vez sin parpadear, sólo mirándolo, esperando traspasar su alma.

—No habrá nadie más para ti —dijo él moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. —Te voy a marcar, Clarissa. Todos sabrán que me perteneces. Acéptalo.

—Jace, cállate, no digas nada más —suplicó ella jadeante.

—Tienes... que saberlo —iba a ganar la batalla, ella tenía que reconocerlo. —Sabes que te digo la verdad. Sólo mía. Sólo para mí.

Jace no podía hacerle eso. La estaba marcando con sus palabras, con sus movimientos. La quería enloquecer y quería obligarla a admitir que ella le pertenecía.

—Por favor, Jace... —gimió sin saber si le pedía que no parase o que se callase.

Él gruñó y la invadió una y otra vez, torturando su carne húmeda. Clarissa tenía que ser valiente, él sabía que ella tenía coraje para cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué no admitía lo que para él era tan obvio? Intentó dejar esa guerra y decidió devastarla de otro modo.

Clarissa pasó sus manos por la nuca. Con una mano le acariciaba la cara, con la otra jugaba con su pelo y lo mantenía pegada a ella.

Un cúmulo de sensaciones y de fuerzas poderosas demasiado intensas se arremolinó en su interior a la altura del ombligo. Jace intensificó los movimientos con el objetivo de hacerla arder en el infierno.

Excitados, se subieron a la ola de éxtasis que les recorrió y la cabalgaron durante un largo rato hasta que algo estalló a la vez en su vientre, algo increíble que los dejó rotos.

Mientras sentía aquel huracán de emociones y sensaciones internas, Clarissa sintió que Jace era para ella, sólo para ella, pero lejos de decírselo y expresar algo tan loco como aquello, frotó su cuello con los labios y lo mordió.

Jace jadeó y la abrazó con más fuerza mientras seguía meciéndose en su interior. Una mano se enredó en su pelo y la atrajo más a él. La lengua de Clarissa lo lamía, los labios lo succionaban, ella bebía de él y de repente se encontraron de nuevo en la ola de un segundo orgasmo.

—_Mineadh_... —cerró los ojos con fuerza y echó el cuello hacia atrás para soltar un gemido de lujuria y satisfacción mientras apretaba su cabeza contra su cuello para que ella bebiera lo que desease y cuánto desease de él. —Eso es, pequeña. Bebe de mí. Aliméntate.

Ella desclavó los colmillos y se lamió los labios y los dientes con la punta de la lengua. Tenía ganas de aullarle a la luna, su lado berserker la animaba a ello.

Jace sabía a mango de verdad, a fruta fresca y exótica, y ella por fin se sintió saciada en días. Tiró del pelo de él de un modo posesivo y dominante, echándole el cuello más hacia atrás, y lo besó mientras gemía de placer con los ojos completamente dilatados y llenos de placer.

El segundo orgasmo los devastó, y los hizo gritar. Clarissa sollozando, con lágrimas en los ojos, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jace, y éste acariciándole el pelo la calmó susurrándole palabras de tranquilidad y de orgullo. Orgullo porque su cáraid era toda una amazona, fuerte y apasionada, dulce y tentadora. Y era suya. Suya.

—Dios mío... ¿Qué... qué he hecho? —susurró Clarissa llorando.

—Hemos hecho el amor —contestó él meciéndola. Disfrutaba de su cuerpo dulce, sudoroso y abatido sobre él. A Clarissa todavía le recorrían los espasmos del segundo orgasmo.

Clarissa podía no estar preparada para aquella unión pero él sabía por los dos que se pertenecían y, aunque deseaba locamente que ella se lo dijera, él tendría paciencia.

Miró la cama, estaba desordenada y manchada.

—No, — dijo ella. No iba a dormir allí.

Jace asintió. —Como ordenes, pequeña. —Salió de ella a desgana, pues nada le apetecía más que compartir su cuerpo. Clarissa se estremeció, pero no dejó de abrazarlo y mantuvo su cara sumergida en su hombro. Jace la tomó en brazos, salió de la habitación y la llevó a la planta inferior. Abrió una compuerta, bajó unos nuevos escalones y entró en una habitación cálida, iluminada con lámparas alógenas de suelo alrededor. Una gran cama llena de cojines y sábanas de seda negras y fucsias quedaba en el centro de la habitación. Y alrededor, rodeando la sala, cortinas de agua corrían por las paredes y caían a un riachuelo que recorría todo el círculo del lugar. Piedras de caliza blanca decoraban ese pequeño río y motitas de césped contrastaban con la piedra blanca. Decoración Zen, sin duda.

El resto del suelo era de cálido parquet.

Jace la llevó a la cama, la acercó a él, la abrazó y se taparon con las sábanas, dejando que ese jardín interior y el ruido del agua al caer los sumiera en un sueño profundo. Besó la coronilla de su Clarissa. Y se prometió que le enseñaría a no temerle ni a él, ni a los sentimientos que despertaba en ella. Pero ¿estaba él preparado para los sentimientos que sin duda estaba ella despertando en él?

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Intenso eh? A ver que pasa a partir de ahora, porque ambos son unos cabezones y unos orgullosos. Espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Mil besos de Jace!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os pasáis por la historia, las lectoras silenciosas, a las que activáis las alertas de favoritos y a las que dejáis comentarios. Gracias Ritza Herondale, Clace, Yocel, SebbiLoverTMI, Morgenstern18, Alex Black Moon, Jonathaclary, Leyre12, Amo el libro, Yours Truly Arabella, Yukiko17 y Andeiihospital por los comentarios, significan mucho para mi.**


End file.
